Mass Effect: How It All Started
by Savvy'sGut
Summary: Nothing about her was particularly obscure; she had long brown hair she often tied messily on her head, light build and small in height, overall she was completely average and she preferred it that way. People were easy to trust, and Shepard always took that advantage.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it, Finch. This is stupid. We'll get caught!"

"Fuck, Iri." Finch hissed at her, his face angry. "I thought you had the balls to do this shit."

"You know as well as I do, another stint like this and we're going away for life." Shepard retorted, not backing down. She looked cautiously behind her, biting her lower lip. No way she was going back to that hell. "I'm not doing this."

Finch caught her arm fast before she could move. "And you know if we don't do this, we'll both be killed. Reds don't like failure."

Irenia Shepard knew he was right as she forcefully twisted out of Finch's grip and cursed under her breath. "I get it, Finch. We're going after _asari_ for fuck's sake!"

"Shut up." Finch hissed again, looking around. "Come on."

Shepard stared after Finch as he stood up from the brick wall they were hiding behind. She hesitated for moment, then followed. Shepard knew she didn't really have a choice in the matter. Whatever the Reds wanted, they got. They had eyes and ears everywhere, and failure always meant death. But there were worse things than death, like going after damn asari.

Irenia sighed inwardly, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. It wasn't hard, she always had that ability. Nothing about her was particularly obscure; she had long brown hair she often tied messily on her head, light build and small in height. Overall she was completely average and she preferred it that way. Shepard was often assigned to petty thievery and was good at it. People just don't seem to notice a young-looking woman, quiet and soft-spoken. Shepard could be in one place and suddenly disappear. No one noticed until they left the area, their wallets had been stolen or their valuables gone from their homes, by the time a crime had been reported, it was much too late. People were easy to trust, and that was an advantage.

But she was tired. Of all of it. She didn't need it, she didn't want it, anymore. Shepard's only reason for joining the Reds was merely to survive. It was all she understood and at first it was exhilarating. The Tenth Street Reds were a major gang that more than often recruited or kidnapped children, their preferable age being under four, where the child's mentality wasn't mature enough to even understand right from wrong, only to know their name. Initial enlistment was simple; steal something. It didn't matter from whom or what as ng as you were successful. Irenia didn't even remember her first mark, but she did remember the amount she stole, fifty credits, and apparently it was a damn good job. She managed to quickly move up through the ranks and the riskier the snatch, the better off you were.

Irenia also remembered the kills. There were times where death was an essential part of gang life; if a member of the Red failed, he was to be shot dead, no loose ends, then someone else would be put in their place. The Reds had a reputation to hold; they _Never_ failed.

Shepard's first kill was at the age of 14. This she can remember better than she'd like. One of the lieutenants of the Reds was suspected in passing information to a rival gang and Shepard was told to keep tabs on him. At this age, she had already established herself as a very good thief, but somehow she had made a mistake.

Shepard was tailing the lieutenant in the sewers when there was a noise. It almost sounded like water dripping but it was much to heavy. Shepard paused, wondering if she was being led into a trap. She kept her eyes on her mark and could feel the hairs on her arms stand as the lieutenant had stopped and was looking intently around him. Irenia hardly breathed, as she followed. Every time he paused, Shepard could swear he knew she was there. Yet, she still followed him. At one point, she lost him. Panicking slightly, Irenia steadied herself against the slimy walls of the sewer, trying to hide herself in the darkness as much as she could, trying not to lose sight of the lieutenant.

Irenia suddenly felt a strong arm on her shoulder as she was forcefully shoved away from her hiding place. She let out a grunt as she was thrown into another wall, hard. Her head hit against the concrete so hard, she could see stars. She was pulled back again, and this time she was kicked onto the wet floor, the back of her head against a grate. Irenia could feel the breath leave her as she tried to get up, but she felt a heavy weight against her chest and an arm shoved against her throat. It was talking. Irenia didn't know what was being said, she could only feel and smell the putrid, alcohol-smelling breath against her skin and a faint tinkling sound somewhere below her. She could taste her warm blood as it tricked into her mouth. She was fearful for her life and thought she was about to die. Shepard suddenly remembered her knife pulled it out, screaming as she swung the blade right into her attacker's throat. She heard a sudden gurgle and crawled away as fast as she could. Feeling her heart in her throat, she turned to look at her attacker. It was the lieutenant, reaching out for her with one hand, the other on the handle of Irenia blade. He was unable to extract it.

Shepard calmed herself as she watched in faint horror what lay before her. The man was now lying face-down in the wet muck mixed with dark blood, his body rigid, yet relaxed. He was no longer moving. Irenia took a small step forward, her heart back in her chest, but still beating quite hard. She squinted in the darkness, taking another step forward. Shepard moved until she was beside the traitor and crouched down beside the lieutenant's head, her heart calmer, slower, a steadier pace. She quickly moved the still bloody hand away from her knife and pulled out her blade, surprised at how very deep it went. Irenia gulped and wiped the blood on the lieutenants partially lowered pants. She took a final deep breath to calm herself before running away to report the incident.

Her first kill, and not her last.

Irenia's generals didn't deem her mission a failure, mainly because when the body was found, the murderer was never caught. The police, however, correctly concluded that it was gang-related. The Reds generals ordered Shepard to expose the gang, which was successful, but she was also caught, mistakenly though, to be part of the rival gang. Without sufficient evidence, she was instead charged with other crimes such as larceny and assault. Shepard spent two years in the local penal institution, and it was enough for her to question her life with the Reds. They were all she knew, they were her family, but were they worth her getting killed?

No fucking way.

"Shepard!" Irenia looked around and saw Finch waiving to her, clearly annoyed. "Get your ass over here!"

"You're an asshole, Finch." Shepard muttered as she walked over to him.

When Irenia made it to Finch's side, they were standing on a crowded street of a popular plaza that stood before a huge mall. A giant fountain that had three spouts stood in the middle commemorating one of the mass relays. It had an inlaid of gold and silver that was polished every morning. At night, a series of lights shown on it from the ground, making it the brightest object in the plaza. It was one of Shepard's favorite places. As crowded as the plaza was during the day, hardly anyone visited at night. It was quiet and peaceful. Something Irenia always favored.

"There they are." Finch said, nodding his head over to two asari that were talking enthusiastically as they stared at a map some 50 meters in front of them. They looked like tourists. They were staring at everything around them, elegantly making their way through the crowds of humans, but that was hardly difficult. Everyone seemed to give them a wide berth. _For good reason_, Shepard thought.

"Who are they?" Shepard asked watching them, curious. "Why are they so important?"

"I don't fucking know, Iri." Finch replied, impatiently, "Weisman said that was our target, we go after them."

"You're an idiot, Finch." Irenia told him. Finch turned his head to look at her. "They're asari and probably hundreds of years old with the biotic powers to match. Do you even know what the generals want us to do?"

"Follow them." Finch grunted, his eyes still on the asari, "Weisman said they traveled all the way from some planet called Thessia. They've gotta be loaded..."

"That can't be it." Irenia said, following Finch, keeping her eye out. She was nervous, it wasn't often alien travelers would make their way to Earth and asari were as mysterious and dangerous as they come. "Weisman wouldn't just say 'Follow them'. He always wants something else. They all do."

"Just do what your told, Shepard." Finch said, glaring at her before turning back to the asari pair. "Wait until they stop again and go ask them if they need help. I can't see any pockets..."

Irenia was angry. Her hands were in fists and all she wanted to do was punch Finch in the face. She took a breath and exhaled, trying to focus on her task at hand. Feeling more nervous by the minute, she walked beside Finch, her eyes on the asari. It was a long while before the asari had stopped, Finch and Shepard even losing sight of them a few times, but they were hard to miss.

"They've stopped." Finch said, who was sitting on a park bench over-looking a man-made lake on a rich residential street. Shepard knew these streets very well; she did a lot of work here. "Get their attention. Get some information."

Irenia sighed. She didn't the best way to approach them, she had never been this close to them and wasn't sure how to get their attention except to fully walk up to them. If they were like humans, she'd be able to figure out a plan of action as they watched her. But they weren't.

She began to walk as she watched the two asari talking and pointing at the area around them. Shepard found herself distracted. They were beautiful; mysterious but fitting, their blue and purple complexions, contrasting significantly against the sea of human faces. They seemed oblivious, or just didn't care of the humans either staring only to turn away because of some guilty pleasure, or just simply stared. Irenia stopped a few feet from them and opened her mouth.

"Excuse me." Shepard started, feeling nervous. "You look lost..."

The asari turned the heads and looked at her. Shepard felt her stomach sinking; she had no way to gauge what the asari were thinking, their scarily bright eyes watching her. She cursed in her mind thinking the best way to proceed. At that moment, she hated the Reds and she hated Finch. She hated her life. She needed to get out of there. She was about to open her mouth again, trying another tactic when one the asari suddenly dropped to the floor.

Shepard blinked at the sight, the asari had crumpled, blue blood seeping out of her chest. The other asari suddenly began screaming, pointing an accusing finger at Shepard, and just like the other, she too had fallen in mid-shriek, blood making its way from a hole in the head. Shepard suddenly realized her mouth was open and a large crowd was beginning to form around them. People were looking horrified at the two bodies on the ground and turned their attention to Shepard. No, she was not going to get caught.

Irenia took a deep breath and screamed out as loud as she could and pointed away form the crowd to a random passerby a distance away. "Did you see that guy? Right there, in the brown coat! He just walked over and popped these two asari! Quick! Someone grab him before he gets away. He hid a gun in his coat!"

Two men turned around and began running in that direction, and suddenly, the attention on Shepard disappeared as quick as it came. She did not feel relieved, however, she needed to go, she couldn't stay there. The crowd was still forming a semi-circle around the two dead asari, but Shepard waited until she could hear the bells and whistles of the police before she slipped away. She quickly turned on her heel and walked away, smoothly, walking down the street and moving into another crowd. She kept her eyes peeled for Finch, but Shepard knew he was long gone. The fucking bastard was always a coward.

Irenia didn't slow down until she was miles away from the crime scene, where the news hadn't caught up with it, yet. She sat down heavily onto a bench outside a store that had a radio blasting and waited. It wasn't long before the music was interrupted by the news brief.

"This just in," said a woman over the radio. "Two visiting asari have been found dead at Plymouth Fall Park. There is no news as to who they were, but the police believe they have caught the suspect who may be responsible for their death. A weapon has not been found. More at 6:00."

The music came back on. Irenia felt relieved. It was short, but she wasn't mentioned in it at all and that's what she wanted. She sat for a moment, thinking about her options. She was at a loss. Who killed those asari? And where was she to go? There was the option of going back with the tunnel rats and Reds, but she would be punished for her failure. If she stayed above ground, she would have to live off the streets. She didn't have a place to stay, all she knew were the Reds and who gives a job to someone who doesn't even have an address? But, who killed those asari?

Sheppard looked up and noticed an advertisement. A woman in a crisp uniform was standing erect, her hands behind her back before she began to speak. Irenia listened as the woman mentioned she was representing the Alliance Navy. "...backed by Earth's most powerful nations, the Alliance has become humanity's military, exploratory, and economic spearhead. The Alliance has a brilliant reputation, gaining humans an embassy on the Presidium. The Alliance Navy is one of the greater naval forces in Citadel space, we seek to harness peacekeeping in unstable regions. Find yourself in the exotic planets of the Skyllian Verge or the Attican Traverse. Join us today, and you will become an essential part of human expansion and universal peace. You will be Alliance Military."

**Three Years Later**

"Everybody, pile out!" yelled the commander. The marines yelled out their consensus and jumped out of the two makos.

Shepard straightened up and looked around her. She had never seen a forest before and could only believe that is what Akuze was. There were trees everywhere, plants she had never seen before only a few feet away. She crouched down to look at one of them, pulling off a glove. She slowly ran a bare finger over a giant, red leaf and felt small hairs brush against her skin. She smiled to herself and stood again, listening to the strange noises of animals far beyond what she could see.

"Shepard! Move it!"

"Commander!" she responded, pulling her glove back on and jogging over toward him and five other marines, a sniper rifle in her hands.

Commander Teegs eyed her beadily as she approached and waited. He gave her a short nod and turned his attention toward a fellow marine. Shepard liked Teegs. He was strict and had no mercy but he was fair and he always got the job done. He could instill fear, and he was good at it. He was about 5'7" and had the ability to tower over anyone, even if they were bigger than he was. He had that presence about him that made anybody in a room shut up.

"I want you and Kassab to patrol the outskirts of the settlement. You see or hear anything, you radio me, got that? The rest of you have your orders. Get to it."

"Sir, yes, sir." Shepard and the others responded and they turned on their heels and left.

"Yo, Shepard, what do you think happened here?" Kassab asked, once they were out of earshot. The settlement was a made in a semi-circle and the two of them began to patrol around the south-east wing. "I was up front and I heard the commander talkin' with the Head, sayin' nothin' was wrong."

"Don't know, Kassab." she replied, staring out at the settlement as they continued to walk, past the forest with its wails and calls and the settlement overlooking a waterfall. She could get used to that.

"You know," he said, following Shepard's eyes. He positioned his gun. "I could retire here, I'll bring Nida. I'm going home next month. Wanna see a photo?"

Shepard watched as Kassab fumbled with a small pack by his chest and pulled a worn photograph of his very pregnant wife and a young boy smiling up at him.

"They're beautiful, Kassab." Shepard said with a smile. "You're a lucky man."

"Yeah." he replied, carefully placing the photo back in his chest pocket. "Do you have family?"

"No." Shepard said firmly. "I was an orphan."

She didn't mean to speak so sharply, but it put an end to that conversation and silence followed as they continued their patrol, comments made here and there about the environment. They passed the other marines making their rounds and nodded, but clearly, nothing was happening, and everyone was bored. After another two hours, the sarge called them up on the radio and told them to head on back. It was growing dark and everyone needed to converge to discuss the next plan of action. Shepard and Kassab headed back toward camp, tents had already been assembled and waiting. 15 marines were milling around, trying to finish up any last minute hygiene essentials or wandering over by the fires to try and get warm.

"Listen up, marines!" Teegs yelled out, and immediately, all movement was halted. "Another patrol is going to head up in five. You better be ready to move."

"What's goin' on Commander?" another marine yelled out. Shepard looked behind her and saw a tall lanky solider named Leach. He was in the middle of shaving; half his face was covered in shaving cream. "It's...peaceful, here."

Teegs looked at him before answering. He sighed. "It's unclear. No one has any idea why the settlement fell out of transmission, but the Alliance is not taking any chances, got that? We're here, we do this right."

"Sir, yes, sir."

Teegs gave another short nod, his hands behind his back as he rolled on the balls of his feet. "Alright. Those on patrol, get some rest. Instructions at 0200 hours."

Shepard was feeling restless. She had been sitting in a mako all day and was not the least bit tired. She made her way to a fire where Goodwin was finishing up cleaning her weapon, she was about to go on patrol. Shepard holstered her gun on her back and sat down.

"Hey, Shepard." Private Goodwin said with a smile. A good solider, a young solider and dedicated to the core. She had three older brothers and all of them were in the Alliance military, but she was the first marine. "Getting ready for down-time?"

"Nah." Shepard said. "I'm too restless. I've been sitting in the mako all day. I'm ready for some action."

"I hear you." Goodwin said, assembling the last bit of her rifle with a snap. "I didn't sleep a wink, but I have a feeling something is gonna happen tonight."

"How do you know?" Shepard asked looking at her curiously.

"It's too quiet." Goodwin replied, standing.

Shepard could still hear the calls from the animals. It was fading because it was getting darker, but otherwise, she could sense nothing unusual. "How can you know that?"

Goodwin was about to explain, when the sarge called out. Goodwin smiled and said, "See you later, Shepard," and bounded off. Shepard turned back to the fire and stared at the flames for awhile, thinking back. Her lone thoughts brought her back behind the reason she decided to join the military. It was to avoid prison, death, and because she had no other choice. Shepard never did find out who had shot the asari, and neither the police it was revealed, whoever it was though, was very good. The asari were shot about 382 meters away. Shepard never spoke about that incident and she doubted she ever would. Sighing inwardly, Shepard decided she might as well get some shut-eye; everyone else had already disappeared. She stood up and was walking when there was a faint rumble under her feet. She paused, wondering if she had simply imagined it. There was another rumble, stronger this time. No, she hadn't imagined it. She looked around her, the camp was quiet as no one else seemed to notice. She waited a bit longer, only to hear a caustic boom and a scream off in the distance. She pulled out he rifle and ran over to the edge of the camp, staring out toward the settlement. She gaped, her eyes wide as she saw what looked like giant worms coming out of the ground.

"Commander!" Shepard yelled, running back toward the camp. "Commander!"

"Shepard?" said someone emerging from a tent. "Did you feel that?"

"Commander Teegs!" Shepard yelled again, ignoring the confused faces. The was another boom, then another, right after each other and she felt herself falling forward. She could hear screaming in the distance as she grunted when she hit the ground. The last quake was much closer now, much too close. Shepard grunted as she stood up to run again.

Teegs had already emerged as Shepard caught up, his face grim. He took one look at Shepard's face and heard the screams in the distance. "Marines! Lock and load! Kassad, Jovic, Toombs, get your asses over to patrol, now! Alverez, get Lockett on radio! The rest of you-"

Before he could finish his sentence, there was a giant quake that brought everyone to the ground. It was impossible to stand before it stopped again. The camp was silent when without warning a huge explosion of reverberation of earth and rocks and a roar came out from the ground. A human scream also resounded as a giant creature emerged from the subterranean; it had shoved Payton up so high, her screams simply faded into the sky with her. Shepard gulped as she looked seeing a dreadful animal roaring a high-pitched shriek. It stood 30 meters above them, swinging its head around, with two pincer like arms jutting forward, it's mouth open, a strange blue tongue whipping back and forth as it continued to shriek.

"Thresher Maw." Shepard hear Teegs mutter.

"Commander?" Shepard asked, looking up at him.

"Go, people!" Teegs yelled out over the shrieking, getting to his feet and pulling Shepard to hers. "Get to the makos! Move, move, move!"

The marines moved as fast as they could, but the creature seemed to realize its prey was leaving. It let out another noise, but this seemed like a belch, Shepard didn't have to turn to see what would happened. Instead, she could hear the screams somewhere above her and saw a sickly green liquid fall onto the foliage, trees and a few marines.

Shepard looked on horrified as she saw her friends screaming in agony as their skin literally melted, she could see their muscles and skeleton exposed. She didn't even recognize them. She made a move in their direction, but Teegs caught her arm as other marines ran toward the makos even faster. She could hear rapid gunfire, but it only seemed to annoy the creature.

"There's no point." Teegs yelled over the noise, shoving her forward and pulling out a high-energy weapon. "We all need to get out of here, even if it's only one of us. Get to the mako and grab anybody else you see."

"What about you, Commander?"

"I'm right behind you, Shepard!" Teegs replied, pushing her again and running in a different direction. "Move!"

Shepard gave a stiff nod, as she heard the belch again and ran as fast as she could, keeping an eye out for anyone else, but all she could hear were screams. It was a nightmare. Shepard could feel her legs pulling and failing under her, but she had to keep moving.

"Shepard!" she heard.

She looked around and saw Lawpoint was on the ground, dirt and debris had fallen on top of her. Shepard bent down and took hold of Lawpoint's hands and pulled her out with a grunt. "On your feet!"

Lawpoint stumbled with her sprained ankle but looked virtually unharmed. She straightened up, and with one arm over Shepard's, the two of them moved as fast as they could toward the parked makos.

"Have you seen anybody else?" Shepard asked her.

Lawpoint shook her head and panted, "It came out of nowhere. No one saw me when I fell. It was so sudden."

"It's okay." Shepard said, pulling Lawpoint with her. "We're almost at the makos."

"Help me!" yelled another pained voice.

The two of them turned their heads and saw another marine, Riley. Shepard dropped Lawpoint's arm and leaned her against a rock beside Reily. Shepard peered over to him and realized, a tree had collapsed on the lower half of his body.

"I can't feel my legs." Riley said, panicked. "What's happening, Shepard? I can't feel my legs."

"I'm here to help, Riley." Shepard said, hearing another roar some ways away, more screams, the settlement? "Nothing is wrong, you're going to be just fine."

She needed something strong enough to hold the tree up so she could pull Riley up, even if it was just for a few moments. She looked around but could see nothing that would help.

"Shepard!"

She turned around and saw a ball of the acid spit heading their way. Shepard jumped away and could do nothing as she saw the acid ball land on Lawpoint and Reily. Shepard found herself throwing up as she witnessed Lawpoint and Reily screaming out as they tried to reach her. The smell of acid, eating the insides of her nose as Lawpoint and Reily's skin blackening and disintegrating into ash, falling to the ground. Their muscular and skeletal systems following, as the acid slowly ate through them. Shepard felt dizzy, tears and sweat mixing on her face. Shepard sputtered and coughed as she turned away, vomiting bile. Shepard turned and ran and ran, toward the makos.

She finally saw them, and felt a sudden burst of energy, running faster than ever.

"Let's go, Shepard!" a marine named Mann yelled out. He was pulling others inside a quickly filling mako.

Shepard nearly reached them, relief washing over her, when there was another ear splitting roar. Nobody had realized the thresher had gone underground and had now emerged right beside the vehicles. With one swoop, the maw bent down and took hold of the mako in one muscular curl of it's body. Shepard watched as Mann fell out of the door to the ground. Shepard ran toward him, trying to ignore the screams as they suddenly stopped with the sound of metal being crunched. She found Mann, groaning and breathing hard, his face purple with suffering, as he reached for his legs. He had fallen on them, maybe sprained, maybe broken, but he was still alive. Shepard holstered her weapon and reached down to take hold of his uniform.

She grunted as she pulled him over her shoulders. "Come on, Mann, there's another mako. Stay with me."

Shepard stood up straight and an, nearly tripping toward the other mako which was only a few feet away but it seemed like miles; nobody was around. There was another boom and crunching of metal and knew the maw had dropped the mako from its grip. She kicked the door open and dropped Mann inside. Shepard jumped in herself and pulled Mann further inside the mako, setting him on a chair and leaning him back, Mann still groaning, and trying not to scream from his pain. She could feel the sweat pouring down her face and her heart beating faster than ever, she could still smell the acid and bile as she strapped Mann in his seat as tightly as she could without hurting him. She stood up and ran over to the mako controls. Shepard had only driven this machine once during basic training. She couldn't stop to think though and let instinct take place.

"Shepard!" a faint cry called from the back.

"Hold on, Mann." Shepard yelled, pushing the safety break down and pulling on the auxiliary. She turned a few switches that seemed familiar and managed to turnover the engine. "Come on, Shepard, it's just like driving a car. A really big car."

She heard another rumble and knew what it was, but there was no time to stop. With both her hands gripping the steering wheel and two feet on the accelerator, she could feel the wheels working in the dirt, and suddenly the took off, but, first, she had to head back to camp, there had to be more survivors. She took hold of the in-car radio and called in.

"This is Shepard. Anyone out there? Respond! Over." She waited, only static. She could feel the rumble that did not belong to the mako. She urged the vehicle to move faster. "Respond, damn it!"

Camp was not far, but she was trying to move around different routes to avoid the maw and so far it was working, or the thresher was smarter than she thought. She tried the radio again, but nothing. Shepard had to make a choice and she could feel her temper rising. She threw the radio away and slammed her hands against the steering wheel. She took a quick look behind her and saw Mann on his seat, his eyes closed as his head rolled like a rag-doll.

"Mann!" Shepard yelled, turning the mako from the camp and the settlement. "Mann! Don't you fucking die on me! Mann!"

There was another roar and Shepard had to stop the vehicle, causing everything in the back to rush forward. "Shit!" She heard the blood-curdling roar before it made the weird belching sound. "Shit, shit!" It was too late, the acid had made it's mark as it fell upon the mako, making its way through the mako's shielding. Shepard put the vehicle in reverse and stepped on the accelerator as hard as she could. The mako moved away from the maw, and Shepard turned the steering quickly, causing the mako to nearly flip onto it's side. She let out a breath, and place the mako in gear and drove as fast and as hard as she possibly could away from the thresher. She had an idea how far the Alliance base was, she just hoped she could get there in time. She looked behind her, surprised at a large opening the maw's acid spit had caused. She gulped and turned her attention back toward her destination. She couldn't stop.

Sheppard didn't remember driving into the Alliance base. She didn't remember leaving the vehicle controls and finding Mann, with his legs completely decayed from the maw's acid. She didn't realize that he was already dead as she carried him over her shoulders and out of the mako. She didn't remember crumpling to the ground and fainting.

When she awoke she saw a window. It was black with tiny white orbs polka-dotting the world. It took her a moment before she realized she was in an Alliance ship medical bay, no longer on Akuze. She felt sore and pain all over as she laid on her side. Turning her head turned out to be workout. It was like her brain had forgotten how to control her limbs. She gasped as she tried to turn over onto her back. The pain was almost unbearable.

"I wouldn't recommend it, Corporal."

Shepard looked up and saw a an Alliance officer make his way to stand in front of her, Captain David Anderson. She had never been this close to him, and she had never spoken to him directly. Suddenly, all pain was forgotten as she looked on. Anderson commanded respect and she wanted to give it to him. She knew his stories and everyone knew his reputation.

"Captain." Shepard said, trying her to be at her best.

"At ease, solider." Anderson said kindly. He was soft-spoken for a man with such a presence, something she would never have guessed. "You start to move, Dr. Chakwas would have my head. You've got quite a nasty injury on your back."

"Captain." Shepard muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Anderson, took hold of a chair and moved it over to sit in front of her. He peered at her, his face calm as he spoke quietly. "I am sorry to say that you are the only survivor reported on Akuze out of 50 marines and the settlement itself. Care to explain what happened?"

"But Mann..." Shepard said looking at him. "He was in the mako, his legs are broken, I think. He..."

Anderson said nothing, merely looked at her. He then shook his head, sadly.

Shepard swallowed, feeling the need to puke again. It never came. She took a deep breath and began to speak. She knew the words were coming out of her, but it almost felt as if she were somebody else, listening to her story. She mentioned everything she could remember, the first rumble, the screams she heard in the distance, how Kassad was going home in a month, that he had a pregnant wife and a young son, that Goodwin was probably one of the best soldiers she had the pleasure of working with, Teegs did whatever he could to put his people he commanded first. She told Anderson she didn't even know he died. Shepard said she found Lawpoint and Riley and blames herself for not saving them in time. She tried to save Mann, but she didn't remember anything after that.

Anderson didn't speak right away. "Alright, Shepard. Rest easy. We'll be seeing each other again."


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard couldn't keep shit straight.

She would close her eyes and she would hear the screams, the putrid smell of the acid, the melting skin, the cries of pain and calls for help.

They were everywhere, surrounding her, consuming her.

Slowly, painfully, they crawled toward her, blood and bile seeping through their eyes, noses, mouths, ears. They tried to call out for help, but the blood pouring out of their throats refused a sound beside a sickly gurgle.

Unrecognizable faces swarming all around her as their skin fell away and the twisted tandem of muscle and tendon, shiny from the wet blood. Shepard reached as far as she could, and she would try to grab hold, but the hands, the bloody hands made of muscle and skeleton fell away from her grasp, no one could hold on. As much as she would grip and tighten and scream for them, she could not keep them safe.

Then they would fall, and fall, and fall, and Shepard saw them fall, farther and farther down a darkened hole until she would hear a roar of such frightening proportions that she knew her heart had stopped beating and it was not until the darkened hole threw up a massive ball of green soup would her eyes open.

"Fuck!"

Shepard was sitting up, breathing hard, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She slowly brought up a shaky hand to her sweaty forehead, trying to steady her nerves. She took a few deep controlled breaths before moving to the edge of her bed and shuffled over to the bathroom. Her hand moved around the wall to look for the light switch, when she found it, Shepard saw herself in the mirror.

Shepard was a wreck. It looked as if she hadn't bathed in days, which she might not have, she couldn't remember. Her eyes were bloodshot and a deep purple coloration had taken over the underside of her eyes and eyelids. Her face looked gaunt and hollow. Shepard had also lost a considerable amount of weight. The smallest uniform available didn't even fit right.

This was how it was and she was so goddamn tired.

Shepard dragged one slow foot in front of the other until she reached the bathroom sink. Slowly, her hand reached across the sink and turned the handle of the facet and she waited and stared. Shepard stared for a long time before she remembered where she was. She cupped her hands and placed them under the steady stream of water. Her strength waning from standing for too long, she leaned heavily against the bathroom sink and threw water onto her face.

Without bothering to turn the faucet off, she allowed herself to fall to the bathroom floor and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Irenia, it's good to see you."

Shepard slowly moved her eyes away from whatever she was staring at. The grey was such an unnerving contrast with the red.

"Doc." Shepard's voice was hoarse, and her lips cracked as she spoke.

There was a pause. "When's the last time you slept, Shepard?"

Shepard's eyes became unfocused, as if she was thinking. Then after a series of slow blinking, "Last night."

"What about eating? When did you do that last?"

"Don't remember." Shepard paused, clearly trying to remember. "Maybe...maybe yesterday..."

The psychiatrist, Dr. Luis Bruno, needed to try again. He needed a way to get through to her. The two of them had been in sessions for nearly a month now and she hardly spoke. All she would do was stare. It was almost unnerving the way she sat so still, almost like a really ugly mannequin. In truth, Bruno wanted to Section 8 her, send her out. It was clear she was unstable, she had no business in the military.

But the higher ups insisted. Shepard was a good solider, dedicated, strong-willed. She would get far, they said. Bruno didn't understand why the hell they wanted to keep her; it was clear she wasn't eating, her skeleton nearly visible underneath her near transparent and dehydrated skin. She wasn't emancipated, but she was close. She wasn't sleeping, that too, was obvious. Shepard wasn't shitting or pissing herself, though, perhaps that was good sign.

"Shepard." Dr. Bruno started, then he stopped. He tried again, "Irenia, in the three short years you've been part of the Alliance, you've been praised highly by officers, most even, encouraging you into creating an officer's packet for yourself. They still believe in you Shepard to make it through this. They have faith in you."

Her eyes became unfocused again. _I'm losing her,_ Bruno thought, feeling frustrated.

Bruno sighed, surveying Shepard. He was sitting on an old leather chair, a pad of yellow paper was laying across his lap with a blue pen between his fingers, his hand resting on the chair's armrest, his other hand in a fist under his chin.

Bruno loved his chair. He had found it at a yard sale as he wandered the streets of his neighborhood. It was a very comfortable chair, his favorite. It helped him to think, and he found himself figuring out solutions to various problems that some of his patients had. But, with Shepard, his chair was failing him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Shepard, wondering exactly what was going through her mind.

Of course, he had read the brief on Akuze with Captain Anderson, and the official one she had the following morning during recovery. Bruno was also aware of Shepard's past before joining the military; she was affiliated with the Tenth Street Reds, a very dangerous and violent gang that has become near impossible to control. Shepard had seen death before probably even killed before, but Akuze was under different circumstances. Anderson was present for both briefs and was the first to point out the differences in Shepard's persona and believed she was suffering from PTSD. However, no one realized the extent.

A month after the incident, Shepard went out by herself to a bar close to the base she was stationed at. She had already stopped eating, and she was either on an intense physical training regiment or consuming alcohol, often drinking herself into a stupor. Witnesses reported her unconscious at this particular bar, with about fifteen different bottles of alcohol on the table she was sitting at and on the floor beside her feet.

Without warning, she had stood up and started screaming at everyone around her, telling them all to "run!" and "get out!". A few had tried to calm her down, but she began to throw punches and did not stop there. Shepard would reach for empty bottles, escalating to furniture, anything that was within reach, claiming "it" was out to get her. Shepard threw bottles and chairs in every direction and did not stop until several patrons held her down and knocked her unconscious. She had put up quite a fight it seems; several people held deep lacerations and bruises, someone even had a broken hand, and yet, another reported Shepard had broken several ribs. Local PD became invloved then the MP; it was a giant mess and a huge headache.

Shepard was now under strict supervision and her zombie-like state had resulted. She was no longer hurting others, only herself and this was a problem, especially since the Alliance wanted to keep her.

But why?

Bruno had no idea, but he needed to get through to Shepard. He thought back before her fight at the bar. She began acting inwardly after she came out of recovery, not willingly speaking with anyone. Still loyally following orders, her dedication obvious, but it was as if she was simply going through the motions. Her officers had noticed the change and even Captain Anderson seemed concerned about her well-being, often seen with her, trying to chat her up, have some sort of conversation.

Bruno opened his eyes wide. Anderson.

It's Anderson.

The captain kept a close eye on her ever since he met her for the first time. He said he saw something in her, he wanted to know her. Anderson knew that Shepard was going to be someone someday. He must have somehow convinced the higher-ups that she's going to be worth the trouble, because it was Anderson who told Bruno the news. Anderson was the key, Bruno smiled to himself and patted his chair; _good work_, he thought.

Bruno took one last look at Shepard before reaching behind him for his video/comm link. He phoned Anderson.

"Major," Anderson replied after a few moments, "what can I do for you?"

"I'm with Shepard now." Bruno said, looking into his comm, "You think you can spare a few minutes and head on over?"

There was a pause. "What's this about?"

"Come on, David." Bruno said, "Do me this favor. It'll be worth it, I promise."

"Okay." Anderson replied after another pause. "I'm heading out."

Bruno turned away and looked at Shepard again. He furrowed his eyebrows, there was...something. She was different. Maybe it was nothing.

There was a rap on Bruno's door. The doctor stood up and dropped his pad and pen on his seat before he walked across his room to open it.

"Major," Anderson said with a nod as he walked into the room.

"Captain Anderson," Bruno replied in an undertone, and waved his hand over to Shepard as he closed the door. "There she is."

Anderson turned his head to look at her, his jaw working. "What do you need me to do?"

"Talk to her." Bruno said.

"'Talk to her?'" Anderson repeated, looking bewildered as he turned his head to Bruno. He looked back at Shepard. "What good will that do, Luis?"

"Trust me, David." Bruno said, walking back to his chair. He picked up his pad and pen and settled comfortably back on the chair. Anderson was still by the closed door, looking apprehensive. "Sometimes, I know what I'm doing."

Anderson hesitated, but he moved around the couch Shepard was sitting at. He stood uncomfortably, switching the weight between his feet. Anderson then decided to sit on the edge of the couch beside Shepard. She felt his presence and turned her head. Her eyes opened wide and it looked as if she was struggling to stand but Anderson stopped her.

"At ease, solider." Anderson said, kindly.

Shepard went rigid, but relaxed as she leaned back into the couch. "Captain, sir. It's good to see you."

"Likewise, Shepard." Anderson gave a small smile, then frowned. "I'm sorry I hadn't visited. I would, had I known I could."

"No sweat, Captain."

Anderson stared at her, concern clear on his face. "You want to tell me what's goin' on with you?"

Shepard paused, her eyes looking away before settling back on him. "I'm in lock-down. Think I might be getting discharged."

Bruno was feeling excited, taking a considerable amount of notes. This was the most he had ever heard Shepard speak. Her voice was still hoarse, but the muscles were working. Her lips were cracking, and there was thin lines of blood on her lips. She didn't seem to notice.

"Why do you think that is, solider?" Anderson asked, his voice firm. "You're better than this, Irenia."

Anderson waited, but she didn't answer. Shepard turned her eyes away and stared at her lap. _God,_ Bruno thought, _she looked like a pitiful child._

"Do you _want_ to be discharged, Corporal?" Anderson asked, the sound of his voice rising. The captain waited for an answer but Shepard did not reply. "Answer me, damn it. Do you _want_ to be discharged?"

Shepard mumbled something.

"I didn't quite catch that, Shepard." Anderson said, standing up and facing her, his hands behind his back as he stared down at her. "You better fucking shape-up, little girl. This attitude isn't going to get you anywhere and if you want to stay in the best fucking military in the galaxy, you better answer me. Do. You. Want. To Be Discharged?"

"No sir!" Shepard replied clearly.

Bruno felt taken aback at this sudden response. There was a light in her eyes he had never seen before. He couldn't help but smile. He watched amazed as Shepard forced herself to stand in what was clearly a professional stance. It was as if the past few months had never happened. It was as if Shepard was completely normal, had never been part of that bar fight, had never been to Akuze. No pep talk like a military pep talk. Shepard was now standing on her feet, her hands by her thighs, her shoulders back, her chest out, and her spine straight, her feet at 45 degree angles.

"That's what I wanted to hear, Corporal." Anderson said, and began to pace in front of her, his face set. He wasn't done. "What the hell is wrong with you, Shepard? You're one of the best damn soldiers the Alliance has ever had, and you're walking all over it."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Shepard replied, her voice faltering slightly.

"Why is that, Corporal?" Anderson said, still pacing. "Are you feeling sorry for yourself? The Alliance cannot have a pathetic little girl wearing their uniform, is that understood?"

Shepard paused, her voice wavering. "Sir, yes sir!"

"It's the shit you're becoming, Shepard." Anderson replied, angrily. "Drowning in your own self-pity. Do you like the attention, Corporal? Is that what you're looking for?"

"Sir, no, sir!" Shepard hollered, her voice the strongest Bruno had ever heard.

Anderson suddenly stopped pacing and turned on his heel to survey her, his hands still firmly behind his back. He worked his jaw before speaking. "At ease solider."

Shepard relaxed and moved her left foot over, her hands mimicking Anderson's. She looked at Anderson, her face flushed. It was the first time Bruno had seen any color on her. She had gotten angry and that's what Anderson wanted. He wanted to see a reaction out of her. He was testing her.

"Tell me what's on your mind, Irenia."

She didn't answer right away, opening and closing her mouth several time before saying, "I...failed, captain."

"Failed? On Akuze." Anderson understood. Shepard gave an involuntary shudder at the last word that neither Bruno nor Anderson missed, but she said nothing. The captain continued. "What happened on that planet was unexpected, corporal. You couldn't have possibly predicted that."

"Sir, yes, sir." Shepard replied, swallowing.

"Have a seat, Shepard." Anderson said, noticing she was on the verge of collapse from the sheer lack of energy.

Shepard fell heavily into the couch and watched as Anderson sat on the edge of the couch as before, his wrists laying on his knees and his fingers interlocked. "Where's the failure?"

Shepard brought a hand to her forehead. It was shaking as she laid it against her head. Her eyes were tightly closed as if she was trying very hard to think back. She shook her head. When she opened her eyes again, tears had formed, but they did not fall. _Damn, _Bruno thought continuing to take his notes, _Anderson is going to take me out of a job._ Shepard opened her mouth, her voice steady and clear.

"Couldn't save anyone, Anderson. Didn't save Mann..."

Anderson sighed softly, still watching her. "No, you didn't."

Shepard dropped her hand, looking at Anderson.

"What's important is that you tried, Shepard." Anderson said, kindly. "You tired your hardest. The families of the 50 soldiers that died were grateful that someone did survive. They were grateful someone lived to tell the account, because not knowing the truth would have been worse. Do you understand, Irenia? You didn't fail, you won, because you survived. I even have the letters in my office to prove it. You could read them, if you'd like."

Bruno and Anderson saw Shepard shudder again, but she was different. It was as if a light-bulb had come on in her eyes and she was seeing everything differently, reawakened somehow. She blinked a few times staring between Anderson and Bruno and then finally looked down at herself. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she stared.

"What are you thinking, Shepard?" Anderson asked, softly.

Shepard looked up at him, more alive than either men have seen her. "I'm hungry."

* * *

Admiral Steven Hackett, Captain David Anderson, and Ambassador Donnel Udina were sitting around in Hackett's conference room back on Earth sorting through personnel files. Word had just arrived to Anderson that some sort of Prothean technology had just been discovered on the lush world of Eden Prime. A proud example of humanity's ability to colonize peacefully, despite the Council's unrelenting doubt. The explores of Eden Prime called the newly discovered artifact a beacon. Udina believe the best tactic was to tell the Council this information in order to prove to them that humanity's interest were not purely selfish, but completely universal. It seemed to have worked because the Council decided to allow the Alliance to choose an exceptional soldier with a small team to accompany their top turian agent, Spectre Nihlus Kryik.

Now the three men just needed to choose.

Humanity needed someone with unprecedented skill on the battlefield, someone who would face all odds and still survive. The personnel files were few, but it was between a Tazniano Toscan, a Lac Nang Din, and Irenia Shepard. Anderson knew who he wanted, but convincing the others might prove to be difficult.

"How about Din?" Udina said, "He's grown up among human colonies, his father was an alliance marine, lost his mother at an early age. He followed in his father's footsteps. Excellent combat skills, disobeys direct orders from time to time, but nothing to serious."

"It is serious if he can't follow orders. Not following direct orders can get people killed." Anderson spoke up, looking at Udina, "He wouldn't be a very good leader and that's what we need."

Udina looked at Hackett who nodded his head. "I'd have to agree with David. We need someone who can make decisions on the field with minimal casualties."

Udina shrugged his shoulder and tossed the file on the floor with the others that were disregarded. He pulled over Toscan. "Toscan's a biotic, very skilled, he has an L2 implant, however, but he had never reported any problems with it. He lived on military space stations and learned from the best. Graduated from Grissom Academy, top class."

"Any experience?" Hackett asked.

Udina continued reading, shaking his head slowly, "Not really. A few patrols here and there, but he is basically fresh off the boat, so to speak." Udina looked up, knowing it was a no-go. He tossed it aside.

"Well, what about Shepard?" Udina asked with a sigh, as he shuffled through the last personnel file. He opened her papers and skimmed through it. "Earthborn...but no record of her family."

Captain Anderson was pleased. He leaned back in his chair. "Doesn't have one. She was raised on the streets. Learned to look out for herself."

"I know that name..." Admiral Hackett said, looking at Anderson. He reached over for Shepard's file, turning pages over. He frowned as he read her psych profile. He looked at Anderson again, placing his other hand over his chin. "She saw her whole unit go down on Akuze. Her past dealings with that is questionable at best. She could still have some real serious emotional scars."

"She's dealt with it. I saw to it, personally." Anderson replied, remembering, "You know every soldier has scars, Steve. Shepard's a survivor."

Anderson believed that wholeheartedly. After their first meeting at Bruno's office, Shepard had taken the necessary steps to change considerably. She still had to be monitored at the early stages, but she followed the strict protocol Bruno provided for her and never wavered. Shepard proved herself and was allowed back in the ranks of the Alliance military, the only exception was that she needed to start over and re-enlist as a private. She took this with grace, however, believing this to be a second chance to start her life over. Anderson had taken it upon himself to mentor her and she confirmed her abilities and skill time and time again. Soon, Shepard had gotten herself in excellent shape of mind and body and proved once again to be a damn good soldier, moving up quickly amongst the ranks and recently becoming an O-5, a Commander. Anderson couldn't have been more proud. Shepard has confided in the captain the nightmares would come once in awhile, but she simply reminded herself she was still alive.

"You've gotten quite close to the Commander, Anderson." Udina said, eyeing the captain suspiciously, "Aren't you taking a personal stake in this?"

"Of course it's personal, Udina." Anderson replied, not missing a beat. He never really liked the Ambassador. The captain frowned at the tone, "It's all personal. Humanity rests with this discovery and we need the best. Shepard is the best there is."

"Is Shepard the kind of person we _want_ protecting the galaxy?" Udina made a noise of contempt.

Anderson looked at the Ambassador furrowing his eyebrows and liking him even less, "That's the only type of person who _can_ protect the galaxy."

Udina didn't say anything right away as he looked at the Admiral. Hackett stayed silent, not protesting either way. He finally gave a small nod and Udina finished with a sigh, "...I'll make the call."

As soon as Udina stood up and walked out the door of the conference room, Hackett finally spoke up, "David, you and I have known each other for a long time. I trust in your decisions and I would never disregard your opinions, but I swear to you, Shepard better be what you say she is, or there will be hell to pay, by you. And me."

"I promise you, Steve, she is." Anderson said, firmly, "You won't regret this decision."

"I haven't made a decision, yet, David. This is a trial-run." Hackett replied, standing. His hands behind his back he stared out his conference window. It was a beautiful day; there were no clouds and the sky was particularly blue. It was spring, flowers were in bloom and the weather was slightly breezy but comfortable. He could see soldiers going about their business, no one in a hurry, simply drinking in the scenery as they walked. The admiral continued, "It isn't just me, either. The Council thinks so little of us. If we make a mistake with such a big mission, I have to believe the Council would make the choice to cut us off entirely."

"As much as I hate saying it," Anderson said, walking over to stand beside Hackett, "Udina is a good politician. He'd find some way to fix it."

"You know as well as I do, we can't solely rely on the Ambassador, because that's _all_ he is, a politician." the admiral stated, looking at Anderson, "No, we need to be right from the get-go and that starts with our decision in defending all of humanity. My decision."

"I'd hate to be in your shoes, Admiral." Anderson replied, with a small smile.

The admiral returned his smile, "Me too, Anderson."


	3. Chapter 3

It was 1300 hours. Shepard had just gone out for a long jog; she had quite a bit on her mind. She was back in her flat and stretching, wondering if she might have pulled something. She felt a spasm of pain on her back right before she got inside, but it had already disappeared. Shepard let out a sigh as she finished and headed further inside her place, picking out her clothes before heading into the shower. It was going to be a long day.

Shepard was to be on a shuttle by 1600 and head to Captain Anderson's ship, the Normandy, for assignment and those were her orders; simple and to the point. But that was it, no other details. Anderson told just the night before. Shepard was curious and she tried to ask Anderson for details, but the captain refused and simply told her to to shut it and make sure she got a full night's rest.

Shepard tried. She really did. She was in bed early and woke up exactly eight hours later, but not at all feeling refreshed. Akuze had crept into her mind again and it kept her awake for most of the night. It was not usual the horrible memories of that planet would come back, most of the time she had it handled because most of the time her memories occurred in during the day to where she can simply head to the gym or concentrate on some paperwork to ease her mind.

But sometimes...Sometimes, the nightmares would reveal themselves where she was the most vulnerable. Like a terrible wave, the remembrance of it all flooded into her mind and the discipline she had taught her self just completely washed away. Those nights she was still a child with only her sheet covers to cling to.

Shepard realized she was staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. She frowned and shook her head, reminding herself she better shape up. She was a goddamn Alliance commander and she better act like it. Remembering that weird pain from earlier, Shepard turned around and looked behind her, her fingers massaging an area close to her lumbar. She could see nothing unusual, the pain was gone. She dropped her hand, still staring.

The scar tissue was so apparent. It was as if boiling water had been poured on her back, but it wasn't. The reason she was lying on her side on the medical bed was because there were numerous amounts of dressing trying to heal the open wounds from the acidic spit of the thresher maw. Dr. Chakwas concluded that Shepard probably had the backwash of it, probably bouncing off the mako as Shepard tried to get away. Otherwise, Shepard probably wouldn't have been able to survive. She was lucky.

Shepard snorted. Lucky? _Lucky, my ass._ But she stopped short. Shepard _was_ lucky. She had realized a long time ago that she didn't want to die, her only premise was to survive; the was the initial reason for joining the Alliance in the first place. That wasn't going to happen had she taken a chance to stay with the Reds. Shepard felt slightly better as she reached over to turn on the shower and stepped inside.

* * *

"The Arcturus Prime Relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence."

Nihlus heard the sound of rapid footsteps and turned his head around to look behind him from where he stood in the cockpit. He made an amused grunt under his breath. The humans who looked so ease a few moments ago were swiftly hurrying past each other as they made their way toward their stations. Nihlus was reminded of ants quickly scurrying around, each with a very specific mission to complete. It was complete chaos, there was no sense of order in any fashion; an utter mess. But, the turian reminded himself as he turned back around, he witnessed many times how efficient humans can be.

"We are connected." Nihlus looked down and saw the human pilot, a Mr. Jeff Moreau, commonly known as "Joker", swiftly calculating the necessary systems to potentially safely pass through the mass relay. "Calculating transit mass and destination."

"The relay is hot." the human pilot continued. "Acquiring approach vector."

There were more footsteps behind the turian, fast approaching but steady, controlled. Nihlus had an idea who it was.

"All stations secure for transit."

Nihlus turned his head slightly and took one swift look at the human beside him before turning back to look through the cockpit windows, as the Normandy made its way to the Arcturus Prime Relay. One look was usually all he needed. He thought silently in his head, trying to measure what sort of human Shepard was. A female; young, average height, strong build, short. _Well_, Nihlus thought to himself, _all humans were short_. The turian knew Shepard was aware of his presence, but she did not seem to care or take notice. Nihlus smiled inwardly, she was not one to scare easily, her eyes were instead focused on what was ahead of her.

"The board is green. Approach run has begun."

Of course, the turian had read her background; where she had come from, her psych profile that had been listed (and those which have not), her career as a soldier and her leadership potential. He had to admit, even to himself that he was impressed with her. Shepard always managed to get the job done, she was respected among her peers and superiors. She was dedicated to the Alliance, but she was not without questions. She was, in a word, fearless.

"Hitting the relay in 3...2...1.."

Nihlus grunted silently, again. He never really did like this part; it was like his entire skeleton became numb and light for the full minute it took to pass through a relay before he could feel his entire body again, coming at him in a full rush. He always felt nauseous right after, but the sensation would always be gone nearly a second later. This time was no different, but he held himself up firmly, holding his breath.

There it was, that awful numbing sensation, it always game him the feeling of falling from a very high place. The awful lunch he had eaten earlier on the Normandy was threatening to come up his throat, but the Normandy had already made its way into the human Utopia System and he felt his stomach settle again. He sighed softly to himself, feeling relieved. He promised himself he would be sitting the next time.

The human pilot was speaking as he flicked various triggers around his screen, "...Thrusters...check. Navigations...check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift...just under 1500 K."

Nihlus was impressed. This Joker character was a very good pilot, arrogant, but good. "1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased."

He turned around swiftly, taking one last glance at Shepard who had caught his eye, before walking down the catwalk toward the captain's cabin. Captain Anderson was waiting for him. The atmosphere of the ship had calmed back to its original hum as Nihlus walked past the soldiers who were emerging from their stations. He was fully aware of the accusatory and suspicious stares, (Shepard's being a little more curious than suspicious) but the turian ignored them. He was not there to win approval, he was there for a mission and this Commander Shepard was at the heart of it.

"Captain Anderson." Nihlus said, as he walked into the cabin, reaching out with his hand in the customary human fashion.

Anderson was standing quietly, concentrating on a datapad before he looked up to see the turian. He placed the datapad on a desk beside him and shook Nihlus's hand. "Nihlus, how do you like the Normandy?"

"It is an impressive vessel, Anderson." the turian said, approvingly, placing his hands behind his back, "I must say it's comforting that both human and turian were able to build this ship together."

Anderson gave a nod. "I agree. Now, if only we could work missions together."

"Give it time, Captain." Nihlus said, in what he hoped was in a reassuring way. The turian liked Captain Anderson, he was a good leader, dedicated, strong-willed, deserving of respect. Nihlus decided to change the subject more to the point. "I had a chance meeting with Shepard."

"Did you now?" Anderson said, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Nihlus. "Had a conversation?"

"There really wasn't any time." the turian responded, a shrug of his shoulders, "but she might be what we need."

"I'm usually pretty good at that sort of thing." Anderson gave a smirk, then pressed a button beside a console on his desk and barked into it. "Joker! Status Report."

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain." Joker's voice clear on the intercom. "Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

The captain nodded his head. "Good. Find a comm bouy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Joker responded, then added, "You better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

The turian turned his eye toward the intercom, highly amused, then looked at Anderson; the captain's eyes were closed briefly before responding.

"He's already here, Lieutenant." Anderson continued, sounding slightly exasperated. "Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing."

Nihlus watched Anderson press the console button again and sighed.

"You believe in this Commander Shepard, Captain Anderson?" Nihlus had to make sure. The alliance was about to place a huge amount of faith on this one human woman, and Nihlus did not want to see failure, or the possibility of failure. Many turians believed humans were doomed to such failure, but Nihlus on the other hand, did not. "You believe in the quality of her leadership, her discipline?"

Anderson looked at the turian again, now answering right away. He gave him a short nod, "She will do whatever it takes to get the job done, Nihlus."

The turian returned his nod, noting the sense of finality in Anderson's last words and said before turning, "I'll meet you downstairs, Anderson."

Nihlus walked out and headed down the stairs, more looks as he passed the humans making their way around the ship. He walked into the comm room. It was empty, Shepard had not made her way here yet. Nihlus waited patiently, looking at the room around him, slowly walking over to the main communication link of the Normandy. He had not seen it used for anything else besides contact with the council.

At the moment, there were rapid satellite screenshots taken from the Normandy of the human paradise of Eden Prime on the comm link. Nihlus had to admit, the place was quite charming and inviting. If he ever did decide to retire, he would like to live there, or somewhere similar. Settle down with a wife and children. The turian chuckled to himself, his head was heading in places he had never really thought of when he first became a Spectre. He must be getting tired. Nihlus looked away from the screenshots and crossed his arms, he had to focus on the matter at hand.

The turian forced himself to think back. He remembered being approached by the human ambassador, Udina. The human had spoken brusquely and short, an impatient sound constant in his voice. He annoyed Nihlus, but he kept his impatience within; just another human with a passionate dislike for anything alien. Nihlus was aware the ambassador would be visiting him, his own ambassador, Sparatus, had relayed a message beforehand. Nihlus waited patiently, as Udina snapped about the idea of finally given the chance of having a human Spectre. The turian was surprised at this message at first, but knew that it was inevitable. It was history in the making, and humans, while flighty and naive when it came to the understanding of the galaxy, had a future in it. Nihlus was asked by the council to be an observer of the Alliance human candidate, an Irenia Shepard.

Nihlus heard the doors open behind him and he turned, watching the human woman walking toward him. She was frowning, her eyes watching him carefully. He could not sense any reservation or suspicion, mainly curiosity. Her head was high, as she confidently made her way down to the turian, her pace controlled, steady, just as before.

"Shepard." he spoke up just as she stood on front of him, waiting. He gave her a nod. "I was hoping you'd get here first. It will give us a chance to talk."

Shepard raised an eyebrow; skepticism. Nihlus suddenly remembered that humans found it difficult facial cues of turians and smiled to himself before recovering. She was speaking. "The captain said he'd meet me here."

"He's on his way." the turian responded, watching her. He paused before speaking again, wondering the best way to approach her about the mission. "I'm interested in this world we're going to-Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

Shepard had narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Finally she shrugged her shoulders, "Never been."

"Apparently, it's serene. Tranquil. Safe." Nihlus paused again. He stared at Shepard. She was furrowing her eyebrows. He continued. "Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it? Proof that humanity could not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them."

Shepard was watching the turian quietly, as he spoke. He had paused, waiting for some sort of answer, but she did not give him one. He finished, "But, how safe is it, really?"

"Is there a point to all of this, Nihlus?" Shepard finally responded, staring at him.

"Simply, that your people are still newcomers, Shepard." The turian said, his hands firmly behind his back, staring back at the woman. "The galaxy can be a dangerous place. Is the Alliance ready for this?"

Shepard spoke up, her restraint ceasing, "What are you-"

"I think it's about time we told the Commander what was really going on."

Nihlus and Shepard both turn their heads to see Captain Anderson making his way toward them. The turian gave him a nod and Shepard replied with a quick salute. Nihlus gave a sigh and turned back to Shepard. "This mission is more than a simple shakedown run."

Shepard looked between Nihlus and Anderson, her glance still skeptical. "What aren't you telling me, Captain?"

Anderson gave Nihlus a glance and nod before speaking, "We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational."

Shepard's eyes widened in surprise, slightly taken aback, however she recovered quickly, to Nihlus's satisfaction. She spoke almost grudgingly, "There must be a reason why you didn't tell me about this. Sir."

Nihlus was suddenly reminded of himself.

"This comes down from the top, Commander. Information on a _strictly-to-know basis_." Anderson continued, frowning at her. "A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation. It was Prothean."

"Prothean?" Shepard repeated, looking between the other two."I thought they vanished 50,000 years ago."

Nihlus nodded his head, crossing his arms and leaning against the bar surrounding the comm link behind him. "Their legacy still remains. The mass relays, the Citadel, our ship drives- it's all based on Prothean technology."

"This is big, Shepard." Anderson continued, looking at the human woman, as if trying to relay how very important the mission was. "The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study."

Nihlus gave a nod, adding, "Obviously, this goes beyond mere human interests, Commander. The discovery could affect every species in Council space."

Shepard stared at Nihlus, her eyebrows raised, then shrugged her shoulders, her eyes still on the turian. "Why didn't we keep the beacon for ourselves?"

Nihlus made a disconcerting noise; fearless, but he answered as matter-of-factly as he could, "You humans don't have the best reputation. Some species see you as selfish, too unpredictable. Too independent. Even dangerous." He added after a pause, watching for her reaction. He could see her working her jaw, not really out of anger, he wasn't sure, she gave him nothing else.

"Nevertheless," Anderson responded, giving the turian a look, "sharing that beacon will improve relations with the Council. Plus, we need their scientific expertise. They know more about the Protheans than we do."

Nihlus cleared his throat straightening up, "The beacon is not the only reason I'm here, Shepard."

"Right." Anderson said in agreement. "Nihlus wants to see you in action, Commander. He's here to evaluate you."

Shepard uncrossed her arms, looking at Anderson for answers. "For what, exactly?"

Captain Anderson sighed and began to pace. Nihlus had seen him this way before; it seemed to help him focus, his hands behind him as he walked steadily in front of whomever he was with. "The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it would show how far the Alliance has come."

"Not many could have survived what you went through on Akuze." Nihlus paused, looking at the young woman. Shepard gave no reaction, simply stared at him. He was having a hard time reading what was going through Shepard's mind. "You showed a remarkable will to live-a particularly useful talent. I had your name put forward as a candidate for the Spectres."

"No offense," Shepard started, her eyebrows raised, "but you're turian. Why would you care whether a human was a Spectre or not?"

Nihlus cocked his head, prepared for this question. "Not all turians resent humanity. Some of us see the potential of your species. We see what you have to offer to the galaxy...and to the Spectres." He added. Shepard did not respond, only looking somewhat hesitant. He continued, "We are an elite group. It's rare to find an individual with the skills we seek. I don't care that you're human, Shepard. I only care that you can do the job."

Shepard looked at Anderson. "What do you need from me, sir?"

Anderson gave her a brief smile. "Just your loyalty and dedication. Earth needs this, Shepard. We're counting on you."

"I need to see your skills for myself, Commander." Nihus concluded. "Eden Prime will be the first mission of several together."

"Shepard," Anderson started, "the mission is simple. You'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission."

"Understood, sir." Shepard, said, standing up straighter.

Anderson gave her a nod. "We should be getting close to Eden-"

"Captain!" Everyone quieted down as Joker's sudden voice filled the room. "We've got a problem."

Anderson furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "What's wrong, Joker?"

"Transmission from Eden Prime." Joker replied, his voice a forced calm, but the urgency was apparent. "You better see this."

Anderson walked toward the comm link showing the screen shots of various areas around the garden planet below. "Bring it up on screen."

Bright lights and shots fired suddenly filled the peaceful images from before. Nihlus looked on as he watched Alliance soldiers falling one after the other, killed from things unknown. Human screams filled the comm room as one after another fell to the ground, dead. Dirst and mud sprung up everywhere as more flashes of light pierced through the images. Another alliance soldier, a woman, Nihlus realized, had turned her head and ran toward the individual taking the recorded shot. She pushed the other to the ground, telling him to get down. She stood up again ad began to shoot at something else that could not be seen. The recorder turned his head again to shoot somewhere from behind, but the enemy was invisible.

"We're under attack! Taking heavy casualties!" Nihlus watched as the recorder was pulled roughly from the shoulder again so that he would face another soldier. The turian noticed the insignia and realized this was an officer. "I repeat: taking heavy casualties. We can't..." an explosion and the officer grunted, trying to hold himself steady as the image blurred for just a moment. Panic was apparent in the officer's voice. Nihlus took a quick glance at Anderson, the captain's hands in fists. Shepard was working her jaw, her face calm. "-eed evac. They came out of nowhere. We need-"

Shots fire, the officer screamed and he went down. The recording continued as the more images of other soldiers were visible but something changed. They were no longer firing and their faces were a mix of bewilderment and fright. There was a hum that began to roar, almost silently at first, but quickly changed volume. The recorder turned his head toward the sound. A monstrous and mechanical, tentacle-like ship began emerging from behind dark clouds, a strange red current moving between the legs. It seemed the recorder tried to move from where he had been laying and tried to stand, but a clear picture could not be seen. More flashes and then nothing. Static.

"Everything cuts out after that." Joker continued after silence ensued. "No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing."

"Reverse and hold steady at 38.5." Anderson said quickly and quietly.

The images reversed in an eerie mess of sounds and Joker paused the recording of the mechanical ship. Nihlus stared, never seeing anything like that, he doubted whether Anderson or Shepard had either. It was bigger than most of the turian frigates and looked just as powerful, or more. It scared the shit out of him, to use the appropriate human phrase.

"Status report." Anderson finally spoke up.

"Seventeen minutes out, Captain." Joker responded. "No other Alliance ships in the area."

Anderson took a moment, then, "Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated."

The captain looked at Nihlus who nodded his head in response. He understood, the mission was still top priority, the Normandy must have that beacon. Nihlus looked back at the comm link screenshot of the metal beast, menacingly floating overhead. "A small strike team can move quietly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon."

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold." Anderson agreed. He then looked at Shepard. "Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commander. You're going in."

Shepard nodded her head, turned on her heel and quickly walked out of the comm room. Nihlus gave a final nod at Anderson and followed Shepard behind, wondering what sort of adversary they were about to meet.

* * *

Damn it.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

"Fuck!"

Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams was running for her life. All she had was a pistol and a few rounds of ammo. She knew they were right behind her. What they were she didn't now, and frankly, she didn't give a fuck. She needed to get out of there. At first, Williams tried to head into the forest, lose them completely, and it seemed to work, but she could hear them, with their weird guttering machine noise they made, making the hair on her neck stand on end. They ended up finding her anyway, even as quiet as she tried to make herself. They had the technology, some heat sink, or sonar or some shit.

Williams was trying to make it out of the forest alive, she was not safe, and began running again. She didn't hear them, so she might have lost them for the time being. She was running out of breath as she moved. She hoped, she prayed that some Alliance ship would drop out of the sky and save her. Hell, if anyone was out there, she'd be grateful. She made her way out of the forest and her luck sank even lower. She was not standing in some kind of dirt clearing, with hardly any place to hide. Williams swallowed, as she looked behind her. It was still quite, but she doubted it would last. She turned ahead and spotted a large rock that was protruding out of the ground. She exhaled heavily and ran toward it.

She heard the guttering sound begin. She took a quick glance and saw two odd machines flying toward her, fast and shooting. Williams made a noise, and pulled out her gun, running in random patterns to try and confuse her attackers. She grunted as she felt a heavy pressure on her suit, the urgent beeping in her helmet was telling her she no longer had viable shielding. Shit. Williams tried to keep her balance but fell. She turned around from the ground, whipped out her gun and began shooting. If she's going down, she'll go down killing one of these things, damn it. She managed to shoot one of them, causing it to fly erratically into the other attacker, and the two exploded together, landing right beside these other machines, Geth. These were standing with two legs, and looked almost humanoid, only with flashlights for heads.

What were they doing?

Williams crawled over to the rock and silently stood up, her pistol still tight in her hand. She could hear her heavy breathing and her sweat falling freely down her face. She watched in terrified silence. Two of the Geth were holding down one of Eden Prime's residents on a metallic thing. Williams tried to see the man's face, but she couldn't. With warning, the man was shot into the air, impaled by a giant spike that had emerged from whatever the Geth were near. Williams gasped and she watched the man struggling, his arms and legs flailing, then he stopped moving.

"Fucking bastards!" Ashely yelled, from behind the rock, readying herself for the inevitable.

More shots fired, but not from behind. Williams looked up and saw two soldiers from nowhere, heading in her direction. One of them ran toward her and took cover behind the rock with her. A commander. A woman. The commander gave the gunnery chief a nod and began to open fire, Williams quickly following. Feeling the boost she needed, Williams was able to shoot one of the flashlight heads and the commander finished it off. Silence followed as the three of them waiting to see if more were about to head their way. Nothing.

"Thanks for you help, Commander." Williams finally said, putting away her pistol. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 2-12. You the one in charge here, ma'am?"

The commander gave her a look down. "Are you wounded, Williams?"

Williams shook her head, trying to catch her breath. "Just a few scrapes and burns, nothing serious. The others weren't so lucky. Oh, man..."

"Take a breath, Chief." the Commander said, calmly. "I'm Commander Shepard. Tell me what happened."

"Okay, okay." Williams took another deep breath and pointed behind her. "We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack came. We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communication. I've been fighting for my life ever since." Williams swallowed trying not to focus on what has been happening.

The commander looked around, then back at her and frowned. "Where's the rest of your squad?"

"We tried to double back to the beacon, but we walked into an ambush." Williams explained, feeling slightly better. The other soldier was slowly making his way toward them, hie eyes peeled as he checked for any sort of hostility. She shook her head, it was starting to hurt. "I don't think any of the others...I think I'm the only one left."

Shepard sighed, "This isn't your fault, Williams. You couldn't have done anything to save them."

Williams didn't want to hear that, but she simply responded with a "Yes, ma'am. Commander, we held our position for as long as we could until the Geth overwhelmed us."

"The Geth hasn't been seen outside the veil in over 200 years." The other soldier suddenly spoke up. A Lieutenant. He sounded skeptical. "Why are they here now?"

Williams held her tongue and shrugged her shoulders. "They must have come for the beacon. The dig site is close. It's just over that rise. It might still be there."

"Sounds good." The commander responded. "We can use your help, Williams."

Williams sighed, feeling relieved. "Aye, aye. it's time for payback."

"Supplies?" Shepard asked.

"Low, Commander." Williams responded looking at her pistol.

"Here." Shepard threw her an assault rifle and pulled out a shotgun from behind. She also dropped some ammo into the chief's supplies. "Let's move out."

The three of them began to trace back the path Williams had been running from. Quickly now, and Williams could understand the urgency. It has to be a bad omen or sign, or whatever, the Geth had now emerged, after, how long did the Lieutenant say, 200 years? Shit, that's a long time. And now the fucking things were killing people? And just people, Humans. Damn machines. Damn aliens.

Williams recognized where they were and spoke into the comm link inside her helmet. "The beacon should be at the end of the trench."

"Get down!" Shepard whispered, and the tree of them fell to the ground.

The chief watched as the commander looked through the scope of a sniper rifle she had switched with and with two quick bursts of precision, she took the two Geth down. Again, there was silence and Shepard made the all clear. The three of them hurried down and into the site, but there was nothing except for a few supply crates.

"This is the dig site." Williams said, looking around, her and feeling exasperated. "It must have been moved."

"By who?" the other soldier asked, looking through the crates beside them. He looked at her. "By our side or the Geth?"

"Hard to say." Williams replied, shrugging her shoulders. She walked over to where she last saw the beacon and bent down. There was an indent on the dirt from the weight of the actual artifact itself, but there was nothing else. Not even footprints. She stood up again, fingering her weapon feeling nervous. "There's a research camp up ahead. Maybe we'll learn more."

The commander was staring at a pool of blood by her feet. "You think anybody got out of here alive?"

The chief sighed, hoping if there was, she might have worked closely with them. "If they were lucky. Maybe hiding up in the camp. It's just up the ramps, on top of the ridge."

Shepard nodded, and began to rush forward past the dig site. It wasn't far before the three soldiers found a camp. Multiple trailers eerily sat silently in a circle. It was much too quiet, the only sound was the Lieutenant's voice whispering throughout William's helmet.

"It's a good place for an ambush. Keep your guard...up." his voice faltered. "Holy shit..."

Williams saw it, too. More of those spikes were visible, and more people impaled, but something was different. Slowly, the three of them headed over, trying to get a better look.

"What did the Geth do to 'em?" Williams asked when they were just a few meters away.

No one answered, and it didn't matter. Like metal scraping against metal, the spikes began to lower themselves with the bodies. The commander raised her gun and Williams followed suit. The body that dropped down...it wasn't normal, it didn't look normal. It wasn't human anymore. It began to move.

"Oh, God," the lieutenant said, "it's still alive."

Williams opened her mouth in horror as it dropped down from the spike and lay still. Shepard took a hesitant step forward, but it began to move again, weak and wobbling, as if its never used muscles before. A horrible screech began to erupt the terrible silence, causing William's teeth and bones to rattle. The creature that was once human began to stand and it ran, ran fast, right toward the her, Shepard, and the lieutenant. At that moment, more of the spikes began to tumble down.

"Open fire!" Shepard commanded, as she pulled out her shotgun again.

They were hard to take down. It seemed they felt no pain, as shot after shot rang out. It they were not shot precisely in the head, three or more well-aimed bullets would have to do. Another horrifying screech filled the air as one of the creatures died. Williams could only believe they were not people anymore, that these creatures had not taken the lives of those she worked so closely with; they were just shells, husks of someone. Shepard took aim, another fell, another scream, one more. Williams turned her head around and saw the last one, but the lieutenant had it covered; with a grunt, he threw the creature in the air, looked through a scope and took a shot. Down it fell, its final screech, an echo.

A biotic, Williams thought to herself. She knew a few, hell some were her friends, but she was always amazed at the watching the ability in action. Who wouldn't want the ability to boil someone from the inside out?

There was the sudden ringing of a gunshot.

The three of them turned their heads to look at each other. Shepard began to run past the trailers, and the others followed. Could there be more survivors? Williams hoped so. She felt focus starting too wane. She didn't want to be the only survivor, she didn't want to have that burden. She saw most of her squad go down, she didn't really want to face that Eden Prime was completely wiped out.

"What _is_ that," the liutenant asked, pointing his gun upwards, pausing in his run. "...off in the distance?"

"Jesus fucking Christ." Williams stared, her eyes wide as she stood beside the lieutenant. A metal insect-like thing was hovering over another part the lab, where the transit station was. It gave off a red glow that made the sky around it blood red. "It's a _ship_...look at the size of it."

"Come on." Shepard called to them, not having stopped. "I'm betting you the beacon is right under it."

"Wait, Commander!" Williams called out, still watching the sky. Shepard stopped to look up. The ship was beginning to move away from Eden Prime, up into space and wherever the hell it came from. "Do you think its got the beacon?

If Shepard was unsure, she didn't show it and began running again. "We need to find out."

The other two followed closely behind and it took no time at all before more of those husk-things were running around Not until they heard gunshot from the lieutenant did they begin screech and attack. There were not many and the three marines quickly dispatched them. Without stopping, Shepard continued. Williams was so amazed at Shepard's focus, she didn't know where the woman got the stamina.

The three made their way toward a small space pad. Shepard put up a hand, telling them to hold steady. "Nihlus should be here, somewhere."

"Nihlus?" Williams asked, curiously. Not a name she's ever heard before.

"Commander!" Shepard turned her head and looked at the Lieutenant. "It's Nihlus."

From his tone, Williams knew that whoever Nihlus was, was dead. She followed Shepard and saw the body of a turian, left unceremoniously on the floor of the space pad, beside a few crates of supplies and other things Williams knew nothing about. She looked at Shepard; she was working her jaw and seemed slightly upset. Williams turned around in time to see movement.

"Something's moving." Williams said, raising her gun, the others did the same. "Right behind those crates."

"Come out," the commander said calmly, "or we'll shoot."

"Wait!" yelled out a voice. A short man of slender build and red, scared eyes straightened up. He had been ducking behind one of the larger crates and probably scared out of his mind. Williams recognized him but didn't remember his name. "D-don't shoot! I'm one of you! I'm human!"

Wiliams sighed lowering her weapon, but Shepard did not. "Sneaking up on us like that nearly got you killed. Who the hell are you?"

The man scoffed, breathing heavily. "I-I'm sorry. I was hiding. From those creatures. My name's Powell. I saw what happened to that turian, the other one shot him!"

Shepard looked skeptical, but lowered her weapon anyway. She looked at Nihlus before turning back to Powell. "It wasn't geth that shot him? How did he die?"

"The o-other one got here first." Powell took another deep breath as he stuttered on, he looked at the turian body with wide eyes before turning back to Shepard. "He was w-waiting when your friend showed up. H-he called him S-Saren. I think...I think they knew each other."

"Why do you say that?" Shepard asked, watching Powell carefully.

"Well, you're friend, he seemed to relax." Powell answered, a small shrug of his shoulders. It was obvious he did not want to be there any longer. "He let his guard down. It's Saren that killed him. Shot him right in the back. I guess I'm just lucky he didn't see _me_ behind these crates."

Shepard sighed, her lower jaw working. She looked around him and the other crates. "Listen, we were told a Prothean beacon was brought to the spaceport. What happened to it?"

"It's over on the other platform." Powell said, looking surprised. His eyes widened. "Probably where that guy Saren was headed. He hopped on a cargo tram right after he killed your friend.

Powell now had visible tears in his eyes, but he looked angry, his hands were in fists. "God, I knew that beacon was trouble. Everything's gone to hell since we found it. First, that damn mothership showed up, then the attack. They killed everyone, everyone! If I hadn't been behind the crates I'd be dead, too."

"Get ahold of yourself, Powell, you can still help us." the lieutenant replied.

"How?" Powell asked, softly.

"We need to find that beacon before it's too late." Shepard replied, slowly and forcefully. "How do we get to the platform?"

"Take the cargo tram. That's where the other turian went. Keep heading west. You can't miss it." Powell said, pointing with his finger. He took another deep breath and turned away. "I-I-I can't stay here. I need to get away form all this."

"Let's go, people!" Shepard yelled, and the three ran from the spaceport and up the metal stairs that led to the tram. "Maybe Saren will still be there."

"Damn," the lieutenant said as they boarded. "These things are slow."

* * *

"Hey, what are those geth doing?" Williams and the others had hopped off the tram just into time to see groups of three or four geth huddling together over something. They watched as the geth moved away from whatever they were doing and she opened her eyes wide. "That's a fucking bomb! They're trying to blow up the whole colony!"

"Let's not give them that chance!" the lieutenant yelled with grunt as he threw two geth far into the air.

Shepard took aim with her sniper rifle and killed the two remaining machines. The three of them hurried down to the bomb, and the lieutenant bent down to disarm it. Williams kept her eyes peeled for more and she saw another set just as the lieutenant had finished. The chief told the others of the second bomb and off they went, quickly working in sync as they dispatched one group after another as they moved higher and higher over the colony. Williams was able to spot two more bombs with about seven or eight more geth keeping watch or arming the bombs.

"Shit!" Williams yelled out. One of the geth had shot her in the shoulder. No permanent damage, but she lost her gun. She felt two strong hands pull her away from the fire fight and saw Shepard above her, taking two quick shots of the reaming flashlight head, one in the chest and one in the head. The last geth twisted around itself, and fell somewhere below.

"Chief!" Shepard called out, "Can you walk?"

"Yes, Commander." Williams replied, already on her feet. The lieutenant handed her his pistol after he disarmed the last bomb and the three of them began moving again, faster now, toward the remaining platform.

Williams spotted the beacon and pointed it out. Shepard took the lead, as Williams kept a watchful eye out, but it seemed the geth were no longer around. Shepard took a moment to stop and look at the artifact. She reached for her earpiece and called for the Normandy. Williams was also staring at the beacon with a suspicious eye. The material was something she couldn't make out, but it was sleek and thin. Strange markings appeared on its side, nothing she could ever understand. A green hue surrounded it, and a steady stream of smoke seem to be rising off it, that was new. Williams eyed it, suddenly feeling annoyed. _So this is Prothean, huh_, she thought, staring at it. _It better be fucking worth it._

"This is amazing." the lieutenant said moving closer to it. "Actual working Prothean technology. Unbelievable."

Williams stared at it, crossing her arms. "It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up. Something must have activated it."

The lieutenant took another step forward, reaching with an outstretched hand, "I wonder..."

The chief walked over to the commander after Shepard had finished the call. Williams was at a loss at this point. She had no idea what to do next. Was she going to another station, was she going to be reassigned? She was about to open her mouth when she saw Shepard's eye grow wide. She pushed the chief away and began running toward the beacon.

"Alenko!" she yelled.

Williams turned in time to see the lieutenant in the air, obviously struggling to be free. She watched as Shepard jumped up and grabbed him around the middle, forcefully trying to pull him off whatever the beacon was holding him with. Shepard twisted and turned, finally managing to throw him away from her, but now the beacon needed a new victim, and up is where Shepard stayed, being pulled up as if there was a hook holding her by her naval. Williams could feel a low vibration under her feet.

Williams reached down to help Alenko up, but he was struggling.

"Shepard!" he called.

"No!" Williams yelled over him, forcefully pushing him down. "Don't touch her, it's too dangerous."

Alenko was no longer fighting Williams and they waited for what seemed to take forever as the two of them watched Shepard flinging about as if there was an electrical force pulsing throughout her body. There was a sudden rise in noise and the ground began to rumble and with a sudden blast that could pop the eardrums of miles around, the noise stopped, the vibration stopped and Shepard fell to the floor with a dull thud.

The lieutenant got to his feet and ran over to Shepard. Williams followed and the two of them found Shepard breathing and unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a dream. A very physically, horrifying dream. She tried to scream but she couldn't make a sound. She just saw...flashbacks? It _was_ real, well, it felt really real, almost like memories. No, that can't be right. Can it? All her senses were piqued to the extreme. She could hear distant shrieks and could smell blood. A lot of blood. And..holy shit, was that teeth? Big ones...and people, were they people? No, machines. No, that wasn't right, either. She couldn't remember. They were reaching out. Not toward her, toward something else she couldn't see. The images, flashback, memories, they moved faster than she could understand.

Shepard let out a silent gasp and opened her eyes. She couldn't focus, not right away. Blurred images of the now and the dream tried to merge together. She heard another voice, closer to her ear now, and everything cleared. For a moment, she could see the ceiling of the Normandy sick bay over her, then she saw a bright light and closed her eyes tightly as she gave out a grunt, reaching for her head. A pulsing headache was now consuming her entire skull. This was how she was going to die, by her head exploding.

She tried to sit up and felt two firm hands on her arms, helping her up. Shepard was sitting on a med bay bed and allowed her legs to swing over its side. Shepard turned her head and looked into the clear green eyes of a familiar doctor. Karin Chakwas scrutinized Shepard for a moment, her face frowning and her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes moving to Shepard's hand that was placed firmly on her head.

"You had us worried there, Shepard." Dr. Chakwas said, pulling out a torch from her front pocket and roving them over Shepard's eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Minor throbbing. Nothing serious." Shepard slowly lowered her hand. Her head didn't hurt much anymore. Chakwas reached over for a datapad on a desk beside Shepard's bed and was looking through it. Shepard felt another presence in the room and saw Kaiden Alenko, behind her. watching worriedly, his arms crossed in front of him. She turned back to the doctor not liking the way he looked at her, it made her uncomfortable. She raised her eyebrows and asked, "How did I end up here? How long was I out?"

"About 15 hours." Chakwas said, looking up from the datapad. She tossed it aside and placed a cold hand right below Shepard's jaw, staring at a clock behind her. She dropped her hand and looked at Alenko before turning back to Shepard. "Something happened down there with the beacon, I think."

_15 hours?_ Shepard thought, t_hose weird dreams, they only lasted a few minutes. Right?_

"It's my fault, Commander." Shepard turned around and saw Alenko taking a step toward her. He seemed hesitant, but he spoke clearly. His arms were uncrossed as he stood straight, his eyes on hers. "I must have triggered some sort of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way."

Shepard shook her head at him, "Alenko, you had no way of knowing what would have happened."

The lieutenant looked down for a moment before giving Shepard a nod.

"Actually, we don't even know if that's what set it off." Chakwas continued, giving a sigh, still watching Shepard carefully, "Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out."

"What happened?" Shepard asked, eying Alenko.

"The beacon exploded," he explained, walking to her front. "A system overload, maybe. The blast knocked you cold. Williams and I had to carry you back to the ship."

Shepard exhaled, giving Alenko a small smile which he returned. "I appreciate it."

"Physically, you're fine." Chakwas said, clearing her throat, the datapad back in her hand, the other was jotting down a few notes on it. She stopped writing and scrolled through the datapad, another frown. "But I detected some unusual brain activity; abnormal beta waves."

Shepard was listening, she really was. She liked Chakwas, the woman saved her life, but Shepard also really wanted to get out of there. She hated doctors, and the last think she wanted to hear was "but", and if she didn't hear a "but" there would be no reason for her to stay in the medical wing, which means she could leave and continue with whatever the Alliance needed her to do next. She stepped down from the bed and slowly took a few steps toward the door to the med bay. Th good doctor seemed to notice, however and walked around the bed to stand in front of Shepard. The doctor eyed her warningly and continued to speak. Shepard closed her eyes briefly and sighed to herself.

"I also noticed an increase in your Rapid Eye Movement; signs typically associated with intense dreaming." Chakwas continued.

"I saw...I don't know what I saw..." Shepard furrowed her eyebrows, thinking back. Now, she could only see bits and pieces in her mind from before, nothing that made any more sense than it did before she woke up. "Death, destruction. Nothing is really clear."

Shepard looked up to see Dr. Chakwas watching her, her eyes boring into hers and didn't speak right away. She turned to walk to her desk in front of the door and dropped the datapad on it. "Hmm. I better add this to my report. It may-Oh, Captain Anderson."

Shepard turned her head to see the captain standing in front of the med bay doors. His face looked grim, but at the sound of name he gave a nod to Chakwas and a smile before turning his eyes on Shepard. He took a few steps forward, as he watched the commander.

"How's our XO holding up, Doctor?"

Chakwas leaned against her desk, her hands in her pockets, looking at Shepard then at Captain Anderson. "All the readings look normal. I'd say the commander's going to be fine."

"Glad to hear it." Anderson said then, "Shepard, I need to speak with you. In private."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Alenko said with a salute beside Shepard. He caught the commander's eyes for a second before turning back to the Anderson. "I'll be in the mess if you need me."

"Anderson, a moment before you take over my office; I might need a witness." Chakwas said walking over to Shepard, staring at her squarely in the eye and shoving an appointment card into the commander's hands. "I expect to see you in exactly one week, Shepard. No excuses. Clear?"

"Crystal." Shepard replied, feeling very much like a child being scolded by her mother.

"It better be, Commander." Chakwas eyed her suspiciously, before turning around and walking out of the med bay. "Just because I say you're okay doesn't mean I'll write it down."

Anderson let out a chuckle as the doors closed behind the doctor. "She is feisty."

"Nerve-wracking, more like." Shepard replied, looking at her card. It said her full name, the date and a time stamp clearly marked a week from today. Dr. Chakwas had even signed it. "Or bored."

"Hmm." Anderson grunted, his face serious again. "Sounds like the beacon hit you pretty hard, Commander. Are you sure you're okay?"

Shepard stared at the captain. No, she wasn't. Everything felt wrong, out of place. Colonists died, a soldier died. What the hell happened out there? Where the fuck was the communication? Somebody screwed up, and she needed answers. Geth? Here? What were they doing? What did they want? What was the purpose of impaling live humans on giant metal stakes, and turn them into wild, screeching zombies?

"Intel dropped the ball, sir." Shepard said angrily, "We had no idea what we were walking into down there. Things went to shit."

"Shepard," Anderson said with a sigh and shaking his head, "the geth hadn't been outside the veil in two centuries. Nobody could have predicted this. I know you're angry, I can understand that, but you have to take it as it is."

"I don't like soldiers dying under my command." Shepard retorted, but she calmed herself taking a few deep breaths. "Damn it. Jenkins, I couldn't...I couldn't."

Anderson stared at her, his eyes kind, but he spoke firmly. "Jenkins wasn't your fault. Don't you dare compare this to anything else, you got that? You did good, Shepard."

Shepard paused. "What's going to happen to him?"

"We've informed Admiral Hackett, and he has already spoken to Jenkins's family on the Citadel." Anderson replied, "The family would like his body so that he could be given a traditional funeral. A lot of people on the ship knew Jenkins. They'd like to give him a send-off as well. It'll be late afternoon, 1700 hours."

Shepard nodded her head, looking down at her feet. She'd like to see Jenkins off. He was a good kid, exuberant, bright and wide-eyed, naive. He was really excited about visiting Eden Prime, practically dancing out of his pants. She looked up at Anderson, remembering. "Did we leave Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams back on Eden Prime?"

"No. I figured we could use a good solider like her." Anderson said with a smile. "She's been reassigned to the Normandy."

Shepard smiled back. "Williams deserves it."

"The lieutenant agrees, Commander." Anderson said with an approving nod. "He writes very detailed reports and had high recommendations for Williams, so she's now part of the crew."

Shepard changed the subject, "And...Nihlus?"

A pause, then Anderson responded with a small shrug. "I don't know. Hackett informed Sparatus, the turian Councilor. We were told to let things be. I'm assuming his body would be sent to Palaven. I think he still has family there."

"Did you know him well, sir?"

"No, not well." the captain said, frowning. He sighed, "Wish I did, he was one of the good guys."

Shepard sighed, feeling better, "So, what did you need to speak with me about, sir?"

Anderson didn't say anything right away, when he did it was low and soft, "I won't lie to you, Shepard. Things look bad."

_Hell yes, it did_, Shepard thought, but kept her tongue.

"Nihlus is dead. The beacon was destroyed and the geth are invading." Anderson continued, now pacing. "The Council will want answers."

"I did what I had to, sir." Shepard replied firmly, her arms crossed. "The Council will have to see it for what it is. I don't know how, but they don't really have a choice in the matter."

"'How' _is_ the million dollar question." Anderson replied. He had stopped pacing and stood in front of Shepard. "I will stand behind you and your report, Shepard. You're a damned hero in my books...but that's not why I'm here."

"Sir?" Shepard asked.

"It's Saren." Captain Anderson replied, closing his eyes briefly. It looked like he was going to get a headache now. "That other turian? Saren is a Spectre. One of the best; a living legend. But if he's working for the geth, that means he's gone rogue. Which is trouble. Saren is dangerous. And he _hates_ humans."

_Great_, Shepard thought. "Well, I'm pretty sure he didn't go to Eden Prime because he hates us."

"You're right. Saren has allied himself with the geth." Anderson said, looking more grim than usual. "I don't know how, I don't know why. But it had something to do with that beacon. You were there before that beacon self-destructed, did you see anything?"

Shepard bit her lower lip as she thought back. Thoses images, those dreams were fading fast. She remembered somethings but not certainly not everything. "Just before I lost consciousness, I had some kind of...vision."

"A vision?" Anderson looked at her skeptically. "A vision of what?"

"I...saw," Shepard started, her hand back on her forehead and tightened her eyes. The more she thought, the more her head hurt. It was nuts. "synthetics. Geth, maybe. Slaughtering people, or slaughtering...something else. Butchering them. It's fuzzy, I can't...make it out. It's scaring me, Anderson. Maybe that's what it's supposed to do. Maybe it's some screwed up video feed. I don't know."

"I see." Shepard looked at him. Captain Anderson's face was clear from any sort of reaction, but she could tell what he was thinking, because she was thinking the same thing. It sounded absolutely crazy. Anderson continued. "We need to report this to the Council, Shepard."

"Sir..." Shepard started and made a noise under her breath. "What are we going to tell them? 'I had a bad dream?' 'I can predict the future?' They probably already think I'm nuts, we're just going to reiterate that."

"Commander." Anderson said giving her a warning look, Shepard quieted down. The captain sighed, "We don't know what information was stored in that beacon. Lost prothean technology, blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction. Whatever it was, Saren took it."

He paused and looked out of a window of the med bay beside Chakwas's desk. Shepard followed his gaze, wondering just how many stars were really out there. Anderson continued, his voice soft and angry.

"I _know_ Saren. I know his reputation, his politics. He believes humans are a blight on the galaxy." He turned to face Shepard. "This attack was an act of war. He has the secrets from the beacon and he has an army of geth at his command. He will not stop until he has wiped humanity from the face of the galaxy."

"I'll do it, Captain." Shepard said, looking at Anderson, not liking the way the captain was being. As stoic and steady he held himself, Shepard could feel his sense of worry and anger. She wanted to help him, she had to help him. She owed him that much; he was the closet thing to a father figure she ever had. "I'll find him and I'll bring him down."

"I like your enthusiasm, Shepard," Anderson said, a mirthless smile on his face, but it turned into a frown, "but it won't be easy. He's a Spectre. He could go anywhere. Do almost anything. That's why we need the Council on our side."

"So we expose him." Shepard replied. "We need proof to show the Council of his treachery and they revoke his status as a Spectre."

"I'll contact the ambassador and see if he can give us an audience with the Council." Anderson said with a nod. "Udina will want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel. We should be getting close. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to head straight into dock once we're within range."

"Captain." Shepard replied, watching him leave. She exhaled slowly and made her way out of the room.

"Commander."

Shepard turned and saw Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko leaning against the wall. He was obviously waiting for her. He took a step toward her and gave her a small smile. "I'm glad to see you're okay. Losing Jenkins was hard on the crew and...I'm glad we didn't lose you, too."

"Lieutenant." Shepard returned his smile and gave a nod. "How you holding up? Things were pretty rough down there."

"Yeah," Alenko said with a mirthless chuckle. "You never get used to seeing dead civilians. It doesn't seem right, somehow. But, at least you stopped Saren from wiping out the whole colony."

"I wasn't alone, Alenko." Shepard replied, looking at him. "Couldn't have done it without you. And Williams."

"We're marines, we stick together." Alenko responded, standing up straighter. "I'm just sorry we lost Jenkins."

"I...wish, I could have done something so save him." Shepard shook her head, trying hard not to think too much about it. She could hear Anderson's voice in her head, but it was difficult to listen.

"I was there, Shepard." Alenko said, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms. "You did everything right, it's just bad luck. His family is going to be collecting his body once we land on the Citadel. The crew wants to give him a military send-off in space, though. Jenkins could never get enough of it."

Shepard smiled, remembering. "Yeah. 1700 hours."

"I was about to head up top and see Joker." Alenko said after a short pause. "Heading that way?"

"Lieutenant." Shepard agreed.

"It's been a hell of a shakedown cruise; our first mission ends with one Spectre killing another." Alenko started, as they walked side-by-side to the top floor. "The Citadel Council is not going to be happy about that. Probably lever more concessions out of the Alliance."

Shepard eyed him, wondering how much he knew, or maybe how much she should tell him. She raised an eyebrow, "You have a good grasp of the situation. You a career man?"

"Yeah, a lot of biotics are. We're unrestricted, but we sure don't go undocumented. May as well get a paycheck for it." Aleko said with a shrug, as the two of them passed the CIC and Galaxy Map. Shepard nodded to Navigator Charles Pressly as the lieutenant continued. "And, my father served, made him proud when I enlisted. Eventually. Is that why you're here? Your family?"

Shepard blinked at the question. Family. She hadn't thought of the Reds in years. Yeah, she considered them family, once. That's certainly changed. She shook her head, "I grew up on Earth as an orphan. I've moved on. I enlisted as soon as I could."

"It must be tough growing up without family, Commander, and I've read about Akuze. Glad you're here." Alenko said. Shepard looked at him, curiously. He seemed to have lost his place for a minute before he cleared his throat and continued on. "So, I've heard something else is happening on the Citadel, ma'am. Can you, uh, tell me why?"

Shepard had half a mind not to, but he was a fellow officer, and the information was not necessarily on a need-to-know basis. "The Captain hopes the ambassador could get an audience with the Council. Tell them what Saren's been up to."

"That makes sense. They would probably like to know he's not working for them anymore." Alenko said, looking at her. They had made it to the cockpit and the lieutenant was leaning against Joker's chair as the Normandy was fast approaching the mass relay. "Whatever happens, we'll be ready, Commander."

"Thanks." Shepard said as Alenko took the seat beside Joker.

"You guys are just in time." Joker said, his hands busy on his manual controls. "I was just about to bring us into the Citadel, to see that tax-payer money at work."

Shepard could see a mass relay off in the distance and frowned as she recognized it, "Is that the Arcturus Relay? I thought we would have gotten as far away from Eden Prime as we could."

"No need to, Commander, not really." Joker explained, taking a quick glance at her, "Whatever you saw down on Eden Prime was long gone. It was as if nothing happened. Well, except for the whole geth thing."

Shepard felt the Normandy pick up speed as Joker piloted closer to the relay. It was quiet in the cockpit as the crew got closer. A slight vibration under her feet, Shepard saw the giant electric ball of Element 0 growing closer, waiting patiently to consume and send off. Every time Shepard came across of the relays she couldn't help but realize that as simple as it might look, the entire procedure of moving a solid object beside a highly unstable source can be very frightening.

There have never been any problems. Yet.

"As often as I see it, I don't think I'll ever get over it."

Shepard had to agree with Alenko. The Normandy had just passed the relay and was now in Citadel space. The station itself was a marvel to behold. It was expansive and the pivotal example of alien technology. It was home to billions of different species and the epitome of culture in the known galaxy. It was shaped like a colossal flower, forever in mid-bloom. Its center was the Presidium and the hub of alien communication; where the Council and galactic embassies were located and where the crew was headed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she also saw the famous asari dreadnought, the Destiny Ascension; a beautiful and deadly ship that held almost as much firepower than all of the asari fleet combined; quite an achievement. It was the ship the Citadel depended on and it was the most impressive piece of military technology Shepard ever had the pleasure of looking at, and she was not the only one, it seemed.

"Look at the size of that ship!"

Shepard turned her head in time to see the Gunnery Chief who had made her way to the cockpit and was now staring out the windows in awe. The commander smiled to herself at Williams's reaction, remembering a familiarity when she had looked on the asari ship for the first time.

"The Ascension." Alenko explained from his seat beside Joker. "Flagship of the Citadel Fleet."

"Well, size isn't everything." Joker had turned around to see the chief, before turning back around, his eyes somewhat narrowed.

"Why so touchy, Joker?" Williams replied back, an eyebrow raised, a smirk on her face.

"I'm just saying," Joker replied, sounding defensive, "you need firepower too."

"Are you kidding? Look at that monster!" Williams said, moving over beside Joker and pointing out another window in front. "Its main gun could rip through the barriers of any alliance fleet!"

"Well, good thing it's on our side, then." Alenko said, interrupting Joker who was looking upset.

Joker made a face, ready to open his mouth when he noticed something on his screen. He cleared his throat and began, "Citadel control, this is SSV Normandy. Requesting permission to land."

"Standby for clearance, Normandy." A voice rang out through the cockpit, a turian it sounded like. It only took a few seconds until, "Clearance granted. You may begin your approach. Transferring you to an Alliance operator."

"Roger for Alliance Tower." Joker responded. "Normandy out."

Only a few moments passed by in silence as those in the cockpit waited. Williams was still looking out the windows, her mouth slightly opened. Alenko had now stepped away from the seat and made his way beside Shepard.

"Normandy, this is the Alliance Tower," another voice said, human this time, "please proceed to dock 14-2."

Shepard and the others watched as Joker made his way smoothly toward the center ring, trying to dock as close to the Citadel Tower as possible. The commander was always impressed with the way Joker could handle the Normandy. He never got along with people very well, but he certainly got along with the Normandy, she was his. Shepard never told him this, of course, his ego would burst and cause an aneurism.

As the Normandy docked, Shepard could feel the ship slowing and stop. Shepard never really liked that; she was used to the sway and movement of space, she had to adapt to the steadiness of solid ground instead of the smooth sailing that a good ship could provide.

"You might want to take the advantage of shore leave, people." Shepard said loudly to those in the cockpit and in the CIC. "We don't know how much time we have until we need to head out again."

"Yes, ma'am." Williams said with a salute and excited smile.

"Sorry," Shepard said to Williams and shaking her head, then looked at Alenko, "you two are going to have to come with me."

* * *

"This is an outrage! The Council would step in if the geth attacked-"

"The turians don't found colonies on the borders of the Terminus Systems, Ambassador." The salarian Councilor, Valern interrupted, an obvious sneer in his voice.

"Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse." Tevo, the Councilor representing the asari continued. She seemed to try and keep the quickly bitter atmosphere peaceful, but she was just as unbelieving as the others.

"What about Saren?" retorted Ambassador Donnel Udina angrily. His hands were in fists as he looked accusingly at the rest of the Council. To be frank, Shepard didn't blame him, she was right up there with her anger and their refusal to accept truth. No, arguing wouldn't fix anything, but it sure as hell made her feel better. "You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre. I demand action!"

"You _don't_ get to make demands of the Council, Ambassador." Sparatus responded smoothly, just as angrily and just as argumentative.

"I assure you," Tevo continued, placing a hand on Sparatus's arm. The turian looked at it for a moment and seemed to calm, "the Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing. Not before."

The asari reached for her console and pushed something before the three counselors disappeared. Udina's hands still in fists, turned away roughly and marched over to Anderson and Shepard. The captain was standing straight, his hands behind his back. His eyes were narrowed as he watched the conversation take place, and unlike Udina, he did not show his emotions. The discipline of being in the military.

"Captain Anderson," Udina started, looking at Shepard and spotting Alenko and Williams behind her, "I see you've brought half your crew."

Anderson worked his jaw before answering, staring at Udina. "Commander Shepard, and the rest of the ground team. In case you have any questions."

"I have the mission reports." Udina said, letting out an impatient sigh and crossing his arms. "I can assume they're accurate?"

"Of course they are." Anderson said, his eyebrows raised. He looked at the comm link in Udina's office and nodded his head toward it, "I see you were able to convince the Councilors to give us an audience."

Udina grunted, his eyes narrowed as he stared angrily at the comm link. He turned back to Anderson, "They were not happy about it. Saren is their top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason."

"They can't see anything farther then their noses, whether it's the truth or not." Shepard said, her temper rising. "Saren is a threat to all of humanity, we'll need to find some proof of that."

"Shepard, is it?" Udina said, looking at her, his face turning into a frown. "Irenia Shepard..?"

"Yes." Shepard said, not liking his tone.

"I know all about you, _Commander_ Shepard." Udina replied, his voice sarcastic and annoyed. "You've already done enough damage to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres. The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you can get the job done. Instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed."

"You listen to me, Udina," Anderson said, calmly, his voice soft but his face, otherwise. "if you had read the reports, you would know that was Saren's fault, not hers. Don't start blaming my crew if you don't know any different."

Udina didn't answer right away, exhaling slowly. He took another look at Shepard before responding, his teeth close together. "Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise the council might use this as an excuse to keep your Commander Shepard out of the Specters. Anderson, we need to go over a few things before the hearing."

"Fine." Anderson said, looking back at Udina.

"Shepard, you and your...crew will meet us at the Citadel Tower, top floor. I'll allow you clearance." With that he turned and marched out the room.

"Keep you comm link on, Shepard." Anderson said to Shepard before walking after Udina. "Knowing him, this'll take awhile."

Shepard nodded her head as she watched the other two leave. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until the doors to Udina's office closed behind Anderson. She had decided, she didn't like Udina.

"I hate politics." Williams replied, making a face. "And politicians."

* * *

"Shepard, are you by the tower? Williams and Alenko with you?"

The Commander reached for her ear piece and adjusted her transmitter. "Yes, Captain."

"Good, hustle up." Anderson told her over the comm. "Udina is arguing, and we need your support."

"Understood." She turned around and spotted Williams and Alenko admiring one of the many statues that adorned the outside of the Presidium walkways; a to-scale monument to the relay. It was a lot bigger than the one she remembered back on Earth. They hurried over when Shepard called them. "We need to go."

"What's going on, Commander?" Alenko asked.

"Udina is about to blow a blood vessel." Shepard responded as they quickly made their way to the elevators of the very tall and ostentatious Citadel Tower.

As they boarded one of the lifts, Shepard's eyes looked out one of windows supplying as a wall. It was a beautiful place inside, the tower was; every floor the decor would grow more alluring. Millions of lights adorned high columns, criss-crossing through highly maintained gardens of numerous amounts of different trees and plants, most Shepard had never laid eyes on before. Giant water fountains were cleverly built under glass floors and would shoot up in various garden sections on the tower floors.

The lift finally came to a halt at the top floor, Shepard led Alenko and Williams further in past the Petitioner's Stage and toward the Council Chambers. She could see the distant figure of Udina at its top, seemingly talking to the three councilors.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Shepard turned around to look behind her upon hearing William's exclaim. She almost bumped into a turian who was quickly rushing past her.

"Saren is hiding something, Pallin!" he said, having caught up with another turain. "You need to give me time! Stall them!"

"Commander..." Alenko said, softly into her ear.

Shepard heard, and she was listening.

"Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous." Pallin replied. He did not sound pleased. He walked over to the confronting turian and pushed a finger into his chest. "Your investigation is over, Garrus."

"Fuck!" Garrus said, not bothering to hide his obvious frustration after Pallin turned and walked away from him. Shepard watched silently as the turian turned his head to look at her. He did a bit of a double take, but did not seem at all surprised to see her there. "You're Commander Shepard."

"I am." she replied, looking right back at him. One thing Shepard always set out to do was read up on other cultures; how they lived, what they ate, who they were. She knew turians will measure up any individual they meet for the first time the moment they look at you.

"Garrus Vakarian." he replied, with a nod of his head. He spoke again, quicker now, "I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation on Saren. Listen, you aren't the only one who has something against Saren. I don't trust him, something about him rubs me the wrong way."

"But?" Shepard supplied after he paused, watching him carefully. He was visibly upset.

"He's a Spectre. Anything he touches is classified. I can't find any hard evidence." Garrus sighed, beginning to walk past her and the others toward the lifts. "I don't want to take up any more of your time. The faster you can try and convince the Council Saren is a danger to everyone, the better. Good luck."

Shepard watched him for a moment, but shook herself out of it to continue on, changing her focus to the matter at hand. It wasn't too difficult; she could already hear Udina shouting, his voice echoing throughout the tower. Shepard wondered vaguely whether this was a tactic of his, hoping everyone would be able to hear what he was saying. Whether understanding was an entirely different matter, however. It sounded almost nonsensical to her. Shepard finally saw Anderson waiting for her at the foot of the stairs that led to the Stage. He was facing Udina but frequently looked around him for Shepard.

"Shepard." Anderson said, looking somewhat relieved when he saw the three of them. "Let's go."

"...and you have done nothing!" Udina was saying as Shepard and Anderson got closer. "There is evidence of geth attacking and yet you still do nothing!"

"Ambassador Udina," Tevo replied, calmly, looking between him and a large comm link of Saren, himself, "geth attack is a matter of _some_ concern, but there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way."

"The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence on your charge of treason." Saren said the last word with a hint of sarcasm. Shepard looked up at Saren and even through the spotty comm link of the turian, she could still see an evil glint in his eye. He didn't look like any turian she had ever seen either; he looked almost, mechanical.

"An eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood." Udina said through gritted teeth, his hands in fists. He shot a look at Saren before turning back to the Council. He waved his hands behind him where Shepard, Williams, and Alenko stood. "They have _all_ heard from him."

"We've read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador." Valern retorted, waving a dismissive hand, "The testimony of one traumatized dock worker is hardly compelling proof."

"The fuck...?" Shepard heard Williams mutter behind her.

The commander understood the frustration. She felt her hand twitch, knowing she really wanted to take out a gun and shoot every one of the councilmen in the head, right on their multicolored foreheads between their fucking eyes. She kept her peace however, working her jaw and trying to listen.

"I resent these accusations!" Saren said, after a moment of silence had fallen. He looked at the Council and replied, "Nihlus was a fellow Spectre and a friend."

"That just let's you catch him off guard, Saren." Anderson speaking up for the first time, apparently unable to contain himself any longer. Shepard needed the distraction. "You killed him in cold-blood."

"Captain Anderson," Saren said, a chuckle forming in his throat, "you always seem to be involved when Humanity makes false charges against me. And this," Saren turned to look at Shepard, his beady eyes narrowing, "must be your protege, Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed."

It was time for Shepard to speak. She gave him a wide smile and said, "What's wrong, Saren? You sound upset. It was a top-secret mission and the only way you could have known about the beacon was because you were there."

"When Nihlus was gone, his files were passed on to me," Saren replied quickly. Shepard shook her head, the bloody turian had an answer for everything. "I read the Eden Prime report. I was unimpressed. But what can you expect from a human?"

"How typical. Big, bad turian with a grudge against humanity." Shepard retorted, upset. She looked at the Council, seeing red. Tevo was listening politely, but Sparatus was shaking his head and Valern looked bored. "Saren despises us and it's the reason he decided to attack Eden Prime."

"Ha." Saren said, then growled. "Your species needs to learn its place, Shepard. You're not ready to join the Council and you are not ready to join the Spectres."

"He has _no_ right to say that!" Udina yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Saren. Shepard saw the satisfied look Saren gave Udina. He was provoking and getting the exact reaction he wanted. "That's _not_ _his_ decision."

Tevo held up her hands and everyone quieted down, watching her carefully. She looked up at Saren, "Shepard's mission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting-"

"This meeting _has_ no purpose!" Saren retorted, interrupting. "The humans are wasting your time, counselor. And mine."

"You bastard." Shepard said, looking up at Saren. "You won't be able to hide behind the Council forever, Saren. I'm going to find proof, and when I do, you better watch yourself."

Saren looked as if he was about to retort, when Anderson interrupted. "There is still one outstanding issue. Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon."

"Are we allowing dreams into evidence now?" Saren said, his voice bitter, his eyes narrowed. "How can I defend my innocence against this time of testimony?"

"I agree." Sparatus replied loudly, "Our judgment must be based on facts and evidence. Not wild imagining and reckless speculation."

"Do you have anything else to add, Commander Shepard?" Valern added, sounding quite irritated.

_Was he yawning_, Shepard thought angrily, looking at the Counselor.

"What's the point?" Shepard said bitterly, feeling defeated and frustrated at all of them. "The only way you'd listen to me was if I wasn't human."

The Council said nothing and there was quiet as the three of them gave their silent settlements. Shepard looked at them carefully, none of the Councilors could possibly find fault in their favorite agent. It took only a moment for a consensus to be reached when Tevo spoke up what Shepard knew what would happen, loud and clear for all those to hear.

"The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the geth." The asari looked at Udina and said, "Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred is denied."

"I'm glad to see justice was served." Saren said softly and with that, he flitted out of communication.

"This meeting is adjourned." Tevo continued.

Shepard watched seething, as the three councilors took one last look at the group of humans, then turned around and walked down their own set of stairs to the ground floor and out of sight.

"It was a mistake bringing you into that hearing, Captain." Udina said, rounding on Anderson as the five of them made their way back down the steps, "You and Saren have too much history. It made the Council question our motives."

"Udina, there are more pressing matters." Anderson said, stopping to look at him. "I _know _Saren, he's working with the geth for one reason; to exterminate the entire human race. Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we've ever known is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe."

"How do you know him so well?" Shepard questioned, continuing to walk further down the stairs.

"I worked with him on a mission, a long time ago. Things went bad. Real bad." Anderson said after a pause. He used the heel of his palms to rub his eyes before he continued, shaking his head, "I know what he's like and he _has_ to be stopped."

"The council will never listen." Shepard said looking between Udina and Anderson. They were on the garden walkways and moving closer to the elevators. "What can we do?"

"As a Spectre, Saren is virtually untouchable." the ambassador replied, crossing his arms and pausing in his step to think as he stared at the ground, "We need to find someway to expose him."

"We met a turian as we were walking through here, Vakarian." Alenko spoke up. He looked at Anderson, "He's an investigator for C-Sec and was arguing with an Executor Pallin. About Saren."

"He was asking for more time to finish his report on the Spectre." Williams said, snapping her fingers. "He looked as if he was close to finding something on the bastard."

"Vakarian might have the information we need." Shepard said, nodding her head approvingly at the other two before turning back to Anderson and Udina. "We need to find him."

"I have a contact in C-Sec." Udina replied, "He can probably help track this Vakarian down. There is also Harkin-."

"Forget it, Udina." Anderson said, giving a warning glance at the ambassador. "You know he was suspended last month for drinking on the job. I won't waste my time with that loser."

"Harkin?" Shepard asked, staring at Anderson.

"An embarrassment to the human race." Anderson answered. Shepard saw Udina roll his eyes. "Roughs up suspects in custody, bribery accusations, alcohol and drug use. The embassy used to step in but I guess, enough was enough. The bad part of it was the fact that he was one of the first humans to join C-Sec." Anderson made a noise, "I guess it would have looked bad if he got fired. A lot of backroom deals were made to keep him on the force. Politics can be dirty, sometimes."

_"Enough,_ Anderson. You won't have deal with him, anyway." Udina said, turning to face the Captain squarely, "I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren an excuse to ignore any news we turn up. Shepard will handle this."

"But Captain-" Shepard saw Anderson give her a short shake of the head. She sighed and looked at Udina, "Fine, ambassador, whatever it takes."

"Good." Udina said, walking past them and standing outside the lift, the doors opening automatically. He stepped inside and placed a hand over the button controls. "Captain, meet me in my office later."

Shepard and the others watched as Udina pressed the button of the elevator and down he went. She made a face, "I understand his frustration but he's really got a pole up his ass."

"He's right to be frustrated, Shepard." Anderson said, though he let out a chuckle. He was leaning against one of the guardrails that kept anyone from tramping on one of the plots of gardens. "The Council keeps preaching that we, humans, need to be part of the galactic community, but for them, it's a one way street. They _want _us to expand and colonize unsettled regions like Skillian Verge and the Attican Traverse, but when we run into trouble, they don't want to help us out. Everyone knows it's a matter of time before we get a seat on the council, the ambassador just thinks it should happen sooner rather than later. And I agree." He added as an afterthought.

Anderson let out a heavy sigh. He was looking very worried.

"Captain?" Shepard asked, looking at him.

"About 20 years ago I was part of a mission in the Skillian Verge," Anderson started, looking somewhere beyond, "I was working with Saren to find and remove a known terrorist threat. Saren did mange to eliminate his target, but not without a lot of people dying along the way. Innocent people. The official records covered it all up. But I saw how he operated; no conscience and no hesitation. He would kill a thousand civilians if it would win the war without a second thought."

"He sure sounds like an asshole." Williams remarked as Anderson stood straighter.

"Saren is and a little more." the captain said with a grim smile, looking at her. He shook his head, rubbing his eyes again, "Sometimes hard decisions need to be made, especially in times of war, but only if that is the only option. Saren doesn't even bother looking for other options. He's twisted, broken. He likes the violence and he's very good at covering his tracks. It'll be his death, I promise you."

He stopped talking as a couple walked past them, a turian and salarian were in their own deep conversation, but stopped when they heard Saren's name. After they noticed the stares, the two hurried off past them.

"Come on," Anderson said to the group, making his way to the lifts. "I don't like talking about him here, or anything for that matter. Too many ears."

Everyone fell silent as they stepped into the lift and waited until the doors closed behind them. Anderson pressed a button for the lower floor, leaning against the handrails. Alenko hardly said a word, but he was listening intently, observing quietly and Williams was looking agitated as she positioned her weight from one foot toe other, fingering her side arm. Shepard was annoyed. The Council were completely blind-sighted and biased. They had to have some kind of inkling, they couldn't just ignore the reports. They had been in office for so long, they wouldn't dare make a decision that could seriously undermine their rulings, or make them undertake some fucking responsibility.

_Fuck 'em, _Shepard thought. _Whatever it takes._

"Besides possibly dipping my hands into the scum Harkin comes from, any other way to get information?"

"Yeah, from a volus, actually." Anderson said his arms crossed. "Barla Von is his name, he works at a bank in the Financial District. Rumor has it, he's an agent for someone named the Shadow Broker."

"What's a Shadow Broker?" Williams asked, standing on the other side of Anderson.

The Captain straightened up and looked at her, "He's an information dealer and sells his secrets to the highest bidder, really a necessary evil in galactic politics. Buying and selling information is a part of the game. The Shadow Broker, whoever he is, happens to be the best player on the field and _always_ sells to the highest bidder. Doesn't get involved in politics, doesn't pick sides. A simple system, but it works."

"Wouldn't he be a threat?" Alenko asked, crossing his arms.

"No," Anderson said, shaking his head. The elevator had come to a stop and they all piled out. Anderson continued to speak as he guided the others down the corridor that led away from the tower and back onto the Presidium, "not to anyone, not directly anyway. He's just a resource we can use, or she is, or they are. Nobody really knows."

"That's kinda creepy." Williams commented, "Who knows what sort of information the Shadow Broker can have on anyone?"

"True," Anderson said, amused, "however since no one knows what _it_ is, there are agents that help with the dirty work."

"Like Barla Von." Shepard said.

"Exactly," Anderson agreed with a nod of his head. He was leading them toward the docking bay of the Presidium. "I've heard Barla Von is one of his top representatives. He might know something, but his information won't come cheap. Politics is very dirty business, and Barla Von knows it."

"Why?" Williams asked.

"Because he gets paid for it." Anderson said with a shrug of his shoulders, "He's got an impressive client list; ambassadors, diplomats, even Spectres. Probably the reason the Shadow Broker uses him. Probably gets paid well, too. He specializes in moving large sums of money without leaving a paper trail. He's a financial genius, doesn't do anything illegal but he knows all the loopholes."

"It might be easier to find Harkin." Shepard said, looking at Anderson. The captain said nothing but it was obvious he didn't approve. "Well, how are we going to afford an agent of the Shadow Broker?"

"We can cross that bridge when we get to it, Shepard." Anderson said, watching her beadily then he shrugged his shoulders as if defeated. "Although, you could be right, Saren is on the loose and we need all the help we can get. You'll probably find him where most low-lifes go to get their thrills; Chora's Den in the Lower Wards, as far away from C-Sec one could possibly get without leaving the Presidium."

Shepard and the others were now standing by the elevators that would take them to the docking bay where the Normandy was parked.

"Didn't Udina want to see you, Captain?" Shepard asked, pausing to look at Anderson who was already boarding the lift.

"He can wait." Anderson replied, as the others followed, "We have a funeral to get to."


	5. Chapter 5

_Bit of the middle was rectified because Shepard's sudden personality change annoyed me by not having probable cause. :D_

* * *

Shepard sipped the drink she had in her hands, before placing it back down on the table. Dim colored lights surrounded her with only a few bright ones focused on the various nearly nude dancers, entertaining many a guest. Music with a heavy bass beat blared overhead and many drunk patrons had decided to dance themselves outrageously making total fools of themselves. Shepard had to grin at that.

There would be time for that later, it was time for business. Shepard needed to make herself as invisible as possible, and Chora's Den had the perfect cover. She sat and waited patiently for her third day in a row, trying to get some lead on the Harkin fellow and the best way to approach him. She was disgusted as she watched him; she would see him slapping the asses of the waitresses who walked by, loudly proclaiming his access to C-Sec files; Jesus, he was an idiot. Shepard could see other patrons making faces similar to hers as they looked at him, probably wondering why no one would do anything. It's because no one could, or had the daring; he surrounded himself with those in power; he had critical information on a lot of people and they knew it, but she also knew the type well; he was a coward.

Today Shepard decided she was going to confront him, because today he was by himself.

Shepard took one last swig of her drink before she stood, making sure her favorite pistol was visible on her hip as she kept one hand on it. It was a very nice pistol, custom-made, took over a year when she could afford it. The casing of her gun was based on an old 20th century .44 Magnum, but modern technology fixed quite a bit, like the ammo. The bullets were big enough to make a two cementer circle, easily. Not only that, once the bullet would penetrate, smaller fragments of the casing would burst inside and scatter with a force a fraction of a second delay from the original shot. Shepard never went anywhere without her gun.

Slowly, with her eyes still on Harkin, she eased her way through the drunken crowd, slow but deliberate. She wanted to make sure Harkin saw her, and that he did. She could see a smile forming on his face, his eyes mean as he stared her up and down. She also him falter, however, when he noticed the sidearm, though. As Shepard approached Harkin, he tried to appear uncaring as he leaned back into his chair and drank from his bottle. He let out a loud burp, the smile back on his face.

"Hey there, sweetheart. You here for some fun?" Harkin's words were slurred, still looking Shepard up and down. He took another gulp, "'Cause, I gotta say, that soldier getup looks real good on that body of yours."

Shepard gave him a wide smile, which seemed to make Harkin more confident.

"Why don't you sit your sweet ass next to old Harkin, have a drink, and we'll see where this goes."

Shepard, still smiling, took out her gun and fingered the trigger, "I'd rather drink a cup of acid after chewing on a razor-blade."

Harkin let out a loud roar, as he drink some more spilling all over his shirt. He tried to stand, failed, then decided to just stay on his chair. "You trying to hurt my feelings? You gotta do better than that. After 20 years with C-Sec, I've been called every name in the book, Princess."

Shepard took hold of Harkin's neck and slammed his head against the table, pressing the barrel of her gun, hard against his forehead. Harkin was stuttering, unable to fully comprehend what just happened, spitting, and she's pretty sure he just pissed himself. With her face very close to his, she whispered in his ear, "Call me 'Princess' again, and you'll be picking your teeth off the floor."

"Fuck!" Harkin finally managed, struggling to sit up. "What the...what the hell do you want?"

"Vakarian, Garrus." Shepard said, not letting go. "Where is he?"

"Garrus?" Harkin said, trying to look at her, "Garrus, I know where he is, just, just let me go."

"No." Shepard said, pushing her gun harder against his head.

"Jesus, ow!" Harkin said, his eyes tight. "Wait, wait, you're...with Anderson, aren't you? You're looking for Saren, right? Poor bastard has been trying to take Saren down ever since the turian screwed him over the Spectre title."

Shepard paused. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know..." Harking said, still struggling. "Look, let me go and I'll tell you-I'll tell you where Garrus is."

Shepard hesitated then gave him one last push before straightening up, her pistol still un-holstered and pointing at his knee. She watched as Harkin looked around, probably feeling embarrassed at what just happened. Others were staring at them, no one coming to his aid. Harkin felt vulnerable and he knew he was at the mercy of Shepard and her gun. He looked up at her, his eyes flickering between her face and the her weapon. He knew something though.

"Anderson was going to be the first human Spectre candidate," Harkin said, slowly, watching Shepard carefully. "He claims Saren set him up though, fucked up the whole mission and Anderson was forced to step down. Ask him if you don't believe me, he'll tell you."

Shepard didn't say anything right away as she stared at him, he was drunk but he wasn't lying. He was scared and he would say anything to get out of the situation, including the truth.

"Garrus." Shepard finally said, holding her gun tighter.

"Dr. Michel, on the other side of the wards, she's got a clinic up top." Harkin said, his eyes glued to her pistol. "Those two are close and Garrus, the hot-head still thinks he can save the world. The dumb bastard is going to get what's coming to him."

Shepard eyed him suspiciously, then holstered her gun. "You better not be lying, Harkin, or you'll need a new kneecap."

"I ain't!" Harkin said, his hands raised. When Shepard didn't do anything, he turned his head and his eyes fell on a bottle of spirits. He reached for it and lifted to his mouth, "Just...go away, let me drink in peace."

"You might want to change your pants while you're at it." Shepard said, as she walked away and out of Chora's Den.

Once she was out she let out a long exhale. Her heart was beating fast and her stomach was churning. She felt so, thrilled. It was exciting, the adrenaline rushing through her was more than she could bare. She smiled to herself, remembering the old days when she ran with the Reds. She loved the rush. Shepard couldn't believe she had actually forgotten how that felt.

She heard a beeping coming from inside her ear and pressed a button on her transmitter. "Shepard?"

"Alenko." Shepard replied, her heart still beating rapidly. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm her nerves. "What's your location?"

"Just got out talking with Barla Von." Alenko said. Shepard could hear crowds of people and taxis in her ear, he must be on the Presidium. "Did you find Harkin?"

"Yeah, the guy is a scumbag." Shepard replied, looking back into Chora's Den. She walked away from the bar and up to some stairs until she was standing on the higher level of the wards; a much more preferable view. "What'd the volus have to say?"

"A lot. He was not surprised to see me, or hear the questions I was asking. He knew who I was, who you were, who Anderson is. Williams had it right." Alenko said, before continuing. "Anyway, it seems the Shadow Broker has a bounty on Saren's head."

"Really..." Shepard said, her eyes watching the city skyline of the Citadel. She could see a two vehicle accident had occurred and paramedics and C-Sec was already at the scene, trying to make the traffic continue as smooth as possible, and failing.

"Yeah, turns out Saren turned on him. I don't know all the details but the Shadow Broker hired a Krogan mercenary to find and kill Saren. Barla Von said the krogan will be at C-Sec, and not on purpose, either."

"Alright," Shepard said, turning away from the fiasco below. "Do me favor and find out what's going on at C-Sec. I have a lead up here in the Wards. A doctor by the name of Michel seems to know Vakarian pretty well."

"Ma'am." Alenko consented. "Take care, Commander."

"You, too." Shepard said and pressed her transmitter button again.

She took one last look below (the traffic had gotten worse) before she turned away from the view and looked for any signs leading to a clinic. The Presidium was home to hundreds and hundreds more visited it everyday. The one thing that she knew on the Citadel was dependable were directional cues; the place was a metropolis and very easy to get lost in. She furrowed her eyebrows and continued to read finding herself standing right beside a door that simply read "Clinic".

Shepard frowned, normally doors would open automatically if one were to stand in front of it, but not this time. Was it closed? No, it was morning and a sign citing the hours were displayed on the door. The hairs on her neck began to tickle. Something was wrong. She slowly reached for her pistol, looking around. No one was paying any slight attention to her. She turned back and slowly reached over for the console chime.

"Dr. Michel?" Shepard began. "I need your help."

She listened intently, waiting for any sort of noise, her hand gripping her gun. Nothing. Then, the door slid open. She blinked at it, pausing for just a moment before a yell rang out in the air.

"Shepard!"

It was as if time had slowed; she heard a loud bang beside her ear before she was pushed back by a powerful force . It only took a second when she felt an excruciating pain and cried out, gripping her arm. She looked up trying to assess as much as she could, but the only thing she could see was the barrel of a rifle handled by a man about to take another shot. Motion finally sped up to catch the present. Shepard ducked down and pulled out her gun, and not bothering to aim very well, she pulled the trigger before rolling to hide behind a low section of wall.

"Perfect timing, Commander Shepard."

She looked up and saw the face of Garrus Vakarian, the turian she had been looking for. He was tightly holding on to his own rifle, and had just aimed over Shepard's head to shoot and kill her first attacker. Adrenaline had already kicked in and Shepard could hardly feel the pain in her shoulder anymore. With her pistol still pulled out she began firing over the sectioned wall. It was loud in there; multiple cracks from one side of the clinic to the other, laughing taunts and curses, and where the hell was Michel? Shepard could now get a better look as Garrus fired. There were about five men, none of them superiorly trained, most had rifles, one other had a shotgun. She had a pistol, but it was a good one.

Vakaria let out a joyful laugh as he killed another. There was a cry of pain and Shepard reached over and took down another as the others looked onward. Panic was obvious on their faces, fear and confusion took over and the their systematic approach had collapsed, only making it easier for Garrus and Shepard to kill them. Vakarian threw out a smoke grenade that filled the room, but the commander knew where the assailants were and took the last two shots. Two short cries and then silence except for the last sizzle of the remaining smoke.

"Dr. Michel." Garrus yelled out. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Garrus, I'm okay." There was a series of light coughs from somewhere ahead. Emerging from behind the smoke was a woman with bright red disheveled hair. She was waving her hand in her face clearing away the black cloud that was slowly dissipating. She had crouched down and hidden herself inside one of the empty crates and waited. Michel had a small cut on her lip but nothing serious. She walked over to Vakarian and placed a hand on his arm and a smile. "Thanks to you, well, both of you."

Michel frowned as she looked at Shepard's shoulder. "Please, I can help you. It's the least I can do."

Shepard nodded, allowing herself to be directed to a bed and hopped up to sit on it. Michel reached down to a chest of drawers and began to pull out gauze and other things and placed them on the bed beside Shepard. "I'm sorry your got shot. This was not your fight."

At that moment, the chime of the clinic door rang out again, and everyone reacted. Garrus pushed Michel behind him and pulled out his rifle pointing it toward the door as he moved forward, Shepard whipped out her pistol and aimed it, her hand steady. The doors opened and their stood Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko.

"He's with me." Shepard said with a sigh as she lowered her weapon, Garrus doing the same.

Alenko stood silently, his eyes moving across the room, noticing holes in the walls, fragments of containers scattered on the floor and finally Shepard's shoulder. His eyes widened for a moment before he headed over.

"Shepard, what happened?"

"There was a fight." She told him, watching Michel work on her wound. It wasn't to bad, merely a graze, but damn, it hurt. "Who were those men, doctor? Why did they attack you?"

Michel sighed, her hands were shaking slightly as she spoke with a heavy accent, "They work for Fist. They wanted to shut me down, to keep me from tell Garrus about the quarian."

"What Quarian?" Shepard said, looking at her. "Who is Fist?"

"Commander, I know that name; Fist." Alenko said, crossing his arms as he furrowed his eyebrows. Shepard stared at him, curious, "I found that krogan at C-Sec, goes by the name of Wrex. He's a mercenary, hired by the Shadow Broker to kill him."

"Damn." Garrus said, shaking his head, "Fist probably already knows what's coming after him."

"You know him?"

"He was brought in for...a little talk." Garrus said, but Shepard could amusement in his voice. "Fist accused him of making threats."

"He's waiting for us at Chora's Den, Shepard." Alenko said.

"Wait," Shepard said, looking between Alenko and Garrus, "what does this have to do with Saren. Do you know something, Vakarian?"

"I might. I want to take Saren down as much as you." Garrus said and looked at Michel. The doctor had finished with Shepard and seemed to be trying to calm her nerves. Vakarian laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring nod. "Tell us what happened."

Michel took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "A few days ago a quarian came in. She'd been shot, but wouldn't tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide."

Shepard jumped off the bed and holstered her pistol, her shoulder smarted. "Where is she now?

"I put her in contact with Fist." Michel said, looking at Garrus. She bit her lower lip, looking nervous, "I thought he was an agent for the Shadow Broker."

"Not anymore." Garrus spoke up with a sigh. "Now he works for Saren. And the Shadow Broker isn't too happy about it."

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker?" Michel asked, her eyes wide. "That's stupid, even for him. Saren must have given him quite the offer."

"That quarian is in trouble." Alenko said, looking at Shepard. She agreed.

Garrus scratched his chin. "That must have something Saren wants, something worth crossing the Shadow Broker."

"Geth!" Michel cried out suddenly. "Her information had something to do with geth!"

"We need to find her." Shepard said, looking at the other two and ran for the door. "She might have the evidence we need to bring Saren down. At least for now."

"I know Fist, Shepard." Garrus said, as the three hurried toward the stairs leading to the bar. "He's got a lot of men and he probably has them stationed all over the place. We need to be careful."

Shit.

"Everything is shut down..." Alenko said softly as the three approached Chora's Den.

"He knows." Garrus whispered.

Shepard was not five feet from the door when one of Fist's men ran out, his gun firing in all directions, laughing. The three of them jumped for cover; Shepard found a trashcan, Alenko and Garrus managed to hide behind a low walled banister. Damn, neither Shepard or Alenko had any armor and the only thing either carried was a pistol. They would have to depend on Vakarian to take point. Double Damn. There was a moment of silence as the commander caught the turian's eye. He gave a single nod, leaned over his position and shot the laughing man between the eyes.

"Incredible shot." Alenko said, standing and looking impressed.

"Thanks." Garrus said, with a small smile. He pulled out his shotgun offering it to either of them, as they quickly moved over to the entrance of the bar. Alenko took it. Vakarian continued, "I have grenades but not a lot, and Fist has a lot of goons."

"They aren't soldiers." Shepard said, as she crouched on one side of the door. "We have training on our side."

Alenko's hands were hovering over the console of the door as he eyed the other two. They silently counted before Alenko slammed his hand on the chime. The door opened and almost immediately there was a display of flashing shots coming from above and the sides and front, cries and shots from Fist's men. Garrus quickly threw a grenade forward and it burst into smoke. Shepard moved around the door keeping close to the wall and crouched, kicking a table to fall on its side and hiding behind it, she saw Alenko and Vakarian doing the same. Shepard could hear the chaotic yells, giving her an advantage of knowing their position. Aiming as best as she could, she pulled the trigger and smiled when it made contact. She saw two men hover in the air before being thrown against an opposite wall, Alenko's work.

There was a ricochet of gunfire by Shepard's head and she looked. Someone was shooting at her from above; forcing her down. When there was silence, she popped her head up just a bit, but again her attacker's gun went off, nearly missing her. Then there was more close calls as another attacker was shooting at her from her left. She watched as a grenade fell in front of her table, bursting into a dark cloud. Still crouching she pushed the table and aimed above her to shoot and kill. She hopped over the bar, and crouched again, and saw Garrus looking through his rifle's scope and with a few quick bursts from the trigger, put down two more.

The silence was deafening. There were no more jeers or gunfire, it was quiet. Shepard stood slowly, looking for any sign of more enemies and Alenko; it was a big room and had many places to hide in. Garrus went one way, and Shepard went opposite, listening for any movement, but there was nothing. She made her way around the bar and suddenly came face-to-face with a glowing and rather menacing-looking Lieutenant.

"Jesus!" Shepard said, her breath leaving her, her eyes wide. She didn't know Alenko very well, but the commander always thought of him as kind of timid and weak, not her type. At that moment, he didn't look either.

"Sorry, Commander." Alenko said with a grin, his glow receding. His face turned serious and he nodded his head toward the back. "Some people ran. I'm betting Fist's office is back there."

Shepard, still unable to say anything, jumped over the bar and rushed over toward the VIP rooms, Garrus and Alenko close behind. She looked at the others before hitting the console with her palm and the three of them saw two men, holding their pistols in front, one of them shaking rather nervously. Beads of sweat were falling down his face. The other looked incredibly surprised to even be there, his eyes wavering between Shepard and the others.

"S-stop right there!" said the nervous one. "Don't c-come any closer!"

"Warehouse workers." Garrus said, sounding surprised. Shepard looked at him, "All the rest of Fist's guards must be dead."

"Stay back," warned the other, his voice steadier, but it was clear he didn't want to die. "or we'll shoot."

"We just massacred all your friends." Shepard said, her finger steadily on the trigger of her pistol. "You leave, we won't kill you."

Shepard saw the nervous one visibly gulp. He dropped his weapon and sprang up, his hands in the air. His friend did the same, and placed their backs to the wall, quickly making their way through the door. The commander chuckled to herself, before leading the rest to yet another door.

"Do you hear that?" Alenko said as the doors opened. "Is that shouting?"

"That's the krogan." Garrus said, leading them to Fist's personal office.

The three of them walked into a very messy room. Shepard made a face; the room heavy with the scent of alcohol and sex. Her eyes wandered as she saw an overturned table, a mess of papers and books and datapads all over the floor, a book shelf had been pushed over it's side, from being pushed by a massive weight judging by the size of a dent, broken glass and bottles had shattered on the floor beside a man's head. Fist. Shepard knew that because the biggest korgan she had ever seen was hovering over a man with a shotgun and threatening and repeating his name as the man pleaded for help.

"Wait, Wrex!" the turian said, running forward. "Don't kill him. Not yet."

"Why not?" The krogan growled, and looked up to see Shepard and Alenko. He growled again, as his arm flexed, his gun closer to Fist's face.

"Please!" Fist cried out. Shepard stared at him; he looked pathetic, snot was running down his face mixed with the blood falling from his scalp, he was drooling as he blubbered on nearly incoherently. "Don't let him kill me!"

"Shut up!" yelled the krogan, making the whole room vibrate. He kicked Fist on the side, and placed a foot on his chest.

"Wrex." Shepard finally spoke up. He looked at her; he was angry, but he was calm, if that made any sense. Korgan were intimidating, there was no question about that, and most of the time stupid and angry, their only purpose is life was to kill, but this one was different, Shepard saw that. He was smart, collected. "We're after Saren, and Fist has the information we need. If we loose that, we might loose Saren. You've got a bounty on the turian, don't you? You help me, we help you."

Wrex stared at her for a moment, before grunting and taking his foot off Fist. Fist coughed and slowly stood up, wiping the mucus off his nose with his sleeve and wiping his face with another hand. "Thank you..."

"Don't thank me yet, Fist." Shepard said, looking at him. "Quarian. Where?"

"She's not here!" Fist said, looking at Wrex then back at Shepard. "I don't know where she is, that's the truth."

"Well, that's a lie." Alenko said, looking at him.

Wrex lifted a hand and slapped him in the back of the head, forcing Fist to his knees. That looked like it hurt. The korgan growled, "Stop wasting time, human."

"I swear, she isn't here!" Fist said, his hands over his head. When nothing happened he looked up to Shepard's gun pointing at him. "She said she would only deal with the Shadow Broker, himself!"

"Impossible." Garrus said, shaking his head and looking at Shepard then at Fist, "The Shadow Broker only works through his agents."

"Nobody meets the Shadow Broker, ever!" Fist said, turning his head to Garrus. He reached for an overturned chair and leaned against it to stand, he grimaced as he stood. "But she didn't know that, I told her I would set up a meeting for her, but when she shows up it would be Saren's men waiting for her."

"Fuck!" Shepard said under her breath, then she took hold of Fist's shirt collar and yelled, "Where?"

"The Wards!" Fist said, his breath strong of drink. "The back alley behind the markets. She should be there, now."

"Move out!" Shepard yelled to the rest as she turned and headed out. She paused for a second to look back. The Wrex stood still, watching her, and Fist, the sorry excuse for a human being, his eyes wide as they moved between her and the krogan. "Wrex, meet us when you're done."

"What?" she heard Fist cry out.

Shepard didn't give a damn. She needed to find the quarian, get the information she needed to find the bloody son of a bitch turian, and kill him. Alenko and Garrus did not hesitate as they followed behind her through a set of stairs behind the wards marketplace. They could hear some distance talking in the background, as Shepard and the others got closer. With her pistol raised, she slowly moved forward as their targets were distracted. She narrowed her eyes to see through the street vents; there was definitely a quarian and a few others, she couldn't make out what exactly, but there were about three or four bodies.

"Where's the Shadow Broker?" _Quarian, female_, Shepard thought. "Where's Fist?"

"They'll _be_ here." _Turian, male. _"Where's the evidence?"

"No way. The deal's off."

There was a grunt and a light. Flash grenade. "Go!" Shepard ordered.

Before any of them could move, a massive form pushed its way past them and with a pounce, it landed on its feet down the alley, bellowing loudly. Wrex. Shepard stared amazed, completely uninformed a krogan would have been able to jump that high or traveled such a far distance in the air. She watched stunned as Wrex brought down the turian and two salarians with his shotgun. No quarian in sight.

"Whoa..." Alenko said what Shepard thought.

"I think I'd like having him on our team, Shepard." Garrus said, giving out a laugh as they made their way toward the alley.

The krogan grunted as he reloaded his gun and Shepard could swear she same him smile. She looked around and saw a quarian making her way toward them and seemed to be talking a mile a minute.

"..you are, but did you see that? Did you know who it was?" she continued, pacing now. "Fist set me up! I should never have trusted him!"

"Whoa, wait, are you okay?" Shepard said, holding up a hand to quiet her down. The quarian did and seemed to be taking a deep breath. "Were you hurt in the fight?"

"I know how to look after myself," The quarian said with a sigh, the pointed to a side arm strapped to her hip, "not that I don't appreciate the help. Uh, who are you?"

"It's Shepard," she said, giving a nod, "Alenko, Vakarian, and Wrex."

"Ah," the quarian said her head turning to look at the krogan, "he's the first krogan I've met."

Wrex merely grunted, looking bored.

"We're here to stop Saren," Shepard continued, "and we've been told you have evidence against him."

"Yes, I do." she said, with a nod, "I want to repay your for saving my life. But not here. We must go somewhere safe."

"The ambassador's office." Alenko announced, "It's safe there and he'll want to see this anyway."

"And you are?" Shepard asked, they all began to walk up the stairs to the lifts.

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." the quarian replied. "Tali."

* * *

"You are not making my life any easier, Commander." Was the greeting Shepard received as everyone rushed into Udina's office. Anderson was standing quietly behind the ambassador and gave her a nod, a much more preferable hello. Udina continued, "Firefights in the Wards? An all-out assult on Chora's Den? Do you know how many-"

He had stopped short when he spotted Wrex, his eyes roving onto Garrus and then did a double take when he saw the quarian. He blinked a few times before looking at Shepard again. "W are they? Who is this? A Quarian? What are you up to, Shepard?"

"Well, now that you're done with your snide comments, Udina," Shepard said, frowning, "_Tali_ has evidence that proves Saren's involvement with the geth."

"Really?" Udina said, his tone changing completely, his hands behind his back. He turned to the quarian, "Well then, you had better start from the beginning, Ms..."

"Tali'Zorah." she replied.

"We don't see many quarians here." Udian said, looking at her suspiciously. "Why did you leave the flotilla?"

"I was on my pilgrimage;" Tali told him, "my right of passage into adulthood. During my travels I began hearing reports of geth. Since they've driven my people into exile, the geth have never been seen beyond the veil. I was curious. I tracked a patrol of geth to an uncharted world and I waited for one to become separate from its unit. I disabled it then took out its memory core."

"Don't the geth fry their memory core once they die?" Anderson spoke up, his eyebrows furrowed. "Some kind of defense mechanism."

"Usually, but my people created the geth," she said with a shrug, "if you're quick, careful, and lucky, small cashes of data can sometimes be saved. Most of the core was wiped clean, but I salvaged something from its audio-banks."

Tali pressed something on her arm and she had a mini-HUD screen pop up off her omni-tool. She pressed a few more things and Saren's recorded voice along with another unknown voice, echoed through out the office and later in the Citadel Tower. Shepard, Anderson, Udina, and Tali were all standing on the Stage, facing the three Citadel counselors, Saren's voice amplified ten times louder for the entire tower to hear. Shepard watched as all three of the Citadel Counselors, looking grim; Sparatus's eyes staring straight ahead at something, Tevos had her hands to her back and shaking her head slowly as she listened, and Valern shifted his weight between his feet.

_"Eden Prime was a major victory. It has brought us one _

_step closer to finding the conduit."_

_"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."_

"You wanted proof," Udina said, his voice dignified. "There you have it."

"This, evidence is..." Sparatus said, his shoulders deflating. "irrefutable, Ambassador. Saren will be stripped of his specter status and all efforts will be made for him to answer for his crimes."

"I recognize the other voice, the one speaking with Saren." Tevos spoke up. She frowned and raised a hand to her forehead. "Matriarch Benezia."

"Who is that?" Shepard asked.

"A very powerful asari who has entered the last stage of her life. Revered for their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people. Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic and has many followers and would be a formidable ally for Saren."

"I'm more interested in the Reapers." Valerns finally said, looking back at Shepard and the others. "What do you know about them?"

"Only what was extracted from the geth's memory core." Anderson told him. "The Reapers are an ancient race of machines from 50,000 years ago that wiped out the Protheans, then they vanished."

"The geth follow Saren because he's leading them to the Reapers, to what they believe is their god." Shepard said, looking at the Council. She thought back, her mind moving to the weird images. "That's what I saw in my vision, it all makes sense now."

"It's our understanding that the conduit it the key to bringing them back." Anderson continued, "Saren is searching for it, and that's why he attacked Eden Prime. "

"Where is the conduit?" Valern asked.

"Whatever it is, it's causing trouble and we need to get rid of it." Shepard replied.

Sparatus let out an impatient noise. "Listen to what you're saying: Saren wants to bring back machines that wiped all life in the galaxy? Impossible. It has to be. Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we have found no trace of their existence? If they were real we would have found something."

"I'm noticing a trend here," Shepard said, looking at him. His eyes narrowed. "You wanted proof Saren is a traitor, and I handed it to you, now you're making the same mistake. You're being an idiot."

"How dare you-" he started but Tevos interrupted.

"This is different, Commander Shepard. You proved Saren betrayed the Council, we all agree he's using the geth to search for the conduit, but we don't really know why."

"Yes," Valern said with a strong undertone, "The Reapers are obviously just a myth, Commander. A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he is using to to bend the geth to his will."

"You're wrong." Shepard replied, waving her hand, dismissing him entirely, "Using the Reapers as an excuse is pretty out there. Geth aren't stupid, and Saren is just a turian, not a machine. Why would they follow him unless they really know something?"

"Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life." Sparatus said, "He no longer has the rights or the resources as a spectre, he is stripped of his position."

"That is _not_ good enough." Udina called out, his hands in fists. "You _know_ he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send your fleet in."

"A fleet cannot track down one man." Valern said, widening his eyes.

"A fleet can keep control of the entire region." Udina said impatiently. "Keep more geth from attacking any more of our colonies."

"Or trigger a war with the Terminus System." Sparatus said, his arms crossed. "We will not be dragged into a galactic war over the loss of a few human colonies."

"That's such crap!" Shepard replied, looking at them. "Taking some goddamn responsibility! You would be reacting differently if it was turian, or asari, or salarian colonies!"

"Shepard's right." Udina said, a finger pointing accusingly. "I'm sick of this council and it's anti-human bullshit!"

"Ambassador!" Tevos said firmly, her voice louder than Shepard had ever heard. She raised her hands so the noises around the tower would cede. "There is another solution. It does not require fleets or armies."

"No." Sapratus said firmly, looking at her. "It's too soon. Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the spectres."

"It was a turian spectre that betrayed the council and it was a human that exposed him." Shepard reminded them. "You don't want a fleet, we want a Spectre. I'm all you've got."

Tevos looked at Sparatus and they silently came to a conclusion. Sparatus, turned his head away roughly, and without looking at Shepard, he nodded his head.

"Commander Shepard- step forward." Tevos said.

Shepard slowly let her breath out as she switched with Udina on the stage. She could hear a clamor of whispers all around her but she didn't bother to look. She could say she felt very proud that day; this was a momentous occasion, she was the first human to being part of the Spectre ranks. She listened as the Council started their speech.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen." Valern said, looking at her, his eyes narrowed. He did not trust her, that much she knew but she didn't care. "Individuals forged in the service of fire and battle, those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol." Tevos continued. "The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right-hand of the council, instruments of our will."

"Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic _peace,_" Sparatus said that word with emphasis as he looked at Shepard. He was not pleased, his tone of voice was less than gratified, "both our first and last line of defense. The _safety_ of the galaxy is theirs to _uphold_."

"You are the first human Spectre, Commander." Tevos said, with a small nod, "This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species."

Shepard stood tall and gave a nod in thank you. "I appreciate it, Councilor. What's our next step?"

"We must send you into the Traverse after Saren," Valern said, "He is a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend him or eliminate him."

"Files are being forwarded to Ambassador Udina's office as we speak." Sparatus said, reaching for his console. "They will point you to any leads we might have."

Tevos looked at the other two counselors, but there was nothing left to be said. "This meeting is adjourned."

Shepard watched as Sparatus walked beside Tevos and began to whisper urgently with her, obviously believing the whole this was a mistake. Valern was listening intently, perhaps agreeing, perhaps not. She shrugged her shoulders and turned when she felt a hand on slap on her back. A wide grin was on Anderson's face and he reached out to shake her hand.

"Congratulations, Shepard." the captain said, proudly. "I knew you could do it."

"We've got a lot of work to do, Commander." Udina said, marching down the stairs away from the stage as Anderson, Tali, and Shepard followed closely behind. "You're going to need a ship, a crew, supplies-"

"She'll get access to special equipment and training now." Anderson said as the four of them walked into the available lift. "C-Sec Academy has a Spectre Requisition officer that would hold some resources for you."

"Sir." Shepard said.

"Anderson, follow me." Udina said, without looking at Shepard. He walked out of the lift and toward the embassies. "I need your help to set all this up."

Shepard heard Anderson sigh. He gave another smile at the commander and followed Udina.

"Huh." Shepard heard Tali say behind her. "I would think the ambassador would have been a little more grateful. He didn't even thank you."

"He has the temperament of a five-year old," Shepard said, making a face, "but I wouldn't worry about him, and it's been a really long day."

There was silence as the two of them walked further away from the Citadel Tower, taking their time, Shepard not really having any immediate priorities at the moment. She'll hear from Anderson soon, she's sure, but right now, it was good to relax. She needed it, and her shoulder was starting to bother her.

"I've been meaning to ask, Shepard..." Tali started, but hesitated.

"Ask my anything." Shepard said, taking a seat by a table next to one of the many fountains on the Presidium. A small, pleasant flower bed was growing beside their seats, very colorful flowers, none Shepard had ever seen on Earth. She liked flowers.

"Well, I wanted to ask," Tali said, paused , then started again, "if I may join your crew. I think it would really help me on my pilgrimage."

"I don't have a problem with that, Tali." Shepard said, but she frowned, "But, I thought you took your pilgrimage here."

"I did, but the information I have recovered seems to be leading to something bigger." Tali replied, sounding excited. "I would be doing something so much more if I could help you and I wouldn't doubt that if I traveled all over the galaxy with you, I'm bound to find something to bring home."

"What do you mean 'bring home'?" Shepard asked her.

"The pilgrimage is a journey set out alone in order to be accepted into a new crew onto the Flotilla. We can only return when we have something of value, something that would benefit the crew; a gift to the captain of the respected ship we wish to join."

"Well, if that's all, you're more than welcome, Tali." Shepard replied, feeling amused.

"Thank you, Shepard." Tali said, sounding grateful, "I appreciate it."

"Iri. I knew it was you."

Shepard felt her stomach sink, recognizing the voice and dreading it. She slowly turned her head up to see a familiar and gangly-looking figure towering over her.

"Finch."

"In the flesh." Finch replied, reaching for another chair. He pushed it over so the back of the chair hit the edge of the table making a loud clang and he plopped in it. He gave her an ugly smile. Shepard noticed he had a few more missing teeth; probably from losing to yet another fight. He looked at Tali and his smile winded. He leaned over as the quarian moved back, "And who is this?"

"Fuck off, Finch." Shepard said, standing and placed a hand on Tali's arm. "Come on, Tali. Let's head back."

"Yo, Iri," she heard from behind, "wait up. What's the rush?"

Shepard felt a hand on her shoulder. She reached around and forced his hand back before twisting it. Finch grunted in pain and Shepard pushed him angrily into an alley. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Whoa, hey," Finch said, straining against Shepard's hand. She let go of him and Finch massaged his wrist, "do you kiss your mom with that mouth? Oh, wait, you don't have one."

Shepard's hands in fists, she brought back her arm with a massive swing, she punched him right in the jaw. Asshole. Finch yelped in pain, bringing a hand to his face. He gasped as he looked at Shepard, genuinely surprised. Shepard watched him rubbing his jaw as he looked at her.

"Shit, Iri!" Finch said, looking at his hand and noticing blood. "I was just joking. You didn't have to fucking hit me!"

"What do you want, Finch?" Shepard said, her voice much calmer, her arms crossed. She took a quick look behind her and saw Tali standing right outside the alley, nervously.

Finch didn't respond right away, still gingerly touching his jaw and spoke in a low voice, "I need your help, Iri."

Shepard let out a sarcastic laugh and turned away from him and out the alley, "Why the _hell _should I help you?"

"There's a big contract on your head, Iri," Finch said, still speaking in undertones. He followed Shepard to a bench right outside the two buildings toward a neatly-kept garden, "you know, for leaving the Reds. You do this, I can get you out of it."

"Are you kidding?" Shepard replied, looking at him with wide eyes. "Do I _look_ like I'm afraid of a fucking _gang?_"

Finch didn't answer right away, looking as if he was thinking harder than he had ever done before. "Come on, it'll be like old times, don't you remember? The pilfering and the the deception we used to do together?"

"You want to know what I really remember?" Shepard hissed, leaning in close to him. Finch, backed away. "When you left me, you bastard. You left me to take the fall for the deaths of those two asari."

"That's not true." Finch said, waving his hands, desperately dismissing the accusation, "I went to get help!"

"You're a lying coward, Finch." Shepard said, one of her hands on her side-arm. "I don't want to have anything to do with you or the Reds."

"Alright, look," Finch said, eyeing Shepard's obvious threat. "One of the generals, Curt Weissman, you remember him? There's a turian guard in an alley behind Chora's Den. Talk to him, we just want him out, that's all. You're a Spectre, you can do it."

"How the hell-" Shepard said, looking at him surprised. She shook her head, it didn't matter. She pushed him with her free hand. "No. Get away from me."

"Fine, Iri." Finch said after a pause, raising his hands in defeat, then wiping away the creases of his shirt. "But we have people all over the Citadel, how do you think we know about your status change? If you do this for us, you'll never see us again."

Shepard narrowed her eyes. Damn it! At that moment she was only able to picture her hands round Finch's skinny little neck, it would be easier. She wasn't afraid of some god damned gang. She exhaled slowly, calming herself. She gave one last mean look in Finch's direction before telling Tali to head for the embassies.

"What are you going to do?" Tali asked, sounding worried.

Shepard shook her head, "Don't worry about me, I'll meet you later."

The commander watched as Tali gave her one last look before turning and heading for Udina's office. Shepard worked her jaw and pushed Finch out of her way so she could stand and march down to the Wards. She hated the lower wards, everything about that place reminded her of her life on earth, the lifestyle made her sick and she didn't want to be near it. She dreaded the thought of taking a single step in it and she could feel her blood boiling at the very thought of being near there again. She kept her cool though. Finch was following her silently. Good, if he spoke she'd probably punch him again.

"He's there." Finch said, pointing down an alley. Shepard could see a turian sharing a drink with another outside a smaller bar, much smaller than Chora's Den. There were others mingling around them, all clearly drunk. "The one on the right."

Shepard looked at him her eye narrowed and then finally realized what she was doing; she was acting like all those years ago with the Reds had never changed. She felt young, lost, and stupid. There were more important matters than fooling around with the fucking Reds She looked away from Finch slowly, and sighed making a final decision; she had to end this, she had to get over this crap and set her priorities straight. Shepard took a breath and let it out as she walked over and tapped the guard on the shoulder.. The turian turned, saw no one there then looked down to see Shepard.

She heard him sigh then in a very bored voice, the turian asked, "Can I help you?"

"A human named Finch wanted me to use my status to convince you to let one of your prisoners out, a Curt Weissman."

"What status?" the guard asked, sounding suspicious.

"Spectre."

"Oh. _Oh." _the turian said, his eyes widening. He looked at her a moment longer but shrugged his shoulders. "The guy is a xenophobe, part of a bunch of anti-alien organizations. I should have known he'd have friends. Thanks for telling me, ma'am. I'll make sure to post more guards at his cell."

Shepard gave him a nod and turned away, things were washing away now. She didn't see Finch, but that wasn't unusual.

"Iri." _Hah,_ Shepard thought, _right on time. _Shepard turned to see Finch standing in the shadows behind two large pillars, hearing everything that had just occurred. "Why the fuck did you go and do that?"

"Weissman was an ass before, he's an ass now." she told him, with a shrug of her shoulders. She crossed her arms and looked at him, "He should be put away. So should you. Why are you still with the Reds, Finch? Grow up."

"They're family, Shepard! They're our family and you betrayed them." Finch said, taking a step forward. "You're going to get what's coming to you."

Shepard had had enough. She lifted a foot and kicked him hard in the chest. Finch grunted and fell hard against the wall, his head cracking against it. She crouched down and pulled out her pistol to push against his skull. "You need to stop with the threats, Finch."

"Never," Finch said, looking at her dazedly. Still an idiot, a lost cause. "I'll tell the aliens what you really are."

Shepard shook her head and used the blunt end of her gun to hit him hard against the side of his skull. She felt for a pulse on his neck before she stood up and looked around. The turian guard was standing close by, watching her, his expression unreadable. She walked over to him, "That's Weissman's friend. He's unconscious, but alive. You want him?"

The turian stared at her for a moment longer before staring at Finch. "Yeah, s-sure."

Shepard gave him a smile and turned away from the Wards, and Finch, and that stupid life.

* * *

Shepard made her way to the Presidium docks, there she saw Ambassador Udina and Captain Anderson waiting for her. She had received a transmitting call from Anderson soon after her confrontation with Finch. Anderson called her to the docking bay and she could only assume Udina found a ship.

Udina spotted her first and spoke when she got closer. "I've got big news for you, Shepard. Captain Anderson is stepping down as commanding officer of the Normandy. This ship is yours now."

Shepard felt her mouth open and her eyebrows furrow. This did not make her happy, she looked at Anderson. He seemed grave but he gave her a small reassuring nod. "She's quick and quiet, and you know the crew. Perfect ship for a spectre."

"You weren't forced into this," Shepard said, still feeling furious. She looked at Udina then Anderson, "were you, sir?

"No, Shepard, I wasn't. It was my choice." Anderson said with a smile. "You needed your own ship. You also can't answer to anyone but the council. And, well, it's time for me to step down."

"Please, Captain," Shepard said, she was calmer but she was still upset. She didn't like the idea of taking over Anderson's crew, "why are you doing this?"

"I was in your shoes, twenty years ago, Shepard." Anderson said with a small sigh. "They were considering me for the spectres."

"What happened?" Shepard asked, remembering her conversation with Harkin. She hated hearing it from him.

"I failed, Commander. It's not something I'm proud of." Anderson said, clearing his throat. He looked at Udina, and looked at Shepard. He didn't want to continue in front of the ambassador. "All you need to know is I was sent on a mission with Saren and he made sure the council rejected me. I had my shot, it came and went. You'll have a chance to make up for my mistakes."

"Saren will pay for what he's done, " Shepard said, confirming the decision she made, "to you and everyone out there."

Anderson shook his head. "Saren's gone. Don't try to look for him, but we know he's out there. The Conduit. That's your priority. Geth are swarming all over the Traverse, looking for clues."

"There are reports of geth in the Feros system, before our colony there dropped out of contact, with sightings also around Noveria."

"Find out anything you can in those two systems." Anderson said. "We need to find the conduit before Saren does."

"Or the Reapers."

"I'm with the Council on this one, Shepard." Udina said, crossing his arms. "I'm not sure the Reapers even exist."

"_If_ they do exist," Anderson said, looking at them both. "The Conduit is the key to bringing them back. Stop Saren, we stop the Reapers."

"Sir, yes sir." Shepard said, and saluted.

"Ah, one more lead, Shepard." Udina said, looking at her. "Matriarch Benezia has a daughter. She's a scientist that specializes in the Protheans. We don't know if she's involved, but it might be a good idea to try and find her, see what she knows. Her name is Liara. Dr. Liara T'soni. We had reports she was exploring an archaeological dig in one of the uncharted worlds of the Artimus Tau cluster."

"That's where I go first."

"Make sure whatever decisions you make are way you want humanity to be viewed." Udina said, scowling. He always had a scowl on his face. "Your actions will reflect humanity as a whole. You make a mess and I'll get stuck cleaning it up. Like the incident in the Wards. _Again_."

"But then, you'll have nothing to do!" Shepard said with a smile. "You'll be bored without me."

Udina narrowed his eyes and grunted, "You're still human and you better act that way."

"I am sorry, Udina." Shepard said, as serious as she could; she meant it. "It won't happen again."

The ambassador did not answer, but turned on his heel and left, his eyes narrowed, probably wondering if Shepard was telling the truth.

"Jesus, Shepard, you shouldn't tease Udina that way." Anderson said firmly, but his eyes were twinkling. He walked a little further down the catwalk to get a better view of the Normandy. He leaned against the railing and sighed. "He's pretty powerful, even if he is only human.

"Just waiting to see if his head would ever explode." Shepard said, looking at Udina's back.

"Shepard," Anderson said, looking rather stern. "not a spectre twenty minutes, and already we get reports of you attacking another human being?"

"I have no excuses, sir." Shepard said, not ever liking Anderson's reprimands. She put herself at attention, "I take full responsibility."

"What happened?" Anderson asked. He hadn't called her that in a long time. He wasn't very happy.

"I ran into Finch, sir." Shepard said, closing her eyes briefly.

"That's it?" Anderson walking to her, cross. "You ran into an old familiar face and you lost all thinking of being a commander? What the hell is the matter with you, Shepard?"

Shepard paused then said, "Nothing, sir, not anymore."

Anderson sighed, "We don't have time for this, Shepard. Not now, not ever."

"I know, Captain." Shepard said, looking at him. She was angry with herself, her total loss of self-discipline. No, not anymore. "Never again."

Anderson shook his head, "You're lucky this time, Shepard. C-Sec had already informed us how you helped catch one of the major players of the Reds. Weissman was another one. Finch has been hanging around the Presidium for awhile now, causing trouble, but there was never any evidence to pin against him. Crooked lawyers and officers helped his escapes. You might not be so lucky next time, Shepard."

"Yes, sir."

She wasn't sure if Anderson believed her, and it didn't matter, he was tired. He looked as if the whole world was on his shoulders. She took a hesitant step toward him, then another until she was facing him. "How are you?"

"Honestly?" Anderson replied, looking more tired and older than she remembered; she always had this idea that Anderson could do anything. "This wasn't exactly how I pictured my career coming to an end. Pushing papers isn't really my thing. But you're the one that could stop Saren. I believe in you, Shepard. If that means I have to step aside, so be it."

"What didn't you want to say in front of Udina?"

"Oh, that." the captain said, looking at his hands. "We had an Ambassador Goyle on the Citadel not so long ago. Like Udina, she wanted to get a human into the spectres. She chose me. The Council sent Saren to keep an eye on me to evaluate my performance, just like Nihlus was to keep tabs on you."

"What was the mission?" Shepard asked.

"We had intel on a rogue scientist funded by batarian interests. He was setting up a facility to develop illegal AI technology out in the Verge." Anderson said, looking toward the other side of the docking bay, then he looked at her. "Alliance intel had done all the work, but the Council wanted a spectre involved. We compromised. I was the one sent out to help Saren with the investigation. We trapped the scientist to a mining facility in Kamala. He was hidden somewhere inside protected by an army of batarian mercenaries."

He paused before speaking again, looking annoyed. "The plan was simple: sneak in, capture the scientist, sneak back out. Quick, quiet, and minimum of blood shed. Saren and I split up to cover more ground. About a minute into the mission, there was a massive explosion in the refinery core. Officially it was ruled out as an accident, but I think Saren detonated it on purpose."

"Crazy son of a bitch." Shepard said, frowning.

"The explosion tore the refinery to shreds." Anderson said, standing up straight. "The whole place was on fire, black chemical clouds poured into the atmosphere. Nobody inside survived. There was a camp for workers and their families nearby. Between the fires and the toxic fumes, the casualty count was over 500. Mostly civilians, but Saren didn't care. The target was eliminated. Mission accomplished. And I ended up taking the blame. That ended all talk of me joining the spectres."

"It wasn't your fault." Shepard said, slowly, watching him.

"Saren accused me of blowing his cover," Anderson said, crossing his arms. "He wrote in his report that it was my fault the guards were ready for us. It was his claim of a massacre. I'm also human. His report is all the Council needed."

"I'm sorry, Captain."

"It's in the past, I still don't know why he did it." Anderson said, looking even more serious. "Maybe he likes the violence, maybe it's his way of keeping human out of Citadel government, I don't know, but this maliciousness also shows what sort of person you're dealing with, Shepard. You can't underestimate someone like Saren."

"I understand, Sir." Shepard said. "I'll stop him. I promise."

* * *

"Joker." Shepard said, making her way into the cockpit.

"Hey, Commander." he replied, turning around in chair to greet her. "I, uh, heard what happened to Anderson. Survives a hundred battles then gets taken down by backroom politics. Watch your back, Shepard, things go bad on this mission, you're next on the chopping block."

Shepard smiled down at him. She always liked Joker's sense of humor. "I'll be okay. I just don't like stealing from Anderson."

"The captain got screwed, but it's not like you could have done anything about it. No one is blaming you." Joker said, looking at her, an eyebrow raised. "Everyone on this ship is behind you, Commander. 100%."

"Yeah..." Shepard said, not really believing him.

"Intercom's open." Joker told her. "Say something."

Shepard sighed, her arms crossed as she stared at into open space. She was never very good at giving speeches, she never found herself to be very inspirational, so she simply decided on what she knew. She reached down and pushed the comm button on Joker's HUD screen. "This is Commander Shepard speaking. We have our orders: Find Saren before he finds the Conduit. I won't lie to you crew, this mission isn't going to be easy."

She looked at Joker, his head nodding as she spoke. She could also see Alenko watching her from his own seat and gave her a small smile. She continued, "This began with an attack on a human settlement in the Traverse, but we know Saren won't stop there, his armies won't stop on the fringes of Citadel Space. For too long our species has stood apart from the others, and now it's time we step up and do our part for the galaxy and show them what humans are made of. Our enemy knows we're coming. once we head into the Traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting for us. We'll be ready for them. Humanity needs to do this, but not just for our species, but for every other species in Citadel Space. Saren must be stopped and we will stop him."


	6. Chapter 6

_Apologies for taking so long. Holiday and all..._

_•Right, I keep changing things...hee•_

* * *

Shepard was sitting in Anderson's cabin, pouring through datapads of information on the Artemis Tau Cluster. Well, it was _her _cabin now, wasn't it? When she first stepped in, she took a look around. It was a nice size, bigger than anything she had before. There was an empty desk with about two attached drawers on each of its sides, a large bed was pushed into a corner, a small bureau at the foot of it, three different set of shelves on the walls and a couple of bookshelves. It looked incredibly empty. Shepard remembered Anderson's own added colors. The shelves by his bed were filled with old Earthen artifacts; old model airplanes and cars, his bookshelves stacked paperback books on all sorts of subjects, and on his walls held certificates and medals, lots of medals. She didn't like the emptiness of the room at all. She promised herself she would decorate when she had the chance.

Shepard was not able to focus very well. First, she tried sitting on her desk chair, but she found it to be uncomfortable; the seat was to hard and there really wasn't any back support. Then she moved to the bed and sprawled all the reading material in front of her, but the bed was much too soft. She then decided to stand; hold her datapads instead. No, that wasn't working either. She dropped the pads onto her desk in frustration, listening to them clatter against the hard surface. Why couldn't she focus?

Her stomach growled. Shepard frowned. _Oh, I'm hungry._ She turned her head to look at the small clock beside her bed and widened her eyes as she saw the time, she hadn't eaten in nearly ten hours. As awful as the food might be, she needed something to eat. Giving the datapads one last look of annoyance she stepped out of her room and turned into the mess only to see a familiar face sitting on one of the tables; Williams. In one hand the chief was reading intently through a log on a personal datapad, with the other hand she was trying to stuff large amounts of food in her mouth. What kind of food, Shepard had no idea, and wasn't sure of finding out, either.

"Williams."

The chief looked up with wide eyes, obvious surprise on her face. She dropped her datapad and tried to swallow the food in her mouth, but it looked as if she was having difficulty allowing all that food down her throat. Williams tried to stand and look presentable.

Shepard tried to suppress some of her laughter at the sight and shook her head, sitting across from the chief. "At ease, soldier. Just wondering how you're doin'."

"I'm okay, I mean, I guess I'm okay. " Williams finally managed to say, as she sat down again, looking somewhat more relaxed. The chief reached for a napkin and wiped it across her mouth.

"We never had a chance to talk about what happened down on Eden Prime." Shepard said, giving her a small smile. She folded her hands in front and waited.

Williams blinked at Shepard, and seemed at a loss for words, then, "I've seen friends die before, it comes with being a marine...but to see my whole unit get wiped out. And you _never_ get used to seeing dead civilians. Bet things could have been a lot worse if you hadn't shown up."

"You were an integral part of the team, Chief." Shepard said, nodding her head. "If you weren't there, think how the L.T and I would have been."

"Thanks, Commander." Williams paused, looking at the remaining food on her plate before moving her eyes back to Shepard's. "You know, I was a little worried about being assigned to the Normandy. It's nice when someone makes you feel welcome."

"You'll fit in here just fine, Williams." Shepard said. She paused, looking at the small steaming pile of slop that was in front of the chief. "if you don't die from eating...whatever that is. I'm afraid to ask."

"I don't know either." Williams replied, using her fork to move the leftover contents on her plate. "But, it beats MREs any day."

"By all means, Williams." Shepard said, standing to let the chief be, her stomach was now protesting from being fed.

"Wait, Commander." Williams said, standing as well. "I did want to say something. You and the L.T saved me and I'm thankful for that. I'm glad you're okay. It seems the crew would need the good news after what happened to Corporal Jenkins. I went to his send-off. It was beautiful."

Shepard took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Jenkins was a valuable part of the crew. I'll miss him, and many others will too."

"Everyone here talks about him so much, it's like I knew the man." Williams hesitated, then said, "Part of me feels guilty over what happened. If Jenkins was still alive, none of this would have happened. I might not be here."

"Don't think that way, it is what it is." Shepard said, hoping her words meant something, "You're a good soldier, Williams. You belong on the Normandy."

"Thanks Commander. That means a lot coming from you." Williams said with a smile, then frowned, her eyes moving around the hall.

"Something else, Williams?"

"I-I know things are different in the Normandy, but, uh-I'm concerned about the aliens, Vakarian and Wrex." She paused before continuing. "With all due respect, Commander, should they have full access to the ship?"

Shepard looked at her for a moment, wondering what was going through the chief's mind. She motioned with her hand, "Have a seat, Williams."

The chief sat again and the commander noticed her swallow, but Williams looked determined. Shepard sat across and moved Williams's food tray aside.

"They might not serve the Alliance, Chief," Shepard continued, with a shrug, "but they're allies. At least as far as Saren goes."

"This is the most advanced ship in the Alliance Navy," Williams responded. Another crew member had walked into the mess and she lowered her voice before she continued, "I don't think we should give them full reign to poke around the systems. Engines, weapons?"

"You don't trust the Alliance's allies?"

"I'm not sure I would call the Council races allies." she said, her voice slightly bitter. She gave a small sigh and continued. "We-humanity, I mean-have to learn to rely on ourselves."

"Perhaps." Shepard said, "but standing up for ourselves doesn't mean we have to stand alone."

"I don't think we should _turn down_ allies, I just don't think we should bet on them _staying _allies." Williams replied, her arms crossed. "As noble as the Council might seem now, when their backs are against the wall, they'll abandon us."

"That's a rather pessimistic opinion, Chief." Shepard felt amused.

"A pessimist is what an optimist calls a realist." Williams smiled briefly, but it quickly turned serious. "Look, if you're fighting a bear and they only way to survive is to sic your dog on it and run, you'll do it. As much as you love your dog, it isn't human. It's not racism, not really. Members of their species will always be more important to them than ours."

Shepard raised her eyebrows, "These are some deeply-held beliefs, Williams. What made you think this way?"

"My family has defended the Alliance since it was founded." Williams explained. She sounded proud, "My father, grandfather, great-grandmother, they all picked up a rifle and swore the oath of service. I guess we tend to think of Earth's interests as our own."

"You've never worked with aliens before, Chief?" Shepard asked, trying to get a better understanding of William's perspective.

"No, ma'am." Williams said, shaking her head. "Mainly, I've been ground-side, part of the garrison forces. I did get a rotation on a space station for training; 'every marine, a rifleman, every rifleman, ZG-Certified'.

"Strange." Shepard said, placing her chin on a hand, thinking back to Williams personnel file, "Your record is spotless and your technical scores are exemplary. You should be with Fleet."

Williams looked down for a moment and gave a small shrug before continuing, "A-anyway, that's why I've never served with aliens, Commander."

"I guess I understand you, Chief," Shepard said, still watching her. She looked nervous. "But this is a multi-lateral mission. You're going to have to work with aliens, like it or not."

"It won't be a problem, Commander." Williams said, quickly. "You say 'jump' I say 'how high?'.

"Glad to hear it." Shepard said, then looked at her again. "You didn't mention Tali."

"The quarian?" Williams said, sounding surprised, then shrugged. "I-I, don't know much about quarians, but I don't they are't a threat. And, she's kinda young, you know and-"

Williams stopped short and Shepard turned her head to see what the chief was looking at. Tali'Zorah seemed to have just made her way up from engineering. She was looking around curiously, obviously exploring the ship. She turned her head and saw both Shepard and Williams and with a small wave, she began walking toward them.

Shepard smiled to herself, thinking back; the Normandy's Chief Engineer Greg Adams, hand-picked by Anderson himself, was a good guy, a small smile always on his face and was easy-going about most things. He had called Shepard through a private comm channel with a very enthusiastic air about Tali.

"Hello, Shepard, uh, Commander Shepard." Adams quickly corrected himself.

"Adams, what can I do for you?"

"About that quarian you brought," Adams started, "she's been down here asking all sorts of questions about our engines..."

"Is there a problem?" Shepard said, "I can tell her to keep out of your way."

"No! No, no, don't do that. She's amazing." Adams replied with a laugh. "I like her. I wish half my guys were as smart as she is. Give her a month on board and she'll know more about engines than I do. She's got a real knack for technology."

Shepard gave Tali a small smile and looked back at Williams who was busily pulling her things together, her tray and datapad, then stood. Williams gave a small nod to Tali and turned to Shepard saying something about cleaning her gun and walked off without another look back.

"Is she alright?"

Shepard looked at the quarian before looking back at Williams busily disposing her tray and marching off. "She will be. Have a seat, Tali."

"Thanks, Shepard." Tali said, sitting across from the commander.

"I hear you're getting along with Chief Adams."

"He's very nice to me." Tali said, nodding her head. "He doesn't treat me like most, just because I'm a quarian. He treats me like any other."

"Why would he treat you different?" Shepard asked frowning. "Does that happen often?"

"Yes," Tali said with a nonchalant shrug. "I'm used to it, but it can get frustrating at times."

Shepard looked closely at Tali. It was difficult to decipher the quarians expression through their nearly opaque covers. "What happened before we caught up with you?"

Tali was picking at her glove, seemingly unwilling to talk about it, but she sighed and spread her fingers on the table. "I lost a friend, all because C-Sec didn't want to listen to the evidence I had. We had. Kennan'Breizh was his name."

"I'm sorry, Tali." Shepard replied, she wasn't sure what to do except show her sincerity. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Find Saren." Tali sad, her voice hard as she looked up at Shepard. "Just find him. He doesn't deserve the freedom he has right now. It isn't fair."

"I promise, Tali." Shepard said soothingly with a small nod. Lying? Perhaps, Shepard wasn't unrealistic. She knew that anyone on board the Normandy had just as many chances of dying as anyone else, but her ultimate mission was to make sure that never happened. "You'll be the first I tell."

"Are-are you okay, Shepard?" Tali asked almost hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked her curiously.

"Well, on the Citadel," Tali continued, "I mean, you seem more than capable in handling yourself against a thug. But that man seemed to know you on a personal level."

"We knew each other back on Earth." Shepard replied, not really liking to recall her past. "It was a long time ago, and that life is over."

"I see." Tali said, with a nod. "There are more important matters now, aren't there? Scarier ones."

Shepard looked at the quarian and gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine."

* * *

Tali was trying to politely listen to Adams speak in the engineering bay. He was standing in front of the Normandy engines, addressing everyone in the Normandy team, even Tali. She had to admit how flattered she was to be spoken to as one of the crew, and she was fully aware of the side-long glances the other humans gave her, but surprisingly and almost surreal, not one of them made a comment toward her presence. Apparently, Shepard had given Adams a heads-up and he was not shocked to see her at all. It was nice to feel accepted by an alien species, that didn't happen often.

She was eyeing the Normandy's core greedily, eager to get her hands on whatever was running the Normandy. It was hard as she stood there, shifting her weight restlessly, waiting for Adams to finish his speech, talk, whatever. She hadn't been on the Normandy long, but as soon as Shepard told her where the core engines of the ship were, Tali practically ran to the engine room. It wasn't often she would be able to explore new technology, but she didn't expect the newest technology belonging to the humans. It was so quiet.

On the Flotilla, all the instruments used to keep the ships running were loud and noisy. Quiet usually meant something was wrong and something needed to be fixed. It made Tali's heart pump as she quietly strained to hear _something_ coming from the engines, but no, there was nothing. She could feel a panic come up, but she forcecd herself to look at the others around her. The rest of the Normandy crew were calm, controlled, she even saw someone suppress a yawn. Quiet was normal. She would need to get used to that.

Tali looked back at Adams. She hoped he would finish soon. He was a nice human, and he spoke slowly, not in a demeaning matter at all, but Tali just realized that was how he spoke. Tali stood there, not listening, only pretending and only did she hear a "yes, sir." beside her did she realize the speech was over. She watched as the other humans moved to their general stations and continued their work. Tali felt excited, but she hesitated. Would she be allowed? She took a step, then another until she was standing beside Adams.

"Tali'Zorah, right?" Adams asked with a small smile when he saw her. "Chief Engineer Greg Adams."

"Tali." she said, taking out a hand. This was customary, she knew that.

The chief looked slightly surprised, then took it in a firm hold. "Good to have you aboard, Tali."

"Thanks, Adams." Tali said gratefully and smiled, although she knew he couldn't see it. Quarians had to develop an adaptation in order to enhance their speech in describing their emotional feelings amongst other species, a useful tool for storytelling.

Engineer Adams walked with Tali toward a console on the far side of the Bay and waved his hands over it. "One of our main duties in engineering is to try and stabilize the Normandy's drive core at all times. It can get pretty temperamental."

"I can understand." Tali looked up, still in awe. It was huge. "I've never seen a drive core like this before. It's amazing you could fit it into a ship this small."

"Cutting-edge technology. The Normandy's a prototype." Adams said, proudly. He eyed her and said, "I've worked with Shepard before and she has a tendency to push everything to its limit, and it's no different with a brand new ship. Just, be aware."

Tali turned her head to look at him, not sure if he was joking. No, she didn't know Shepard very well, but she doubted she would be surprised if the commander decided to forced the Normandy on a suicidal mission. She punched a man in the middle of the Presidium! She wasn't sure if Shepard was crazy or brave.

"Shepard also has a tendency to hoard." Adams continued, motioning her to follow him toward a technological lab set-up; fuel lines, broken omni-tools, and other things were being repaired or make-shifted into something else. Another crew member, Tali didn't know who she was, was hunched over something, small tools in her hands and didn't hear Adams approaching.

"Hsiung." Adams said.

Hsiung looked up and Tali was glad her facial expression was invisible. Hsiung was wearing large goggles covering her face, but the lenses were enhanced to where her eyes were magnified ten times larger than normal, her mouth in an "O".

Hsiung pulled the goggles off and said. "Sir." Then stared at Tali.

"At ease." Adams gave her a nod and looked at Tali, motioning the spare parts. "We're constantly collecting new technology. Shepard has a knack for finding things and we'll probably end up with a lot of new things to break down, repair, or enhance. Lieutenant Hsiung is our best and I'd like you to help her. As I understand it, you've done quite a bit of that on the Flotilla."

Tali nodded her head, "Constantly."

Adams gave her a smile then turned his head when the doors to the engineering bay opened. It was the turian, Garrus Vakarian, probably doing the same thing as she did earlier, exploring the Normandy. When he saw Tali and Adams he headed over. The Chief pulled out his hand and Garrus took it warmly, seemingly just as surprised as Adams was in Tali's own greeting.

"Garrus, right? Good to have you aboard, I was just informing Tali of her own duties." Adams turned to Tali and gave her a nod and smile before he turned back to Garrus. "What brings you here?"

"Exploring the ship, checking out the weapon systems." Garrus told him. "I have to admit, it's nice to see turian and human craftsmanship working together to build the Normandy. It can really give someone perspective."

"Hopefully of the future." Adams nodded at him. "If you're interested in the weapons systems, you can check the output of the Main Battery just over there by Tali's console. As you can see, we've got our hands full, so any knowledge you have would be beneficial. If you have any questions, I'll be around."

"Thanks, Adams." Garrus said cheerfully. The chief gave a nod and small to quarian and turian before turning away to answer a question for someone else who was waiting rather impatiently beside him, a clipboard gripped between their fingers.

"Already part of the crew?" Tali heard beside her.

She looked up then let out a laugh, "It seems so. The humans here are so nice, it's refreshing."

"Everything I've been told about humans seems like backwash." Garrus said with a shrug as he looked over at the drive core, his eyes looking at every inch of the ship. "Not that I believe everything I'm told."

"I'm starting to understand why they are so successful." Tali said, walking over to her console, pressing buttons and watching the raised and lowered colors on graphs and charts, constantly wavering on different intercoms. "I didn't know Alliance Vessels were so advanced."

"I was looking at the weapons system on the mako." Tali looked at Garrus, not knowing what that word was, he seemed to understand. He leaned his back against her console, "The M35 Mako is a fighting vehicle for quick deployment with a mass accelerator and a mounted machine gun. Good shielding, the weapons needs some upgrades, but I can fix that, I don't think Shepard would have a problem with it."

"Do you trust Shepard?" Tali asked, unable to stop herself.

Garrus didn't answer right away, merely looked thoughtful, "I think so. She's a good commander, that much is obvious. She's very respected amongst the crew, I don't think there is one single Alliance soldier who won't follow her through hell."

"Have you spoken to the others?"

"Some. Not everyone on the ship appreciates the 'aliens' though, Navigator Pressly and Chief Williams, to name a few, were...short with me." Garrus paused. "And Wrex, Urdnot Wrex, he's an interesting character. I always thought of krogan as mindless brutes and thugs."

"I've never met a krogan before Wrex." Tali said, looking at him. "They're kind of scary."

Garrus gave her a smile, "Wrex is smart, and that makes for a scary korgan."

"I think I'll stay here," Tali said, more to herself but Garrus heard her and laughed.

"Oh, don't do that. You're one of the crew, Shepard and Adam has seen to that. I'm sure Shepard wouldn't mind you for backup either. You seem more than capable of handling yourself."

Tali smiled to herself, her eyes back on her console. She sighed softly.

"You know, a month ago I was patching a makeshift fuel line in a converted tug ship in the flotilla. Now, I'm sitting aboard one of the most advanced vessels in Citadel Space." Tali said her head turning to Garrus. "Traveling on a ship like this is a dream come true."

The turian looked at her then motioned at the console. He seemed interested. "Ships fasciante you?"

"It comes with being a quarian." Tali said with a shrug. "The Migrant Fleet is key to the survival of my people. Ships are our most valuable resource. But we don't have anything like this. We make do with cast-offs and second-hand equipment. We just try to keep them running for as long as we can. Some of our ships date all the way back from when we were fleeing the geth."

"300 years is a long time."

"They are constantly being repaired, refitted or modified. They aren't pretty, but they work. Mostly." Tali said, feeling sheepish but proud. "We've tried to make ourselves as independent as possible; grow our own food, mine and process our own fuel. But some things we just can't make on our own. A patch to maintain the integrity hull required technology we don't have. That's why pilgrimages are so important."

"More the reason to stay with Shepard." Garrus said, laying a hand on her shoulder. He pulled it away quickly before looking at another console beside her. "So, this is for the weapon's systems. I think they may need configuration..."

Tali blinked at him for a moment, before turning to work on stabilizing the drive core.

* * *

Alenko grunted as the mako landed heavily on Therum.

"Commander, I'm picking up some strange readings. Really strange, like, off the damn charts."

Alenko watched Shepard as he heard the comm beep Joker through. Her eyes were intense, focused, concentrated. He found himself looking at her often.

"It looks like it's coming from an underground complex a few klicks away from the drop zone."

"Thanks, Joker." Shepard said, looking at Garrus and the lieutenant. She pushed the accelerator down, and Alenko felt the mako moving forward. "Keep us informed."

"Aye, aye."

Shepard was sitting in the driver's seat, stepping on the gas now, Alenko was sitting very close beside her, his eyes now on the images displayed on the computer screen for the minor weapons systems. Garrus was standing behind them, controlling the heavy machine gun up top.

"It has to be the geth." Alenko said from his seat, peering through his screen. He could seen nothing but dirt and mountains of rock.

"Maybe." Shepard replied, "Keep a look out."

It was an intense drive, as the three of them tried to find out the bearings of those strange readings. Alenko looked out the dirty windows of the mako, wondering the last time the vehicle had been cleaned. His eyes stared at the mining tubes along the rock walls, steam blasting through them in a steady rhythm. He grunted softly, his eyebrows furrowing. Humans actually lived on the god-forsaken planet, where the air was thin and unbreathable and not to mention the poor conditions of the mining facilities themselves, focusing on the Prothean sites that had been found on the planet's surface. Therum _used_ to be habitable, but the planet had probably been pillaged to its core by pirated mining corporations.

"Shit, Shepard." Garrus grunted. "You sure you want to drive this thing?"

"Sorry, sorry." Shepard said with a laugh. The commander had just driven over a particularly large rock mound, deliberately, Alenko was sure, because she had ever opportunity to drive around it. It wasn't the first time she scared him, though. His blood was still pumping after she nearly drove them all into the lava river that surrounded the path. Shepard was enjoying this. "Putting the mako through her paces, that's all."

"Just, give me the opportunity to kill Saren before you kill off the rest of your squad..."

"Not if I get to him first, turian." Shepard said, a smile on her face. Alenko smiled at her smile and looked away before she caught him. He didn't want her to know what he was thinking.

Sometimes he could swear she did, maybe he was to obvious. He wasn't one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, he couldn't afford to. He learned that the hard way and his temper had been mellowed quite a bit as a result. Alenko couldn't help it, he felt drawn to Shepard the moment he laid eyes on her. He had only seen her a few times on the Normandy, but only recently had she actually been assigned to it under Captain Anderson. _Now,_ he had to work under her? Shit. He had already slipped up once and Shepard gave him a weird look and he felt himself blushing. It was like he was wondering the best way to give his school-boy crush a valentine's card. And for Christ's sake, she was above him in _command_.

"Shepard."

"Tali." Sheard responded, recognizing the voice over the comm in the mako. "Got something for me?"

"Yes." Tali said, her voice sounding urgent as she spoke. "I just happened to be in the cockpit when Joker was explaining those odd readings, and I recognize them. They are geth."

"Are you sure, Tali?" Shepard gave Alenko a quick look and he understood.

"Positive." Tali said. "It was the same rea-ings I found when I first -tracted the memory core contai-ng the evidence against Sar-n. Look at you i-d-cator-. S- t-ere-is-n-ck-thing the-."

"Tali?" Shepard said, speaking louder. "You're breaking up. Say that again."

Alenko immediately reached for the comm box and pulled out it's panel. He pulled up his omni-tool and tried to manipulate the comm's frequencies and wiring as Shepard tried to communicate with the Normandy.

"B-c-ful, S-ard."

"Tali? Normany?" Shepard quickly looked at Alenko but he shook his head frowning. Something was wrong. "Joker...? Fuck."

"Guess, we're on our own." Alenko said, closing up the panel once more. He peered through his screen again, but there was no sign of anything. "There isn't anything more out there except for rock."

"Shepard," Garrus started, "I've got something when I scope in the cliff-face, but can't make anything out."

"Check that out." Shepard said, nodding toward the radar dash on her HUD screen. The mako was moving to a crawl now. Multiple indicators were being displayed, but the exact location was unidentifiable. "Something is definitely out there."

"Be careful, Shepard." Alenko warned. "We already know what these bastards are capable of."

"Noted." Shepard said, firmly. "We'll give them pause."

"Not if they give us one, first!" Garrus yelled. "Geth ship, incoming!"

There was a rumble of the earth below the mako that made Alenko's brain rattle in his skull. Garrus was already shooting at a geth drop ship. Alenko looked through his own screen and watched two giant geth fall below it. What the hell were those? Two massive machines standing on a quadruped. They glowed momentarily before shot large balls of what looked like a mass effect fields toward the mako. Armatures?

"Shit." Shepard slammed her fist down on a panel causing the bottom thrusters to fire. Alenko felt his stomach lurch as the mako jumped into the air. God, he hated that feeling.

The mako landed with a thud, and it took a moment before the lieutenant was able to reach for his weapon controls. He zoomed in on them and focused on one of the machines. They certainly looked like geth, but these were slow. Alenko could only assume they had to build up, or recharge the field.

"I'm getting closer!" Shepard said, stepping on the gas. Alenko could hear the engine working in the mako. "Be ready!"

"Keep it steady, Shepard!" Garrus yelled from above. "I can't get a shot."

"Trying!" Shepard yelled back through gritted teeth.

The path was rocky, and Shepard was often forced to jump the mako in the air, bypassing the geth's fire or avoiding the craters in the earth. Alenko kept his fingers on the trigger, shooting at the machines when the mako was steady enough for him to hit a target.

"Hit!" Garrus roared triumphantly. "Whoo!"

Alenko watched as one of the geth exploded into a cloud of metal and mass effect remnants.

"Keep it up!" Shepard thundered the mako forward, closer to the next one.

The commander maneuvered close around the geth, sometimes so close, if Alenko stuck his hand out he'd be able to touch it, even managing to get under it once. Damn it, Shepard, Alenko thought looking at her. He could swear she was smiling as the mako came out from between its metal legs. He could also hear Garrus laughing and hooting as Shepard managed yet another rather wild move, deliberately ramming the side of the mako into one of its legs. The lieutenant took aim as Shepard turned the mako around and he shot at the leg; it was full of thick wiring and heavy plating. Too much plating. It took a bit, but Alenko was able to take the geth's leg down, and it seemed to have falter. Garrus took his shot; it didn't go down but the machine didn't move either. There was a flash, and a strange electrical charge was illuminating it as it stood still.

"It's incapacitated." Shepard rushed the mako forward again. "Garrus, take it down!"

He did as Shepard stopped the mako. Everyone watched as the geth fell with a final thud, a current still running, it's light still bright, until it faded slowly into black.

"Damage?" Shepard asked as she continued along the rocky path.

"Not too bad." Garrus replied, kneeling down, pulling out his omni tool and a HUD screen connected to the mako. "Maybe, reconsider using my baby as a battering ram and we should be okay."

"'Your baby'?" Alenko said with a bemused smile.

"Fuck, yeah." Garrus said, patting it affectionately. "Do you know how long I've been spending on this piece of shit before I added turian configurations? It works hell of a lot better than it did when it was human.

Shepard chuckled and turned the engine, "I thought it was a good idea at the time."

The continued on, without much incident, until there was a faint warning signal sounding throughout the mako. Alenko turned his head to look at the radar on the main HUD screen.

"We're getting close to the refinery, Shepard." Alenko said, now peering through his weapons screen. "There's a lot of red on the HUD."

"It'd be stupid to drive head-on, we'd be blasted before we'd get a shot." Garrus supplied.

"Right." Sheard said, pausing the mako. She looked at her HUD and turned the camera on the head of the mako. "There, to the left. We can maneuver around them."

Alenko looked and saw a small opening between two overlooking cliffs. It looked wide enough to fit the mako through.

"They've seen us." Garrus's gun was blasting at more armatures that were waiting for them at the entrance of the refinery.

Shepard reversed the mako quickly, and pushed the accelerator down as she turned it toward the pass. The mako made a sharp left turn and nearly hit head-long into old metal supports that looked as if it used to belong to the same refinery.

"Shit, Shepard!" Alenko pointed toward a large turret pointing directly at them and firing. "Goddamn turret, up ahead!"

She slammed on the brakes and pressed her hand down on the panel for the thrusters. Up the mako went as Garrus and the lieutenant began shooting on the geth tower. It didn't take long before it exploded into a small blast. Alenko looked into his HUD screen and frowned.

"Strange the geth didn't reinforce this area more." he commented.

"It'd be nice to give them a surprise of our own, then."

Shepard placed both of her feet on the accelerator and rushed the mako forward toward the refinery and over a cliff. There were several geth foot-soldiers, none of them terribly heavy-armed. They shot at the mako, but the commander did not stop. Alenko could see a small smile on her face as the mako jumped over the wall of the refinery and landed heavily on a handful of geth. Alenko shook his head amusingly, and Garrus laughed and whooped gleefully, firing his gun at the remaining machines.

"Come on," Shepard said stopping the mako in front of a large gate. "We need to open these entrances."

Beside a few straggling geth, the gates were opened and the mako was on its way again. Alenko noticed the amount of forces had decreased a great deal. There were armatures and turrets, but nothing too heavy.

"How long before we get to the mines?" Garrus asked, sounding bored.

"We still have about ten klicks." Shepard said, taking a quick look at her HUD.

"Not much resistance." Alenko stated, looking between Garrus and Shepard. He turned back to his own screen. "How much do you want to bet there's going to be a welcoming party?"

"Let's find out." Shepard said, forcing the mako through a tight rock face. "We'll take every piece of metallic shit, down."

"There's another dropship coming in!" Garrus warned.

The loud sound of an intake roared above them and made three heavy drops. Alenko watched as a much larger armature, and geth foot-soldiers emerged from a metallic-like egg-shaped cocoon. They began to fire immediately and Shepard moved around the mako so that Alenko and Garrus would have a better shot. The lieutenant stared into his HUD, positioning his guns. He saw a red glare and aimed.

"Snipers, on the right."

"Rocketeers coming in."

"I see them." Shepard said, "Take 'em out!"

Alenko kept his fingers down on the triggers and easily dispatched the geth in his scope. Garrus above him had already exploded the rocketeers before they can shoot at the mako. Shepard rushed the mako toward the armature and began to circle it. Both Garrus and Alenko fired on the giant machine, its aim poor but it began to lift its heavy legs and stomp on the mako.

The lieutenant heard a loud scraping sound and felt his side of the mako lift into the air. One of the armature's legs had managed to make contact with the vehicle, forcing it on its side temporarily. It also sounded as if some of the plating had been stripped off. The lieutenant looked at Shepard, her jaw was set and eyebrows furrowed; an example of pure concentration and maybe anger. Alenko amused himself briefly imagining what the commander looked like if she were really upset.

"Bring it down!" she yelled. "None of those bastards are taking us out!"

Garrus shot his weapons at the machine as best as he could as Alenko fired at the legs. The armature fired, this time hitting the mako. All sorts of alarms were blaring in the vehicle and Shepard responded by pressing down the accelerator and ramming the mako into the legs of the machine. Again.

"Shepard, the hull isn't going to last." Garrus warned as more alarms sounded.

She didn't answer, took one more spin and around the geth and Garrus managed to fire a direct hit at the the notorious flashlight head. It paused for a moment, as if wondering what had just happened. Alenko and Garrus fired against and with an odd twitch, it fell with a loud thud.

Alenko opened up his omni tool, trying to sort out the systems and stop the alarms, Garrus went straight to work repairing as much as he could.

"Damage?" Shepard asked the other two.

Alenko was just about to touch one of the wires with his finger when an electrical charge caused him to jump back in his seat. "Fuck! These wires are fried, Shepard. If Garrus get this thing repaired, we'll have to watch our systems. The HUD's gone."

Shepard looked upset but turned her head. "Vakarian?"

"Again with the battering ram, Shepard?" Garrus replied sounding somewhat amused but also slightly annoyed. "She's not going to make it very far if we get another-"

Everyone stopped as they heard a loud scraping of metal. It sounded as if it was coming from the mako.

"What the hell was that?" Alenko asked softly.

No one answered, but everyone instinctively reached for their weapons to arm themselves. Alenko could feel his breathing getting heavier as another sound of scraping metal sounded. Louder this time. The lieutenant took a quick look at the mako's HUD screen, hoping for something to show, but no. The red "ERROR" message was the only thing visible.

"Listen." Garrus whispered urgently. He raised his weapon up and looked through the scope, adjusting it so a green flash of light shined out.

Alenko did, and then he heard the faint gutteral speech of geth. He raised his own weapon and felt Shepard do the same. "Where is it?"

The Lieutenant looked at Garrus, his weapon searching, another guttural sound, stronger now. "I can't tell if it's outside the mako or inside her."

"Christ." Shepard hissed, crouching. "We need to get out into open space. We'll be fucked if we stay. Open the door Garrus."

Garrus, crouched as well, took hold of the emergency lever of the mako door and pulled it hard. With a hiss of air, the door opened slowly, everyone keeping their eyes peeled. Not good enough, however. Alenko watched in slow motion as some strange form he had never encountered before jumped out and with all limbs took hold of Garrus's rifle.

Vakarian yelled out in surprise, making Alenko rush back to the present. Shepard had her hands around the rifle and Garrus, trying to pull the thing off of them and the turian was firing inside the mako, but nothing was being accomplished. Realizing her tactics weren't working, the commander decided to push Garrus and the thing out of the mako as she jumped after them. Alenko followed quickly, feeling the rush of his biotics. It was a synergy feeling that startled his adrenaline, made the hair on his arms and legs and the back of his neck stand on end. He felt a wave of warmth throughout his body and felt it was the greatest feeling in the world. It was almost like a drug, but he had to be careful. It was the after-effects he didn't like.

Alenko looked out and saw the strange geth creature jump away from Garrus, Shepard firing at it. It's gutteral speech was stronger than ever. He had never seen a geth like that. It flowed and moved in such a graceful manner, not like other geth at all. Most were usually bulky and heavy. The lieutenant watched in awe as the geth jumped up and down and sideways, hanging on to bits of metal, crawling on all fours. Alenko felt the warmth of his hands as he pulled back his arm and with precision aim, he threw a ball of biotic energy toward the creature as it flew into the air, about to attack.

Pleased with himself, the lieutenant ran over to Shepard and Garrus.

"Everyone alright?"

"Took you long enough, jackass." Vakarian groaned as he stood, and stared at one of his arms. "Damn thing ripped my suit."

"Immediate medical problems?" Shepard asked, looking over him with a frown.

"Nah." Garrus said with a sigh as he looked at the mako sadly. "My baby's going to need a lot of work."

"We'll worry about the mako later." Shepard said, walking over to the now dead geth. "I want to know what that shit was that attacked us."

The three of them followed the commander until they were looking down. Alenko crouched and pulled out his omni tool. It was weird. The material was off; lighter and smoother, more pliant and flexible. This thing had rotating joints unlike its counterparts. Alenko would have to open it up more to study it, although, he thought, Tali would do a much better job.

"I've never seen this before. Could be something they've made themselves. " He looked up at Shepard, "they've been in the veil for so long, who the hell knows what they've been doing. Tali should have a look at it."

"Right." Shepard said, giving a nod at Alenko as he stood. "She'll just have to wait, though. We still have a doctor to find, and that's gotta be it." she nodded her head toward an entrance to a rather large mine built into the rock. "It's the only entrance I see, anyway. Let's move out."

•••

"Well, this place has seen better days." Garrus said, looking around.

Alenko agreed as he looked around him, taking off his helmet. The tunnel looked old and degraded. There was also a dank smell that filled his nostrils, making them itch. He wiped his sweaty forehead with his forearm, wondering if taking off his helmet was even a good idea. He decided he didn't much care.

"Yeah." Shepard replied. Her wet hair was clinging to her face and Alenko wanted to do nothing just then but brush them. He didn't, but he wanted to. She gripped a shotgun in her hands and looked around. "Let's just find this doctor and leave. I have a bad feeling."

"Right behind you, Shepard." Garrus said, pulling out his rifle.

"Any luck with the Normandy, Alenko?" Shepard was leading them down a long, dark tunnel. There was some light at the end, but it looked faded.

"No, Commander." The lieutenant had been trying every form of manipulation to communicate he could think of, but nothing seemed to work. "Nothing solid, anyway. There's too much interference, either from the geth or the rock."

"We'll keep trying."

"Do you hear that?" Alenko asked softly, as they stopped at the tunnel entrance.

Everyone stood still in the silence, and then there was the guttural speech so familiar to the geth.

"Damn, I thought we were done with them." Garrus whispered, trying to peek around with his rile.

"Keep dreaming, Vakarian." Shepard replied, silently moving forward. She took a minute to peer as she crouched down, then turned to them. "There're catwalks and an elevator leading down to the rest of the ruins . I see three or four hostiles at most. Spread out and take 'em, but keep your guard up. This seems too easy."

Alenko gave a nod and walked past her and Garrus toward the left. He could hear the geth speech; it always reminded him of nails scraping against metal. He crept up behind one of them and pulled out his omni tool. With a few quick calculations he heard the satisfying sound of short-circuited machinery and the geth fell in a grating heap.

He heard a shotgun blast and turned his head to see Shepard shooting at an enemy geth. The others also heard the shot and ran over. Alenko heard a shout and looked up to see Garrus shooting from above. There was one more blast of the shotgun and another geth fell.

Alenko watched as Shepard walked forward, her position relaxed, but her gun still in her hands. She motioned for the others to hurry and get to her position. He turned and followed the catwalk down, his eyes surveying the cavern. The air was stale and he felt a slight breeze but had no idea where it was coming from. He could see a giant field barrier a few feet away, but it was difficult to know its parameters or where it derived from.

"It looks like the cavern was formed around the ruins." Garrus commented, when he was closer to Shepard, "After it was built."

"I wonder where this is coming from..." Shepard said raising her hand but not touching the barrier.

"It doesn't look like geth technology." Alenko said, shrugging his shoulders pulling out his omni tool again.

"The catwalk ends here, Shepard." Garrus said, peering over the railing and into the ruins. "It's a long way down."

"There's the elevator." she led the way into the shaft and pressed the panel after everyone piled in. There was a moment of pause and a small burst of electricity before the elevator began to move. "Jesus, everything about this damn place is old."

"Do you think the doctor is even here?" Alenko asked, leaning over the railing and staring into darkness. He could see a few lights down below, maybe powered from some sort of portable generator. "There's geth all over these ruins."

"Dead or alive, we'll find clues at any rate." Shepard said looking back at him, her arms crossed. "She's Benezia's daughter. No way we'll let her get away."

There was the metallic sound of metal scraping against metal. Garrus quickly moved away as sparks began to fly off the lift. There was a single electric current that through out the shaft underneath their feet and above them. The elevator abruptly stopped and started a few times before it finally gave out a few feet above the ground of the cavern.

Alenko exchanged glances with Garrus and Shepard. The commander gripped her gun again between both hands and jumped down, the lieutenant right behind her.

"Uh...hello?"

Alenko stopped in his tracks and looked up. He turned to the other who had also stopped. No, he didn't imagine the voice.

"Could somebody help me? Please?"

Shepard nodded her head forward and slowly crept her way to the voice. The only place left to go was behind another broken catwalk. Shepard walked forward toward the catwalk, and climbed over a metal bar that was attached. Alenko saw another field barrier.

"Huh..." Shepard said, her eyes peering closely into the field barrier.

Alenko placed his pistol to his side and crossed his arms. It was an asari, a beautiful and young asari, he thought. She had herself suspended in the air, her arms and legs spread-eagle. She was in some sort of singularity bubble and looked tired, or in pain, and desperate. Her eyes widened when she saw Shepard.

"Can you hear me out there?" she asked, a deliberate attempt not to panic in her voice. "I am trapped. I need help!"

Alenko moved closer and he watched as she moved her head between Garrus and himself. She shook her head as if disbelieving.

"Are you...are you real? Oh no, don't be stupid, Liara. Humans don't come here. You're hallucinating." She began to laugh feebly. "And talking to yourself. Ha! Ah, goddess. I'm going to die here."

Shepard dropped her gun to one hand and looked at the asari. "Doctor? Dr. T'soni."

"Yes..." the asari said, her eyebrows raised. "It speaks. The hallucination speaks. You know, this doesn't happen very often, at least I don't think it does. "

"You don't have to believe whether I'm real or not." Shepard replied staring at her. "But if you're Dr. T'soni, you need to come with us."

"You're a hallucination!" The asari said, laughing almost manically. "You can't take me anywhere!"

"Maybe Benezia had other, sane daughters?" Garrus asked amusingly.

"Benezia?" Dr. T'soni asked, her eyes wide. "How would you-well, this _is_ _my _hallucination, I would know...wouldn't I? Alright, I'll play along. I'm the only daughter of Benezia that I know of. As you can see, I'm trapped here. If you're as real as you claim, find a way to get me out."

"How'd you end up in there?" Alenko finally spoke up, pulling out his omni tool again to try to discern the origins of the the barrier. There was a faint signal of something but nothing precise.

"Well, let me see, other hallucination." she began, looking thoughtful. "I was exploring the ruins. When the geth showed up, I ran in here and activated the defenses. These barrier curtains could protect me. I suppose I must have hit something, then I was trapped in here. Please, you need to get me out!"

"Just stay calm, doctor." Shepard said, raising a hand. The asari gave a small sight and nod. "What can we do?"

"Well, if you're real, you need to find a way past the barriers and the geth-"

"More geth?" Garrus whispered to Alenko with an irritated sigh. The lieutenant gave a soft chuckle as he tried to pinpoint the signal.

"-then use the control panel to release me." T'soni continued, closing her eyes briefly. "If you aren't real, I'd appreciate it if you left me alone. I'm tired of talking to myself."

"Just stay put." Shepard said, with a small smile.

Alenko saw the asari narrow her eyes at Shepard's back but didn't say anything. Alenko studied his omni tool. He managed to pinpoint a location, but nothing exact, just a general area. He led the others away from the doctor and the barrier curtains and toward a wall of rock. He frowned at the cavern wall and his tool.

"Commander, the signal is faint, but it's emitting out of this rock."

Shepard furrowed her eyebrows and looked around. "Let's find a way to take it down."

"You sure that's a good idea, Shepard?" Garrus said, following as she made her way toward the middle of the cavern. "This place looks like it's ready to fall all around us."

"We need the doctor." Shepard said, firmly. "And we need to pick up the pace."

A large excavation was being preformed with large instruments that looked worn from age or use. Many of them didn't look as if they worked anymore. It doesn't seem anyone had actually stepped foot in this cavern for many years. Tools looked practically obsolete.

Except for one thing. Shepard noticed it first and crouched. "Ooh, what's this?"

"A mining laser." Garrus said, moving beside Shepard. "That would certainly make a hole."

"It's coded." The commander said, standing to look at Alenko.

He nodded, pulling out his omni tool again, "On it."

The lieutenant pulled open the panel of the laser and looked at it. There were all sorts of small circuits and wiring that would confuse anyone else, but Alenko understood this tech. It wasn't too old, he'd seen it before during exams and practice. He had a knack for understanding these things and he enjoyed working on them. He liked having the ability to manipulate things that didn't have a conscience. It was easy. He turned to look around and took hold of a heavy rock. He positioned it under the machine so that it would hit the wall directly.

"Got it." Alenko announced Garrus and Shepard were close to the wall and he motioned them over to him. "There's a timer on this thing and I upped the power. I'm not sure how thick that wall is, but it'll be one hell of a blast."

"Do it." Shepard ordered.

Alenko pushed the on button, and a timing beep began to sound. The three quickly hid behind a large rock sticking out of the cavern wall and waited. As Alenko had thought, the laser began to shine onto the cavern wall and it took only a few seconds, but there was a blast and in a shower of pebbles and dust, the wall fell away. There was a tense silence for a moment as the a rumble in the cavern walls.

"Come on, we need to hurry." Shepard said.

Alenko and the others ran past the now broken cavern wall and toward a tunnel. There was a lift at the end and Shepard quickly hit it. It rose up, toward the asari.

"Is..is that, you, hallucination?" the asari laughed. "Now I'm imagining you inside the tower. Earlier I heard thunder. Can you even imagine? Well, clearly I can."

"Nope, just explosions." Shepard said, looking around for some sort of control. "You'll be down in a minute."

"Thank the goddess." T'soni said with a sigh of relief. "I suppose you aren't really a hallucination, are you?"

"Last time I checked." Shepard replied, finally finding the right controls.

The doctor fell to the ground and grunted when she landed. Alenko watched as she slowly stood, one hand massaging her other wrist. She _was _beautiful, but then again, all asari are. "I'm sorry. I thought I was going mad."

"Any idea how to get out of here?" Garrus asked the doctor, balancing his rifle on his hands.

"Use the elevator in the center of the tower." she said, looking at Shepard. "At least...I think it would get us out of here."

"Lead the way, doc." Shepard motioned.

T'soni nodded and began to walk toward the lift. "I-I still cannot believe in all this. Why would the geth come after me? And what do you know of Benezia?"

"Saren is looked for a conduit and Benezia is involved somehow." Alenko said, putting his helmet back on and crossing his arms. He didn't trust her. "You're a prothean expert and he needs you to translate."

"Conduit?" T'soni looked confused. "I don't-"

Everyone felt the very ground shake just then. The walls were beginning to tumble and the cavern was going to fall.

"We need to get out of here.." Garrus said, placing his own helmet on and Shepard followed suit. "The whole place is going to cave."

"Commander!" Alenko said, "Normandy is patched through!"

"Joker!" Shepard yelled into her helmet. The rumble was getting louder.

"Comm-der Shep-rd!" Alenko could hear through his system. "Th-nk fucking god! What the hell ha-pened?"

"Later." Shepard said. "Get the Normandy airborne and lock onto my signal! ASAP!"

"Aye, a-e, ma'am!" Joker said. "Secure and a-eigh. ETA, eight mi-utes."

"He needs to hurry." Garrus said, sounding slightly nervous.

"We'll be fine." Shepard said looking at the doctor. "Can we make it go faster?"

"This is an elevator for miners. It wasn't meant for rapid escape plans."

"It doesn't matter, we have company." Garrus said, looking through the scope of his rifle. "Geth. And...is that a krogan? They look like they're waiting for us."

"Are you kidding me?" Shepard said, peering up. "What the hell do they want?"

Alenko pulled out his rifle as the lift hurried closer to the top level. There stood several geth and a large male krogan standing between them. Not as big as Wrex, Alenko thought amusingly. There were about four or five geth, one was a rocketeer, the other was a sniper. The krogan took a few steps forward and paused, his shot gun held arrogantly in one hand.

"Surrender," he said, with a threatening chuckle. "or don't, that would be more fun."

"This cavern is coming down around us and you want to fight?" Shepard said. Alenko caught a quick look at Shepard and caught his eye. She gave him the slightest of nods.

Alenko slowly brought his hand behind him and with just a second of concentration he pulled out a ball of energy.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" the krogan was saying and laughing delightedly. "Oh, and thanks for getting rid of those energy fields for us. Hand over the doctor."

"Whatever it is you want from me, you aren't getting any." The asari said.

"Now!" Shepard yelled pushing the doctor roughly away to the ground. She fell, shooting at the Krogan, but missing.

The korgan yelled out in surprise and angry frustration as he began shooting back, the geth following suit. Alenko saw the geth with the rocket launcher from the corner of his eyes. With a cry, he pulled the weapon from the geth's hand and pulled it toward him. He caught it with one hand, but didn't manage to shoot in time. The weaponless geth was running at him and knocked him down. For a full minute, he and the geth were wrestling with the launcher, before the lieutenant managed to kick the geth away and hit it's head with the butt of the weapon.

This did not stop the geth, but Alenko was ready with another energy ball of biotic power and slammed it right into its flashlight head. He turned around and saw the krogan still wildly attacking, but two other geth were already taken care of. He ran forward and aimed his launcher at the krogan. There was a direct hit but it merely winded him. The krogan stopped for a second with a grunt. He looked up to see Alenko and was about to fire upon him, but missed when Garrus managed to shoot him in the head.

Alenko gave him a nod before turning on the last remaining geth, where Shepard, Garrus, and himself both aimed and shot simultaneously.

Another rumble. There was no time for relief. The firefight had given the cavern more reason to fall apart.

"Let's go!" Shepard yelled at the others. She was pulling up the doctor by the arm and forcing her toward the entrance. "Go! Go!"

Alenko quickly followed after Shepard, running as fast as possible. The world was literally crumbling around them. The catwalks far below were collapsing, it was like the ruins were tired of holding up the heavy walls. He took a quick look down and saw a stream of lava had managed to creep its way to the surface and it was getting wider. He tried as best as he could to avoid the falling debris and some of it had caught his shoulder, but he couldn't afford to slow down.

"Up the last catwalk!" Shepard yelled, motioning the others to move their asses. "We need to get higher! Move! Move! Move!"

Shepard waited until everyone was ahead and ran right behind Alenko. He ran faster than he had even remembered, forcing his legs up the catwalk and toward the entrance. He could see the Normandy waiting for them, it was so close. He had to slow down or he would trip and fall, he had to slow, but he didn't, he didn't stop until he was outside and down the ramp that led to the mine and below the Normandy. He also started to breath again.

He turned around in time to see Shepard practically throw the doctor out of the mine entrance and then run out herself. Alenko gave out a small sigh of relief and looked up to see the Normandy slowly landing.

* * *

"Too close, Commander." Joker said, through the comm in the conference room. "Ten more seconds and we would've been swimming in molten sulphur."

Shepard gave a small smile toward the ceiling. As soon as she caught her breath and marched into the Normandy, she called for an immediate conference of all major players and officers to report to the conference room. She had no time for pause, she needed to act now.

The others slowly had piled into the room as she was pacing in front of the private comm, most pulling out chairs from the conference table and all eyes shifting between Doctor Liara T'soni and Shepard. The asari was sitting uncomfortably in her chair, not really looking at anyone or anywhere but her hands on the table.

Small bits of conversation came out here and there about what had happened on the planet and it's connection, but opinions were kept quiet, at least for the moment. Shepard was also aware of the slight tense atmosphere. She knew of William's views about aliens, and she was aware of the distrust amongst the crew. True, gossip wasn't common in front of Shepard, but rumors still somehow spread their way through the ship faster than any ship moving through the mass effect field.

"The Normandy isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanoes." Joker continued his rant. "They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull. Just for future reference."

"Noted, Joker." Shepard said, hearing small chuckles around her.

Only one was not so amused. "We almost died back there and your pilot is making jokes?"

"It eases the tension, doctor." Shepard said with a small smile, looking at the asari. "He saved our asses. He deserves it."

T'soni shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms, seemingly not liking that answer. "It must be a human thing. I don't have a lot of dealings with your species."

"Here's your chance." Williams said, not bothering to hide the slight edge in her voice.

The doctor blinked a few times at the chief before turning back to Shepard and looking briefly between Garrus and Alenko. "I am grateful to you. You saved my life and not just from the volcano. Those geth would have killed me, or dragged me off to Saren."

"What did he want with you? Saren, I mean." Alenko asked, looking at her. He was leaning against the table opposite of the doctor, his arms crossed, his face impassive. Shepard couldn't read him. "Do you know something about the Conduit?"

"While we were running for our lives, I got the sudden realization what you meant about a conduit." the doctor began. "I know that it has something to do with the Prothean extinction. That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the past fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them."

"How old are you, exactly?" Dr. Chakwas asked, looking at her curiously, from where she crouched looking at Garraus's arm. He had an awful gash from a firefight wound. It didn't look terribly deep, but Shepard wasn't going to take chances.

"I hate to admit it," the doctor said, blushing slightly, "I am only one hundred and six."

"Damn!" Williams supplied, laughing, leaning back in her chair. "I hope I look that good when I'm your age."

There were chuckles around the room. and a grunt supplied from Wrex in a darkened corner of the room. As far as Shepard remembered, krogan could live just as long. He was not at all surprised.

"A century may seem like a long time to humans, a short-lived species, but to asari, I am considered merely a child." She then sounded frustrated, "but it is also the reason why my research has not received the attention it deserved. Asari scholars tend to dismiss my theories on what happened to the Protheans."

"I might know." Shepard said.

T'soni opened her eyes wide and looked at the commander. "What? How could you possibly know?"

"They were wiped out my a race of sentient machines." Shepard said, looking at her closely, "Reapers."

"Reapers...what is-" T'soni shook her head, disbelieving. "What evidence do you have?"

"I've seen it." Shepard said. "There was a beacon on Eden Prime and it burned a vision in my brain. I'm still trying to sort it all out."

"A beacon?" the asari looked at her skeptically. "I suppose that makes sense. I am surprised you were able to make any sense from it at all. The beacons were not meant for human physiology."

"It's just a blur of images, really. I can't understand most of it." Shepard saidwith a shrug, she looked at the doctor who was staring at her, but it wasn't really an accusing look. "What?"

"With your permission, I would like to try something." T'soni said, standing to walk around the table and closer to Shepard. "You touched the beacon and its visions are locked inside your mind and you can't put all the pieces together. I'd like to help you."

Shepard looked at her, curiously. She wasn't sure if she could trust Dr. Liara T'soni, and she knew by the uncomfortable shifting around the room, neither did the others. She gave a quick look at Dr. Chkawas, but the woman made a slight movement with her eyebrows as if saying "it's your choice to live with, Commander."

"What did you have in mind?" Shepard finally said.

"I would like to join my consciousness to yours." the asari said, now standing in front of the commander. "Perhaps my knowledge of the Protheans will help clarify your visions."

"Okay..." Shepard replied. "And what exactly would you be doing?"

"It is difficult to explain but you must trust me." the doctor said, looking at Shepard. "Try to relax. Slow, deep, breathes. Let go of your physical shell. Reach out to grasp the threads that bind us to one another."

It was as if she were in slow-motion. Everything around her sort of tuned out, slowly, casually, as if everything fading to black completely normal. No one was around any longer, nothing existed, not even the Normandy. She could hear her breath and could see the asari in front of her, her voice almost hypnotizing. She was still speaking. Soft, subtle.

"Every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Every idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another's spirit. We are all connected. Every living being united in a single, glorious existence. Open yourself to the universe, Shepard.

"Embrace Eternity."

Shepard could see them. She could smell them. Taste them. She was there, living and dying. She was the Protheans, and they were her. She was picking up a weapon to fight, she was cowering and fleeing, she could feel the burning of her skin, she could feel a small victory, only for it to be a false one. There was blood, everywhere she looked, there was no stopping the slaughter, the death, the screaming, the pain.

Then it was over.

"That was incredible!" T'soni blurted out. "All this time! All my research! Yet I-I...never dreamed.."

Shepard shook her head, a hand reaching for her eyes as she moved back to to lean against the table for balance. She felt blinded, but in an instance it was over. Dr. Chakwas was already by her side, but the commander gave the doctor a reassuring nod and looked at the asari.

"I'm sorry." T'soni said, looking somewhat embarrassed. "The images were so vivid. I never imagined the experience would be so...intense. You are remarkably strong-willed, Shepard. What you have been through, what you have seen would have destroyed a lesser mind."

"So, get to the point." Williams said, her arms crossed. She had also stood at the worrying expense of Shepard's behavior, Alenko beside her. "What did you see?"

"The beacon on Eden Prime was badly damaged." the asari explained, looking at Shepard. "Large parts of the vision are missing, the data in your mind is incomplete."

"So what was the point of that thing you just did?" Garrus said, standing behind Liara T'Soni.

T'soni turned to look at Garrus and took a few steps back. Shepard thought she looked rather uncomfortable. The commander could understand, it was as if the whole crew were ganging up on her. Only Tali remained in her seat and silent, and it was impossible to tell what she was thinking.

"Everything I saw, Shepard already knows." the asari looked at the commander. "You were right about the Reapers. The Protheans were destroyed by a race of sentient machines. There is an obvious connection between the them, and the conduit, but I could see nothing that would help us."

"So, what now?" Alenko asked her.

"Saren knew you were touched by the beacon and came after me because I could help you interpret it. The data I was able to extract from the visions is missing something. Find it and i'm confident I can put the pieces together."

"Thanks, Liara." Shepard said with a nod. "You'll be a good part of the team."

"Thanks, Shepard." she replied with a smile. It seemed the first the commander had seen. "I'm truly grate-whoa."

T'soni had brought a hand to her face and seemed to be in pain. Her face was scrunched up, but she seemed to quickly recover and stood up slowly, but she looked paler...well, a lighter shade of blue, anyway.

"You alright?" Shepard asked, placing a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

A nod. "Yes, I"m fine, a bit light-headed."

"When was the last time you ate? Slept?" Alenko asked, looking at her curiously.

"I could look over you, dear." Chakwas supplied beside Shepard's shoulder.

"Thank you, but no." the asari said. "It's probably just mental exhaustion, coupled with the shock of discovering the Protheans' true fate. I need time to process this all."

"It's no trouble at all, dear." Chakwas said, frowning. "Come see me at the office should you feel the need to."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything, would it?" T'soni said. "Alright. Are we done here, Shepard?"

"Yes. We'll talk more." Shepard said. "Everyone else, dismissed."

Shepard waited until everyone left the room before speaking again. "Joker?"

"Mission reports are filed, Commander. You want me to patch you through to the council?"

"Only if you have to, Joker."

Joker gave a noise then said, "Setting up the link now, Commander."

Shepard turned to the private comm and saw the three Citadel Counselors, watching Shepard in silence. The commander crossed her arms and gave them a slight nod.

"We've received your report, Commander." Tevos finally began, breaking the silence. "We understand Dr. T'soni is on the Normandy."

"I assume you're taking the necessary security precautions?" Sparatus interrupted before Shepard could speak.

"You should assume that I know what I'm doing." Shepard replied, looking at him.

"At any rate," Tevos began, raising her voice slightly, "Benezia would never allow Saren to kill her daughter."

"Maybe she doesn't know." Valern provided with a small shrug. "At least the mission was a success."

"Apart from the destruction of a Prothean ruin." Sparatus said, bitterness clear in his voice. "Was all that necessary?"

"The mission was a success. I don't need to explain myself to you." Shepard said, glaring. "Joker, we seem to be losing connection."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

Dr. Karin Chakwas, stared at her timepiece, then looked at the clock on wall of her med bay. Shepard was late. She sighed to herself, looking over the data-pads of every soldier that was stationed on the Normandy, including the krogan, the quarian, turian and asari; Wrex, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Garrus Vakarian, and Liara T'soni. She raised her eyes slightly, staring at the four alien files. It wasn't often she was on a ship with multiple species and she felt amazed at Shepard's ability to hold one so quickly. Chakwas had to go through all her old medical books again and research on different species biology. She felt like she was in grad school again; the nightmares, the all-night studies, she was too old for that nonsense.

Although, she couldn't deny her fascination; the first time she had actually _done_ any sort of surgical procedures on aliens were corpses at Huerta Memorial on the Citadel, and she was only a med student, years and years ago. Once, she had to patch up a turian shoulder, but that was about it. Now, on the chance one of the alien species on the Normandy would turn ill or God forbid have a fatal injury, she had better know how to treat them, well, perhaps not so much asari, they were practically physically human, except for the skin colour, the tendrils, their cellular regenerative system...

Oh, and the quarians, goodness, the quarians. That was going to be difficult; she would have decontaminate her office, decontaminate the med bay, decontaminate herself, and probably section-off and decontaminate one of the beds and then _maybe_ whatever ailment the quarian might have could be fixed, if she needed a doctor, of course. However, Chakwas had to admit her glee when she would have to requisition the Alliance in order to serve the Normandy crew better, _all _of the crew. Chakwas was a doctor and she was a damn good one, she needed the right stuff. Besides, who doesn't like getting new things? A lot of new, expensive things.

"Sorry I'm late, Dr. Chakwas. Sorry, sorry."

Chakwas looked up to see the commander at the door of her clinic, panting slightly, her face distracted. Chakwas made a face and raised an eyebrow, pointing to a free bed, "No, you're not. Sit."

Shepard gave her a grin and said firmly, "Ma'am."

Chakwas reached into her pockets, making sure her usual tools were there, an old habit, and she doubted it would ever leave her, she was fine with that. When she first started as a med student, she was always worried she might lose something during rotations, and those tools are expensive, she was always careful and she constantly reminded herself to check her pockets.

"How are you feeling, Shepard?" the doctor said, walking over to the commander, her flashlight ready in her hands. She shined it into Shepard's eyes a few times, feeling satisfied; dilation fine, no abnormalities. She pulled out her otoscope. It was very old fashioned, sure, but she was very hands-on, and she liked the fact how very inventive humans were in times where space travel and alien species never existed. "Any headaches, dizziness, tiredness?"

"I feel fine, doc." Shepard said with a shrug, as she let Chakwas look for any signs of infection in her ear. Chakwas saw none, not that she was surprised. Shepard was hardly a child, but no one couldn't say she wasn't thorough. "Really."

"Anything hurt?"

"I'm a bit sore, but nothing to complain about." Shepard looked at the doctor, her eyebrows raised.

"You said your head is just fine?" Chakwas said, returning her instruments back in her pocket and reached behind her for Shepard's file. "What about injuries? Rescuing Liara sounded like one hell of a fight."

"You seem to be looking for something to be wrong, Karin."

Chakwas bit her lower lip. She was. She was worried about Shepard. People don't come into her med bay unconscious because they were hit by an alien beacon made over 50,000 years ago. The thought of having some sort of odd vision in your head predicting the future or the past, or whatever it was had to be frightening. What's more, Chakwas had no way to fix it because the cause was not even available anymore. How would anyone work with that? She stared at Shepard.

"Look, I'm fine, doctor." Shepard said, shifting off the bed. She crossed her arms and walked over to stand beside Chakwas. "In fact, I've never been better, I've been getting the best sleep I've ever had for as long as I could remember."

"Really?" Chakwas said, looking at her and not believing.

Shepard nodded her head, "You know those images I've been having? They come and go, but they've replaced the memories on Akuze. In fact, the last time I lost sleep because of Akuze was before I boarded the Normandy for the first time. I only dream about what I saw from the beacon, but I don't lose sleep over it. Ever since Liara did that mind-melding thing, she took away whatever Akuze was. She literally took away my nightmares."

Chakwas widened her eyes. "Shepard, the way you've described these visions...I, Shepard, how, I mean, forgive me for saying, but _how_ can that be better than Akuze? They sound absolutely horrifying."

"It is, it really is, but it's different this time." Shepard said, looking faraway, "These images, they're almost like, memories, or flashbacks. I know they aren't my memories, but it's like I'm actually there, and part of whatever happened, and it happened a very long time ago, I know that much. It's almost as if I'm looking down at it from above somewhere."

"What, like God?" Chakwas asked incredulously, all of this sounding completely ridiculous.

"No, it's difficult to describe." Shepard said, with a sigh. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

Chakwas was looking down at the floor, trying to understand what Shepard was talking about. She heard the commander, though and looked up, feeling defensive, "Irenia, I would never say-"

The doctor realized that Shepard was grinning and only kidding.

Chakwas made a face at her and frowned. "Would you please mind not joking about this?"

"Sorry, Karin." Shepard said, raising her hands, a smile still on her face.

"This is serious. I don't know what sort of repercussions might happen with you, with all of this information swimming in your head." Chakwas said, her frown deepening at Shepard lingering smirk. "You were knocked unconscious just by looking at it, can you imagine what would happen if you touched it?"

"But I didn't, Karin," Shepard said, "and I'm fine. I didn't know you were so concerned about me."

"Don't you start, little girl." Chakwas said, a finger waving warningly at her, and Shepard smiled again. "Wipe that cheeky grin off your face before I cause you a real accident."

"Disappointed?"

Chakwas sighed as she plopped into her chair, and looked up at Shepard. "No, I swear to you, I'm not. I'm happy you're perfectly healthy, physically anyway. I'm not a psychiatrist, Shepard, I'm not Bruno, he would know what to do here; I've been keeping in contact with him, you might as well know." She looked up at Shepard at the corner of her eye, but the commander merely seemed sympathetic. "I'm just worried, that's all. So is Anderson. He might not say it, but you can hear it, and see it."

"I promise, Karin." Shepard said, crouching down to look eye level with Chakwas, "You'll be the first I call when I think it gets too serious. Right now, I'm doing very well. I feel better in every way. I think I've finally gotten past Akuze."

Chakwas watched her for a moment. Shepard was so different when the doctor first met her. She was frightened, alone, hungry, still a child. She had become such an incredible and confident woman. She would hate to see this woman wilt away from things beyond her control because of a simple accident.

She finally nodded her head. There was nothing to keep Shepard for. "Okay, Irenia. You're free to go. I suppose."

All Chakwas could do was stare after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Liara T'soni gave a yawn. It was a big one and she felt it was about to break her jaw. She was staring at her HUD screen for several minutes, unable to focus. She was tired, she knew that, she felt it. Dr. Chakwas had advised her to rest, and she would have liked to, but there was so much she had to do, to think about, to research. She finally decided to turn off the HUD entirely and move away from her desk and the stack of papers she had been compiling. She wasn't accomplishing anything.

She stood up and looked around her. Dr. Chakwas had turned the med bay back room, that usually stood for a medical lab, into make-shift lodgings for Liara complete with a couch, tables, bookshelves, and a small bed, which she very much appreciated. T'soni liked Chakwas, the doctor was sarcastic and funny, everything Liara was not. She was also so knowledgable, it seemed Dr. Chakwas had done a little bit of everything, and she fascinated Liara. Almost like, a mother.

Mother. Benezia.

_No, Liara, _she thought to herself, shaking her head furiously, _you must'nt..._

Mustn't, what? Believe her own mother is working for a Galactic defector? A traitor and proceeding deliberately to wipe out the entire galaxy?

T'soni sighed, forcing all thoughts out of her head. She needed to relax, unwind, sleep. But she didn't want to sleep, she was tired, but she didn't want to sleep. She decided to plop down on her couch and stare at the opposite wall. No matter how much she wanted to push away, it always came back. Liara rubbed her face in frustration and furrowed her eyebrows. Everything was wrong, she just didn't want to admit to it. She hadn't spoken to her mother in years. Perhaps, it was selfish of her, not perhaps, it _was_ selfish, but at the time she didn't think she had a choice. Liara was unhappy and she had to make the decision to change that.

A chime sounded throughout the room. Liara jumped slightly and looked up. She frowned, not entirely sure what that was. She waited for a moment and the chime went off again. She stood up slowly and walked over to the door.

"W-who is it?"

"Liara, it's Shepard."

T'soni blinked a few times, surprised. She reached over for the panel on the side of the door and unlocked it. She took a step back and watched as Shepard walked in, a small, amused smile on her face.

"Shepard, are you coming to check on me?" T'soni wanted to take that back immediately and grimaced. It almost sounded accusing.

"How are you holding up, Liara?" Shepard said with small nod. Apparently, she was not offended. "You look better."

"I'm okay." she said, feeling somewhat relieved. "Dr. Chakwas assures me I am going to be fine. I was impressed with her knowledge of asari physiology."

"You're in good hands. Dr. Chakwas knows what she's doing." Shepard said, looking around. "You seem as if you've settled down in here."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Liara said, feeling rather irritated with herself, and raised a hand to her face. "Would you like some tea, or you could, sit, there, or- I'm not doing very well..."

"You're doing fine." Shepard said with a laugh, and taking a seat on the couch. "I don't need anything, thanks."

"Okay." Liara said taking a breath. She turned around and reached for her own mug of tea she had been sipping. Although, it has become rather lukewarm and not very tasteful, Liara needed to do something with her hands. She gripped the mug between her hands and took a seat on the edge of the couch, feeling rather nervous. "I'm not entirely used to being around so many people in such a long period of time. I suppose it would take time to acclimate to...everything."

"I can imagine."

"You know, I've never properly thanked you for saving me from the geth, Shepard." Liara finally said, staring into her cup. She felt an odd tension on her neck. She made a mental note to see Dr. Chakwas again. "If you hadn't shown up..."

"No problem." Shepard said with a wave of her hand. "I'm glad we just got there in time."

"So am I." Liara smiled at the commander. Then she looked down again, her head working, "I know you took a chance bringing me aboard this ship. I have seen the way your crew looks at me. They do not trust me...but I am not Benezia!"

"I can understand where they're coming from, Liara. You _are _Benezia's daughter whom we find out seems to be working closely with Saren." Shepard said, not unkindly. She was leaning forward, her hands clasped in front of her. The commander had a frown on her face, but she was anything but chastising. "But, it seems you are willing to help the crew, whether they outwardly accept you or not. I'll take whatever help I can get."

Liara blinked, surprised at the sincerity in Shepard's voice, "It means a lot to hear you say that, Shepard. Thank you."

"Do you know why Benezia joined up with Saren?"

Liara frowned. Of course, she had often thought of this question herself, it was the reason for her immediate troubles. "I don't understand it. She was always outspoken about the need for the asari to become involved in galactic events. Maybe she thought allying herself with Saren would somehow be for the greater good in the long run...at least, I hope so."

"You didn't expect this."

"No, of course not." Liara said, looking at Shepard. "None of this makes any sense to me. I have not spoken to Benezia in years, but I know her! And this was not like her! Something's changed."

"I'm sorry, Liara."

T'soni shook her head and stared into her cup. At the moment, there was nothing she could do and all she seemed to be doing is worrying. And why wouldn't she be? Benezia is her mother. The one that raised her, that cared for her all by herself. Her beautiful, lonely mother.

"So, tell me about yourself, Liara." Shepard said, interrupting the asari's thoughts. The commander leaned back into the couch, with a friendly smile.

"Me? Oh, well, I-I am not very interesting." Liara looked into her mug again, feeling embarrassed, but relieved at the change of subject. She placed her cup with the tasteless liquid on a table beside her. "I spend most of my time on remote digs, unearthing mundane items buried in long-forgotten Prothean ruins."

"It must be enjoyable since you've done it for so long."

"Sometimes I would run afoul of indigenous life-forms, or stumble across a small group of mercenaries or privateers. But I was always careful." Liara paused, taking a quick glance at Shepard. "Until the geth followed me to Artemis Tau, I've never found myself in any situation my biotics could not handle."

"Isn't lonesome?"

"It can be." Liara said with a shrug. She bit her lower lip. "The solitude appealed to me the most, though. Sometimes, I just need to get away from people. I am Benezia's daughter, and I think a lot of people expected me to follow in her footsteps. They wanted me to become the leader of our people."

"Sounds like a lot of pressure."

Liara crossed her legs on the couch and looked at Shepard, nodding her head. "Benezia was, _is,_ a matriarch. They guide their followers into the future; they seek the truth of what is yet to come. Maybe that's why I became to interested in the secrets of the past."

"You rebelled." Shepard stated.

Liara let out a laugh, but it sounded strange. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed out loud. She cleared her throat. "That's exactly what I did, and it seems foolish, but I was drawn to the past. The Protheans were these wonderous, mysterious figures. I wanted to know everything about them. And you! You've actually been marked by the beacon, touched my working Prothean technology!"

"You sound as if you want to dissect me in a lab somewhere." Shepard said, her eyes wide.

"What? No, I-I didn't mean to insinuate-" Liara felt horrified and stammered. "Ah, I-I never meant to offend you! I only meant that you would be an interesting specimen for in-depth study. N-no-that's even worse!"

Liara finally noticed that Shepard was hiding a smile behind her hand, her eyes twinkling. "Calm down, Liara. I was only joking."

"Joking." Liara's hands were moved to her cheeks. She could feel her face burning. "How could I be so dense? You must think I'm a fool. How embarrassing. This is why I prefer to spend time in the field with data disks and computers...let's just pretend the conversation never happened."

"Understood. I'm glad you're doing okay, Liara." Shepard laughed and stood. "We'll talk again, soon."

"I'd like that." Liara said, standing as well. "I appreciate you coming to speak with me, Shepard. You and Dr. Chakwas have made me feel very welcome."

"I'm glad."

Liara watched silently as Shepard give a final nod and walked out the door.

* * *

"I'm just sayin'! I prefer gold to silver. You know, for my medal. I figured you'd recommend me for pulling your, uh, boots out of the fire."

Shepard smiled to herself and shook her head as she spoke to the comm in her quarters. "If we gave you a medal, Joker, you'd be stuck on stage listening to politicians give speeches."

A pause. "Oh, well, maybe the medal isn't a good idea. They'd probably make me shave, too, and I can't have that."

"Good choice." Shepard replied, her hands over her head as she leaned back into her chair and stretched.

"So, how are you, Commander?"

Shepard turned her eyes to the comm and raised an eyebrow, her arms had fallen behind her head. "You need something, Joker?"

"What?" Joker replied sounding offended. "Can't a guy ask a question?"

"You're not that nice. Even to me."

Joker made a discursive noise and said, "I know what happened to Anderson. He gave up everything because of some back room politics. Same thing could happen to you, if this mission goes badly, Shepard. Your head will be on the next chopping block and I'll be out of a job."

"Ha," Shepard chuckled. "Right..."

Her door chime went off just then.

"Talk to you later, Joker." Shepard said, reaching for her comm.

"Commander."

Shepard sat up straighter in her chair and moved a few informational data pads to the side of her desk. One thing she had always tried to fix was her inability to stay neat. "Come in."

Her door opened and there stood Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko. His usual indecipherable demeanor established on his face, his strong arms positioned firmly behind his back. Shepard watched as Alenko's eyes politely roved around the room taking everything in before his eyes landed on hers. A very soft smile appeared on his face along with a small nod. Shepard stared at him momentarily, wondering how she felt about him.

"Lieutenant." Shepard said, looking up at him as his heavy footsteps stopped in front of her desk. "It's good to see you. How can I help?"

"Do you have a minute, Commander?" he asked, in his soft-spoken voice.

"Of course, Kaiden." Shepard said standing and moving around her desk. She waved her hand toward a chair. "Have a seat."

"Thanks." He replied. Shepard pulled up another chair and sat in in backwards to face Kaiden.

"What can I do for you?"

"Off the record, Commander, I've been meaning to say something about all the bullshit that's been going on," Alenko began. Shepard raised her eyebrows slightly as he continued, "I think there's something wrong here. This Saren is looking for some kind of records on galactic extinction. But we can't get backup from the Council. Sorry, Commander, there's writing on the wall here, but someone isn't reading it."

"I can understand your frustration." Shepard told him and shrugged, "The council doesn't want to believe anything's wrong. I'd call it human nature, but..."

"Yeah. It seems like a group that's been around for as long as the council should see this coming." He paused for a minute, a small humorless smile on his face. "It's funny. We finally get out here, and the final frontier was already settled. And the residents don't even seemed impressed by the view. Or the dangers."

Shepard blinked at him. She thought him cute just then. She stopped herself from thinking anything more and stood to try and busy herself with something, anything. "I would never have pegged you for a romantic, Kaiden. Is that what you want, secure man's future in space? Coffee?"

"I'd love some." He chuckled then, looking thoughtful. "I did read a lot of those books when I was a kid. Where the hero goes to space to prove himself worthy of a woman he loves. Or, you know. For justice."

"Not so much anymore?" Shepard said, handing him a hot silver mug and laid out other condiments on the desk he might be interested in. He took it with a nod of 'thanks' and she reached for three cubes of sugar plopping them into her own mug one by one.

"Maybe I was in the beginning, but I'm not looking for the 'dream'. Just want to see what's out there." Kaiden replied, taking a sip. "But I thought about it after Brain Camp-ah, sorry, 'Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training'."

"'Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training'." Shepard repeated, blowing the hot coffee. "Sounds heavy."

"'Biotic Acclimation and Temperance' didn't get past the airlock. To the kids they hauled in, it was 'Brain Camp'. 'Encouraged to commit to an evaluation of our abilities, so an understanding of biotics could be compiled'."

"That makes you sound like cattle." Shepard said, her fingers interlocked around her hot mug.

Kaiden smiled, reaching over to the desk, "Well, there are worse results of 'accidental' exposure to element zero in the womb. Beats the brain tumors some kids grew up with."

"You don't believe the turn-over were accidents?"

"My mother was downwind of a transport crash." Kaiden said, eyeing the coffee in his mug as he leaned back in his chair. "It was before there were human biotics. A little after the discovery of the Martian ruins. It only got iffy around '63 when Conatix was running out of first-gen subjects. Until then, they relied on accidentals."

Shepard furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Alenko from the brim of her mug. "You know of any intentional exposures for certain?"

"No one 'knows'." The lieutenant said with a sigh. "Doesn't mean they didn't happen. As big as the exposure were, it was hard to track down accidentals and it was different then. No one knew the potential, so there wasn't a lot of regulation. Anything Conatix did was gold."

"Oh?" Shepard said, pouring more coffee into Alenko's mug, having drained it.

"I'm not saying they intentionally detonated drives over our outposts." He replied, reaching for sugar. "But in retrospect, they were damn quick on the scene. Bunch of guys in suits show up at your front door. Next thing you know, you're out on Jump Zero."

"Jump Zero is at the Gagarin Station, right? That's a long way from home." Shepard said, feeling sympathetic. "What was it like?"

Kaiden shrugged, staring at Shepard. "Gagarin is the official name, yeah. The biggest and farthest facility we had for decades. Right on the termination shock, the outer edge of the solar system." He gave a mirthless chuckle. "The grand gateway to humanity looks a lot better in the vids."

"What?" Shepard asked, curious, setting her mug on her desk and warpped her arms around the back of the chair, her chin resting on them.

"Well, it's where they did all the the 'goose chase' FTL research. Before we caught on to using mass effect fields. It was a sterile research platform when I was there."

"There were other kids in the same boat, right?" Shepard asked him, "At least you weren't alone out there?"

"That's true." Kaiden replied, "We did have a little circle that'd get together every night before lights-out. We didn't have much to do, though. It was a research platform, then, and Conatix kept Jump Zero off the extranet. To prevent leaks."

"I'm sure you found things to do." Shepard said, smiling at him. "You were all teenagers."

"We spoke, mainly. Nothing else, I would consider in doing so lightly, anyway." Alenko said, looking rather serious. More so than usual. "There was a girl I spent a lot of time with, but we kept our clothes on. Rahna."

"Tell me about her."

Kaiden paused for moment, looking as if he didn't want to, but he placed his empty mug gently on Shepard's desk and exhaled slowly. "She was from Turkey. Her family was very rich. But she was smart, charming as hell. Beautiful, but not stuck up about it. Like you, I guess. Ma'am." He cleared his throat.

"She sounds very special." Shepard said, preferring to ignore the compliment. Not a good idea.

Kaiden nodded slowly, still watching the commander carefully. It made Shepard slightly uncomfortable, but mostly, not. "She was. Maybe she felt the same, but...Things never fell together. Training. You know." He paused to stand. "Anyway. This was supposed to be a casual debrief, not a bullshit session about stuff that happened years ago."

"It's alright, Kaiden, thank you." Shepard said, standing as well. "I'm glad you came in."

"Well, you're welcome." Alenko said, crossing his arms. He paused for a second and raised an eyebrow. "You make a habit of getting personal with everyone?"

Shepard looked at him for a moment wondering how she should answer that. No, she wasn't oblivious to Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko, she had an idea as to what he was feeling, as subtle as he tried to make them be. It was a rather endearing quality she found. When she first met Alenko, she mistakenly thought him timid; he was quiet and soft-spoken, but out on the battlefield, he was anything but. Almost frightful. Shepard found it...attractive. It would have certainly been a very bad idea to say anything about it at all. She was flattered, she admitted that, but there was also the very strict chain of command and that, no, Shepard wasn't allowed to forget it, nor did she have any intention of breaking it. There just wasn't time. She finally decided to speak based on more neutral territory.

"Yeah, Kaiden..." Shepard began, hesitating. She could see he was waiting for an answer. "I like getting to know all my officers."

Alenko didn't answer right away, his face, once again, unreadable. He finally opened his mouth. "Okay, Commander. Thanks for listening. I appreciate it."

Shepard watched as the Lieutenant gave her a salute and a nod and turned on his heel to walk out the door. She sighed after he left, her arms crossed.

"Anytime."

* * *

Asari. Fleshy. Soft. Tough. Worth killing. Lots of credits. I can take 'em.

Turian. Hah. Pyjaks. Waste of a good fight.

Quarian. Eh, not worth the time. They're all gonna die, anyway.

Human. Also fleshy and soft. Don't often fight humans. Not many of them, anyway.

Shepard.

...Shepard. Hmm.

How to kill a Shepard?

It would be a punishing. Good. Might be worth my time.

Not now, though. Maybe after I get my bounty. Shepard's probably worth a lot.

Saren. Bastard turian.

Huh. I have to clean my gun again. I thought I did that this morning.

Must have been because of that last fight with that other asshole turian, Actus.

Damn, there's a lot of blood on the barrel.

Heh.

That turian deserved the hole in the face. Stealing something from a krogan is always a bad idea.

Stealing from _me_ is a worse one.

Idiot.

Shepard helped me...the human deserves my respect.

Maybe I won't kill her, just hurt her a little.

That would be fun.

* * *

Garrus was sitting on by a table in the officer's quarters in the early morning, he was having trouble sleeping. He had a foot across over one knee, his hand holding up his head and the other sitting across his lap. He was staring out through into space; the vastness of space always comforted him. This was his favorite spot in the whole ship. It wasn't a very large window, but it was big enough.

He was feeling angry and depressed and relieved. He wasn't sure which he felt more. He decided on anger.

_Fucking salarian lizard. Too damn smart for their own kind, they'd be willing to sacrifice anything and everything for their own ambitions. "For the greater good." Bah. He was nothing but a ruthless and greedy son of a bitch._

He didn't hear the quarter doors open over his in-head ranting.

"Garrus. I knew I'd find you here."

Startled, the turian quickly turned in his chair only to see the Normandy's Lieutenant Alenko heading over to him.

"Kaiden." Garrus replied, recovering quickly. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Kaiden said, with a nod. He took a seat on the other side of the table and leaned back in the chair, his arms across his chest. He stared out the window, "Never gets old does it?"

"No, it doesn't." Vakarian replied, looking out into space again. "As much as I've tried, I can't get away from it."

"Tried?" Alenko said, looking at him. "You didn't want to fly again?"

"It was a long time ago." Garrus said, waving it away. "I thought of settling down after, well, this whole mess."

"You mean with Dr. Saleon."

Garrus made disconcerting noise. "Hardly a doctor, but, yeah."

"What made you change your mind?"

Garrus felt thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Saren was a name that often crossed the desks back in C-Sec. The reports often affiliated with his name were crossed out and blackened, so no one ever did anything about it. As a Citadel Spectre and a turian, there isn't much we could do, but I decided to try anyway."

"What'd you find?"

"Not much." Garrus replied with a chuckle. "When the Citadel wants things a secret, they really keep things secret. But the name Saleon came up in the same reports and that was a familiar name."

"What was the connection?"

"Don't know. Nothing to do wth the geth." Garrus added, noticing Kaiden's face. "I can only believe they worked together at one point. There were disturbing occurrences involving a particular salarian geneticist and the black market. There was an increase in the trading of body parts and we weren't sure what was going on."

"Christ. How'd you find out?" Alenko asked, turning in his chair to face Garrus, his hands together.

Garrus looked at him, "We managed to get a hold of a sample and took DNA tests. Funny thing, we tracked it back to a turian who was still very much alive and refused to believe he had lent out his liver to anybody. He mentioned he had worked briefly for a Dr. Saleon and we paid the good doctor a visit. There was nothing."

"No lab? No equipment?"

"Nothing." Garrus said, feeling upset. He sighed, however, a sense of relief washing over him. "No salarian hearts, no turian livers, not one krogan testicle. It was damn frustrating. I ended up having to bring in his former employees. None of them wanted to talk, so I...'persuaded' one, and then he began to bleed profusely. We had to call in an emergency and our medics found incisions all over his body, some of them fresh. It was our big break. These people were test tubes. Walking, living, test tubes."

"He was growing organs? Inside his own employees?"

"Yes." Garrus replied. "Most of his subjects were poor, so Saleon would pay them a percentage, but only if the organs were good. What's worse, is if the organ didn't grow properly, he would _leave_ them in the bodies. Most of them were a mess, but on the inside where nothing could be seen."

"How'd he get away?"

"There's no question of salarian smarts." Garrus said, making a face. "He blew up his lab, took hold of some of his employees, and left for the nearest space port. By the time we found him, he was already out and threatened to kill his hostages if we didn't let him go."

"You went after him, didn't you?"

"I ordered the feds to shoot them down but C-Sec commandeered my order. They were worried about the hostages, and the ship blowing up to close to the Citadel, so there was a threat to civilian casualties. I told them those hostages were dead already, but they didn't care and they let him go."

"You sound bitter, Garrus."

"I am. I was." Vakarian paused for a minute, realizing he was feeling rather tense. C-Sec was not a place he liked working and he was glad he left. He felt his shoulders relax and continued, "Anyway, when I heard a Commander Shepard was after Saren, I jumped at the chance. And I figured I could find Dr. Saleon, too. Glad I did. Shepard's really something."

"Yeah." Kaiden said softly, turning back to the stars. His arms crossed his chest, a very small smile on his face.

"Kaiden." Garrus said, looking at him interestedly. "Wanna share with the class?"

"Not really." Alenko said, looking at him seriously, his eyebrows raised.

Garrus chuckled and gave a shrug. He looked back out the window. "Okay, okay. 'Cause, you know, if she wasn't human..."

Kaiden stared at Garrus for moment before a smirk formed on his face but he said nothing. The sound of doors opening caused Vakarian to turn around and there stood Williams, a frown on her face as she was concentrating with reading something on her datapad.

"Ash."

Williams looked up startled at the sound of her name. She blinked and noticed both Alenko and Garrus looking at her. Vakarian sighed inwardly at her presence. It was more out of habit that he felt unease at the sight of her; he really didn't have the best first encounter with the Chief. Not that she was like that anymore. Williams no longer seemed that xenophobic as when they first met, in fact, she seemed to have warmed up to Garrus considerably.

"Hey, kids." Williams said, good-natuerdly, taking a seat at the same table, her datapad on hand. "How's it goin'?"

"You looked pretty preoccupied there." Garrus said to her.

She led out a heavy sigh and threw her datapad on the table, "Just watching some mail from home. M-"

"Oh, before I go. We saw Kaiden in a news vid about the Normandy. He's cute. Later, sis." Williams eyes widened as she stared at her datapad. Garrus watched her amusingly trying to fumble with her pad and turn off the mail but it was to late.

Ashley placed a hand over her mouth and looked up at Kaiden.

Alenko was leaning back in his chair, looking pleased and embarrassed at the same time. His cheeks were red and his shoulders were moving up and down from silent chuckles.

Garrus was laughing himself, not bothering to keep his voice down. This was great.

"Ahem." Williams said, clearing he throat, standing to place her datapad in a drawer by her bed. "Let's pretend this never happened."

"Quite the ladies man, Lieutenant." Garrus teased.

Kaiden said nothing, simply shook his head.

"Anyway," Ashley continued loudly, taking her seat again, "scuttlebutt says the Lieutenant is sweet on someone already."

"Is he?" Garrus replied, laughing louder. He watched Alenko blushing more than ever but he didn't say a word. "Wonder who the lucky one is?"

There was a chime that went off in the room, giving Alenko time to recover.

"What is it?" Williams said, who looked as if she was trying to compose herself.

A corporal by the name of Varner marched into the room and stopped to salute. "Commander Shepard has asked Chief Williams, Lieutenant Alenko, and Garrus Vakarian to report to the briefing room."

"Thanks, Varner." Garrus said, with a nod. He waited until the corporal left before looking at the others and standing. "Guess we're bound for Feros."

"What do you think we'll find there?" Williams asked, following the others out of the room.

"The habitable surface is full of Prothean ruins. Maybe there's another beacon." Kaiden said, pushing the button for the elevator. "If we're lucky, Saren."

"A dead Saren." Garrus supplied.

"Not dead." Ashely said darkly, as she stood between Vakaria and Alenko. "I want to be the one to kill him."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Commander."

"Marková." Shepard replied in greeting. Shepard first met Lieutenant Alena Marková when she was being shuttled to the Normandy. The commander nodded her head behind the engineer. "How's the mako?"

Marková grimaced before looking behind her. "She was in pretty bad shape when you brought her back, but my tech specialists with the supervision of Officer Vakarian were able to overcome most of the damage and even given it a few upgrades."

"Show me."

Marková nodded and waved her hand for Shepard to follow. The engineer led her over to the mako and pulled up her omni tool to raise a HUD screen by its door. "Firepower for one. Garrus had my teach team configure homing beacons on the top gun, and the general firepower should shoot three times as fast, less wasted ammo." Marková moved around the mako toward the back and crouched beside one of the massive tires. "We've upgraded the bottom thrusters for more power, but it will also make the mako more harder to control. Something we are still working on." The engineer paused to look at Shepard almost scornfully. "Garrus told us how you used our baby as a pummeling device."

"'Our baby'?" Shepard laughed. "Not you, too."

"We've learned to love this piece of shit." Marková replied with a shrug. "Poor thing was in way to many close-combat fights."

"Twice." Shepard iterated.

"Hmm." Marková said with some disapproval. She stood and pounded on the mako with a fist, "Well, we've also upgraded the shell using the geth's own shielding technology. Obviously, there hasn't been time to test it out, but we should be ready for the field."

"Pummeling still an option?" The commander teased.

"Eh..." Marková hesitated. "Only if you have to, Commander Shepard. I'd rather you didn't, in all honesty."

"Can't make promises, Marková." Shepard said with a small smile. "Keep up the good work. We're heading to a red zone and I'd like the mako to be ready, just in case."

"Understood, Commander." Marková saluted.

Shepard gave her a nod and turned for the elevator, suppressing a yawn until she was safley inside the lift and away from view. She felt her eyes tear and rubbed them hurriedly, shaking her head in the hopes she would wake up a little. It was 0700 , she already had three cups of coffee and took about 30 trips to the bathroom; she'd been up since 0300. She couldn't sleep, and funnily enough it wasn't even from a nightmare.

Late last night, Admiral Hackett had contacted her personally on her private comm in her quarters. He had told her about a large number of strange readings surrounding the Theseus System, most of the odd readings surrounding the planet Feros. Based on what Tali understood, Shepard knew almost immedietly that it were geth. If Hackett was surprised by this information he didn't show it and ordered Shepard to head to Feros immediately.

The first time Shepard had come in such tight-quarter contact with the geth was on Therum and she was totally unprepared. She had no idea what to expect and had put her entire crew in danger. It was irresponsible and a sign of poor leadership. How dare she act so complacent? It was her duty to keep her crew safe and this time she was going to do just that. She needed time to prepare and she was doing all she can to make sure there were no surprises this time.

Shepard stretched her neck as she stepped out of the lift and onto the Command Deck. The CIC was buzzing with activity as it should be. Most of the crew were rushing from one stations to another. She heard "Commander" and saw hurried salutes as she walked past the galaxy map and toward Joker.

"Morning, Joker."

"Commander Shepard." Joker replied in greeting. He looked up and her and raised her eyebrows slightly before turning back to his HUD. "When's the last time you slept?"

"Before I touched down on the Normandy." Shepard said, rubbing her face. "How's she running?"

"I can handle her." Joker said with a shrug. "We should be reaching Attican Beta's mass relay in a few minutes. Anything to expect?"

"Be ready for anything." Shepard said with another yawn. She leaned against the console. "There's geth circling Feros like bloody vultures. I'm going to debrief the officers in an hour and I'd like you tune in. Try not to fall asleep."

"Heh." Joker snorted. "Because that would be safe."

* * *

_"Feros is a habitable world in the Attican Beta cluster. Two-thirds of the habitable surface is covered with the ruins of crumbling Prothean megalopolis. In the millennia since the Prothean extinction, the ruins have been picked over by looters many times._

_Feros was considered a poor prospect for colonization, as little open ground remains for agriculture. The only sizable fresh water sources are the poles, which are tapped by the decaying Prothean aqueduct system. The dead cities, while in good condition considering their antiquity, are of uncertain stability. Ground level is congested by a dozen meters of fallen debris, and the air is fouled by dust._

_The human ExoGeni Corporation announced its intention to place a permanent colony on Feros, to thoroughly explore the ruins. The pioneer settlement was placed on the upper levels of the several intact skyscrapers, using the surviving Prothean aqueducts and rooftop hydroponics gardens to support the population."_

The lights in the comm room brightened. Shepard had her arms folded across her chest, watching the others stretching and yawning. She could understand, it was early, quarters were boring. But it was her time to speak now.

"Where we'll be heading is a colony called Zhu's Hope on Feros." Shepard said, leaning against the bars of the comm link looking at the others. Behind her were screen shots of the human colony the Normandy was to land. "It was built on an old Prothean tower ruin. Apart from that, it's rather secluded. The Alliance had gotten reports of rapidly increasing geth activity, so it's probably our next best step in finding Saren."

"Any word why the geth are attacking this particular colony?" Alenko asked from his seat. He was leaning forward, his hands interlocked on the table. "It looks pretty small, Commander."

"They _are_ on Prothean Ruins." T'soni supplied. "Many of the ruins on Feros have not been explored throughly. Perhaps something has been found in the tower that has caught Saren's attention."

"Even if Saren didn't touch Zhu's Hope soil," Shepard continued, "it's still a human colony with a geth problem and therefore an Alliance problem. Joker?"

"Zhu's Hope is on the HUD." Joker announced through the comm. "ETA 15 minutes. No sign of geth, though."

"Understood." Shepard said, standing straight and clasping her hands together. "Suit up, people."

Sometime later, Shepard looked out the Normandy's windows to stare down at Zhu's Hope. There was smoke billowing out from the ground and everything was war-torn and broken. Old ships at the docking bays looked as if they hadn't been upgraded in years. Still, Joker had managed to find a dock big enough for the Normandy and landed it superbly.

"Someone's down there with Alenko and T'soni. He doesn't look happy." Joker said, peering down as well just as he was turning off the ship's power.

"Yeah. He doesn't seem to want to let them in." Shepard said, standing straighter and placing her earpiece around her head. "Still no geth?"

"No, Commander." Joker replied shaking his head and looking at her. "Nothing so far."

"Thanks, Joker." Shepard turned around and headed for the airlock. The rest of her team were waiting for her and looked up expectantly when they saw her. "Let's head out. Pressly, you have the bridge."

"Ma'am." the XO said from the distance, "Good luck."

"Damn." Williams stated from behind Shepard as they entered the airlock. The cool voice of women sounded a warning overhead. "The geth did a number on this place."

"If you think this is bad, you should see Tuchanka. It's a shit-hole, and _we_ did that." Wrex chuckled humorlessly as he checked his gun. "I haven't been back in years. Probably looks worse."

"It looks like these people want to hold out." Garrus commented. "Almost like they're hiding something."

"Is that a professional opinion, Vakarian?" Williams asked.

"Just an observation, Ash." the turian replied, reassuringly, "One thing I've learned about humans is their need to survive. This group is no exception."

"We'll find out soon enough. We'll try to deal with the geth problem, but our number one goal is Saren." There was a hiss and the Normandy's airlock doors opened, letting in the smell of smoke and burnt concrete and rubber. Shepard stepped out, the others following closely behind.

"Commander?" Shepard hear Alenko's voice over her ear-piece.

"Yeah, Lieutenant?" Shepard said, raising a hand so everyone would quiet down.

"He isn't letting us through until he meets with the captain, first." Alenko replied softly. "Tried to convince him who we were, but no go. I guess that's your queue."

Shepard waved the smoke out of her face as she continued walking down the broken docks. She was somewhat surprised the structures weren't falling where she stood. There was just the faint outline of Alenko and T'soni not too far away. When the Lieutenant saw her, he gave her a defeated sort of smile and nod. Liara seemed to have become immensely involved at studying a particular spot on the ground because she didn't notice Shepard walk past her. Shepard found herself standing in front of a strange man.

Shepard stared at him for a few moments. His face was slack as if he hadn't eaten in days and patches of hair on his head were missing. His eyes were red and glossy, and unfocused, large purple bags coloring the skin below them. His mouth was slightly open and he seemed to be looking at nothing in particular. Something about this really gave Shepard a rather irksome feeling and she could feel the hairs on her arm prickle. He looked fucking high.

"Hello?" Shepard managed to finally say.

The strange man turned his head slowly as if it was the heaviest thing in the world. He blinked slowly to look at Shepard and opened his mouth. His words were slightly slurred and forced, and if learning how to speak for the first time.

"We saw...your ship." He paused. Shepard furrowed her eyebrows, what the hell was going on? The man continued, "...Fai Dan wants to...speak with you...immediately."

Shepard looked at Alenko who was by her side. He looked just as nonplussed and gave her a slight shrug. She looked back at the man and replied. "Fai Dan? Who is that?"

"He's...he's our leader." The man said, although he didn't seem very sure. "He needs...your help to...prepare for the geth. They're making...another push."

Shepard looked at him. "Where is he?"

"Stairs." The man continued. "Up, then past...the freighter."

"Shepard!" Tali cried from somewhere behind. "Look out!"

The commander jumped out of the way, but she still felt the burn of a geth pulse singe the side of her head. She winced as she scrambled behind a broken wall and pulled out her rifle. In front, her squad had also ducked for cover, Alenko and Wrex were throwing their biotics. Garrus and Williams were taking turns shooting. Shepard wasn't sure how many geth there were but she could still hear their gutteral speech and it was enough to drive her mad. Beside her, the strange man was lying on the ground, dead. His scorched clothing didn't hide the giant hole in his back. Shepard could see bones, splintered off his spine. Other organs were clearly visible. Surprisingly, there wasn't as much blood as one would think.

She couldn't help but feel bad for the pathetic man and hoped he died painlessly. She looked around the wall carefully to assess the scene. There was one geth left and she aimed her rifle and shot. She took out an arm, but it didn't stop the geth from firing its gun. Almost simultaneously, it was lifted off the ground and thrown against a crumbling wall and disintegrated.

A tense pause.

"All clear, Commander."

"Christ." Shepard said, standing and walking around the dead body as she fingered her rifle, she looked for the rest of her team. "Everyone okay?"

Liara was emerging from a short wall beside Wrex, her arms moving away from her head. Wrex was already up, wiping debris off his gun and gave Shepard a small nod. Tali was looking at something through her omni-tool, her other hand quickly moving around the mini-HUD. Garrus was beside Tali and gave an "all clear". Alenko was helping Williams up from the ground. She had appeared to have fallen when a part of the tower gave away, knocking her over on her side. She was lucky it didn't fall on her.

"Where the fuck did they come from?" The commander heard Williams say, marching over to the quarian. "I thought you recognized their signal."

"I don't know." Tali replied, sounding slightly defensive. "They didn't show up on radar."

"Give her a break, Ash." Alenko said calmly stepping between them. "The geth are machines and have access to an immeasurable amount of data."

"Right." Tali said, closing up her omni-tool. "It's more likely they're constantly upgrading themselves. It gives them an edge for unpredictability."

Williams didn't say anything, simply furrowed her eyebrows.

"We still need to find this Fai Dan." Shepard spoke up, eyeing everyone carefully. "Williams, Garrus, come with me. The rest of you hang back. I'll keep the comm on in case theirs trouble. Keep your guard up. I don't want any more surprises."

The three of them had not even walked halfway up the stairs before they were greeted with a rifle to the face. Shepard felt Williams and Garrus bring out their weapons but Shepard brought her hands up, hoping this startled and angry looking woman would understand that she had no intention of hurting anyone. Yet.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded. This woman had red eyes, not as glossy as the previous man; she certainly looked quite alert. Her hair was cut short but her face was gaunt as if she hadn't eaten in days. "What do you want?"

"My name is Commander Irenia Shepard. We're part of the Alliance." Shepard replied slowly and calmly. She looked behind her signaling the others to put their guns away, "This is my squad. We're here to help."

"This isn't everyone." the woman said, the tone in her voice raising slightly. "Where is everyone? Why are you hiding them?"

"I didn't want to casue alarm, so I held them back. Like I said, we're here to help. I've got tech specialists, support, fighters. Hell, I even have a Prothean Specialist if you need one."

"Pro-" the woman started, looking slightly abashed.

"It's alright, Arcelia." interrupted another voice above. It was calmer. "Bring them up. We can use all the help against the geth as we can get."

Arcelia hesitated, but slowly brought her weapon down. Without another word, she turned on her heal and followed the rest of the stairs up. Shepard sighed inwardly and slowly followed them. She turned her head to the others looking up at her but she shook her head slightly and continued walking. Shepard partly thought she might hear gunfire and screams, but there was nothing. Already, she could smell the strong odor of burnt rubber and fire. At the top of the stairs were two guards standing in front of crudly built concrete barricades, their rifles in hands. They said nothing, their eyes intense on Shepard. She felt as if she was part of some zoo. A few feet from the guards stood a lone man, his hands behind him, his back facing Shepard.

"Fai Dan." Arcelia finally said when she stood beside him after signaling Shepard and her squad to wait.

Fai Dan turned around slowly. He was not an old man, but the years were there. There were many wrinkles on his face, from his forehead to his neck. He looked very tired and frail. His eyes were also red and the bags under his brown eyes were visible. Shepard thought he might collapse at any moment. He walked over to her and pulled out his hand as he spoke in a vert soft tone.

"Commander." he sounded slightly panicked and obviously relieved. Shepard shook his hand and nodded her head. "I'm glad they finally sent someone to help us."

"A bit late, don't you think?" Arcelia retorted, her anger not subsided.

"Arcelia!" Fai Dan said, looking at her angrily. She closed her mouth but did not hide her anger. Fai Dan sighed and motioned Shepard and her team to follow. "Sorry, Commander. Everyone's on edge since about the geth attacks."

"What do they want?" Shepard asked as she looked around. On the ground were ten or twelve bodies lined and covered. "What are they after?"

"We don't know what they're after." Fai Dan replied, with a shrug of his shoulders. He waved his hands at the bodies. "They came, they attacked us. That's all we know. Their main base is at the ExoGeni headquarters. A good place to start looking if you want answers."

"ExoGeni?" Shepard asked. She could see a huge freighter that seemed to have a crash-landed in the middle of the colony. A lone salarain was staring at something off in the distance. When Shepard passed him he gave a large her smile which turned into a frown when she and the team passed. She could also see quite a few people busily working around the broken tower, ignoring the ewcomers completely as they rushed between consoles.

"It's the company most of us worked for before the attacks." Arecelia replied, looking behind her to see Shepard. Her anger seemed to have subsided somewhat, "They fund this colony. There's a skyway that leads to ExoGeni headquarters."

"There's also an army of geth you'll have to worry about." Fai Dan said as he walked up a catwalk past a few small building outcrops.

"Good." Williams replied. "I wouldn't mind killing every one of those bastards."

"Then maybe I can get this colony operational again." Fai Dan said, his back leaning against yet another crumbling wall.

"I can help you there." Shepard said, looking at him. "What do you need?"

"We need the geth out of here." Arcelia said, almost desperately.

"Right." Fai Dan said, with a nod. "There are still geth in the lower tunnels and we also have mundane problems like power, food, and water-"

"Wait!" Arecelia suddenly hissed. There was the unmistakable geth speech and guns firing. "Damn geth are in the tower!"

"Find cover!" Shepard said, jumping behind a broken machine as more weapons fired. She looked around her. Williams made cover at a broken outcrop of the tower, but she was pinned down. Garrus was right beside the commander. She turned her head again and Arcelia with her rifle, shooting back at the geth but she was being overwhelmed even with Fai Dan to help her. She was a good shot. "Garrus, you need to get higher, wait for my signal. Ash!"

"Commander!" Williams yelled through the earpiece. It was no surprise she sounded strained. "Not doing too well right now."

"Sit tight. Garrus is heading up top. We'll get you out of there soon. You know where I am?" Shepard looked at Garrus who gave her a nod and left.

"Yes, Commander!"

Shepard turned from her wall and began shooting at the geth, mainly for distraction purposes to keep their attention off Williams. _Shit, there's a lot_, Shepard thought. The commander heard a grunt and saw Arcelia jump back from the corner of her eyes. She didn't look wounded and continued firing.

"In position, Shepard," Garrus said through her comm and saw a geth fall down from up high with a single sniper shot, "and firing."

Shepard threw a grenade. "Get out of there, Williams!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Shepard looked over Williams quickly but she seemed unharmed. The commander continued firing until the chief was safely beside her, breathing hard. She could also hear Garrus's firing and triumphant sounds over her comm. She tapped her earpiece and spoke. "Alenko?"

"Commander, Jesus." Came the lieutenant's voice. Shepard could hear gunfire in the background. "We're pinned at the docks. More geth just came through and Joker had to leave with the Normandy."

"Damn it!" Shepard replied, shooting furiously . "Everyone stays alive, Lieutenant! Got it?"

"Understood."

"Switch with me, Williams." Shepard ordered, giving the chief her rifle and taking back a shotgun. "Give me cover fire. Do you have any grenades? Throw it."

The chief did and it landed right in front of the tower entrance. Shepard ducked and rolled to hide behind another broken wall before the geth could gather their forces again. She peeked out and began taking aim and shooting. There were definitely not as many geth, however.

Thank fucking God.

"Garrus. What do you see?"

"I see a few, but I can't get a clear shot. They're clever." he replied calmly, then he paused, "They're leaving the area. Maybe we scared them off."

"Yeah, right. We'll have to go in there and take 'em out. Come on down." Shepard said, standing and tapping her comm"Alenko."

"Shepard." the lieutenant replied, sounding relieved. "Everyone's alright. Geth are subdued for now."

"Good. Come up the tower, I need you here." Shepard said and looked at Fai Dan and Arcelia talking furiously with each other. Neither of them looked hurt, but they looked even more tired if that was possible. She walked over to them, "How are you holding up?"

"We need to protect the heart of the colony!" Fai Dan yelled out, looking around him erratically. The commander stared at him, somewhat concerned.

"We're fine." Arecelia said firmly, one hand on Fai Dan's arm. She placed her other hand on his back and he took in several deep breaths. "The tower is secure for now. But there will be more. There's always more."

"We'll find them." Shepard turned her head to see the others heading her way and she waved at them just as Garrus joined her. "I'm bringing up the rest of my team to help secure the colony and work on other things you may need them to do."

"That's...very appreciative, Commander Shepard." Fai Dan replied, suddenly very calm. "Any help you can give is welcome."

Shepard was very curious but said nothing and merely gave him a nod before turning and walking toward her approaching team. "Anyone hurt?"

"No, Commander, everyone is fine." Alenko replied, looking around him, "Can't say much for this place, though."

"Still say Tuchanka is worse." Wrex commented.

"Fai Dan seems to be the man in charge." Shepard said, nodding her head behind her. "These people are in trouble and not just from the geth. We're going to split into teams and do what we can to help them."

"There's something odd about these people, Shepard." T'soni spoke up looking around her nervously. "They are not acting...normally."

"I'm aware." Shepard said, "but we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it. Tali and Liara, I need you to see if you can find resources to supplement power, food, and water. Do not go anywhere without Wrex and Garrus; there are geth, everywhere. Understood?"

"Of course, Shepard." Tali said with a vigorous nod.

Garrus nodded his head and Wrex merely grunted. T'soni looked slightly apprehensive but Shepard ignored that.

"Alenko and Williams, we are going to find a corporation named ExoGeni."

"ExoGeni?" Alenko asked, his brow furrowing.

"You know who they are?" Shepard asked him, somewhat surprised.

"I know of them. They specialize in planetary exploration and colonization." He shrugged, looking thoughtful. "They've also managed to own rights to various unexplored planets and its resources."

"They're being awfully protective of this place." Garrus said, watching the people of Zhu's Hope. Their passing glances had a paranoid glare as they looked at Shepard and her team. "I wonder what they found."

* * *

"Look, a mako!"

"Good job, Williams." Shepard said and took off on a run toward the vehicle. She kicked the door open and motioned everyone inside. "Move it. I have a bad feeling."

"What a piece of shit." the chief said, scrambling toward the top gun. Shepard had to agree as she took to the wheel. There were all sorts of odd, broken metallic objects all over the floor of the vehicle, it looked like debris from the tower. Someone wanted to keep them, though. Beside her, Alenko took the main gunnery seat. "Just our luck. Damn gun isn't responding."

"I'm on it." Alenko said beside Shepard, his hands were already inside the panels, moving fast and mumbling to himself. It was beyond anything Shepard understood. "Wiring needs to be re-hatched."

Shepard stared out her front window and opened her eyes wide. The garage doors were opening and it looked as if there were plenty of geth anxious to get inside.

She turned her head to Alenko, "Hurry up, Lieutenant."

He did not respond, his eyes fixated on whatever he was looking at. Shepard could see geth ducking under the small opening of the garage door. Their guns were fixated on the mako and began to fire.

"Got it!"

"Fuck you!" Williams yelled out elated, as one of her rockets blew up the incoming geth. "That always feels good."

Shepard gave a small sigh of relief and tapped her comm earpiece. "Joker."

"Commander," came the Normandy. "I'm sorry I had to leave. The docks weren't holding up the Normandy too well. We had to go."

"I understand, Joker." Shepard said, reassuringly. "Now, you need to be our eyes and ears. We need to get to the eastern most tower. What's happening?"

"I think the geth know." Joker replied. "About two, three dropships flew by. It looks like they're bringing their entire fleet, Commander."

"Ash is right." Alenko warned, beside Shepard. "This mako is not up to par with the one we have on the Normandy. She's falling apart."

Shepard knew, but what other choice did they have? "It's the fastest thing we've got. We stay here any longer, we'll die for sure." She turned over the engine. "Be ready with firepower. I'm gunnin' it."

The commander pressed down on the accelerator as hard as she could, nearly losing control of the mako but she managed to take a firm hold once again and drove through the garage door and into bright light of Feros's sun. This mako model wasn't moving as fast as the one on the Normandy, and Shepard found herself wincing at the thought of being so out in the open. Surrounding the skyway above and below were geth. She could see armatures off in the distance, plenty of geth rocketeers, and snipers. She could hear Williams above whooping at every kill she got. _Well, at least _someone's_ having a good time,_ Shepard thought.

Shepard shook her head and concentrated. More than once she had to maneuver around fallen debris and broken slabs of the skyway. She even had to jump over the broken throughway because there was a giant hole in the middle of it. She did not, however, mind ramming into the geth that were in her way, though. _That _she would never tire of. There was just something satisfying about running over an object that caused such a great deal of hate.

A sudden alarm went off in the mako, causing Shepard's blood pressure to rise. "Alenko, what the hell does that mean?"

"How much farther, Commander?" he asked, looking at his omni tool and the broken HUD screen off the mako.

"I think about six k's." Shepard replied, peering out her window. She could just see the tower. "Why?"

"Because there's a fire somewhere inside the mako." Alenko said, sounding extraordinarily calm. "The HUD hardly works on the vehicle but I think the source is near a fuel line. I think it's would be a really good idea if we were to get out of here."

"Understood, Lieutenant." Shepard said, aware of the army of geth between her and her destination. She needed to get there. _Oooh, a ramp. _She pressed down harder on the accelerator as a part of the skyway was conveniently placed. _  
_

"Commander." Alenko said, looking at her and out the front window, his eyes wide. "That alarm is getting louder. We need to go."

"I agree, Lieutenant Alenko." Shepard could feel a familiar rush of excitement. _That's it. Steady now, Irenia. You can do it._ Sweat was pouring down her forehead as the mako rushed forward. She needed to go faster. She had this emphatic idea, this, crazy, wild, and probably very stupid idea. "Williams open the side hatch."

Shepard heard Williams jump down from the gun above and with a grunt, she pulled open the emergency lever connected to the door, holding fast before she could fall out. Over the wind, Shepard had to yell.

"Williams, I need you to jump! Lieutenant, follow her out!"

"What about you, Shepard?" Alenko yelled back, side-stepping over the seats.

"Don't worry about me!" Shepard said, looking forward. "Get out, now! That's an order!"

The commander looked behind her qucikly. They were gone. Licking her lips, she pressed them tightly together and could feel her teeth grinding. This needed to be timed right or, well, consequences be damned. Shepard took hold of a particularly long object on the floor of the mako and jammed it against the accelerator. She scrambled out of the seats and jumped out of the vehicle just as it raced up the skyway ramp. Shepard felt herself flying, her stomach churning and thanked herself for remembering to upgrade her armor as she landed heavily onto a heap of broken tower parts. She groaned. Everything was black, then white and then colors began to merge. She sat up slowly, trying to steady herself, wondering where Williams and Alenko were.

"Commander Shepard!"

Shepard turned and saw the chief and lieutenant running toward her. Williams looked concerned, and Alenko looked odd. Something was off, but again, he had the strange undecipherable front on his face. But when he spoke, he was just as calm as usual.

"Are you alright, Shepard?"

"Great." she replied, and she wasn't lying. Not entirely. She thought she might have broken something but she could work through the pain. What was important now was ExoGeni. "Let's go, we need to move out, I feel exposed."

"Holy fuck, Commander!" Williams said, running beside her and looking amazed. "The mako exploded just at the right moment!"

Shepard saw the crashed, fiery mako, black smoke rising above it. A mess of geth surrounded the vehicle, most of them in pieces. She couldn't even decipher what sort they were. She suddenly felt very triumphant. Whatever kind of idea it was, it bloody worked. Alenko said nothing and followed.

Shepard ran over to the garage doors but they wouldn't open very far, even with the door control panel Alenko found. It opened just enough for them to squeeze through one by one.

"It's awfully dark in here." Williams said through her comm, walking slowly beside the commander. Her rifle out.

"Perfect for an ambush."

"Commander, there's some radio chatter through the comm." Alenko announced in a hushed tone.

Shepard heard static and the faint speech of someone, a woman. _"The last ba-h went -uth. Wh-t are th-y loo-ng for?"_

"Can you pinpoint the signal?"

"No, Ma'am." Williams responded, "the signal is too weak. Hey, there's more, it's clearer now."

_"Any sign of mov-ent?"_ The voice was sounding desperate. _"Lisbeth c-uld still be down the-e. It's only been a few days."_

Shepard continued half-walking, half-running further into the darkened area. It looked like an old underground tunnel or a sewer system. It certainly smelled like one.

_"She's my daughter. I'll wait for as long as I have to."_

"The signal is getting stronger." Alenko said, moving ahead of Shepard and made a left into a lower tunnel where there was a small source of light. He slowed in his step to a stop and looked at Shepard. "There's people down there."

"A lot of people." Shepard said, noticing about two dozen other individuals looking miserable. Some looked hurt but nothing serious.

"Hello?" Shepard called out, walking toward them slowly. Her gun was out but her finger was off the trigger. "Do you need help?"

"That's close enough!" said a man, a panicked look on his face as he pointed an accusing finger at her. His eyes were wide as his eyes moved from Shepard to Williams, then Alenko.

"Relax, Jeong." said a woman beside the man, irritably. "It's obvious they aren't geth."

"Get back, Juliana." the man named Jeong retorted. Juliana sighed and glared at him. He ignored this and looked at Shepard. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Commander Shepard. Alliance Military." Shepard said with a small smile and a raised eyebrow as she looked between the two. She lowere her weapon but didn't holster it. "I didn't know there were people here."

"You worry too much, Jeong."

"And you trust too easily, Juliana."

Juliana made a face at him and turned back to Shepard. "I'm just glad to see a friendly face. I thought we were the only humans left on this damn planet."

"Fai Dan and others left on Zhu's Hope are still alive." Shepard responded.

"What?" Juliana replied, looking appalled. She stepped in front of Jeong angrily. "I thought you said they were all dead!"

"I said they were _probably_ dead!" Jeong said, his hands in fists.

"No one's dead." Alenko said, speaking over the coming argument. "But the geth did a number on them."

"Hmph." Juliana said, turning to look at him. "We know what that's like. Those damn synthetics are relentless."

"We need to find them." Shepard said. "Where are they?"

"You're almost there, a little further down the tunnel and you should be at the ExoGeni Headquarters."

"Those headquarters are private property, solider." Jeong interrupted, his eyebrows furrowed. "Remove the geth, and nothing else."

Shepard merely stared at him, cowering him to silence, but he still looked somewhat determined. What was he hiding?

"Wait, Commander, before you go..." Juliana started. She closed her eyes briefly and brought a hand to her face. "My daughter-Lizbeth- she's missing..."

"No, they shouldn't waste time looking around." Jeong said hurridly. He cleared his throat, "We can do a proper count of our casualties after the geth are gone."

"That's my daughter you're talking about, jackass!" Juliana yelled at him, pushing him hard on the shoulder. "She's still alive! I know it!"

Jeong stuttered looking even more defiant, but he didn't manage to say anything coherent under Shepard's glare.

"We'll find her." Shepard replied, firmly. "Where is she?"

Juliana gave a sigh of relief. "She was working in the ExoGeni building when the attacks came."

"Oh, yeah!" Jeong said not bothering to hide his sarcasm, "There are several places she could hide in. For a short time."

"Shut up." Shepard told him. Jeong opened his mouth then closed and took a few steps back. She looked back at Juliana. "Have everyone bunker down until the geth are gone. We'll be back."

"Of course, Commander, and please...my daughter..."

Shepard gave Juliana a nod and turned around, back up the tunnel.

"Well, he's a bit of an asshole." Alenko said once they were out of earshot. "You get the feeling Jeong's hiding something?"

"Yup." Shepard said, running now, with Williams in tow. "I'm betting it has something to do with the geth."

* * *

Williams, Alenko, and Shepard had thrown their backs into the wall by the small opening of two very large doors with the letters "EG" etched in faded black paint. Williams could hear the sound so familiar to the geth and it made her skin crawl. She counted five or six. It was nice the geth had flashlights for heads.

"The fuckers don't need much invitation to move in, do they?" Williams whispered into her comm as she peered into the darkened room. "Can't see the weaponry they've got."

"The geth are going through a lot of trouble to get whatever's here." Alenko commented. "Must be important."

"Let's go in nice and quiet." Shepard said to the other two. "It's about time we gave them a little surprise of our own."

"Agreed, Commander." Williams replied following Shepard's lead. She kept her back against the wall and shadowed it until she was completely inside.

She watched as Alenko and Shepard followed the other door around. She placed her finger on the trigger of her rifle ready to kill every one of the damned machines. Williams turned her head and saw Alenko beginning to glow. She stared at him for a moment before looking back at the geth. They had noticed the lieutenant and brought up their guns to fire. Alenko let out a cry and a giant ball of whatever and lifted three geth straight into the air. Williams took aim and fired her rifle. She could hear Shepard's gun going off as well. Alenko let out another yell, throwing more geth to a far wall where they burst into pieces, echoing the area.

"Let's go." Shepard said, quickly walking away from the door, her gun up and ready. "The noise was enough to wake up the entire planet."

Williams followed, looking around her. Giant columns and large pieces of the roof had caved in, blocking several entrances into the building. She worked her jaw noticing plenty of humans remains under the crumpled heaps of wall and furniture. Most of these people were probably running for their lives. The chief shook her head knowing she could do nothing about them.

"A barrier." Alenko said, his omni-tool out. Williams looked around her, thinking she saw something at the corner of her eye. The lieutenant was still talking behind her. "We won't be able to get through here without a team of tech specialists, Commander."

"Okay." Shepard replied, walking away from the barrier and turning her head toward a walkway. She crouched down, Alenko beside her and Williams looking over their shoulder. "These used to be stairs."

"Looks like a one-way trip." Williams said.

"It's where we head." Shepard said, jumping down, Alenko and Williams following.

It was a short hallway leading to another room. It looked worse than above, more bodies, more crumbling walls. This area looked like some sort of reception spot. A large desk was in the middle of the room, but mot of it had been broken by what looked like fire and damage from the ceiling. Williams looked over her head, fully aware of the sounds of stone grinding against stone as if ready to fall between the flickering lights overhead. She winced at the possibility of dying from a falling roof and turned her attention toward Shepard.

"Hey, look. That's a-" Alenko started.

There was sudden gunfire, Williams rolled off to the side and brought out her weapon taking aim. She paused as she noticed a young woman walking toward them, a small pistol in her hands. She was limping slightly and her clothing teared, but she looked otherwise unharmed.

"Damn it!" the woman said with a sigh and dropped to the floor, her pistol falling from her hands.

Shepard still had her gun out but was walking quickly over to the woman. She pulled on her arm to help her up. The woman stood up unsteadily and brought a hand to her face. "Whoa, now. Take a breath."

"I'm so sorry." The woman said, looking at the others. Her face was scratched and her lip was bleeding. "I thought you were geth, or one of the varren."

"Good think you're a crappy shot." Williams said to herself, but Alenko heard her and gave a mirthless chuckle.

Shepard sighed and placed her weapon back. "Tell me who you are. Why are you here?"

"Lizbeth. Lizbeth Baynham. It's my own fault." the woman said frowning and looking very disheartened. Tears came into her eyes. "Everyone else was running away while I stayed behind to backup data. I-I guess some didn't make it, either."

"Lizbeth." Alenko started. "Your mother has been trying to contact you."

"My mother?" Baynham said, her eyes wide. "She's alive? I need to find her. I ned to tell her I'm okay!"

"First things first." Shepard said, grabbing the young woman's shoulder. "Tell me what's going on."

"Right, of course." Baynham sighed, noticing the bodies around her. She looked back up at Shepard and continued, "Uh, I'm backing up some reserch data and the next thing I know, the geth had latched on and all the power was gone. I was trapped. I tried to get out but the path was blocked."

"By geth?" Alenko asked, and nodding his head behind him as he crossed his arms. "There's a barrier blocking a path, it looks like their tech. Do you know what that's about?"

"Well, i-it's not the geth you have to worry about." Bayhnam stammered looking over Shepard's shoulder. "They're putting all their resources into-"

The woman had suddenly stopped talking, and she bit her lower lip. Williams raised her eyebrows. "Spit it out, lady. We don't have time for this."

"I'm not sure for certain," Bayhnam started but looked awfully apprehensive. "I think they're here for the Thorian."

"What's a Thorian?" Shepard asked, looking at her curiously.

"An indigenous life-form." she replied, looking uncomfortable. "ExoGeni was studying it."

"Why is it so important? Is it close?"

"Look, I want to tell you everything. I might even be able to help you find it, but we need to get out of here, first. The only way is through that barrier." Baynham pointed at it. "I told you about the geth ship attached to the tower. It's taken loads of our energy and I'm pretty sure that barrier is being powered by it."

"We'll find it." Shepard said. Williams watched as Alenko handed the woman her gun and she gave him a nod in thanks. "Stay here until the field is down, understood?"

"Okay." Baynham said with a sigh. "There's a door southwest of here that leads further into ExoGeni. I don't know what's there. Oh!"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small card, pressing it into Shepard's hands. "This is a high level security pass. You'll probably need it to get pass most doors. If there are any left."

"Stay put." Shepard told her over her shoulder as she turned. Out of earshot she began to speak to Williams and Alenko. "Why is it everywhere we go on this damn planet, someone seems to be trying to hide something?"

"Hey, do you hear that?" Alenko asked, as they got closer to the available ExoGeni door. There was a spark coming off the entrance and the door was sliding back and forth on a broken track.

Williams leaned into the door to hear a heavy gruff voice, "Stupid machine! Access the encrypted files!" She shared glances with Alenko and Shepard. "Krogan?" she mouthed at them.

Shepard nodded her head toward Alenko and the two of them pushed the door open. Williams stepped through and made her way to a set of broken stairs. The commander and lieutenant followed, opposite Williams, also listening.

"No!" yelled the voice. "I don't want to review protocol!"

Shepard motioned everyone to continue walking and up the stairs they went, their guns at the ready. There was another voice as the they got closer. It sounded like a VI, a virtual intelligence.

"I am unable to comply. Please contact your supervisor."

"Damn it!" there was a large pounding and the walls shook. "Tell me what I want or I'll blast your virtual ass into dust_."_

_Idiot, _Williams thought, smiling to herself. They had just turned up into another doorway. There was a krogan pacing frustratingly in front of a human VI that was flickering in and out of focus.

"Please contact your supervisor for a level 4 security exception." was the calm reply, "Or make an appointment with-"

"Fucking MACHINE!"

"If there is nothing else," replied the VI, "please step aside. There is a queue forming behind you for the use of this console."

The giant krogan turned his large head around and saw Shepard, Williams, and Alenko waiting. The krogan brought up his weapon and aimed at Williams. She ducked down away from the blow and covered her face as a part of the wall crumpled down around her.

"Son of a bitch." Williams said.

She heard the krogan laugh, "I really needed to shoot someone."

Alenko threw a biotic ball of something at the krogan, knocking him back a few feet but it didn't stop him, only made him laugh louder. Williams aimed with her rifle. With such a giant body, it wouldn't seem a krogan would be so agile but he was. He laughed mockingly.

"Damn it!" Williams said, looking at the others and reaching into her pack for her grenades. She threw it at the krogan as hard as she could. "Fire in the hole!"

The krogan yelled in anger as he felt the explosion beside him, nearly knocking him off his feet. He roared again and the walls shook, but Shepard had already started firing at him with the shotgun and Williams followed quickly. Alenko threw another biotic ball at the krogan. For a moment, Williams watched as if an electrical shock went through the krogan's body before he finally went limp. The chief raised her eyebrows at the prowess.

Williams watched Shepard walk over the krogan and toward the VI. The computerized male was shaking his head then spoke patiently, "ExoGeni corporation reminds all staff that the discharging of firearms while on company property is strictly forbidden."

Shepard let out a sigh and raised Bayhnam's pass up so that the VI could read it.

"Welcome back, Research Assistant Lizbeth Bayhnam. What can I do for you?"

"What was the data the last user was attempting to access?"

"Fetching data." The VI stated right away. "The previous user was attempting to access details on the Study of Subject Species 37, the Thorian.

"The Thorian?" Williams said, exchanging a glance with Shepard.

"Please, wait your turn." The VI stated looking back at Williams. "Research Assistant Lizbeth Bayhnam has not concluded with this console."

The chief rolled her eyes.

"They're with me." Shepard said, looking at the VI. "What did you tell the previous user?"

"I was unable to provide the previous user with any relative data." the VI stated. "Aside from lacking proper access, there has been no new data available for Species 37. All sensors monitoring the observation post on Zhu's Hope had been inactive for several cycles."

"What does Zhu's Hope have to do with the Thorian?" Alenko said, his arms crossed as he walked closer to the console VI.

"Species 37 is located within the substructure of Zhu's Hope outpost." The VI said pleasantly.

"Tell me everything you know about the Thorian." Shepard ordered.

"The Thorian is a simple life-form that exhibits a sentient behavior common with other flora." The VI stated. "Through dispersion and eventual inhalation of spore, it could effect and control other organisms, including humans."

"Damn." Williams whispered to Shepard. "The colonists..."

Shepard nodded and the VI continued, "The Zhu's Hope control group had yielded interesting results. Before sensors went offline, almost 85% test subjects were affected."

"Are you saying," Shepard started, her eyes narrowing, "ExoGeni knew its people were infected?"

"It was deemed necessary to test the true potential of species 37." The VI responded.

"You think we can get through to Joker?" Alenko asked, looking at Shepard.

"Worth a try." Shepard said,already tapping into her earpiece and frowning. "Joker? Normandy? Damn, there's to much static. Something's blocking communication. I can't even get in touch with the others. Shit."

"VI," Alenko started, "what can you tell me about the geth ship and the field it's generating?"

"I have limited data on the geth." The VI concluded. "They have effectively blocked all sensors within the facility. I have detected unusual power fluctuations but unable to determine the source."

"We need to find that ship." Shepard said, turning to look at the others. "Let's go."

* * *

Shepard led the way up to another set of a broken stairs. The walls around it had already fallen to the ground, the stairs were being held by a mere silver of concrete. If Shepard had her way, she wouldn't have gone up those stairs, but it was the only option when they were met with a blocked archway. At the top of the stairs was a short walkway, a dome of light was visible at its end.

Shepard crouched beside a broken section of wall to look below. Williams and Alenko were on the floor beside her looking as bewildered as she felt. Four giant mechanical legs were protruding out of a large hole in the wall like a claw. The tips of the legs had inserted themselves deep within the crevice of the ground floor. One lone geth was busily doing something by one of the legs. The commander reached behind her for her sniper rifle and aimed it at the geth, dispatching it with one quick shot in the head.

"The geth must have anchored their ship to the side of the building with these...claws." Alenko said, standing to his feet. He jumped down to the ground floor. He reached up to help Williams and Shepard down as well.

Shepard gave him a nod and smile in thanks as she walked up to the claws. There was massive electrical tubing and steam coming off the mechanized legs. The hum had become louder as they stepped closer and there was a strange light between them.

"Subtle as a boot to the face." Williams commented looked up with her arms crossed. "How do we cut the power if it's coming from the ship?"

"Maybe we can dislodge the ship." Alenko suggested, looking up a the wall, one hand on a leg. "Maybe there's a flaw in one of the other claws we could exploit."

"Do you hear that?" Williams suddenly said. "Shit! Geth!"

Shepard dove for cover as geth piling in from an adjacent room, their weapons firing. Alenko was up front, moving fast with his biotics, Williams beside him, her rifle shooting in quick bursts. Shepard was behind them, her rifle out and was shooting them as quick as she could.

"Move up!" Shepard yelled at the others, "Get them cornered!"

Williams and Alenko ran to the outcropping half wall, Shepard not far behind. More geth were firing at the them. Shepard opened her eyes wide when another geth came in holding a giant rocket gun. Shepard ducked as the rocketeer shot right over her head. She could feel the fire from the rocket as she ducked and dived. _Fucking Christ!_ she thought. She still felt the blow and landed heavily onto a broken table. Williams aimed her rifle at the rocketeer. It aimed again and fired, but Alenko was ready and managed to take the rocket from the air and threw it back, blowing up the geth into pieces as we all as a few of its friends. Shepard groaned from the ground, she was was going to feel that in the morning.

"Come on, Shepard."

She looked up and saw Alenko's hand waiting for her. She grasped it and pulled herself up, the pain in her back and her broken ribs awakened. She winced as she felt he bruises but ignored it, and amused herself with thinking of how Dr. Chakwas would chastise her.

"There's more of that barrier here." Williams said, peering at an energy field blocking an entryway, running her hand over it. "There are more of those claws on the otherside. Maybe there's a way around?"

"Over here." Alenko said, a distance away. He was standing in front of some sort of console. Large thick cables were funning from the top of it, following the wall and in to what looked like a large garage door. It had been forced open, and it looked as if part of the roof had crumpled underneath it, blocking a path. The cables went through the doors and up the wall again, followed the roof connecting to another broken garage door where more of the geth claws were located.

"What is that?" Shepard asked waking toward him, Williams right behind her.

"It looks like the controls for the doors." Alenko so, staring at them. He crouched down to pry open a panel and pulled out his omni-tool. "You know, those doors on the other side of the barrier looks like they're still functioning. I'm betting we can slice through those legs."

"Are you sure, Lieutenant?" Shepard said, skeptically as she peered through the barrier at the claw. "Those legs look pretty tough."

"Positive." Alenko said, barely audible, his head buried inside the console. "Give me a minute to get it working."

Shepard heard Williams chuckle behind her.

"What?" Shepard asked her, bemused.

Williams didn't answer right away and shook her head, her smile growing wider. "Nothing, Commander."

"Did I miss something?"

"Uh, no, Commander." Williams replied, clearing her throat. "Just, thinking about something."

Williams was saved from another question, when there was an unmistakable clank of metal against metal. Shepard ran over to the barrier to see through it and watched as the heavy garage door landed heavily on the claw, screeching and it took just a moment, before the entire door sliced through the claw.

"That did it." Williams said, then, "whoa!"

The whole world was shaking. Shepard took hold of the archway to keep her balance. She looked up and saw the energy barrier was down. "Commander? Are you there? Normandy to shore party!"

Shepard placed a hand to her ear. "Joker?"

"Commander!" Joker said, sounding relieved into the comm. "What the hell did you do? A geth ship just exploded at the bottom of the tower! That _was_ you, right?"

"Actually," Shepard said, with a small smile, "it was Lieutenant Alenko. What's going on?"

"You won't be able to stay in that tower for long. You need to g-et out of th-r-!" Joker was saying. Shepard frowned as she tapped her comm again. "T-re- s-t-g wit- -e -!"

"Damn these geth!" Shepard was annoyed. She looked at the other and motioned them to follow as she ran. "We need to get out of here. The whole place is coming down."

Shepard and the others made their way out of the tower in a rush, the walls crumbling around them. Shepard tried to to ignore the broken bodies around the rubble and kept her focus forward. Now that the barriers were gone, it was much easier to transit through the tower.

"There you are!"

Shepard turned her head to see Lizbeth Baynham. She was out of breath and she was shaking slightly, the pistol tight in her hands.

"We should get out of here, I don't think this place is safe."

"What, the crumbling walls and geth all over the fucking planet not good enough for you?" Williams stated irritably.

Lizbeth stared at her but Shepard interrupted. "Fine, but I have some questions that need answering. What's the fastest way out of this damn place?"

"Further down, just over there." Baynham said turning around and leading the way. "There's an all-purpose vehicle we can use. It isn't very fast, but-"

"Good enough." Shepard said quickly following behind and pushing her forward.

Lizbeth turned a corner and reached for a knob on the door and pushed it open into another garage, where the air was thick with dirt and it made Shepard cough. Baynham pointed toward another mako, looking just as old and the last one Shepard destroyed. Maybe older.

"Hey Shepard," Alenko started moving in front of her after she opened up the door to the mako. The rover didn't have any guns, it was a simple transport vehicle and looked as if it had more leg room. "Uh, why don't you let me drive? You can ask Baynham those questions."

Shepard allowed herself a smile and motioned Williams and Lizbeth to get in.

"Careful Lieutenant." Williams said teasingly as she scrambled in the front with him. "We're about to hit some more geth and you're going to have to make this baby go fast."

Alenko chuckled and turned the engine and moved forward through a large hole and into the skyway, with plenty of geth. Shepard looked at Lizbeth who was looking nervous, her pistol still clutched in her hand. Shepard took a seat in front of her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Tell me about the Thorian."

Baynham blinked a few times and opened her mouth slightly. "I-I was afraid. I wanted to stop the tests, but they threatened me, told me I was going to be next!"

"Everybody, hold on to your butts!" Williams announced and smiling cheerfully. Bayhnam nearly fell forward before she took hold of one of the handles available by her head. She grasped it and held it tightly looking incredibly stressed.

"Who is 'they'?" Shepard continued after the crisis passed.

"ExoGeni!" Baynham said, sounding exasperated. "Before the geth attack, I stayed behind to send a message to Colonial Affairs. I tried to tell them where to find the Thorian, but the power cut out before I could send the message."

Baynham gave a defeated sigh and placed a hand to her face. "I-I never meant for this to happen."

"Where is it?" Shepard asked slowly.

"The Thorian is underneath Zhu's Hope, but the entrance is blocked. The colonists covered it with the freighter just as the geth started to attack."

"I met a VI that told me about the Thorian's rather interesting capabilities. Involving mind-control?"

"...yeah." Baynham said with a nod. "That was what ExoGeni was interested in."

"..._anybody?!_" said an exasperated voice throughout the mako. _"Is there anyone picking this up?"_

Shepard watched as Baynham's eyes went wide, "Turn it up! That's mom!"

_"Hey!"_ yelled another. _"Get away from that radio!"_

_"...Juliana Baynham of Feros colony."_ said the first voice desperately, _"Please, help us..."_

"God, she's so close. Stop!" Lizbeth yelled at Alenko. "Stop the rover!"

The lieutenant did, but only because Baynham had already kicked the door open and jumped out.

"Shit! Lizbeth!" Shepard yelled, watching the girl tumble. "Wait, damn it!"

Shepard jumped out as soon as the mako slowed, Alenko and Williams jumped after her. Shepard ran forward trying to catch up to Baynham. When the commander found the girl, she was crouching down, breathing hard. Her eyes were wide when she noticed Shepard and placed a finger to her lips, desperately.

Shepard furrowed her eyes and told Lizbeth to stay where she was as she slowly continued down the ramp. She could hear shouting and screaming. She looked behind her and saw Alenko and Williams quietly following. Shepard looked around the corner and saw Jeong and Juliana arguing furiously.

"You can't do this, Jeong!" Juliana yelled at him angrily.

"Just, shut up! Everyone shut up!" Jeong exclaimed his hands to his ears. He looked insane. "Let me think!"

"You won't get away with this!" Juliana said.

"Get her out of here!" Jeong yelled, pointing his finger. Another man with a rifle on his back took hold of Juliana's arms from behind. "Just get her out!"

"Get off me!" Juliana screamed.

"Hey!" Lizbeth suddenly said, running toward them. "You son of a bitch! Get away from her!"

"Wait!" Shepard hissed. "Shit."

"Lizbeth!" Juliana managed to get away from the security guard and ran to her daughter.

"Mom!" Lizbeth said, and hugged her mother tightly. "I thought something happened to you!"

"Damn it!" Jeong yelled, looking straight at Shepard. "Come out where I can see you! All of you!"

Shepard let out a sigh. She had already taken her weapon out as she walked toward Jeong. He had his arms crossed, two security guards were beside him, also fingering their guns. Jeong looked nervous, his eyes were roving back and forth, but he also looked defiant.

"Shepard." He scoffed. "Damn it. I knew it was too much to hope the geth would kill you. You know, I found some interesting facts about you in the ExoGeni database. I know what happened on Akuze. This doesn't have to end like this."

Shepard narrowed her eyes and worked her jaw. She did not have to be reminded. She spoke as calmly as she could, "What do you think you're doing, Jeong?"

"Communications will back up soon. ExoGeni would want this place purged." Jeong replied.

"This is a human colony, Jeong." Lizbeth told him angrily. "You can't just re-purpose us."

"It's not just you!" Jeong said, laughing nervously. "There's something far more valuable than a few colonists."

"You mean the Thorian?" Williams asked, and seeing the surprise on Jeong's face she continued, "We know all about it."

"The what?" Juliana asked, looking at Jeong who was shaking his head then she stared at her daughter.

"It's...a telepathic life-form living under Zhu's Hope." Lizbeth said, looking slight apprehensive at her mother. "And it's taking over the colonists. But ExoGeni knew all along!"

Juliana furrowed her eyebrows then stared at Jeong as if all the pieces were fitting together. "You won't get away with this, Jeong."

"Hah!" Jeong said, "So you say. But who's going to miss a few colonists?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Williams yelled beside Shepard. Jeong took a step back but his sycophants raised their weapons somewhat. "They won't miss you either, bastard."

Shepard lifted a hand and gave Williams a look to stop her from doing something she might regret. "Listen, Jeong, I can't let you hurt these people anymore. Tell your guards to drop their weapons or they will be dead before they hit the ground and don't you think my weapon won't be aimed at yours. Is that understood?"

"I-I, n-no, I-" Jeong stammered, his gaurds raising their guns, but Williams and Alenko were ready .

"Good." Shepard said, and stared down the other two guards. The dropped their weapons and looked at her. Two people in the background who were watching the scene, walked forward and kicked the guns toward Shepard. She gave them a small smile in "thanks".

"It's all my fault." Lizbeth said, looking at her mom then Shepard, looking very unhappy. "I knew what was going on and I didn't do anything."

"Don't you start." Juliana told her daughter. "You do good work and you know it."

"Shepard!" yelled a low voice through the commander's earpiece. "Get your ass over here!"

"Wrex?" Shepard turned away from the ExoGeni employees. Communication was up. "What's going on?"

"These humans went crazy!" Wrex said, irritably. "They just picked up some damn weapons and started shooting at us!"

"Don't shoot back, Wrex!" Shepard said, looking at Williams and Alenko, making sure they were listening. "I repeat: Do not shoot back, go it?"

"What?!" Wrex yelled.

"It's mind-control!" Shepard explained. "The colonists aren't even aware of what they're doing! They're part of some fucked up experiment. Do not shoot back, you hear me, Wrex?"

"Damn it!" Wrex said. "Just hurry up, Shepard, or I won't promise shit!"

"Anyone hurt?" Shepard asked, feeling incredibly harassed.

"The turian might have lost foot. I don't know." Wrex replied nonchalantly. "The quarian got a hole in her suit, but she said she can patch it up."

"I'm counting on your, Wrex."

"Won't be worth much, if you don't get over here."

"Let's go, people!" Shepard yelled over her shoulder, already heading away from the ExoGeni group.

"Wait, Commander!"

Shepard turned around impatiently and came face-to-face with Juliana. She was holding several small bottles and pressed them into Shepard's hands.

"These are nerve agents to neutralize the colonists. The gas contains trace amounts of Tetraclopine, a neuromuscular degenerator. It'll make them unconscious for several hours. Don't worry, they aren't weapons-grade." Juliana added, anticipating Shepard's next question. "You won't't get caught in it."

Shepard sighed and gave her a nod. "Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

_Huh...I hate this chapter._  
_Think I'm gonna re-write it._

* * *

"Throw them!" Shepard yelled over the chaos.

She heard Alenko and Williams grunt as they threw the small vials containing the strange green liquid over the crazed colonist's heads. They did not seem aware as the glass shattered behind them, a green fume rising. Shepard had to duck down as the colonist aimed their guns at her head. And then nothing.

Shepard hesitated for a moment before looking up. She didn't see the colonists, but she did see a gun lying by itself beside a barricade. She looked up at Alenko and Williams who were also emerging from their cover. Shepard with her gun out, slowly made her way toward the ground, crouching to examine the gun and the still hand belonging to one of the colonist guards. His eyes were closed, he looked almost peaceful.

"He's breathing." Alenko said, his hand on the guard's neck.

"So's the other one." Williams replied.

"Alright." Shepard stood, feeling satisfied. She led the others back up past the garage and into the tower. It was very quiet, but she looked at the others before moving in. "There were more than a dozen colonists. The bloody Thorian is going to do whatever it takes to protect itself and that means a lot of sacrifices. No dead colonists."

"Understood, Commander."

Shepard tapped her earpiece as she lead the way up the tower. "Wrex?"

There was suppressed gunfire in the background. She could hear Wrex grunting before yelling at her through his comm. "Shepard! Where the fuck are you?"

"Heading up the tower, now." Shepard said, running up stairs. "What's the situation?"

"We're hold up in some shack you humans call a home." Wrex grunted. "There's somethin' goin' on outside. I think they're tryin' to rip this thing apart."

"Sit tight, Wrex." Shepard replied, turning of her comm before she could hear Wrex's angry reply and began to sprint, the others close behind.

Breathing hard, Shepard leaned her back flesh against the ruins by the entrance of the colony and listened. She could hear movement and faint shouting in the distance. She looked behind her and signaled the others to take cover on the other side of the entry-way. Shepard edged around and noticed a few of the colonists. Every one of them had a weapon in hand, but it was eerily quiet. There was no sound, hardly any movement. Just quiet.

Shepard turned pack to reach into her pack and saw she didn't have many of gas vials, she knew Williams and Alenko didn't either. She sighed softly to herself and looked back at the zombie-like colonists. Without looking at the others, she whispered, "Ready?"

"Commander."

"Go!" Shepard ran forward, a gas vial thrown out of her hand before the Thorian's control could react to the sudden movement. The glass vial shattered at a ruined rock behind her first two victims. A green gas emerged and the first two colonists collapsed in a heap a top of each other. However, the noise had given the Thorian awareness and multiple bullets were being fired in her direction.

"Flanking, Commander!" Alenko called out and through her comm.

Shepard saw movement at the corner of her eyes, and watched as Alenko made his way right and Williams to the left. Shepard waited until the Thorian focused on the movement before she made her way down the middle. She could hear the lack of bullets as the three of them worked their way through toward the crashed freighter and the rest of their team. It seemed, mind-controlled colonists had even worse aim.

"I'm out!" Shepard yelled, reaching into her pack and not feeling anymore glass. She ducked as more bullets ricochet off her cover that was low to the ground.

"Me, too." Alenko said, breathing heavily. He cursed through Shepard's comm. "I'm hit."

"I got it." Williams replied. Shepard turned her head and saw Williams running forward and hiding behind another crate. There was a grunt and a clatter. Then silence.

"Williams?" Shepard replied, almost hesitantly.

"I'm fine, Commander." Williams replied, almost smugly. "I knocked the guy out."

"We're not done yet." Shepard said with a nod, standing and moving to where Alenko was last seen. "There might be a few left. Kaiden."

"Yeah." There was a strained grunt through her comm, "I'm all right. Stupid. I looked up at break and took too long. There's a few more out there. Don't think they have any guns."

"That'll make things easier." Shepard said. She caught sight of Alenko who was holding onto his left shoulder, his face winced in pain. She felt a churning in her stomach, "Williams, help him, i need to get to the others."

Williams gave a nod and Shepard ran forward toward the skin-crawling scratching and of dull bangs against metal. Shepard peered around and saw just one colonist intensely trying to find her way into the cabin, three more had fallen to the ground including a Salarian. From what, Shepard wasn't sure. It was a disturbing scene. There were claw-likes streaks of blood on the white coverings of the cabin, and spatters of blood on the ground. One particular smear of blood was splayed across the cabin wall as if someone deliberately smashed their head into it.

Sure the female colonist had no weapon on her, Shepard cautiously made her way toward her, but the woman seemed to have noticed. She turned her head slowly, her face calm and blank. All of a sudden, she started to scream, a large knife emerging from her hand. Shepard jumps slightly at the sound, her eyes wide. The colonist starts running toward her, but Shepard trips the woman and rams the butt of her gun at the back of the woman's head. She doesn't move.

"All clear." Shepard said through her comm, so everyone could hear her. "Wrex?"

"Finally." There were two loud solid thumps and the ground under Shepard feet quaked as a a door collapsed and Wrex jumped out, landing heavily on his feet. The krogan stared at the bloody scene and grunted.

"How are the others?" Shepard asked, moving inside the cabin.

"The turian is tough. Surprises there." Wrex said with shrug as he rumbled beside her. "He's bleeding all over the place, but the quarian needs help, I think."

Shepard emerged into a scene of Tali sitting upright on a makeshift stretcher, a visible barrier surrounding her and the outside. Part of her suit was ripped opened and Tali was busy doing something with her hands on her wound. Shepard could see blood on the ground leading to Garrus's foot that was wrapped and propped up.

"Jesus." Shepard said, looking at the others.

"Shepard. It is good to see you are alright." T'soni replied, sounding relieved and looking rather white against her usual blue pigment. She noticed Shepard's face and gave a small smile. "There really is nothing to worry about. Garrus and I managed to manipulate the computer systems in order to construct a comparable environment for Tali to remove some of her suit. However, the technology is not up-to-date, and there is a high chance of leakage. Garrus has no significant blood loss but he might have lost a toe."

"I'm fine, Shepard, really." Tali said, looking up and giving the commander a reassuring nod. "I can handle scrapes and bruises, but it might be a good idea if I had proper treatment. The wound is probably already infected."

"Right." She turned her head. "Garrus, how the hell did you lose your toe?"

The turian laughed. It was nice to see him in good spirits. He motioned to his foot. "I'm not sure if it's my toe, but something is definitely missing."

Shepard tapped her comm. "Joker."

"Hey, commander, set to head on back? Geth are gone. Probably should leave, before they come back."

"No, Joker. We need a shuttle to pick up some people. Tali, Garrus, and Alenko need medical attention." Shepard turned to see Alenko and Williams just arriving. Kaiden was holding his side, but blood was seeping out. T'soni rushed over to look at it. Shepard bit her lip slightly at the sight of Alenko but needed to focus.

"Shit, okay." Joker said, his voice serious. "Shuttle will be there in five."

"Okay, here's the plan." Shepard said, looking at the others. "We still have a Thorian to find. Shuttle is coming down to pick up the wounded, I want Williams and Wrex to come with me. It's underneath the crashed freighter, so if we open that, we'll find the damn plant."

Shepard waited until the rest of the team was safley on the shuttle before turning her attention to Wrex and Williams and leading them toward the crashed freighter, where a console had been set up and placed close to one of the freighter's doors. She stared at it, easily bypassing whatever security protocols it had. With a hiss of air, the door slid open and the sudden damp cool smell of rotten water spilled out of the freighter.

"Whoa." Williams's voice echoed as she stepped lightly into the freighter. The light of her headpiece had been turned on and she was staring down into a dark tunnel. "Can't see shit. How far down you think we need to go."

"I don't know." Shepard replied, staring down as well. She switched her own light on and led the way. "Only one way to find out."

* * *

"What the hell is that?"

Shepard couldn't answer. It was the strangest thing she had ever seen. It wasn't a long way down the dank tunnel before the three of them came face-to-face with what they thought was human. Upon closer inspection, however, something was off. For one, it was green. It was still and crouched into a fetal position. Shepard peered closer, but the thing was unmoving. She slowly took the tip of her gun and ever so slightly nudged the thing. Nothing.

"You think it might be one of the colonists?" Williams asked in a low voice, standing beside her.

Shepard shook her head. "I can't even tell if it's alive, whatever it is."

"Maybe it's in some sort of cocoon or something."

"Maybe."

"I say we shoot it." Wrex said with a grunt. "Just in case."

Shepard shook her head. "We don't want to attract any more attention than we need. It might be a colonist."

Wrex shrugged his broad shoulders in response, looking bored. Shepard turned back and the three of them continued their way down the tunnel. There was a slight wisp of a breeze and a slit of light shining from one end. They followed toward it. The breeze was stronger and the light was brighter, there were also obvious signs something much bigger had settled here. Large fleshy, dull green tendrils had wormed their way into the broken ruins of the tower. Most having forced it's way through walls, and probably one of the reasons the once strong tower was now on its last limbs. The smell was stronger here. Rotten earth and it made Shepard's nostrils flare.

"Ho-ly shit."

Shepard felt this was an understatement. She could feel her mouth open as she stared up toward the ceiling of the tower. Her first thought was a giant, bloated insect caught in a spiderweb. Huge appendages had grown out of its body, holding up its fat body. If it had a face, Shepard didn't know. She could only assume she was staring at its front, because the thing had slowly turned it around toward her. A pale, sticky substance was slowly oozing out of an opened hole, three more tendrils were rocking back and forth out of it as the bug-thing moved.

"We're gonna need bigger guns..."

"Damn it, Shepard." Wrex said, sounding amused. "Nothing is ever simple with you, is it?"

"Would you want it any other way?" Shepard replied, a smile on her face as she cautiously made her way forward.

Wrex gave a "Ha!" of laughter as he followed.

"Shepard, look." Williams said, pointing.

It looked as if it was regurgitating some bad food. The thorian seemed to be choking, more of the pale liquid falling out of the opening. It was another tense moment before something visible was falling out of it. Shepard couldn't help but make a face as a something solid fell out from underneath it. Shepard lifted her arms to stop the others and took a step back as she stared. An asari?

It certainly looked like one, but she was green. The asari stood up slowly, her head down. Shepard fingered her gun, as the asari took one step forward before lifting her head up, her face a complete blank, her eyes a strange color. Then she opened her mouth.

"Invaders. Your every step is a transgression." said the asari, her voice angry and annoyed. There was a strange echoed that followed it, almost like a growl. "A thousand feelers appraise you as meat, good only to dig or decompose. I speak for the Old Growth as I did for Saren. You are within and before the Thorian. It commands that you be in awe."

Wrex made a noise of annoyance as he cocked his shotgun. Shepard gave him a quick look before turning back to the asari. "No. I need what Saren came for. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but believe me when I say, I will see you dead if you try anything and I won't flinch."

"The Thorian is a piece of this world," The asari replied through gritted teeth. An ear-piercing scream echoed through out the tower. Shepard felt her heart beat rapidly but she didn't take her eyes off the asari, "extending across the land and back through the ages. You can no more kill it than cut the sky. Your blood will feed the ground and the new growth."

"The hard way!" Shepard heard a roar from Wrex as he barreled toward the asari and pushed her off the tower into the darkness below. She let out a scream as she fell and Wrex let out another roar of satisfaction.

"Shepard!" Williams warned, her gun in hand and aiming at the entryway.

The ear-piercing screams throughout the towers were from the strange human-like creatures the three of them had first discovered. _Damn Wrex for being right_, Shepard thought, wincing as she pulled her shotgun out and aimed. Multiple blasts were sounding through the tower as more of the creatures came hurdling toward them.

"They're fucking everywhere!"

"We're too exposed!" Shepard yelled, heading further up the tower, away from the plant. "Keep moving!"

A sudden blast came from her left. A fire had formed from old equipment the colonists must have brought down before the discovery of the Thorian. Wrex had the good idea to blast it as more of the creatures made their way toward them The screaming had died now the creatures had literally disintegrated into ash, but there was also another scream but not from the creatures, it was lower and rumbled the tower. One of the large tendrils had reacted to the fire and out of panic, the plant pulled it away, only to get it caught under the crumbling of the tower, ripping it's own appendage off. Thick pale green blood was spewing out of it.

"We can't stay in one place!" Shepard yelled over the chaos and into her comm. "Go! Go, go! Find ways to knock the Thorian down!"

Shepard led the way up the tower, showering blasts and whatever came after them. It wasn't long before another appendage was found, but this one was even more guarded. The three of them were quickly running out of bullets and Wrex's biotics would only do so much at the Thorian. He ended up having to swap his gun and magazines for his ability, but even as big as the Krogan was, Wrex was tiring out. Williams aimed her gun at the appendage and after one round, she managed to make it useless. The Thorian gave another roar of pain, and the trio continued hurridly forward.

"Wrex, you still with us?"

"Shut up, Shepard." Wrex, his breath heavy. "Keep your ass moving."

Shepard smiled to herself and ran forward. _Christ, let this be the last one_. It took awhile for them to locate another one. The stairs to the tower was leading them back down, toward the Thorian again, but it also lead them to the plant's last leg. There was another asari with it this time and even more of the green human things. Shepard hardly jumped out of the way, as the asari threw something in her direction, nearly knocking the commander to the ground. Williams aimed her shotgun at the asari, the bullets finding her leg. The asari cried out, and Williams aimed another at her head. Meanwhile, Shepard was running out of bullets and ended up throwing away her gun and pulling out her pistol. She knew Wrex was tiring, but he didn't make a sound. Williams was also surrounded. Shepard had already ran out f bullets and holstered her weapon. This was a desperate situation and she needed a desperate plan. Shepard reached fr a a large dagger she had secured in her boot and pulled it out, positioning it over the Thorian's tendril.

"Watch my back!" Shepard yelled, her hands feeling the leg. It was a lot tougher than Shepard had imagined, but she had a really sharp knife in her hands. She rammed the long side of the knife into the leg and began to saw. Blood was seeping through and spattering across her and the wall, but it just made her saw faster. She could hear the screams, the cries, and the yells behind her and knew she needed to move fast, hoping her back was not exposed. With one last cry, Shepard managed to slice open the leg and heard the loudest roar the Thorian made. Shepard turned her head up and watched as the Thorian began to fall down into he darkness. The earth shook and the three of them had to duck as some of the tower collapsed over the Thorian and Shepard imagined a squashed bug. She was breathing heavily as relief washed over her and looked at the others. The human-like creatures had fallen in mid-attack. Williams was covered in green liquid, looking somewhat disgusted and surprised. Wrex had fallen to a rock and was leaning heavily against the ruble.

Shepard let him be and sheathed her weapon, but turned quickly around when there was another noise. Her dagger tight in her hands she walked forward, Williams close beside. It was another asari, but she was different. She was dragging her feet and bumping into walls. One of her hands were on a shoulder and looked very much in pain.

"Stay there." Shepard warned.

The asari stopped and looked up. Her eyes didn't look unfocused, in fact she looked desperate. The asari collapsed to the ground and slowly sat up. She was saying something but Shepard didn't understand.

"What?" Shepard demanded, stopping in her steps. "Speak up."

"-m free." the asari replied, slowly. "I'm free."

Shepard narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. The asari looked up at the commander, a soft smile on her lips. She raised her hands, showing she was in no way a threat and slowly stood, looking at her hands and the tower around her.

"I suppose I should thank you for releasing me." The asari continued, sounding somewhat amused.

Shepard shared a glance with Williams who shrugged and slowly lowered her weapon but did not sheath it. "Who are you? How did you end up in that...thing?"

"My name is Shiala." the asari bowed her head slightly. "I serve...I _served _Matriarch Benezia. When she allied herself with Saren, so did I."

Williams made a contemptible noise but said nothing as Shiala continued.

"Benezia foresaw the influence Saren would have. She joined him to guide him down a gentler path. But Saren is compelling. Beneziah lost her way."

"That sounds like an excuse, Shiala." Shepard said, disbelieving. "What are you talking about?"

Shiala shook her head, "Benezia underestimated Saren. As I did. We came to believe in his causes and strength of his influence is...troubling."

"So, you tried to manipulate him and it backfired?" Williams said, her arms crossed.

"Matriarchs are powerful and intelligent far beyond anything in the known galaxy." Shepard responded. "How the hell did she fall to Saren's manipulation?"

"Saren's vessel, a ship." Shiala responded quickly, then shuddered as if remembering something horrible. "It is unlike anything I had ever seen. He calls it Sovereign. It has an ability to dominate its followers. They become indoctrinated to Saren's will. The process is subtle. It can take days, weeks. But in the end, it is absolute." The asari paused and brought her arms around her, tightly.

"I was a willing slave when Saren brought me to this world." Shiala continued, her voice soft, her eyes tightly shut. "He needed my biotics to communicate with the Thorian, to learn its secrets. Saren offered me in trade. I was sacrificed to to secure an alliance between Saren and the Thorian."

"But the Geth were going after the Thorian." Shepard pointed out.

"The Thorian became a liability after Saren had what he needed." Shiala paused, and took a hesitant step forward. "Saren knows you are looking for the Conduit. He knows you are following his steps. He attacked the Thorian so you could not gain the Cipher."

"What's a Cipher?"

"The beacon on Eden Prime gave you visions. But the visions are unclear, confusing. They were meant for a Prothean mind." Shepard was becoming uncomfortable for how much Shiala seemed to know. "The Thorian was here long before the Protheans built this city. It watched and studied them. When they died, it consumed them. They became a part of it."

"The Cipher helped Saren think like a Prothean?"

"Yes. The Cipher is the very essence of being a Prothean. It cannot be described or explained. It would be like describing color to a creature without eyes." Shiala explained." Sounding incredibly calm. "To understand, you must have access to endemic ancenstral memory. A viewpoint spanning thousands of Prothean generations. I melded with the Thorian, the Cipher."

"I need that information." Shepard replied, quickly.

"I must mind meld with you, Commander Shepard." Shiala replied, taking another step forward. "Have you ever done this before

Shepard sighed and nodded her head, not really acquiring a taste for it.

•••

Shepard found herself on the ground. Williams was pulling her up by one of her arms and Shiala on the other side.

"Are you alright, Commander?" Williams asked, looking at her, then turning to Shiala accusingly. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." Shepard said, one hand on her forehead. "I saw something familiar, but it didn't make any sense."

"You've been given a great gift: the experience of an entire people." Shiala said, letting go of Shepard's arm. "It will take time for your mind to process this information."

"Whatever." Williams replied impatiently. "Chakwas would need to know about this."

"I'm sure she'll love it." Shepard said, with a smile. She turned to look at Wrex, he was standing, but he still looked worn. She decided not to say anything and he simply gave her a nod.

"I am sorry if you have suffered, but there was not any other way." Shiala said, sounding somewhat hesitant. "You need the Cipher. In time, it will help you understand the vision from the beacon."

"I appreciate the help, but," Shepard said, looking at the asari, whose pigmentation suddenly caught Shepard as strange. She looked slightly green, "what to do about you."

Shiala blinked and opened her mouth, frazzled for the first time. She didn't seeme to know what to say but finally said, "I know what I have done, but I believe I can make amends. I would like to stay with the colonists. They have suffered and I feel as if I could help them."

Shepard grounded her jaw, wondering if that was a good idea. She eventually gave herself a mental shrug and let out a small nod. "They'll need all the help they can get."

* * *

Because there were more injured than healthy, Shepard didn't expect a debriefing right away, but she had ordered the officers and all those directly involved to write a report while they were recuperating, Shepard included; Hackett needed to know what was going on but it was taking her longer that usual to finish. The mind-meld she had received a few hours earlier wasn't allowing her any sleep but she couldn't really keep herself distracted. There was an indescribable emptiness and sadness that overwhelmed her that she couldn't seem to remember anything else. It took an extremely large part of her willpower to allow herself back to focusing on the last mission one step at a time.

Shepard shook herself out of yet another disturbing reverie, noticing she holding up her datapad in her hand. Shepard frowned at the datapad, wondering if she should be double-checking it. That would be the responsible thing to do. Shepard dropped her datapad on her desk and stood. She stared at it for a moment before reaching over and sending it to the Admiral.

"Commander Shepard."

"Hey, doctor."

"How are you?"

"Good." Shepard did not say how much the good doctor frightened her when her name was called out through the comm and echoing through her quarters. "How are the others?"

"Perfect round of health. We never did find Garrus's toe, but he'll live. Tali has a cold with a slight fever. I'm keeping her for observation but she should be fine. Kaiden's wound has been healed and Wrex is back to his old crotchety self." There was a pause on the other line. "Williams had mentioned what happened...you haven't come to see me."

"Just writing a brief. It's protocol."

"Right, protocol. How could I forget?" Chakwas was being visibly sarcastic and Shepard made a face at the comm. "You understand, if your health fails, there won't be any protocol. Come along, Shepard, I bet you don't remember the last time you ate."

"All right, Karin, all right." Shepard let out a sigh and crossed her arms. "I'll be there."

"I'm sure I'll see you in a few moments, Irenia." Chakwas replied and the comm clicked off.

She always knew how to make Shepard feel like a little girl. Shepard crossed her quarters and walked out her door. There was a lot movement in the galley. She looked at her watched and realized she had been on Feros for over 48 hours. It was lunchtime. She hadn't eaten. Huh. She nodded her head and smiled as she ran past the hungry crew of the Normandy, salutes and her name abound. She chimed Dr. Chakwas's quarters and the doors opened. Shepard saw Tali sitting on one of the clinic's beds, her hands adjusting the mask on her face. Liara was looking serious as she stared into a datapad, her other hand typing rapidly into a computer. Chakwas was talking to Tali, a smile on her face. Shepard moved in closer and heard part of the conversation.

"-lovely face, Tali. It's a shame you have to wear that mask all the time. I couldn't possibly understand what that would be like for a human. Imagine a never-ending itch on your nose you can't scratch. That thought alone would kill me."

Tali chuckled at that. "Actually, there's a fiber lined on the inside of our suits that allows us scratch when and where we need to."

"How ingenious." Chakwas laughed with her. The doctor turned her head to see Shepard beside her. "Ah, Shepard, I'm glad you're here. Have a seat."

Shepard obliged and gave a nod at Tali who returned it. "Hello, Shepard. Are you feeling better?"

"Well, I'm sure Dr. Chakwas will find something wrong with me."

"Oh, don't start." the doctor said, shoving Shepard a banana into her hands and giving the commander a look.

Liara was now standing beside Dr. Chakwas, concern swept over the asari's face. "You look...pale. Are you suffering any ill effects from the Cipher?"

Shepard shook her head. "I don't think I like mind-melding very much. It gives me a headache and just distorts my thoughts, my concentration. I can't think straight."

"...I might be able to help you," Liara said, looking slightly amused, "but it would involve more of the mind-melding. I _am_ an expert on the Protheans. My knowledge would certainly help you to make some sense of whatever visions you've been seeing."

Damn. Shepard sighed, "If it's the only way..."

"Should anything happen, Shepard," Chakwas said firmly, "I'll be here."

Liara gave her a small nod and said, "Try to relax, Shepard."

Shepard did, but it's really hard when more of those terrible flashbacks are forcibly brought up into her consciousness. It was as if she was falling from a very high cliff. Her stomach churned, her eyes watered. The images came back, more frightful than before. Terrible images filled with blood and pain. Forced torture and needles death. Shepard felt the banana coming back up her throat.

Shepard gasped for air, her eyes fluttering open. She was on her back, three different faces looking down at her, all concerned. She made a face and sat up bringing a hand to her forehead. She felt dizzy and her head was wet from sweat. Chakwas already had a hand to her wrist and checking her timepiece, her face in a frown.

"You're pulse is rather high, but I would assume that was just your adrenaline." The doctor announded. She dropped Shepard's hand, her face full of concern. "You looked as if you were in pain, Shepard."

The commander sighed and looked at Liara, she was pale and looked how Shepard felt. "Find anything?"

Liara shook her head slowly, Shepard feeling defeated. "No, Shepard, I'm sorry. You know as much as I do. I think it's obvious there's a connection between the Reapers, the Prothean extinction, and the Conduit. But I didn't see anything that would help us find it."

"Hell." Shepard growled, feeling more upset by the minute. The exercise was completely pointless. "I'll look over the reports again, see if there's something missing. No doubt the Council is going to know what happened."

"Council is asking for you, Commander." Joker's voice rang out in the medical bay.

"Right on cue." Shepard replied, sliding off the bed, "Yeah, I'll get it in the briefing room."

"Understood, Commander."

"Shepard, are you sure?" Chakwas asked, looking at her closely.

"Yeah," Shepard said moving past her, annoyed. She had her job to do and as well-meaning as Karin was, she was hindering progress and wasting time. Fucking mind-meld. "I'm good."

Shepard marched her way out medical, past the galley and up toward the upper deck and into the main comm room. Shepard paused mid-step as she stared into the comm consoles. There were satellite photos of Feros and Prothean ruins, before and after photographs. The colony was completely in ruins, much worse than before. She hoped Shiala could help the colonists that were left and vaguely wondered if Fai Dan was still alive.

"Commander."

Shepard looked up as saw the Asari Councilor staring at her, turian and salarian beside impatiently waiting.

"Commander. Exogeni should have told us about the Thorian." Tevos continued, her face somewhat sympathetic. "It would have made your job easier. Have your injured recovered?"

Shepard gave a short nod. "Yes. They've made full recovery."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You might have been able to capture it for study instead of destroying it." the salarian councilor, Valern cut in. "Such an unknown specimen would have have been a valuable resource."

"I would have done everything I could if you would have wanted your scientists to become its thralls."

"The colony was saved at the very least." Tevos said, seemingly trying to diffuse a potential argument, "that should be worth it, surely."

"Of course it was saved." Sparatus, the turian councilor spat, "Shepard would go to any lengths to help a human colony."

Shepard could feel her blood pressure rising. She worked her jaw but calmed herself. Almost. "You're absolutely right. Next time I see a turian colony. I'll make sure I skip over it. Joker!"

She caught a glimpse of the turian's reaction before he disappeared. "Don't you dare-!"

"I really enjoy doing that, Commander." Joker laughed then paused. "Captain Anderson is on the comm. Uh, heh, don't lose your temper with him."

"Noted. I'll take it on my console.

"Okay, Commander."

Shepard made her way but up to her quarters and locked her door. Her finger jabbed into her console as she sat at her desk.

"Commander Shepard."

"Captain Anderson, sir." Shepard saluted when she saw his face on her HUD comm screen.

Anderson waved the salute away. "How are you doing, Shepard? I read your report. Pretty disturbing about the Thorian."

"Yeah." Shepard replied, leaning forward onto her desk. "Strangest thing I've ever come across, but not the most disturbing."

He paused for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed. "Shepard, your report wasn't as...concise as it usually is. Wanna tell me what's going on?"

For a moment, Shepard wanted to say "no" but decided against it and tried to explain her feelings of trepidation she'd harbored for a long time, and the distractions. She had a lot of distractions. If she didn't have the ability how would that make her to be as a leader? As any sort of protector? Members of her team were hurt and it was out of her hands. She had half a mind to just quit, but she didn't. Not yet. Not now. There was too much at stake. She kept that last part to herself.

"You do realize your officers have nothing but praise for you, Shepard?" Anderson said, his arms were crossed as he looked at her. She wasn't sure where he was, but he wasn't even in uniform. Maybe Anderson was home. "I'm glad you feel you can talk to me, but frankly, you're in this much too deep. You have the skill, the strength, and well, the arrogance. You can't just put those things away. We're depending on you. Humanity everywhere is looking at you."

"Right." A headache was forming but she shook her head. "I am in; 100%, Captain. I won't let Saren get away with this."

"Good." Anderson said with a firm nod. "What's your next step?"

"Noveria." Shepard looked up at Anderson. "But I'm expecting news from Admiral Hackett first. He's been getting reports of an emergency beacon on one of the planets on the way. It's expected I travel there first."

"Understood." Anderson nodded again. "There is definitely word of substantial geth activity on Noveria, and it's been increasing for quite a few weeks as of late. It doesn't seem to be stopping."

"What about the planet's government?" Shepard asked him, "Wouldn't the geth be a threat to them?"

"That's where it gets sticky." Anderson replied, making a face. "Noveria is not known for loyalty to anyone but the business that fund the companies on its surface. It's of a corporate and bureaucratic state; anyone who has money, Noveria's government, well, governments, are willing to serve. Always to the highest bidder. Saren is an ex-Spectre with a lot of influence and a lot of geth. Whether he has the funds or not, he'll be allowed through."

"Ah."

"Reports are making their way through my office as well as Admiral Hackett's. I'll forward them your way too, don't want you getting caught by surprise."

"Thanks, Anderson."

"No problem." The captain replied. "And, Shepard. Good luck."

* * *

"Here you go, Joker."

"Thanks. I don't remember the last time I ate." Joker reached around and took the tray out of Alenko's hands, but he made a face when he brought it down in front of him. "Ugh. What is this, meat surprise? Thanks, Alenko."

"You've got legs, Joker." Kaiden replied, settling himself across the galley seat from Joker. He didn't care for the food, but he was hungry. "Use 'em."

"Funny." Joker replied, his mouth full of food. He swallowed, "saying that to the guy who can't move without risking a punctured lung. Fuck you."

"Hey, you're the one who doesn't want to be treated as a cripple." Kaiden replied, shoveling a large fork-full into his mouth.

Joker grunted and Kaiden chuckled at that. Kaiden has known Joker for a long time. Alenko always wanted to join the Alliance, even before he was sent to Brain Camp. After he got out, he tried to join pilot school and that's where he met Joker. They hated each other. Joker later admitted to Kaiden he thought the lieutenant was a pompous, biotic, douchbag and Kaiden reacted with Joker being a cry-for-me stubborn delinquent. He still is, but they get along, now. They were forced to fly together on several missions and worked well during training. However, because of Alenko's L2 implants, he would never become pilot. He was perceived as too unreliable by the Alliance. Kaiden was angry and bitter after that but Joker managed to convince him to stay.

Joker yawned and took a look around. There was no on else. It was late and most of the crew had gone to quarters, except for those assigned to night-watch. Joker never could sleep for more than a few hours at a time. There was just too much to do. He looked at Kaiden briefly before turning back to his meal. "What's up with you, man?"

"What?" Kaiden looked distracted. "Nothing, Joker."

"Yeah, there is." Joker replied, staring at him. "You've been quiet, more than usual."

"Just thinkin'." Kaiden groaned as he reached for his shoulder. Chakwas was an excellent doctor and his wound had healed, but he had other scrapes and bruises he had to contend with and they left him somewhat painful.

"About Shepard?"

Kaiden nearly dropped his fork. He looked up at Joker and felt his face reddening. He didn't say anything.

"Everyone knows." Joker responded sounding somewhat amused, but his face turned serious. "Alenko, that's, that's not a good idea."

"Yeah."

"Seriously, Kaiden." Joker said in a hushed voice, looking around but there was no one. Still. "I mean, she's...You know about her past, right?"

Alenko looked up from his tray, an eyebrow up, "It isn't exactly classified information."

"Look," Joker said, still speaking in quiet tones, so quiet Kaiden had to lean forward, "I know a guy in records and sometimes he gives me information on the people I might be stationed with-"

"So you check up on their PRC's? " Kaiden said disapprovingly, "Jesus, Joker."

"Hey, sometimes it's a good idea. The Alliance is huge; there are a lot of fucking psychos out there." Joker ignored Kaiden's face and continued, "The commander is exactly what her sheet says; dedicated, reliable, down-fucking-right bad-ass, hell, she's probably the best commander I've ever worked under and the most nuts. But, she's also...Shepard's been through some fucked-up shit. She might not be all there."

"Enough, Joker." Kaiden was shaking his head, his face more and more in a frown. "Reasons like that, you shouldn't look at people's private papers."

Joker worked his jaw, then, "Whether any of it is true, no, it _is_ true, she's still a commander."

"I'm aware."

Joker didn't say anything, then shrugged his shoulders and continued eating, "Do whatever you want, man. You picked a hell of a person to have a crush on. Does she know?"

"Yeah." Alenko said, sounding defeated. He was playing with his fork, "Never really bothered to hide it."

"And?" Joker pressed, his elbows on the table.

"But I know where she stands. We talked. I won't push the boundaries. I almost did, again and made the situation uncomfortable. Again."

Joker stared at him, "What happened?"

"Uh," Kaiden started then sighed, feeling depressed, "Well, it was after that fight in quarters."

Most of the crew wouldn't dare question Commander Shepard directly, only the officers. There had been a larger number of grumblings about the aliens on the ship. Most of the resentment seemed to have died out but there will always be a die-hard stubborn bastard whose only existence was to make life a living hell. That afternoon, Kaiden was filing some paperwork half-listening to a conversation some of the enlisted were having about the Normandy and Commander Shepard and her policies. Suddenly, the questions and answers were getting louder. Alenko stopped his work and turned his head to watch. Two men were facing each other, in obvious confrontation. Sergeant Sherer, usually cool-headed, a bit lazy, but responsible was glaring at another sergeant, Rasch. Rasch was a an arrogant son of a bitch. Standing at 6'4, he was a big man and someone would be hard-pressed to knock him down. There were other enlisted watching the fight, but none seemed to thrilled about chiming in.

Sherer threw the first punch. It was a powerful one; it knocked Rasch's head back into some of the crew and their beds, but he recovered qucikly and lunged into Sherer. Kaiden jumped and ran over to stop the fight, about six different crew members had to pull Rasch off. Alenko pulled Sherer to his feet. He was sporting a bloody nose and he had bruises visible on his face. Kaiden yelled at the too of them, teling Rasch to shut the fuck up and Sherer to clean up. The both of them were to report back in half an hour for disciplinary action, but no before Shepard had a talking with them first.

"Oh, yeah I heard about that." Joker said, nodding his head. "Shepard was there wasn't she? Bet everyone shit their pants."

"Shepard can just walk into a room and you can hear a pin drop." Alenko found himself thinking fondly of her and shook himself out of it.

"No doubt." Joker replied.

"Anyway," Alenko said, with a shrug, "she said, 'I'm flattered I am. But, there are regs, and I don't have any intention on crossing it.'"

Joker's mouth opened and was momentarily speechless. "Ouch."

"Yeah." Kaiden said, looking at his empty tray, not really wanting to repeat the conversation in his head. "I don't even know it got to talking about us."

"Man, that's tough." Joker replied after a moment. "Listen, think of it as a good thing. Relationships with co-workers never end well; there's diarrhea in the water."

Kaiden made a face. "That's disgusting."

"You're right, it is." Joker said wisely, "Then you guys have to work with each other and it's awkward and one of you will have to change your phone number and move to another command. It's better to just let it go."

Alenko didn't reply, feeling glum.

"There's also Liara." Kaiden continued, "They're really close. Too close."

"The asari?" Joker replied, his eyes wide, then his face held a wide mischievous grin, "Well, I'd pay to see that. Shepard's hot, Liara's hot. What more could you want, especially if you're allowed to watch."

"Don't you have a ship to pilot, cripple?" Kaiden said, giving him the finger.

* * *

"So, any thoughts on the previous mission?"

There was a brief silence as the officers and the rest of the crew stared up at Shepard. Her arms were crossed as she leaned against the comm system in the debriefing room, recordings of Feros were still splayed behind her. It had been a little less than 12 hours before Shepard and her team was back on the Normandy. Shepard slept for maybe two hours. She was tired and felt worn. Shepard had to keep going; didn't really have any other choice.

"I'm glad there aren't many aliens like the Thorian. I don't think my stomach could take it." Alenko responded, breaking the silence first. There were a few chuckles. He looked thoughtful for a moment as he leaned back in his chair. Shepard was happy to see him relaxed. The mood was a bit tense at times, but they were both professionals and she was grateful, "One of my cousins have an agri business. I was thinking of calling him. Send some shipments to Feros. I mean, now that they're cut off from the company."

"Fucking ExoGeni." Williams said, looking angry and disgusted. Her hand were in fists on the table. "Who the hell do they think they are? There are so few of us as it is, what sort of high do they need for other humans to experiment on ourselves?"

"It takes all kinds." Garrus responded. "Fortunately, there aren't that many with twisted minds. It's unfortunate they're the ones that usually make the biggest racket."

"Yeah. Gotta admire those colonials, though." Williams continued after taking a deep breath and calming herself. "That's about the worst place for a colony I've ever seen."

"I must admit, it is amazing to see what humans are capable of." Liara responded. "Your species are so new, none of the other races are willing to notice human potential. I am glad to see it first hand."

"We're not some lab mice running around for your damn studies!" Williams retorted, her temper flaring up again. "We aren't gone, and we'll probably be the ones that'll save all your asses."

"W-what?" Liara was very taken aback, her eyes wide as she stared at the chief on the other side of the table. "N-no, I didn't-"

"Alright, alright." Shepard interrupted, looking at Liara then staring at the chief. She heard Wrex give a deep chuckle, but there was hardly any other sound, "Williams, she didn't mean anything like that. Relax."

"I-Right." Williams said, exhaling again. "I'm sorry, Commander."

"It's fine. It was a difficult mission and most of us hadn't slept. We're all a little on edge." Shepard knew she was. "Alright, if any of you have gotten less than five hours of sleep, get a few more. Saren isn't dead or captured so we can't stop. Sound good?"

The others nodded their heads a few replied with an "Understood."

Shepard nodded. "Dismissed. Williams, can we talk, please."

Williams slowly made her way over to Shepard. She looked very tired, but her face was determined, though. Everyone else was moving out of the comm room slowly, some exchanging glances between themselves or looking over their shoulders, some not bothering to suppress their yawns, seemingly looking forward to sleep.

"You okay, Ash?"

Williams blinked but slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, Commander. Like you said, we're all a little on edge. I'll apologize to T'soni. Promise."

Shepard gave her a small smile. "Okay. How are you doing, otherwise? Settled in?"

"For a while now, yeah. Just saw a vid back from back home."

"Family?"

Williams nodded and smiled at her. "Yeah. My sister."

"They seem very important to you."

"Yeah, we've always been close. Me and my sisters, especially." Williams smiled widely. "With Dad on duty so much, I had to help Mom raise them."

"You have more than one sister?" Shepard asked, vaguely wondering what that would be like. "Sounds like a big family."

"Yup." Williams said, nodding happily. "I'm the oldest. Then Abby, then Lynn. Sarah's the youngest. She's still in high school. With four girls at home, Dad used to say he felt more outnumbered than maneuvers."

"Where'd you grow up?"

"All over." Ashley replied. "We transferred half a dozen times before I finished grade school. You go where personnel command sends you, right? I guess that's why I'm so tight with my sisters. We'd have to be, losing friends every two or three years. Most of the time is was just mom, me, and my sisters."

"Tell me about your mom, you've never mentioned her."

"She was a military wife. Strong because she has to be, can raise children while dad's away in a six month cruise. She has a degree in planetary geology. She and dad both wanted to see other worlds. She gave up her career to raise us girls."

"After raising them, your sisters still talk to you, huh?" Shepard said, feeling amused. "Amazing."

"Things were tense between Sarah and me for awhile. Then...we bonded."

"Sounds like a story." Shepard said, and sat down at a table and Williams followed from across, settling into a chair, "Uh, sure." Williams replied, her arms on the table, she gave a small sigh. "Sarah got herself a boyfriend who wanted to go faster that she did. Mike. I didn't think he was a bad kid, just pushy. Lynn kept sending me these vid-mails, and I'd tell her to relax."

"Were you deployed?"

"Yes, Ma'am. On active duty." Williams replied. "Sarah's graduating high school this year. This was only a couple years back. They were on Anaterasu. At the time, I was assigned to Czarnobóg. Same cluster, but a dozen LY away. Close enough to talk regularly, too far to make it back in an emergency. I couldn't afford a fast-packet flight."

"Men." Shepard said, shaking her head. "I swear, they need to be in lockdown from age 12 to 25."

"Agreed." Ashley chuckled. "'Course, if he didn't ask at all, I'd wonder if he thought Sarah was ugly. Damned if you do, damned if you don't. So, anyway, Mike thought they would go on a romantic walk in the woods. He decided it was past time they did the deed. She levered Mike face-first into a tree and left. Didn't have a scratch on her. Good thing Mom and Dad had us all learn some kind of self-defense. I took emergency leave and walked Sar to school for a few days."

"You traveled that far just to help your sister to school?" Shepard felt herself feeling in somewhat awe of Williams.

"It's only a dozen light years away. A day cruise." Ashley said with a shrug. "It's not like I was going to Earth or something. My last day out, Mike was waiting for us. Sar had told her friends, so everyone at school knew what he did. Mike was not happy."

"I'll bet." Shepard placed a hand under her chin, intrigued.

"I wanted to snap him in half. But Sar gave me this look. This 'let me handle it, I need to do this alone' look. She kept her cool-God bless-her as he screamed in her face. She just let him vent. Then, he tried to punch her." Shepard felt her eyes widen as Williams shook her head. "I swear, she just flowed around him. Next thing I know, he's face-down on the sidewalk, and there's blood everywhere."

"Unbelievable." Shepard said. "You must have been so proud."

"I was. When he swung, she just-wasn't there anymore. And he fell. She helped him stop the bleeding and told me to call the ambulance. She told the paramedics he fell. Before they took him to the hospital, Mike touched Sar's arm. I thought he was going to end up on the ground again. But he hung his head, whispered 'I'm sorry', and started to cry. She hugged him."

"Wow." Shepard said in nearly a whisper.

"The Williams women are a decisive bunch, Commander. We do things when we're ready. Not before, not after."

"Your sisters are something else." Shepard replied. "What about your father? You didn't mention him. Was he on deployment?"

"Dad always wanted to serve in space. But he wanted us to have real ground under our feet." Williams said, looking somewhat sad. "He'd say, 'Space is beautiful, but you can't raise a family there'."

"Tell me about him."

"He served with the fleet. He took any crap posting he could get that offered space time." She paused, frowning. "You know what? He worked his ass off trying to get recognized, but he never made it past Serviceman 3rd class. He was real proud when I made chief. First thing he did was salute." Williams had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Ashley?" Shepard said, softly, looking at her. It was a side she had never seen from the chief before.

_"I cannot rest from travel: I will drink  
__Life to the lees: all times I have enjoyed  
__Greatly, have suffered greatly, both with those  
That loved me, and alone...  
For always roaming with a hungry heart,  
Much have I seen and known; cities of men  
And manners, climates, councils, governments..."_

Williams paused, there were tears in her eyes but they didn't fall. Shepard waited.

Softly the chief finally spoke up, "_Ulysses_ was my Dad's favorite poem. Every time he shipped out, he recorded me reading it. He had a dozen versions when he retired."

"Does he still like it?" Shepard asked.

"I sure hope so." Williams said with a smile. She cleared her throat, "I read it to his grave every time I go home. Dad passed on a few years back. He's probably still watching, though."

Shepard looked at her for a moment, understanding coming to light. "You mean from wherever we go after death."

"Right on, skipper." Ash said, but looking somewhat hesitant. "That's not going to be a problem, is it? My belief in God?"

"Your beliefs are yours alone, chief." Shepard said, looking at her. "I'm your commanding officer, not your moral compass."

"Thanks, Commander." Williams gave a great yawn. "Whoa, sorry about that."

"Go catch a few, Ash." Shepard said, looking at her. "It's been a long couple of days."

"Commander, council is requesting an audience." Joker's voice rang through the comm room. "They're saying it's urgent. Want me to patch them through?"

"Give me a sec." Shepard said, standing and looking at Williams.

"Talk to you later, Commander." The chief stood up then and made her way out the door. Shepard gave her a nod and turned back to the comm.

"Okay, Joker." Shepard said, when Williams had cleared from the room.

"I'll have my finger on disconnect." Joker replied gleefully, "You know, just in case."


	10. Chapter 10

_So, I was doing some re-editing of all of the previous chapters.  
So much of it seemed...dry. Like sand. And dirt. Sandy dirt._

_Anyway, hope it's better._

* * *

"Commander Shepard."

Shepard saluted as she saw Admiral Hackett's face on her private comm.

The man's piercing blue eyes stared critically at her for a second before he gave her a nod and salute of his own. He placed his hands behind his back and opened his mouth. "I've received some information I thought you'd want to see, Commander. Someone is killing former Alliance scientists. There have been four deaths in the past month."

"You said this was a confidential matter, sir?"

"More of a personal one." The admiral stated. He paused for a second, his eyebrows furrowing, his mouth in a frown. "We found a connection between the scientists...and you. They all worked on a classified project several years ago. On Akuze."

"With all due respect, sir," Shepard started, swallowing memories that was in her throat, "I doubt this has anything to do with me on Akuze. It was a massacre, an accident."

Hackett shook his head. "You can't know that. Those thresher maws killed dozens of soldiers. If this was more than just an accident, we need to know."

He seemed to sense Shepard agitation, and said, "Listen, Commander... Shepard. What you do with this is up to you. I just thought you'd want to know."

"Yes, sir." Shepard replied quietly.

"There was one other scientist on the project: Dr. Wayne, Stephen H." Hackett leaned over and began dialing a series of numbers. "I'm transmitting his last know coordinates. Good luck, Commander. Fifth Fleet out."

There was a ringing silence in the room. For the first time in a long time, she felt stuck. Her fears on Akuze are still in her memories, but not as severe as they used to be, but all of a sudden, it was as if Akuze had just happened. A series of a flashes flew across her mind as she remembered her dead and dying fellow marines; the blood-curling screams, the calls for help. She couldn't save them, she couldn't save any of them.

"...mander? Commander Shepard?"

"WHAT?" Shepard yelled, her heart racing her head splitting. She let out a sigh, Shepard didn't mean to shout, "Yes, Joker, what it is?"

There was a pause, then, "Uh, I just got a location for a planet Ontarom. Is that our next heading?"

She didn't answer right away. She wanted to say no, she so desperately wanted to ignore all the facts. She didn't know any Dr. Wayne and she didn't fucking care. She wasn't a scientist, just a soldier. She wanted to believe the only thing she would find were a bunch of bifocal wearing academics staring into giant microscopes. But Admiral Hackettt was not know for being dumb. He was a tactical genius and he made sure his crew was everything but sloppy.

"N-yes." Shepard said, with a shuddering sigh. "That's where we're going."

There was another pause. "ETA in 5."

•••

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Garrus Vakarian was staring at Shepard, his arms crossed, his eyes looking slightly worried. "I know you've beaten the odds before, but even you're not invincible. You don't know what you'll find there."

The Normandy had landed on the planet of Ontarom. Even with Shepard's suit's cooling systems, she can still feel the uncomfortably hot atmosphere. She was standing beside the mako, Garrus making last minute adjustments. Shepard appreciated his words and his company.

"Yeah." Shepard replied, looking out in the distance. There was an electrical storms some 50 kilometers away and thought the sight beautiful. A slight breeze was pushing her hair in her face but she hardly noticed it as she watched. Her thoughts quickly turned to the matter at hand, however. "It's personal."

The turian stared at her again, before leaning around and lifting up the mako's entrance hatch. Shepard had told Garrus about Akuze after the both of them had infiltrated Dr. Saleon's ship. The responsibility Vakarian had felt was so strong, it reminded her of the guilt she had. "Okay, I get it. Just promise you'll come back in one piece. You still owe me credits for that last horrendous poker game I kicked your ass in."

Shepard smiled at him before crawling into the belly of the mako. She got into the driver's seat and set it in gear. She tapped her comm and spoke into it as she pressed down the accelorator, "Joker, all clear. I'm in the mako and heading for the mark."

"Understood, Commander." Joker replied, "I'll try to maintain contact, but the storm is headed our way and might distort communication."

"Got it." Shepard replied, taking a moment to stare out the windows.

She leaned back in her chair, her radar blipping as she made her way closer to the building. There wasn't much detail about the office buildings themselves, only that ExoGeni and Heyuan Genomics represented the humans on the planet. She sighed softly to herself, not liking the silence.

"Yo, Vakarian." Shepard said into her comm.

"Shepard." the turian replied. There was static already popping through, "Treating my baby all right? I'd rather not see a dent on the nose because you decided in making a hole into a solid building after losing your temper."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Shepard replied with a wide smile. "Why doesn't the mako have music? Wouldn't that increase moral? One of these buttons are for a radio, right?"

"Be careful with those. You might set off the suicide bomb I planted. You know, just in case."

Shepard paused, not quite sure whether he was serious, "You really think of everything, don't you?"

"Don't worry, Shepard, that's a last minute don't-have-any-other-choice option." Garrus said with a chuckle. "As far as music goes, turians would probably find that a distraction, normally."

"Good thing you aren't really a good one, huh?"

Garrus laughed, "Right. I'll make sure Marková gets the time to install the just-for-Shepard radio system the next time we aren't chasing after lunatics with galactic devastation in mind."

"Glad you're seeing things my way." Shepard stated. She blinked however, seeing the building just a few kilometers away. It was getting slightly harder to see, which was telling her the storm was nearly on top of her.

"Joker, the building is just 3 kilos ahead."

"Un-s-oo, Co-man-r. B- c-a-f-l..."

Shepard sighed inwardly, grinding her jaw. She could feel her stomach fluttering as she got closer and closer to the building. She frowned as she stared out the mako's windows at what looked like bodies on the ground. She stopped the mako abruptly and reached for her helmet on the seat beside her. She made sure of her pistol and guns before opening the hatch to the mako and placing her helmet on her head. Nothing was telling her danger was near, but there was no denying the bodies on the ground.

She moved over to them and croched down to look. Two pairs of lifeless eyes stared up at her as she searched for any sort of identification in any pockets she could find. Finally, around their necks, she found ID badges: Michael, Tesfalem and Isaksen, Inger. They were both definitely Alliance personell, part of a civilian scientist group. Shepard's frown deepened as she stared at the two bullet wounds on their foreheads. There were scruffs of dirt on the scientist's clothes. They were executed; forced on their knees and executed.

Shepard took hold of one of the key cards be she stood up and stared up at the building before going in. It was a drab building without any remarkable features except for a simple double door and a keycard access to allow entrance, but it was broken. It looked as if someone had smashed it forcefully with something heavy. With one hand on her pistol, Shepard walked over to the doors and reached for a handle. She was able to easily push the doors open and slowly walked in.

It was eerily quite as she walked through the building. There was a tense silence in the air, but Shepard focused her attention on investigating. There was a paper trail on the floor leading to an information desk where another dead female was sitting silently on a desk chair. Shepard didn't bother looking for a name, but instead felt for warmth. Whoever the killer was, he was just here.

Shepard looked around, her gun at the ready. She stared down a long hallway before making her way through, peering carefully around other offices and stepping over bodies. It was a complete slaughter. Shepard felt herself becoming angrier and angrier. With what, she wasn't sure. Her mind continued to wonder over to Akuze, as she made her way further in the building.

Something caught her attention. She was just making her way through a room. Long tables surrounded the room with large complicated-looking equipment with a familiar insignia identified on the objects: Cerberus. Shepard furrowed her eyebrows as she looked around her. There were papers strewn around the room, blood spatter on the floor and across the walls. These people died in here while they were busily conducting experiments.

Shepard suddenly heard shouting and picked up the pace. She could feel sweat falling down her face and could feel her hands gripping the handle of her gun. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, her back against the wall as she followed it toward the noise. She found a locked door and could hear shouting, but it was muffled. There was the sudden sound of a hard smack and shattering glass. There was a voice that was clearing pleading. Shepard had, had enough and slammed the keycard for access.

No one seemed to notice her. There was a man pointing a gun directly at another man who was kneeing on his knees, tears in his eyes and his hands gripping each other.

"Please, please, don't shoot me, I don't-I-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Just, shut the fuck up! It's all your goddamn fault! All of you!" The other man was screaming maniacally, his eyes were wild, his mouth spitting out the words almost incoherently. He began to pace around the man erratically, his gun still pointing.

The scientist on the floor was blubbering now, his hands over his head.

"Stay back!" the crazed man said, finally noticing Shepard watching the scene. He noticed the gun in her hand, and reached down to pull the scientist off the floor. He pressed the barrel of his gun against the scientist's temple. "I have no grief with you! I just want this bastard."

"Please!" the scientist yelled desperately, trying to move away from the crazed man's strong grip. "He's a madman! Mr. Toombs! You're insane! You need help."

"Alright, alright." Shepard said calmly, talking over the noise, lifting her hands up and showing the pistol in her hands. The man motioned for Shepard to drop the gun which she did by her feet. "There, I've dropped my gun, let him go."

"Fuck you!"

"Please!" the scientist screamed.

"I said, shut the fuck up!" the man yelled into the scientist's ear, making him cringe. The man licked his lips and looked back at Shepard then the scientist. "You don't get to lie! You don't...you..." The man stared at her. His eyes were different. Not as wild, but sad and desperate. "Who the hell are you?"

Shepard slowly lifted her helmet off her head and he stared at her.

"Shepard? My god,...Iri, is that you?"

Shepard blinked at the mention of her name. She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at him. There was something about him...she knew him. The name Toombs. Ryan Toombs. Corporal Ryan Toombs...Ryan. He was in her outfit. He was alive. No, he couldn't be...but he was. There he was. He was standing there. Right in front of her. It certainly didn't feel real as she stared at him.

"Ryan..." Shepard whispered, watching him, disbelieving. "Ryan, is that you? I thought you were dead. I saw...you weren't..."

"It's me, Iri. I survived the attack. I did." Toombs replied in a softer tone, the grip on his gun relaxing a little, but he suddenly tightened his hand and yelled at the scientist he was holding hostage. "They took me, Shepard. The scientists!"

"You can't prove any of this!" The scientist retorted, looking between Toombs and Shepard. "This man is delusional!"

"Shut. The fuck. UP!" Toombs screamed and spit, his pistol pushing into the man's skull. The man quieted down to a whimper and Toombs continued speaking, looking at Shepard. Shepard watched him carefully. He was shaking all over, his eyes were wild again and the anger in his voice was more than apparent. He was sweating profusely, his shirt wet from the perspiration. He grunted, reaching for his head as if he had a headache. "See, they were running tests on the thresher maws. They _let_ those things hit us just to watch and study! I woke up in a holding cell, Iri. The scientists were delighted I survived. Now they had someone to run tests on."

Shepard swallowed and watched him. She remembered Toombs. She had never seen him like this before. She remembered a calm and even-tempered individual. Even a little boring. Toombs worked in linguistics and spent most of his time studying alien languages. He was neat and meticulous. There was a joke that he would be the first to snap. Guess the pool was right, but she certainly never thought it would be like this.

"Ryan...Ryan-I didn't see anyone..." Shepard replied, feeling like the weight of the world was suddenly on her shoulders. "If I'd seen you, I'd have come back for you, I swear."

Toombs looked at her, sudden tears filled his eyes. He was breathing hard and Shepard decided the take a small step forward. Toombs didn't react and Shepard took more. She was almost close to touching him when the scientist spoke again.

"You-you can't believe Toombs!" the scientist yelled, looking at Shepard. "He doesn't have any proof! I demand a fair trial!"

"He was there!" Toombs yelled again pushing the scientist back on the floor, both hands gripping his gun and pointing it at the scientist's head. Toombs was back to usual pace, screaming, "You fucking bastard! He knows the truth!"

"Ryan-" Shepard started, but Toombs continued.

"They're part of some organization, Cerberus, that runs secret tests like this. They treated me like a lab animal." Shepard looked at Toombs then the scientist who was shaking his head roughly. "This man deserves to die, Iri. For me, for you, for everyone else in the unit. Are you with me?"

Shepard looked at him than the pathetic looking scientist on the floor. If Shepard had a hard time coming out of the nightmare that was Akuze, she could only imagine what Toombs went through. Perhaps it was strange, but Shepard was appealed to the idea that she was not the only person to die that day. She didn't want him to die. She wanted him to get help.

"Ryan, you're better than this." Shepard told him, as calmly as she could. "You're not like them."

"No! No, Shepard!" Toombs yelled at her. He was now pacing in front of her, his arms flailing, his gun waving around, "Don't fucking tell me who I am! You got away with a few scratches and a scary reputation. The rest of the unit died, and I was tortured for YEARS, Shepard! YEARS! You can't judge me! You have no right! He dies now!"

"Ryan, please." Shepard said, standing right in front of him, stopping him from moving. She forced him to look at her and he did stop. His angry tears had fallen, and more were on the way. It looked as if he hadn't slept in a long while. "If I could've helped you on Akuze, I would have. All I can do is help now. You shoot him, you'll be prosecuted and you won't get the help you need. Let me help you, Ryan. Please."

Toombs dropped his gun arm and looked at the floor. "I'm...I'm just so tired. I wanted to kill them. Hurt them like they hurt me. I don't want to do this anymore. Maybe the screaming will stop now. I don't know."

"Yeah, I get it." Shepard said soothingly. She reached around and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stared at it for a moment before looking at the floor again. Shepard took the gun out of his hand without a problem, and slowly led him over to a chair. She watched him slump in it and fall fast asleep. Shepard turned around see the scientist. He was on his feet and flinched when Shepard made her way over to him as if she was about to put a gun on him as well.

"Is he, is he...what's going to happen?"

"You're going to come with me," Shepard replied, shoving him roughly onto a chair by a table, " and we're going to go for a ride where you will be prosecuted by criminal court and hopefully executed."

"What?" the scientist asked, looking at her, "you can't-no proof-"

"Do us all a favor and shut up." Shepard said, standing by a comm console. She pulled out her omni tool and bypassed through a series of controls before she was able to get communication running again. "Joker?"

"Hey, Commander." Joker replied, his voice sounding distant. "Glad to hear from you."

"Call the fifth fleet." Shepard ignored the quiet mutterings of the scientist beside her, "We need a car for pick-up."

It was only a few days before Shepard received her first letter from Toombs.

**_Iri,_**

**_Hey. How are you?  
__I bet you're doing better than I've been. I heard about what your doing, and you would do Teegs proud. You'd do us all proud.  
__Don't worry about me though, I'm not acting out or anything. I'm keeping my cool. They've even got me off suicide watch.  
__I'm still being tested on, but it sure as hell beats the shit Cerberus was doing. They're even feeding me, here. It's the best food I had ever eaten.  
Oh, and hey, that pool you guys had (yeah, I knew about it), can you make sure that money made it's way to Holloway's family? He won._**

**_Thanks,  
__Ryan_**

Shepard smiled at the e-mail when Joker rang in.

"Commander, Hackett's on the comm."

"I'll take it here, Joker."

Shepard's pressed her comm button and saw Hackett's face. He gave her a nod when she saluted.

"I reviewed your report of the situation, Commander." Hackett's voice rang throughout Shepard's cabin as he looked at her. "The scientist you found was indeed Wayne. I'm glad you were able to take him in alive. He's on trial as we speak and it doesn't look good for him."

"That's excellent, sir." Shepard said with a smile, nodding her head at her desk. "But, I found Alliance tags on some of the bodies, Admiral..."

"That was a cover-up, a ruse." Hacket replied, his eyes growing dark, "There were no records of any of those men or women on Alliance payroll found in that building. Cerberus has a lot to answer for. Unfortunately, they are also very good at covering their tracks. Wayne will certainly be receiving the brunt end of the charges found, however."

"With Corporal Toombs testimony, I doubt Wayne will ever see the light of day." Shepard stated, looking up. "I just received mail from him. It's good to know he's doing just fine."

Admiral Hackett blinked at her, surprised. He paused, then said rather quietly, "Shepard, I thought you knew."

"Knew what, sir?" Shepard asked curiously.

"There was an...altercation at the hospital. Toombs managed to grab one of the arresting officer's firearm. He cornered himself in an office. We tried to talk to him down but he was in no mood for conversation." Hackett paused, "After a number of apologies to what sounded like the rest of your unit on Akuze, including to you, the corporal put a gun to his head and pulled."

"Whe-" Something was caught in Shepard's throat and she swallowed. Her skin was tingling as the eyes in her tears began to water. She couldn't look at the Admiral and swallowed. She felt herself shaking and licked her lips. _But he said he was fine,_ Shepard thought, _Toombs said he was fine. _"When, sir?"

"0500, this morning." Hackett replied kindly, "...I'm sorry, Commander."

Shepard nodded still not looking at him. She hardly heard the admiral leave the comm and collapsed onto her bed, a hand to her mouth. It was the first time she had felt this vulnerable since Akuze. She bit her lower lip, trying to keep the tears from falling. Her eyes wandered over to her desk where Toombs letter was still glowing on the computer. For just a brief moment, Shepard felt at ease, about everything, even Saren. There was a glimmer of hope that radiated, making her feel more charged than she ever had, all because there was another survivor.

A chime went throughout her cabin. Shepard took in a shuddering breath and quickly composed herself. She stood up from her bed and sat at her desk, folding her hands in front of her. She cleared her throat before announcing, "Yeah, come on in."

"Shepard, I wanted to-" Liara had walked in, her hands were shuffling between papers and a datapad. She looked up from her hands smiling, but it wavered as she looked at Shepard. "Are you all right?"

Shepard nodded her head, "How can I help you, Liara?"

T'soni didn't answer right away, looking disbelieving. She took a seat across from Shepard and laid her papers and datapad on the desk. "Joker mentioned we're heading to Noveria. I would like to accompany you when we touch down."

"Are you sure, Liara?" Shepard asked, frowning. "I know there's a possibility your mother is on that planet, but that also means Saren could be there. And geth. A lot of geth."

"I understand your concern, Shepard," Liara said, looking at her. Her eyes were wide as she continued, "but if there is a chance Benezia is there, I need to confront her. I need to understand why my mother, this wise and beautiful individual the asari practically worshiped, became Saren's second-in-command."

Shepard was not convinced. Liara was no soldier, that much was clear. Shepard would not and could not look after T'soni while there was a likelihood of potential danger. She shook her head slowly, "Liara, I can't do that. I can't put you in danger. You are part of this crew and you have become my responsibility. I don't think it's a good idea."

"If you are worried about my skills, I am a very powerful biotic and I can prove it." Liara rushed on. "Cheif Williams has been helping me train."

"I understand that-"

"No, you don't, Shepard." the asari interrupted angrily, her hands in fists. Shepard raised her eyebrows in slight surprise at this suden emotional outburst. Liara continued after a small pause, forcing herself to a calm, "I cowered on Therum, I know that. I-I was scared and confused. Your sudden appearance and details about my mother was...staggering. So many emotions flared before I came to terms with. Tali made a copy of her geth data disk for me. When I finally did listen to it, I didn't want to believe what you were saying was true, but I heard her voice, my mother's voice. I knew it to be the truth."

Liara paused and looked down at her hands, her voice quavering faintly, "She sounded so cold. I had never heard her speak that way. When I left Thessia, I know what I did to her, but I didn't care, and I didn't care about the consequences. Maybe if I stayed with her-I don't know..."_  
_

Shepard saw a single tear fall down the asari's cheek and into her hands, then another fell. Shepard furrowed her eyebrows and tried think of the best way to confort her, "Liara, you can't look back on the choices you've made and think of them all as mistakes."

"I was selfish, Shepard." Liara said, looking up, her eyes filled with tears. "The last time I spoke to my mother was in anger. I told her I would never go back. I'd be happier with her gone...I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it."

"So we learn." Shepard replied firmly. Liara stared as she continued, "You cannot think of the past as a life-long consequence. If you fall off, you pick yourself up, wipe off the mess, and start anew. You made mistakes, fine. You, Liara, have hundreds of years to rectify it. But living in the past will not help you, only hurt. Do you understand?"

T'soni didn't say anything. She slowly wiped the tears from her cheeks before opening her mouth, "You're right, Shepard. Humans are such an amazing species. As advanced as we are, I think the asari take advantage of their long lifespans, underestimating the intelligence and the persevere of everyone else. I know I have."

Shepard chuckled, "Humans _are_ amazing. I _am_ one."

Liara laughed at that. "Yes, you are. I was lucky to be saved by you and I hope to return the favor one day."

"Everyone gets a freebie." Shepard replied. "After that, you're on your own."

"Understood." Liara said with a wide smile, but it faltered as she said something else, "I really do appreciate you being there on Therum. My problems seem so petty compared to the larger picture. I hope, Shepard, that if you need anything, anything at all, you will allow me to give the same attention to you."

Shepard blinked, but T'soni continued, almost hesitantly.

"You've made time for all of us Shepard and...you should know we all appreciate it. We'll never forget it, but I think you know that already." Liara looked flushed and barreled on before Shepard could reply, "Will you allow me to come with you, Shepard?"

Shepard looked at her, curiously, at the change of subject but mentally shook her head out of it. Instead, she focused on the situation at hand. In the beginning, the asari usually kept to herself, locked in her room, in her own little world. Recently, Liara had been seen around the ship, even having conversations with other crew members. There was no surprise the others had taken quite a liking to her, especially the males on the ship. What surprised Shepard the most was Liara's relationship with Williams. It was as if the universe had turned upside down, like the krogan were a bunch of cute, fluffy bunny rabbits.

"You said Williams has been training you?"

Liara nodded enthusiastically, "Ashley is a hard instructor, but an effective one. Liutenant Alenko has also been helping out with training when the chief directs for practical exercises. I've never felt more...capable. It is thrilling. Ashley has told me she is...'proud of my blue ass' and wouldn't count on any other to watch her back."

Shepard smiled softly, wondering if this was the right thing to do. "Okay, but there are conditions."

T'soni's eyes widened as she nodded again, telling Shepard she was listening.

"You will follow _my_ direct orders," Shepard said very seriously, her eyes steady, "We don't have time for heroic efforts or undisciplined actions. We are a small team which means we have _each other's_ backs at all times. There are no exceptions. Is that understood?"

"Understood, Shepard." Liara replied, standing, knowing she was being dismissed, "Thank you for doing this. I really appreciate it."

"Get you gear together, make sure your hydrated and well-fed." Shepard said, looking at her computer screen. Toombs mail was still there but she ignored it and stared at the date and time. "You don't have a moment to spare, so hurry with preparations. Can you use a gun?"

"Yes," Liara said, with a nod, "Ashley said I was an excellent shot."

"Good. Get the equipment she recommends for you from her. Then meet with Joker and tell him to hit Noveria whenever he's ready. There's no backing out, Liara."

"I won't, Shepard." T'soni said, hurrying out of Shepard's cabin door. "I promise."

Shepard watched her with another small smile, feeling quite amused. Her eyes wandered over to her computer again and silently as if waiting for something, was Toombs letter. She allowed herself to ready again and again and again. She could hear the speech she had given Liara running through her head over and over, but that's all it did. It floated, never settling down to where it needed to be. Shepard suddenly realized what Liara was trying to tell her. She sat there, reading over the letter, and Shepard felt the tears in her eyes once more. This time, she let them fall.


	11. Chapter 11

"Anderson? Really?"

"Yeah. Everyone in C-Sec knows who he is. He's got an...infamous reputation, though. For a human, that's something."

Joker shook his head as he positioned himself back in his chair and turned off auto-pilot. "Infamous?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately the council took Saren's side...well, you know the whole story." Garrus said. He looked out of the Normandy's windows, spotting a planet below. He shuddered slightly, remembering the brief Shepard had presented. He hated the cold.

"Bet they're regretting that decision, now." Joker said, darkly.

Garrus turned his attention back to Joker, "Without question. Anderson was the first human candidate for Council Spectre, and like all loyal non-humans, the Council decided to go with what they were comfortable with. But, Anderson's definitely made some head-way. Many of the other species won't admit it, but there are plenty of people in C-Sec who would have liked him for the job."

"What do they think of Shepard?" Joker asked.

"Well, C-Sec has certainly taken notice and that includes the Council." Garrus said, crossing his arms. "Shepard's getting the job done, and the Council would rather all if kept quiet, because a turian is the last person any of the Council members would like to admit is behind this huge mess we're in the middle of."

"Damn it." Joker said, making a face at his HUD. "Why the hell am I still on hold?"

"Joker." Garrus and Joker turned to see Shepard heading in their direction. "What's the hold up?"

The turian watched as she made her way into the cockpit. She was tightening her hands in fists and loosening them over and over again. She didn't stop until she was standing over Joker's pilot chair and staring out the Normandy's windows, her arms crossed.

"They put me on hold." Joker replied clearly annoyed. "I haven't stopped hailing, or slowed."

Shepard frowned. "Good. They can't ignore us forever. Try again."

"Approach Control," Joker spoke into his comm through gritted teeth, "this is the SSV Normandy. Requesting a vector and a berth."

"Normandy, your arrival was not scheduled." replied a male's clear voice, finally. He did not sound happy, "Our defense grid is armed and tracking you. State your business."

"Finally! Citadel business." Joker retorted, "We have a Council Spectre aboard."

There was a pause, then grudgingly, the man replied, "Landing access granted, Normandy."

"Thank you." Joker said sarcastically.

"Be advised, we will be confirming identification on arrival." the man warned, "If confirmation cannot be established, your vessel _will_ _be_ _impounded_."

Joker mocked the man out-loud as he landed the Normandy into Docking Bay S-21. "What a fun bunch. I think I'll take my leave here."

Garrus saw Shepard smile at him before leaving the cockpit and he followed. "Shepard, got a minute?"

"Can't this wait, Vakarian?" Shepard said, heading for the lifts. "I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"This'll only take a minute." Garrus replied, stepping beside her. He watched as Shepard reached over and pressed the down key. He took her silence as an invitation. "When's the last time you slept?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Shepard asked. Garrus saw a small smile and realized she wasn't upset.

"It's a good question to ask." the turian replied, seriously. He didn't find it very amusing. "Apart from seeing you running around as if your tendrils-uh-_hair_ was on fire, I don't think many of us have ever seen you take a moment to yourself."

"You haven't seen my cabin, have you?" Shepard replied, taking a step out as the lift opened. "If I could, I would never leave."

"How's Corporal Toombs?"

That got her attention. Shepard was only a few feet in front of the elevator before she paused in her step. She slowly turned on her heels and stared at him, speaking very softly. Garrus was suddenly reminded of a predator ready to attack, "Why do you ask?"

"A little bit of friendly curiosity and a bit more of something else." Vakarian pressed on, gently. He didn't move from his spot on the lift.

Shepard narrowed her eyes before moving toward the lift again. She did not speak until she was inside and had force closed the elevator doors. She crossed her arms and looked at him. Her face was hard and her eyes were dark. The turian amusingly wondered whether this is what scared her enemies into submission. Her angry face. Or, mildly angry face.

"I know what happened, Iri. Everyone does. Everyone Anderson has contacted, anyway." Garrus watched Shepard's shoulders deflate as she looked at her feet. "He thinks you're avoiding him."

Shepard didn't say anything so he continued. "You've found time to help out with all our stupid problems." Garrus pointed out. "Why the hell won't you let us help you?"

"I'm fine, Garrus." Shepard suddenly stated, loudly. Vakarian widened his eyes a little. Ah, there was her angry face. She had squared her jaw and her arms were back across her chest and the most annoyed scowl he had ever seen. "It's over. End of discussion."

Garrus was about to reply when Joker's voice echoed in the elevator.

"Commander, uh..." Joker started, "I don't know what's going on, but they sent out a welcoming committee. They have guns. Big ones."

"Understood." Shepard replied. She looked at the turian, her face an angry calm. She roughly pushed the button to open the doors of the lift and stepped out, speaking over her shoulder as she turned to leave. "Suit up, Vakarian. We have a mission to complete."

Garrus sighed. He didn't move from his spot as he placed his hands on his hips in disgruntled silence. He didn't even notice the lift doors closing.

* * *

Shepard made a face, not really paying attention to what she was doing. All of her focus was on the recent conversation she had in the elevator with Garrus. It took her a moment before she realized she was trying to fit her helmet onto her foot. It was the second major time she had heard from one of her crew that she needed help and it was annoying her. She knew Liara and Garrus meant well, but fuck! She was trying to save the damn universe. She slammed her locker door and straightened up. Making sure her gloves were on tight and her guns were in place, she tucked her helmet under her arm and stepped away from the lockers.

Liara was waiting for her outside the Normandy's bay doors. T'soni looked nervous as she checked and rechecked the pistol by her side and looking over her helmet, her weight shifting between feet.

"Liara."

"Oh, hello, Shepard. How are you?"

Shepard felt amused but said, "Let's go meet your mother."

"Do you really believe she's here?" Liara asked through her helmet, walking beside Shepard after the two of them stepped into the very cold air.

The two of them were on a long walkway away from the docks. It was very neat along with the customary bureaucratic white. Every other foot there was a decorative motif. Nothing to plain, but not to fancy either. Everything was precise and put in its place. Shepard hated it almost immediately. She turned her head to look out, but she could hardly see anything. The snow storm was vicious.

"I don't know." Even with her suit, Shepard shuddered and closed the visor on her helmet with a snap. "Having second thoughts?"

"I-I'm not sure. If it was under different circumstances...well, I'm not sure about that either." Liara sounded nervous. "Oh, they don't look happy, do they?"

Shepard looked up and saw three individuals standing right inside a set of glass doors leading into the office building, two humans and a turian. Their hands were on their weapons, their faces grim. Guards. Shepard walked up to the doors and watched while one of them, a woman typed in a code to allow them inside. There was a muffled beep and the doors swung open.

"That's far enough." said the woman who opened the doors. Her dark eyes were narrowed as she took a quick look at Liara before turning her attention back on Shepard.

"I'm on important business." Shepard replied, staring back at her. She looked at the other woman and the turian, both eyeing her and Liara suspiciously.

"This is an unscheduled arrival." the woman replied, sounding bored. "I need your credentials."

"You first." Shepard replied, looking at her.

"I am Captain Maeko Matsuo. I'm in charge of the security here." the woman replied after a brief pause.

"I'm a Spectre. Commander Irenia Shepard and this is Dr. Liara T'soni."

"Load of horse-shit, ma'am." another voice rung up. Shepard turned her head to see another woman fingering her gun. She didn't look very happy at all.

Matsuo gave the other woman a stern look before turning back to Shepard. "We will have to confirm that. Also, I must advise you firearms are not permitted on the building premises. Sergent Stirling, secure their weapons."

"Whoa, now." Shepard said, pulling out her pistol before the other woman could move. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Liara glowing slightly. "I don't go anywhere without my weapons. Ever."

If Matsuo was surprised, she did not show it. She simply watched Shepard as her two other cohorts readied their own weapons.

"We are authorized to use lethal force." Matsuo continued with a frown as she pulled out a pistol of her own. She cocked her head slightly, "You have the count of three to surrender your weapons."

"One."

Shepard squared her jaw, mentally preparing for what was coming next. She would take Sterling out first, Shepard didn't like her very much.

"Two."

At the same time, she would throw a grenade toward the turian and Matsuo, but more than likely, the captain would have jumped out of the way by then. It would still give Shepard and Liara some time to find cover before finishing off the rest.

"Thr-"

"Captain Matsuo! Stand down."

Everyone's heads looked up at large comm speakers above their heads. Shepard looked at Matsuo who had closed her eyes briefly and exhaled. It seemed like she wanted to fight as much as Shepard did. She looked almost relieved as she placed her pistol back into its holster. The voice overhead continued.

"We've confirmed their identities. Spectres are authorized to carry weapons here, Captain."

Shepard heard a rather abrasive curse from Sterling but she decided to ignore it. She stole a quick glance at Liara who seemed to be breathing rather hard. She could hear deep breaths through her comm.

"You may proceed, Spectre." Matsuo said with a small nod. "I hope the rest of your visit will be less confrontational. Parasini-san will meet you upstairs."

"Thanks..." Shepard said slowly in reply, but the others had already moved back to positions around the small courtyard. Shepard stared as she moved past the guards and further into the building.

A set of thick, sliding doors opened before them as both Shepard and Liara took off their helmets. Two more guards were standing at the entrance ways, staring at them suspiciously as they made their way up a set of decorative stairs. The foyer was ornamented with large plant life and boring art framed against the white walls. Two large waterfalls straddled the stair walls complete with strange-looking fish swimming in them. People were also milling about talking to one another in low fast whispers; they were all giving Shepard and Liara funny stares. Most of them were human to Shepard's great surprise, but most of the guards were turian, which Shepard was not surprised.

At the top, Shepard led the way into a narrow corridor. One one side was more stupid artwork and the other was a long desk outcropping from the wall. A very bored-looking man was sitting, staring blankly at a computer, one hand holding up his head. His eyes were half-closed. Shepard took one step toward the desk and a massive alar began to sound. Shepard's hand moved immediately to her pistol. Just then, another voice came the other side of the desk, and Shepard saw a young, thin woman moving quickly around an adjacent corner. Her hair was in a tight woman and wore much to much makeup.

"Weapons detectors. Don't mind the alarms." said the woman in an annoyingly cheery voice, looking somewhat breathless. Her face split into a wide grin as she smoothed down her dress and cleared her throat. "I am Gianna Parasini, assistant to Administrator Anoleis. We apologize for the incident in the docking bay."

"Didn't mean to piss in her coffee." Shepard replied with a shrug, not really caring. "Look, we're in a hurry. Has anyone unusual passed through here recently?"

"Unusual?" Parasini replied, looking somewhat bemused. "An asari Matriarch passed through a few days ago. Lady Benezia."

"Benezia?" Liara suddenly spoke up. She started at Parasini, then at Shepard.

"Yes, do you know her? She's lovely." Parasinis continued with another smile.

"She's my mother." Liara said softly. "I need to see her."

"Oh..." the woman said, her eyebrows furrowed and looked at Shepard again. "The Board doesn't like having outside problems dumped in its lap, Commander."

"It does if they still want to be a Board." Shepard replied, leaning forward on the desk. "Where is she?"

"Benezia left for the Peak 15 research complex days ago." Parasini replied, "To the best of my knowledge, she's still there."

"What's the best way to get there?" Liara asked.

"You'll need to ask Administrator Anoleis for clearance to leave this port, unfortunately."

"Where is he?"

"His office is on the main level." Parasini answered, again smiling. Shepard quietly had a thought of choking the smile right out that woman's face. Why? She didn't know. "Left at the top of the elevator. I will be waiting for you. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"My crew..."

Parasini nodded her tightly wound head. "You may bring a small crew, but a large one would regale some suspicion. Is there anything else, Commander Shepard?"

"No. Thank you." Shepard replied.

Parasini gave a nod and turned on her heels to leave. Shepard sighed and tapped her comm after looking around to see if anyone was eaves-dropping and headed for the elevator, Liara close behind.

"Joker."

"Hey, Commander. Everything alright?"

Shepard made a noise, "Nothing ever is. Listen, send Garrus and Wrex our way. They shouldn't have any problems. Tell them to head for the elevator and wait for us on the main level." She rubbed her face, suddenly feeling very tired. "Try to stay on comm and advise Wrex and Garrus to do the same; Benezia is here."

"What? No way." Joker replied. "How's Liara?"

The lift had opened and about four or five people milled out, staring at Shepard and Liara, all of them shooting suspicious glares. Shepard stole a glance at T'soni before answering Joker's question.

"I think she's in a bit of shock. I'll talk to her."

"Okay." Joker answered. "Wrex and Garrus are heading out. Good luck, Commander."

"I'll keep you posted." Shepard replied before tapping her comm.

"Liara." Shepard said, hitting the up botton after the two of them stepped inside. She looked at the asari and felt herself going up. A man's voice gave a welcoming warning overhead, but she tuned this out. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm alright, Shepard." T'soni replied. She must have noticed the skeptical stare Shepard was giving her because she continued, "At the entrance, when we were stopped, I-I was, I really wanted a-a fight. I wanted them to try and stop us. I think that was when I realized I needed to do this. To see Benezia."

Shepard gave her a a small nod, not entirely convinced. The glass doors of the elevator opened and Shepard stepped out with Liara close beside her. More people were crowding the area. Those who were alone were typing rapidly into their computer or whispering urgently into their omni tools. Others gathered in small crowds, speaking loudly for others to hear about how much they had made that quarter. As Shepard passed, there were more wary or accusatory glances. It was not to hard to figure out that most of the people in the area were more than likely doing something that would warrant almost guilty or defiant looks. There were also guards, a lot of guards. Their weapons were in their hands, their eyes not missing a thing. They gave hard looks at Shepard before turning their heads somewhere else.

Making a face, Shepard hurried past these people and looked for a sign that would point the way to the administrator. Liara found a small map on a wall and the two of them made their way past large bay windows. The snow storm looked worse in here than outside. After another minute of walking, Shepard found a highly decorative door with a long, flamboyant etching:

_Port Hanshan Executive Board__Administrator_

_Rannadril Ghan Swa Fulsoom Karaten Narr Eadi Bel Anoleis_

Shepard raised her eyes slightly at the long name before she pressed her hand against the entry bell. There was a soft ting, and the doors opened. Shepard walked through saw more waterfalls artwork on the walls and odd looking sculptures she would never allow inside her house. There was only one piece of furniture and it was a desk with Ms. Gianna Parasini sitting quietly in her chair. She looked up and smiled wildly again. It took a lot of willpower for Shepard not to want to strangle that bloody smile off her face. Shepard had to stop for a moment and wonder why she was feeling so particularly violent.

She ignored her feelings for the time being and gave a nod at Parasini. "Is Anoleis available?"

"One moment, please." Parasini replied and reached over to her comm, "Mr. Anoleis?

"Yes, what? What!" sounded a very annoyed and high-pitched salarian. Shepard gritted her teeth.

"Commander Shepard is asking to see you, sir." Parasini replied calmly, obviously used to the tetchy attitude.

"Hmph." Anoleis replied after a moment, "Right, fine. Come in."

"Follow me, please." Parasini said with another smile.

Shepard and Liara followed behind Parasini until she motioned with one delicate hand to another set of glass doors. Parasini gave them a nod and turned to leave as the doors to Anoleis' office opened automatically.

"You will excuse me, if I don't stand up." came the irritated greeting. Shepard raised an eyebrow as she stopped in front of his desk. "I have no time to entertain refugees from that urban blight called Earth."

"That is a terrible thing to say." Liara said, looking quite shocked.

That's why Shepard felt pissy, she could smell this asshole's god awful stench the moment the Normandy landed. She wanted to scream "Fuck you" but that would have been a stupid thing to do. She decided she'll kill him after he helped her. She was 90% sure, anyway.

"My homeworld is clean. Poverty is on-existent." Anoleis replied, looking at Liara, then turning an awful smile in Shepard's location, which then turned into an annoyed frown, "If you take some perverse pride in that overheated, acid-waster slum, that is your business."

99.5% sure.

"This greeting is a courtesy." Anoleis continued, looking back down at multiple screens on his desk. "I will only cooperate as required by the Executive Board. Businesses come here to avoid the second-guessing of galactic law."

"You mean me." Shepard replied, walking closer to his desk. She watched him squirm in his seat, clearly uncomfortable, but he stayed his ground.

"Just so we understand each other. I will not allow you to harass out clients. This world is private property."

"Do you do business with Saren?" Shepard asked him, leaning into his desk so that she was hovering over him.

"Agent Saren? One of your Spectre compatriots?" Shepard merely stared and the salarian continued, "He is a major investor in Binary Helix corporation, which is one of Noveria's backers."

"Is he developing weapons?" Sheard asked quickly, surprised at this information.

"It's possible, given his interets." He shrugged his shoulders and gave an impatient wave, "What our clinets do in their labs is their business."

"What about Benezia?" Liara asked, unable to stop herself. She gave a quick look at Shepard who gave her the asari a nod. "Matriarch Benezia. Has she been here?"

"She arrived a few days ago," Anoleis replied looking curiously at Liara but another frown overcame his faint interest, "accompanied by personal escort and some cargo. She is up at Peak 15."

"Cargo?" Liara repeated, looking at the salarian, "Personal escort?"

"Explain." Shepard replied.

Anoleis gave an impatient sigh as he stole glances at his computers, "The cargo was large, heavy and sealed. It assed weapons screening. Byond that, it is not our concern. There were also bodyguards attending to the safety of her person. Many asari commandos."

"Commandos?" Liara asked, "You didn't find that strange?"

"They followed all our regulations. I had no reason to forbid Lady Benezia from taking them."

"Do you know why she's here?" Shepard asked him.

"If I did, I would not be at liberty to say." Anoleis replied, "She came here as Agent Saren's executor. She is here on business for Binary Helix. There were issues at Peak 15 that required Saren's attention."

"Where is she?" Shepard asked. Enough talk.

"Like I said, at Peak 15 in the Skadi mountians." Anoleis replied and then continued, anticipating Shepard's next question, " and no, you cannot see her. She is located in a private facility and I will not allow my business partners to be scrutinized by the likes of you. Regardless, there is a blizzard in the area. Shuttles are grounded, and surface access has been cut off."

Shepard crossed her arms and stared at him. Again, he looked uncomfortable, but he was definitely a coward. Or to arrogant to be frightened. Shepard turned around and walked out the door with Liara behind.

Okay. 99.9% sure.

"What are we going to do, Shepard?" Liara asked, worriedly. "He isn't changing his mind."

"Don't worry." Shepard said, walking back toward the front of the office. "We'll figure something out. Even if we have to take this whole damn place down."

"Mr. Anoleis isn't the only one with a pass to leave Hanshan."

Shepard turned her head toward the voice and stared. Parasini was looking directly at the commander, a small smile on her face. She raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Excuse me?" Shepard started feeling suspicious, walking over to her.

"You've never worked in the corporate world, have you, Commander?" Parsini let out a little chuckle. She was certainly different from when Shepard first met her. "You can't bludgeon through bureaucracy."

"Well, what do you suggest I do?" Shepard asked, feeling somewhat surprised and irritated.

"Talk to Lorik Qui'in, a turian." Parsini said in a low voice, looking a bit over Shepard's shoulder and taking a quick look at her comm. "You should be able to find him at the hotel bar. Can't say more. Not without earshot of Mr. Anoleis."

"Why are you-"

"Parsini!" an irritated voice called out. "In my office."

"Duty calls, Spectre." Parasini gave Shepard a wink before turning away.

Shepard blinked and turned away from the desk. She walked out the front door and headed for the elevators.

"Her attitude has certainly changed." Liara commented as they walked. "Do you think we can trust her?"

"Wouldn't hurt to try, I guess." Shepard replied, looking at her.

When it was in sight, Shepard looked toward the elevator, but neither Garrus or Wrex were there. Frowning, she tapped her comm after telling Liara to find the entrance of the hotel.

"Joker. Where're the others, do you know?"

"They left here nearly half-hour ago." Joker replied, "I can try and reach them."

"Do it. Keep me posted."

"Shepard, it's over here." Liara said, leading the way.

There was a large wall outcropping and behind it was another waterfall and an elevator leading up to the building's hotel bar. Liara pressed the button to open the elevator door and sighed. Shepard watched her; T'soni's foot was tapping on the floor and she kept looking over her shoulder. When she caught Shepard staring, the asari gave Shepard a distracted smile.

The elevator doors finally opened and a few drunk couples wobbled out, laughing uncontrollably and bumping into each other and Shepard. It was annoying and Shepard unceremoniously pushed back before stepping into the elevator with Liara.

Liara was distracted, though.

"What's on your mind?"

"Huh?" Liara said looking at her. "Oh, just thinking."

"Of?"

"Who else?" Liara let out a mirthless chuckle. "Maybe...maybe this was typical of her. I have no idea what sort of politician she was. I never cared for it. I kept up with her, watched news vids, but godess knows what sort of back room politics went on."

"Do you truly believe that?"

Liara took a moment then slowly shook her blue, fringed head as the doors opened, "No...I don't."

The bar wasn't particulary crowded so it was not difficult to find an old turian sitting by himself at a table, looking rather sullen. Shepard walked over to him, calmly but assuredly wondering if he would be as hard to convince as Anoleis.

"Afternoon." the turian said looking up and sounding genuinely pleased someone was there to speak with him, "Sit down, have a drink."

Shepard and Liara pulled out their chairs and sat across from him as he poured another cup, but Shepard waved at it. He offered it to Liara who also turned him down with a small smile.

"Well, more for me." he said with a shrug, placing the bottle on his table and reaching for the glass. "What can I do for you, then?"

"Are you Lorik Qui'in?" Shepard said, watching him. The turian stopped a split second but continued drinking, "I've heard you might help me."

"You are the Spectre that just arrived, are you not?" the turian said, slamming his glass on the table upside down, "What could an old turian like me possibly help you with?"

"I need your garage pass." Shepard told him.

The turian looked at her, then leaned back in his chair, "Your picture has been sent to every employee. They have been warned that speaking to you is grounds for determination. For the moment, I am the manager of the Synthetic Insights Office."

"At the bar?" Liara said, looking around her before facing Qui'in.

Qui'in chuckled then said rather bitterly, "You mean my loitering here? If only it were mere indolence. Mr. Anoleis closed my office. He claims to be investigating reports of my corruption." Qui'in paused and said slyly, "The administrator is an interesting man. He had become quite wealthy since he took direct control of rents."

It was Shepard's turn to lean back, her eye narrowed, "What do you want?"

The turian chuckled again and leaned forward, one finger revolving around his class, his other hand under his chin. "Put bluntly, the administrator demands rent kickbacks from the companies on Noveria. I acquired evidence of Anoleis' actions. His hired goons are ransacking my office to find it."

"You want us to get that information before they do."

"Exactly." Qui'in said, smiling at Shepard's understanding. "You recover the evidence, I will give my garage pass as well a nice sum of credits. I doubt you'll be able to walk in there without any sort of confrontation. I would advise firearms but you do not look as if you lack the necessary weaponry."

"Mercenaries." Shepard said, standing. "My favorite. I run into them often enough."

"That isn't sarcasm, is it?"

"Not at all." Shepard said, smiling, "Mercenaries are my favorite targets."

"I appreciate this, Spectre. Here," the turian said with a nod. He reached into his pocket and held out a small card and a USD, "This is a pass to get into the offices. My computer is located on the second level on the far west side. It'll ask for an encryption. Type in this code on the back of the USD and the drive will auto-execute. You might also find some interesting things on that computer."

"Understood." Shepard reached for the items, staring at him.

"I hope to see you when you're done." Qui'in said with a wink, "We can share a drink then."

Shepard smiled again and turned around heading for the elevator when she heard beep on her comm. She tapped it as the elevator door dinged and she went inside with Liara.

"Shepard?"

"Garrus." Shepard replied, sharing a look with Liara. "You okay? Where's Wrex?"

"We're fine." Garrus replied, sounding amused. "We got held up. There was a mix-up. Wrex was mistaken for a weapons dealer. Something about a Hanar Jellyfish and illegal firearms."

"I see...everything clear?"

"Yeah. We're in the elevator now, heading your way."

"Change of plans." Shepard replied, stepping out of the hotel elevator and onto the main floor again. She lowered her voice as she passed multiple guards and people. "Head for the Synthetic Insights office. I'll brief when I get there."

Wrex's large frame was easily noticed as Shepard and Liara made their way across the main floor. Garrus was beside him and raised a hand when he saw them.

"Shepard. Liara." Garrus said sounding pleased to see them. Wrex grunted in greeting with a small nod. Garrus continued, "What's going on?"

Shepard told the other two what happened.

"Huh." Garrus started as the four of them went to yet another elevator. "Benezia as Saren's executor, Peak 15, a secret science facility funded by Saren, all on a private sectored planet. Definitely not a coincidence. You think Anoleis is involved?"

"I don't believe so." Liara replied, squeezing into the elevator after Shepard (Wrex was muttering, "stupid, cramped-raggh..."), "I doubt he knows anything about what's happening on Peak 15. He seems only worried about his assets."

"She's right." Shepard responded, then shook her head. "Anoleis is shady, but that's about it."

The piled out of the elevator, Wrex with some difficulty, and stared at a wall clearly stating the offices on this level. Synthetics Insight was the second office down a separate hall. Shepard took out her gun and the others did the same. She led them quickly and quietly down the hall, her body close to the wall. She crouched by the Synthetic Insights office with Garrus and Liara on the other side, Wrex right in front. A sudden crash was heard from the other side; sounded like a table had been turned over, something fragile had fallen from the top of it. Shepard waited until there was silence before she opened the door and moved through.

"Freeze."

Shepard looked around and saw five guards all standing and pointing a gun at her and her team. The others didn't back down, however. Shepard's own gun was raised and pointing at a woman officer. Shepard quickly eyed the situation. Her team was not surrounded, however, and that's always good.

"Hanshan security. This office is sealed. You need to go."

"Aaand if I don't?"

The guard sighed, looking annoyed, "You're the Spectre, right? Lorik Qui'in is under investigation-"

"Bullshit." Shepard interrupted, staring at her straight in the eye. "Anoleis is paying you to shake this place down. That makes you a criminal. Can you guess what I do with criminals?"

The guard hesitated then said, "You're bluffing."

"Wanna bet?" Wrex responded, his gun cocking.

"Shoot them, shoot!" The guard yelled, backing away toward a wall.

Damn it. Shepard ducked just as the guards started shooting. An attacker fell before them and heard a "whoop" from Garrus. Shepard took aim, but missed the the officer as she hid behind a wall. Shepard watched as Wrex gave a loud growl that rattled the walls. He stood and rammed his way through two guards. They fell and Wrex quickly shot the both of them in the face. She turned her head to see Liara, a gun in her hand, but she was hesitating. _Damn it!_ Shepard had to keep her away from the fight, but when she tried to stand, she felt her shields immediately fail.

Shepard grunted as she felt the slight electrical pulse against her armor, and quickly scrambled into cover again. She heard a cry and saw another guard fall down from a balcony above her. He landed heavily on the floor. Shepard's shields recharged and she ran over to Liara, who was now hiding behind an overturned desk.

"Liara." Shepard started, ducking with her. Liara said nothing, her hands shaking. "It's fine-"

"Shepard, it's over." Garrus' voice was heard through her comm. "Got the last of them upstairs."

"Good. I'll be right there." Shepard turned to Liara and placed a hand on her arm. "Wait here, we'll be back. Take a breath and relax."

Liara did not say anything, her pistol still in her hands. Shepard stood up and made her way up the stairs and toward the east office. She walked in and saw Garrus and Wrex looking through a computer on a large desk. The office was nothing like the rest of the building. It was...homey. The walls were a deep red, with large glass windows, but instead of a snowy blizzard, there was a beautiful scene of a beach, with a sun setting and large, green foilage around it. Shepard raised her eyebrows at it, feeling somewhat whimsical.

"Is that Palaven?" Shepard asked, handing him the USD.

"Probably not." Garrus said, typing on Qui'in's computer. "There isn't much greenery on the planet, which is probably why turians are drawn to that sort of image."

"I don't see what's so great about it." Wrex commented, shrugging.

"Your planet _is_ made up of purely of rock and rubble." Garrus said giving a small chuckle. "To each his own, I suppose."

Wrex grunted, "Damn straight."

"Hey, Shepard. Look at this." Garrus said, pointing and moving aside to give Shepard a look.

Shepard leaned over and stared into the computer screen. She saw a list of employees, then it caught her eye. "I recognize some of these names."

"Look at who's employing them." Garrus mentioned.

"Anoleis, interesting. Come on," Shepard straightened and headed out Qui'in's door. "Let's get moving."

"Hey, where's Liara?" Garrus asked from behind.

"Waiting for us." Shepard said, quickly.

"Is she-Shepard."

She saw. In front stood that one guard Shepard had the pleasure of meeting, Stirling was her name. The woman had an arrogant smile on her face as she looked at Shepard and the others, a large rifle in her hands. Two more lackeys were beside her, their faces covered, but also fingering large guns of their own.

"I don't think you're supposed to be in here, Shepard."

"Stirling, right?" Shepard responded, not liking the tone she was hearing. She slowly reached for her gun. "What's your point? Plan on making me leave?"

"I wouldn't." Stirling responded, her gun pointing at Shepard. The commander paused, and saw Garrus looking agitated. She could hear a soft, but intimidating growl from Wrex. "'Leave'? You think I'm going to let you walk-out? Uh-uh. Anoleis would throw you off-world for what you did here. I won't. You know what we did to cop killers on my world?"

"Pat them on the back and give us cookies and treats?" Shepard said with a smile. She couldn't help herself.

Stirling looked taken aback but recovered quickly as Garrus spoke. "Your men are dirty, Sergent. You're off-duty, breaking the law for bribe money."

Stirling chuckled.

"You want a fight, I'll give you a fight!" Shepard yelled.

"NO!"

Shepard opened her eyes wide as she saw a large table fly across the room from nowhere. Stirling had also stopped to watch as the table came right her and her friends, forcing them off their feet and into the back wall. The table crashed hard against the wall with a clatter and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Shepard turned her head to see Liara slowly making her way up the stairs, a blue hue surrounding her. There was a noise similar to gurgling off in the distance. Shepard turned her head to see Stirling trying to stand, the other attackers doing the same, but they did not manage to get on their feet before Liara yelled again and the three bodies flew up and away. Three loud cracks resounded through the air as Stirling and her friends slammed into the wall and finally landing hard against the floor.

Shepard watched as Liara slumped to the floor. The commander ran to the asari, but T'Soni was fine. Merely breathless.

"Liara...?" Shepard said, helping her stand.

"I'm fine..." she replied, taking several deep breaths. "I...can stand."

"Holy shit, T'soni." Garrus said, standing beside her and looking amazed.

"You sure as hell packs a punch." Wrex commented approvingly. "And I've fought commandos before."

"Thanks." Liara responded, then noticed Shepard's stare, "I'm okay, really. We need to get that pass, Shepard."

"...Right." Shepard agreed, leading the way back own the stairs, but giving the asari sideways glances. "That was amazing, Liara. You saved all our asses."

"Remind me never to get you angry." Garrus replied, "I'd never want to be caught in that storm."

"Commander." said another voice.

All of them turned their heads to see a wide-eyed Gianna Parasini staring at them then looking around the office.

"Parasini." Shepard said in greeting. "What's up?"

Parasini looked at her oddly, "We-There've been reports of...noise from this office. Uhm, would you know anything..about that?"

"Of course not." Shepard said with a wave of her hand, "You know, I heard something, too. I just came to check it out. It seems as if they beat me to it."

"Don't play me, Shepard." Parasini responded, her eyes narrowed, then she sighed. She motioned for Shepard to follow her back out the office and down the hallway toward the elevators. "You're making my job very difficult."

"What do you want from me?" Shepard asked, looking at her in surprise. This was not the same cheery individual she wanted to strangle, "You've got a bunch of bastard, unethical cops, you know that? You know Anoleis is paying them?"

"Shut up." Parasini hissed, stopping in her tracks. She sighed again heavily and eyed Shepard beadily. "I do know that. You keep spouting that out, you will not only get me fired, but disrupt my investigation."

"What investigation?"

Parasini paused, "Not here. Come with me to the bar, but I recommend without your entourage. You'll blow my cover."

Shepard looked at Parasini, then the others. Garrus shrugged, Liara just stared and Wrex looked bored, as usual.

"I'll head down first. Meet me by the garages. I'll keep you posted." Shepard stepped into the elevator with Parasini and down they went. The commander started again. "Wanna tell me what this is about?"

"Allow me to introduce myself." Shepard took the woman's hand when it was offered, "Parasini, Gianna. Noveria Internal Affairs."

Shepard cocked her head, _Ah_, she thought, "Quite a surprise. Why all the secrecy?"

"I needed to make sure you were in the up-and-up." Parasini said with a frown, "While I don't necessarily like the tactics you've used so far, it can get pretty entertaining."

"What are you investigating?"

"Anoleis, who else? Wait, hold on." Parasini said as the elevators opened again. She put on a false, bright smile and led Shepard toward the hotel, explaining all the wonderful things Noveria has to offer as far as sight-seeing and outdoor activities that can be played indoors. She did not drop the act until they were safely inside the other lift and moving.

Shepard found this highly amusing, "Gotta admit, you do that very well."

"I've been doing this for six months now, I better be good; I've had plenty of practice." Parasini said with a sly smile. "The Executive Board knows about Anoleis' corruption. With that data you have in your hand-yes I know exactly what you were doing-I need you to convince Qui'in to testify before the Board. With his evidence, this planet can run profitably again."

"I need his pass, Parasini." Sheard told her. The elevator had stopped and Parasini was making her way to a table, waving to the waiter for a drink. Shepard followed her and leaned against the table. "You're the one that suggested it."

"I understand that." Parasini said with a nod as she received her drink, "But I can do even better. You help my investigation, I'll provide whatever you need. Favor for a favor."

Shepard stayed silent, wondering if Parasini was even trustworthy.

"Look, Shepard, Anoleis is dirty. You saw it yourself." Parasini replied, obviously aware of Shepard's hesitation. She had already chugged her drink, "He needs to be gone. The sooner that happens, the sooner you get your pass and the sooner I can get out of this goddamn dress."

"All right." Shepard replied, "but if you're lying..."

"Promise." Parasini said, holding up her hand then looked over Shepard's shoulder. "I gotta get back to my office. Qui'in just came back from the bathroom. He's sitting to your left on the couch watching the waterfall."

Shepard turned and saw Qui'in sitting quietly, his hands together, staring intently as the water trickled down off the wall. The commander walked over to him and sat lightly beside him. The turian slowly turned his head to look at her than back at the waterfall.

"Spectre, it's good to see you." Qui'in said softly. He leaned back into the couch and turned to look at her. "I was afraid we might not share that drink together."

"I have the data, Qui'in." Shepard replied, pulling out the USD just enough for the turian to see. "But there's something you need to do for me, now."

The turian looked at the waterfall again, "Oh?"

"An Internal Affairs investigator contacted me. She wants you to testify against Anoleis."

Qui'in spoke harshly as he sat up, "Now that you have my property, you want to dictate how I use it? I have no interest in a public spectacle."

"I doubt you'll be a spectacle." Shepard said with a shrug, frowning, "If anything, a hero. It may also sound like a promotion. However, I can play both ways. I just need a garage pass. Either you, or Anoleis. I'm not picky."

"Hmph." Qui'in said, grudgingly, then he sighed as he reached for a bottle on his table, "It is good to have all the cards on the table. It is unfortunate you have the better hand. Won't you share a drink with me now?"

"I'll have to pass," Shepard replied, standing, "But thanks. I'll see you around."

The turian nodded before taking a large gulp from his glass. Shepard hurried out the bar, down the lift and back to Anoleis' office, all the while telling the others what was going on. Parasini looked up when she heard the door opened. When she saw Shepard, she licked her lips and moved around her desk to walk quickly toward the commander.

"Well?"

"It did some doing." Shepard said, taking out the USD and pressing it into Parasini's outstretched hand, "He'll testify."

"Thanks, Shepard," Parasini said sounding relieved, "It's a shit-load off my back. Frankly, I didn't think you'd help me. Being a Spectre, and all. I guess some of you can be all right."

"Most of us, yeah." Shepard replied, raising an eyebrow, "Problems?"

"Just used to having my guard up." Parasini responded. "I tell people I'm Internal Affairs and I'm labeled a traitor. Anyway, here, a garage pass. Just be careful, it's dangerous."

"Thanks." Shepard said, taking the small pass. It was a simple card with an outline of a trunk printed on it.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make an arrest." Parasini said, turning. She then stopped and looked at Shepard, "Wanna watch? It can be really satisfying."

Shepard laughed and followed Parasini to the back office but waited just outside the doors. She crossed her arms and leaned against the back wall, waiting.

"Rannadril Ghan Swa Fulsoom Karaten Narr Eadi Bel Anoleis? Damn, I hate saying your name." Shepard heard Parasini say, then continued, "You are under arrest-"

"What? Parasini!" Anoleis was shouting, "Get your hands off me! Who are you? Who do you think you are?"

"-signed by the order of the Executive Board-"

"This is an outrage!" Anoelis yelled over Parasini as they clammere out the door, "I'll see that you never work in this sector again!"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Parasini replied annoyed, holding on to Anoleis's scrawny arms.

"You! Shepard!" Anoelis cried, noticing Shepard, "I demand you place this bitch under arrest!"

"You have the right to remain silent!" Parasini said, pulling roughly on Anoleis' arm, making him groan, "I wish to god you'd exercise it."

Anolei's said nothing except give looks of daggers at Parasini and Shepard as she shook her head at him.

"See you around the galaxy, Commander." Parasini called out, as she walked through the doors with Anoleis, "I owe you a beer."

Shepard followed behind them, until Parasini was out of sight, although Anoleis's screams of protest could still be heard from the hall. A large crowd of people had gathered to watch him being dragged out. Even guards were staring. Some confused, others looking very uneasy. This also made it wasy for Shepard to make her way out of sight and toward the garages.

"Hey."

"Shepard." Liara replied, looking at her. "Do you have the pass?"

"Yup." Shepard pulled it out to show them.

"We just had a conversation with a rather nice turian." Liara continued and the others followed, "Lilihierax."

"That's some name." Shepard commented.

"Yes, he mentioned many humans have trouble saying his name, so he prefers 'Li'." Liara said, beside Shepard, "In any event, he had also seen Benezia heading this way. He also mentioned rumors surrounding Peak 15. Apparently, it isn't in the best condition."

"It doesn't sound like Saren had been here for awhile."

"No," Liara replied, "it doesn't."

"Something caught his attention though." Garrus said from behind, "And it's probably something big."

"Uh..." said a voice. A lone guard was standing by herself looking apprehensive, "Access to the garage is restricted."

Shepard held up her pass which the guard took. "Good?"

"Oh, yes," the guard replied, handing the pass back, "Uhm, drive safely. The weather's supposed to be pretty bad out in the Aleutsk Valley."

Shepard led the others through the garage doors. There was the low hum of different mechanical sounds in the echo of the garage. The air was stale as if it hadn't been used for awhile. Large crates were placed messily on the upper deck of the garage and the lower deck held a line of mako's, but none of them looked ready. Paint was chipping of the walls and parts of road was missing.

Then there was a sound, a low and familiar guttural sound.

"Oh, shit."

The four of them pulled out their guns, the sounds growing. They silently found some cover, waiting. Shepard couldn't make out how many there were, but there was no denying more than one.

There was a soft cry. Shepard turned her head to see Liara jumping up. One of the crates were opening. A geth piled out and shot up onto the ceiling with incredible agility. Shepard had never seen anything like it. Shepard raised her weapon to shoot but missed more than once. Garrus and Wrex were not having the greatest luck, either. Liara was also throwing her biotics, but having difficulty.

"On our left, Shepard!" yelled Garrus.

Shepard turned to see more geth emerge, but these were not like the other. Foot soldiers.

"Finally!" Wrex shouted over the noise, "Tired of shooting that fucking hamster."

Shepard had to admit how very easy it was to shoot something that wasn't as mobile. However, now, the four of them had to deal with the coming force as well as the...hamster. Shepard aimed and shot two flashlights and Garrus and Wrex managed to shoot the others. Liara threw a final biotic and managed to throw the geth stalker off course giving Wrex the opportunity to stomp on its head.

"So," Wrex said, looking around, that's what was hiding in those crates."

"Jesus-holy-Commander!" Shepard turned to see Maeko Matsuo looking at her with a mix of anger and bewilderment, all her professionalism gone, "What the hell is going on, Shepard? What did you do here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shepard said looking at her. "Geth were here, I naturally defended myself."

"I-Geth?" Matsuo replied, staring at her, "You expect me to-Where did they come from?"

"If I were to guess," Garrus said, nudging an opened crate with his foot, "the Matriarch packed them in the shipping containers she arrived with."

"No, I do not believe that." Matsuo replied, looking at the crate then the dead geth on the floor. "We did thorough scans of those. There were no power sources, no element zero masses..."

"Are you blind or just fucking stupid?" Wrex asked angrily.

"No!" Matsuo said, looking at Wrex. She then took in a deep breath and let it out. "If Benezia-sama's containers were packed with these things, there are many more out there."

"We may be seeing a lot more of those things in the coming months." Shepard told her.

"Damn." Matsuo said with a heavy sigh, walking toward more of the crates to bend down and examine them, "For three centuries, everyone has said, 'The geth do not come out of the Veil.' What is happening out there?"

"Your guess is good as mine at this point." Shepard said with a shrug.

"I must report to the Executive Board." Matsuo said standing and looking around her, "If word gets out about loose geth, there may be an investor panic. I am assuming your heading out?"

"Good guess."

"You'll need a mako." Matsuo said, and pulled out her omni tool. "Here, take the one one by the doors, it's the best running and has weapon capabilities. Good Luck Commander Shepard."

•••

The four of them were piled into the mako, Garrus driving, Wrex beside him, Shepard and Liara in the back. Shepard wanted to talk to Liara and it seemed now was the best time if any. Garrus was telling Joker what was going on, Wrex grunting every so often and complaining about the turian's driving.

"I know you want to talk, Shepard." Liara started before Shepard even opened her mouth. She smiled when she saw the commander's face and continued, "Truthfully, I've been trying to gather my own thoughts for me to understand myself."

Shepard waited.

"I don't know what we'll find at Peak 15, but I hope Benezia is there. Maybe she could explain to me why she thought siding with Saren was best. Maybe I could convince her to change her mind. It's all still very...confusing."

"

"Geth inbound." Garrus warned.

Shepard stood and hurried over to look over Garrus and around Wrex, "A lot?"

"We can take them." Wrex said, his hands on the automatic guns. "Wanna take the top turret, Shepard?"

"Will do."

Shepard straightened up and climbed the short ladder to the mako's turret. It wasn't a terribly long ride up the mountain and the geth were easily dispatched. Odd. It led the commander to believe it was possible these geth were merely a distraction and whatever was at Peak 15 was still there. Benezia and possibly Saren.

"That was easy." Garrus commented, bringing the mako closer to a tall building that was otherwise ordinary.

"A little too easy."

"And not once did I ram the mako into a geth." Garrus said, putting the mako in park. There was a garage, but another mako had crashed into it, it was still in a fiery blaze. "That's how you drive, Shepard."

"Whatever." Shepard said, jumping down from the turret and placing her hand against the mako door. "We're on foot. Wrex, you can get out of there, right?"

The krogan growled in response and Garrus let out a hearty laugh as he scrambled from the front. Liara jumped lightly out in front of the building, the others close behind. Wrex jumped out and left a hole of snow around where he stood.

Shepard pulled out her gun. "If there's geth out here, there's going to be more inside. Be ready."

Shepard opened the door of the building and stared into another garage door. This lead into another garage with more crates inside. Many more. This time, Shepard and her team were ready and the geth were gone. What surprised Shepard, however, was the krogan with them.

Shepard looked at Wrex. "There are krogan working with the geth."

"I noticed. I'm not surprised to be honest. I mean, we saw them on Feros, too." he replied nonchalantly. "All we krogan know how to do is fight. Mercenary work is easy money. Whatever gets our bloody pumping."

"Even with Saren?" Garrus asked, looking at him

"Well," Wrex started staring over the broken geth and korgan bodies, "I gotta admit, that's a bit strange. Maybe we should stop talking and find a reason."

Shepard led the others up a set of catwalk and into another door that led into the facility. When she opened the doors, she found herself looking at old turrets.

"What moron installed these turrets facing backwards?" Wrex said, stomping his way through.

"They're still functioning." Liara said, her hand hovering over them, "And they're warm."

"They must have been used recently." Garrus suggested. "They want to keep their people in as much as they want to keep others out."

"Where are the bodies?" Liara asked quietly.

No one had an answer and so the four of them continued on into another lab that had very worn out equipment. There was a layer of dust over the equipment as they walked through. It was eerily quiet as they moved, only hearing their own footsteps. The air was cold and stale and Shepard didn't want to admit it, but this place was scaring the shit out of her.

Down the hall, there was an elevator. It was the only door that seemed to be working in any event. The four of them stepped inside. Shepard reached over and pressed the button. The lift shuttered for minute then descended at an uneasy pace.

"I wonder if any civilians are even in here." Garrus said, "It looks as if this place hadn't been run in months."

"Did you hear the voice overhead earlier?" Liara asked, "It sounded like a VI. Apparently, there has been damage to the main computer. Only emergency power is routing through the system."

There was a ding and the elevator stopped moving and its door opened. There was a narrow hallway with snow from the blizzard that seeped through. Another door was at the end of the hallway. Shepard cautiously opened the door and heard a wind through one of the open windows. The blizzard had ceased somewhat, but there was still some falling snow.

"What was that?" Garrus whispered.

Shepard looked at him, curiously. Then she heard the slight screeching sound of metal scraping against metal.

"Probably debris." Wrex said, "Don't have a panic attack. I'll protect you."

"Yeah, right." Garrus replied.

"Uh..." Liara started.

Shepard turned and saw what looked like a small bug running at them. Confused, she stared until Wrex turned his shotgun on it and shot it. It led out a high-pitched squeal before it exploded into a green mess.

There was another screech, this time from above. Four pairs of eyes stared and saw a giant insect Shepard had never seen before. It let out another scream and something green spat out of it, aiming for them all. The four of them scattered, and the green landed on the ground, bringing a hole through the floor they were just standing on. Shepard was suddenly reminded of Akuze.

There was another shotgun blast. Shepard was awakened from her thoughts and watched as Wrex ran up the stairs to the second floor, ramming his body into the giant insect. Shepard ran after, not far behind Garrus. The insect had fallen on it's side and Wrex kicked it hard before Garrus shot it. It screeched again and lay silent, its insides oozing out of its body.

Shepard made a face and Liara said what she was thinking. "Ew."

"I've never seen these before." Shepard said, looking down. A horrible stench was coming out of it. "Pests? Experiments?"

"They look like..."Liara hesitated, giveing a sideways glance at Wrex, "like Rachni."

"What?" Wrex said, looking at her, "No, impossible. The krogan rid of that species in the Wars. No way in hell."

Liara said nothing and the four of them continued on through a hall. There was a low hum heard from the opposite door as the others moved closer. Shepard pressed her ear against the door but she could hear nothing else. She cautiously reached over and pressed the button of the door.

The door opened and inside was a large room with a number of computer mainframes and power systems. The hum was closer now and Shepard saw a huge computer down the hall. There were three other doors, but a red light hung overhead each of them, indiciating no access when Shepard tried. It was very quiet.

"A backup power system, Shepard." Garrus said, 'It must be for the station's mainframe."

"So, whack it and turn this thing on."

"I don't think that's how it usually works, Wrex." Liara said, sounding confused.

"Shows how much you know." Wrex replied.

"Critical startup error." said a voice overhead. It sounded like a VI, "Virtual Intelligence user interface offline. Manual boot required."

"That the same voice." Liara replied, moving toward the large computer and following it around. The others behind her, "Look, we can override it."

"Can you do it?" Shepard asked her.

"Oh, I can try, but Garrus might have better luck."

"Do it." Shepard said looking at Garrus, who nodded and stepped onto the console "This might take a minute."

Exactly a minute later, "Got it."

"It looks like you're trying to restore this facility." A VI was now standing in front of Garrus, sounding eager, "Would you like help?"

"Sure." Garrus replied, "I never ask favors from a woman unless I have a name first."

"This system is monitored to respond to the name 'Mira'," said Mira, "May I ask your name?"

"Garrus Vakarian, but please, just Garrus." the turian replied, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Garrus, please stop flirting with the computer." Shepard said and Garrus gave a chuckle. Then the commander looked at the VI, "Mira, I'm Irenia Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. We need access to get this place running again."

"One moment, please." Mira responded, "Council authority confirmed. You are entitled to Secure Access of all Systems. Please note that queries relating to corporate secrets require Privileged Access. Privileged Access is only available to Binary Helix executives."

"Understood." Shepard replied, "Do you know Matriarch Benezia's location?"

"Lady Benezia departed on the passenger tramway to the Rift Station subsidiary labs. User alert! The tramway system is currently inoperable."

"When did she leave?" Liara asked the VI.

"Lady Benezia left the public tram station at exactly 0628 this morning."

"She might not be there anymore," Liara groaned.

"There is a highly unlikely chance Lady Benezia has left the station. The tramway is currently nonfunctional."

"Oh..." Liara said softly, "good."

"What needs fixin'?" Shepard asked.

"One moment, please. Diagnostics in progress." Mira responded, "Thank you for your patience. Critical Failure: Main reaction shut down in accordance with emergency containment procedures. Manual restart required. Critical Failure: Landline connections are disabled. Passenger tram systems are offline. Report complete. Do you have any additional systems status query, Spectre Irenia Shepard?"

"Why was the reactor shut down, Mira?" Garrus asked.

"I'm sorry, but I was offline at the time. Shutdown could occur if reactor breach seems likely, or in the case of catastrophic laboratory containment failure. Emergency guidelines suggest the frigid environment will kill biological contagions. It may also damage mechanical ones."

"Turn off the heat, and hope the cold puts whatever you've unleashed to sleep." Wrex said in his gruff voice.

"Do it." Shepard told him, "Take Garrus with you. I wanna get this station running yesterday. I'll deal with the tram."

Garrus and Wrex nodded and turned behind them and walked the mainframe computer, toward the main reactor.

"What about the landlines?" Shepard asked Mira.

"The landlines connect my mainframes here at Central Station to the various sub-facilities of Peak 15. This allows the crew to remotely access my databases from the comfort and security of their labs. When emergency protocols were implemented within the hot labs, the cabling was automatically ejected."

"Thank you, Mira." Shepard answered turning away.

"You are quite welcome, Commander." Mira responded pleasantly, "Should you ever need to speak with me again, I will be available at all terminals you may come across around Peak 15."

Shepard turned and motioned for Liara to follow her to toward the tram access.

"Shepard."

"Wrex."

"Geth."

"Take them down." Shepard replied, "I have complete faith in you two."

Grunt.

Shepard smiled to herself and headed for an elevator that reached the roof. God, it was cold. Shepard shivered in her suit as the wind blew. There were several transformers sticking off of the roof with plenty of cords and electrical wiring twisting around each other. Shepard's eyes followed them into one large power grid. A single console was visible. She heard another screech and felt her skin crawl. She turned her head to see more of those insects heading their way.

"Watch it, Liara!" Shepard called.

"I'll handle it!" Liara yelled back.

Shepard watched Liara glow brightly. With a loud cry, a massive biotic field expanded in front of the asari. T'soni thew it forward and the insects flew into the air, off the roof, and out of sight.

"Wow." Shepard said, looking at her. "That was easy. Good job."

"Thanks, Shepard." Liara said, then she walked over to the power grid console and stood in front of her, the commander close behind. The console had a red exclamation mark, blinking on the screen. "I can fix this, easily."

"Liara..." Shepard started, watching the asari work. "What's happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Liara responded, typing in a few things. She looked at Shepard's face and realization came to her. "Oh. I guess...I wanted to prove something. Done. We can head back."

"Prove?" Shepard asked, walking with Liara to the elevator. "What do you need to prove?"

"I froze, Iri." Liara said, leaning against a bar on the elevator. "It was awful, and I felt terrible because I didn't know how to defend myself. I failed you. I said I would handle myself and I couldn't. I told myself I would never be like that again. I've been trying not to think about it."

She paused.

"That was the first time I ever killed anyone. And with such...hatred." Lira continued, "I suppose I'm still in a bit of shock. I'm trying to not think about it. Maybe after...all this is over."

Shepard gave her a smile and as the lift dinged with the doors opening, Shepard tapped her comm.

"Wrex, Garrus?"

"Hey, Shepard." Garrus replied, "We're all set here and waiting on you."

Shepard walked onto the main floor and into the Central Station. Garrus and Wrex were standing beside the mainframe and gave a nod as they saw her.

"Come on, let's head for the tram." Shepard said, moving past Mira and toward the tram door which now had a green light overhead. "It's the only way off the station and we'll run into Benezia, one way or another."

"She might know we're here, already." Garrus pointed out as another lift door opened.

"True," Shepard agreed, stepping in with the others, "but we'll be ready."

"Now entering decontamination and transit hub." Mira's voice rang overhead, "User Alert! Loose contaminants in the decontamination chamber. Access to passenger tramways inadvisable."

The doors opened and Shepard found herself looking into another lab with a large window. On the other side, several more insects were crawling all over themselves and the small airlock they were in, screeching ever more as they noticed Shepard and the others.

"They're locked in." Wrex said.

Liara bent down to look through the window for closer inspection. Garrus stared at a console looking contemplative. He did a few things on a screen near by and without warning the hallway lit on fire. Liara jumped back and Shepard raised her eyebrows and watched, feeling somewhat disgusted, as the insect things burned until there was nothing but ash.

"Oops." Garrus said. "The subsidiary stations were beyond that door, so I just did a few calculations."

"Good job, Vakarian," Shepard said, "but, just, you know, tell us next time."

"Noted."

"Enough standing around!" Wrex's voice was heard from the other side of the window, his feet already on the other side of the door. "Let's go!"

Shepard ran over with Garrus and Liara close behind. They followed Wrex into a waiting area with plenty of chairs but nothing else. It was eerie. The krogan had already made it to the tram and it was just coming up when Shepard arrived.

"Departing Central Station. Destination: Rift Station."

"On our way." Shepard said, looking at the others. Her arms were crossed as she begun to pace. "We need to be careful. We saw a lot of crates and you can bet there are a lot of geth. Who knows what else Benezia might have brought with her."

"Commandos." Liara supplied. "Being such an important person, mother always had a personal escort whenever she went out in public somewhere. I used to think it was for show, but now I'm not so sure."

"Wrex, you fought them before, correct?" Shepard asked.

Wrex grunted in agreement, "They aren't so tough, if we have our heads together. I've seen you fight, Shepard, and Liara has powerful biotics. We're good."

"What about me, old man?" Garrus asked, leaning against his sniper rifle.

"Eh." Wrex said, but gave a low chuckle.

"Fuck you." Garrus said good-naturedly.

"All right, ladies." Shepard started, "Let's stay serious. We don't want any surprises. If the Rift Station is anything like Central Station, there will be tight spaces and not many places to hide. Be on your guard."

"What about those insect-things?" Garrus asked, giving a look toward Wrex, "Those were Rachni."

"We've been over this already, turian." Wrex warned, rounding on him, "They are dead. Long gone. No debate."

"We don't know what they are," Shepard interrupted before Garrus could open his mouth, "as long as they remain dead. Station's coming up."

Everyone in the tram brought their weapons to their hands and Shepard led them out when the tram doors opened. Pass another waiting area, they continued along until they reached a set of doors. One was locked but the other was not. Shepard headed for the open one and found another elevator.

"I really hate these cramped spaces." Wrex complained as he piled in with the others. "Puny aliens. All of you."

"The last think I want is to be this close to you, krogan." Garrus said, leaning somewhat away from him.

"You and me, both." Wrex said.

The elevator doors opened and Shepard was greeted by a small militia force. Crates were stacked high and others peeked around them, their guns flashing. Shepard's gun was already out but she heard "Stand down."

The commander looked up and saw a man on the other side of the room. He waved her forward and offered his hand when she came closer.

"Commander Irenia Shepard." Shepard said, taking his hand.

"Sorry about that, Commander." the man said. He had a shaved head and black eyes. He wore a small smile on his face, amused, "Captain Jason Ventralis. We couldn't be sure what was on the tram."

"I'd do the same." Shepard said with a shrug, holstering her weapon.

"We didn't think there were any humans left on the station." Garrus said, crossing his arms. "What's going on here?"

"Bugs." Ventralis answered, suddenly looking tired, "Zillions of 'em, coming up the tunnels from the hot labs. My team's been running on stims for days."

Shepard took a look around. It was true. The other guards were taking advantage of the break, leaning heavily against the crates, others had even managed to sleep standing. Ventralis continued.

"Look. You're human, Shepard, and that's enough that I won't shoot. What do you need?"

"I'm looking for a Matriarch that came through here." Shepard replied.

"Benezia?" Ventralis answered looking uneasy. "Yeah, she came through here. The aliens overran the hot labs last week."

"You saying she might not be alive?" Shepard saw Liara shift her weight.

Ventralis shrugged, "I dunno. To tell you truth, I don't care. Only Han Olar got out, and he ain't all there any more. The first we knew, the bastards were clawing into my command post. We had a lot more staff then."

"We'll be fine." Shepard said, "Fire and steel and these aliens want to fight with claws and teeth. It's their funeral."

"Got it." Ventralis said with a small smile, "The board sent an asari to clean up the mess. She went to the hot labs yesterday. We haven't heard from her since."

"Understood."

"Here," Vetralis said, reaching in his pack for a card and holding out to her, "this will let you activate an emergency elevator out by the tram. It can take you down to the hot labs. There is also a med bay downstairs run by Dr. Cohen, if you need any first aid behind me."

"Good luck, Comman-." There was a noise behind Shepard, "Oh, damn...! Man the perimeter!"

There was the sound of metal against metal and a hair-curling, high pitched screech. Shepard turned and saw another insect emerging from somewhere under the vents. Smaller insects were quickly shuffling over toward them. Wrex rammed his way over and began stomping on the smaller ones, one squeal after another, and aimed his gun at the larger one, but it was too fast for him and pushed him hard. The krogan landed on his back. Garrus rushed over to finish the job but had to jump when another spray was aimed for him. It missed Vakarian but landed on the other side of some of the crates, hitting one of the milita.

He screamed as he tried to wipe it off, "It's going-it's going through my suit! Get it-get it off!"

Shepard felt a sudden urge of anger, took hold of the soldier's arm and threw him behind her. She brought her gun up and aimed. Liara threw the insect in the air and Shepard shot. It screeched and fell in a wet splat.

"Sound off, team." Shepard called out.

"I hate fucking bugs." Wrex

"I loved seeing you fall on your ass, krogan." Garrus.

"I'm okay, Shepard." Liara.

"Ventralis?" Shepard helped the captain up. He had taken cover as much of what was left of the insect had fallen on him.

"Jesus Christ." Ventralis said, panting and staring at Shepard as he stood, "Thanks for the help. Every few hours, a group comes up the tram tunnel. It's actually better since we locked down the elevator."

"Huh, do you know why?" Shepard asked, wiping her gloved hands as best she could "This place is a killzone."

"Their only other option is over the mountain and down through the ducts." Ventralis replied, looking down at himself, "And they freeze like everyone else. I don't know why they keep throwing themselves against our defenses. Even animals should learn not to stick their noses where it hurts."

"Is he gonna be alright?" Shepard nodded her head at the soldier she had grabbed.

Ventralis turned to see the soldier leaning heavily by the wall and sitting. His helmet was off and he was sweating and breathing hard, his eyes closed. He had a small burn on his arm from the acid pit, but he was otherwise fine, if not panicked. The captain moved over to him and crouched down beside him.

"It's Munoc. He'll be okay, just new." Ventrails said. He gave Munoc a pat and stood back up. "Be careful, Commander."

Shepard gave him a nod and walked past the other militia through another door in the back with the others close behind.

"Liara?"

"..Yes, Garrus?"

"You okay?"

"I'm...nervous."

"Everything will be fine." Garrus said reassuringly, "Just watch."

"I appreciate that, Garrus," Liara replied, sounding unconvinced, "but I'm really not so sure."

Shepard said nothing and followed the sign leading to the Hot Labs. A guard was standing by the door, looking incredibly bored. He gave a great yawn as he leaned against the wall. He was holding his gun lazily by his side. He merely stared as Shepard walked over to him.

"Can I help you?" the turian replied, not sounding ready to help at all.

"Ventralis told you I was coming?"

"Yeah, he radioed." the turian said with a another yawn. "Just be careful, you don't know what you'll find there."

Shepard led the others down another walkway and through a series of doors that led to an area called the Restricted Level. A few guards were scattered her and there but none of them seemed to care who was in there.

"It looks locked, Shepard." Garrus said.

Shepard turned and caught the attention of one of the guards. "We need to get in there."

"Why?" The guard asked, her hands on a gun, the other right beside her.

Shepard looked at them both, the threat obvious. "Is there a problem?"

"You mission ends here, Shepard."

The commander looked up and saw an asari standing by the door. Beside her were a geth, another guard and another asari.

"Who the fuck are you?" Wrex asked.

"Alestia Lallis." the asari said with a wicked smile, "Asari commando and Matriarch Benezia's inside source. Pleasure to meet you."

"Your working for Benezia?" Liara asked, taking a step forward.

"And who are you?" Lallis replied, looking at her. "Doesn't matter. You're dead."

"We'll see about that, bitch." Wrex growled.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." the asari laughed.

"Shut up!" Shepard yelled, pulling out her gun. "Shoot her!"

Liara let out a cry and threw her biotics but the other asari guard shielded herself and the others. Garrus had taken a shot and dropped the geth first and gave a whoop of laughter before he kicked over a table to hide behind. Wrex let out a roar and went into a fighting match two of the other guards, their weapon on the floor. Shepard raised her weapon and took a shot at Lallis, but missed, instead, she raised her hand and Shepard felt herself flying across the room. She landed heavily into the wall and landed on another table, shattering glass all over the place.

"Damn." She grunted, trying to get up. She didn't have a chance, as she felt a hand around her throat. She felt herself choking as she was lifted off the floor and stared into Lallis' glowing face. Everything was starting to darken.

"End of the line." she hissed.

There was another grunt and Shepard fell to the floor once more, her breathing unsteady. She looked up to see Garrus placing a heavy foot on the asari's throat. Liara brought a guard in the air and threw him head first into a wall. Wrex was kicking bodies out of the way to look for his gun. Shepard coughed and slowly stood, reaching for her guns.

"Wait." Shepard gasped walking over to Lallis. The asari was still gasping as Garrus leaned heavily into her as she tried to breath, oxygen failing her. "Why are you here? What does Benezia want?"

"F-fuck...you..." Lallis replied.

Shepard looked at Garrus, nodded her head and watched him shoot her.

"We're on the right track." Garrus said, balancing his rifle, "she can't be far."

"No, she can't." Shepard replied, glancing at Liara. The asari was quiet and contemplative but she still looked determined. Shepard let out a final cough, "Let's go."

Shepard quickly sprinted toward another door and made her way to the final airlock. She looked at the others who each nodded and she pressed a hand to the door control. Her weapon high, Shepard ran in quietly, peering through corners, but ti seemed as if no one was around.

"You do not know the privilege of being a mother." said a voice. Shepard looked up and saw an asari, a smug smile on her face. She leaned against the railing by the stairs and stared at each of them in turn, her eyes finally resting on Liara.

"Mother..." Liara said softly.

"There is power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it toward happiness or despair." Benezia's eyes never left Liara's as she made her way gracefully down the set of stairs and toward them, "Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies. I won't be moved by sympathy. No matter who tou bring into this confrontation."

"Liara's here because she wants to be." Shepard said, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Benezia. The Matriarch slowly turned her head to look at Shepard, her eyes unlink anything Shepard had ever seen. "It was no my decision."

"Indeed?" Benezia said, standing in front of her daughter now, "What have you told her about me, Liara?"

"What could I say, mother?" Liara said, her eyes filled with angry tears, "That you're insane? Evil? Should I explain how to kill you? What could I say?"

Benezia laughed, laughed out in a maniacal manner, making Shepard's eyes narrow; she was insane. She continued to laugh as she walked up the stairs, Shepard trained her gun on her, following closely.

"Have you faces an asari commando unti before?" The Matriarch suddenly asked, turning around, "Few humans have."

"What about, Liara, Benezia?" Shepard asked, her gun still on the asari. She did not seem at all fazed. "You would kill her? And for what?"

"I now realize I should have been stricter with her." Benezia said softly, raising her hand.

Shepard couldn't move.

"Mother, no!"

Shepard saw Wrex and Garrus suddenly stand in front of her. She had no idea where Liara was. Suddenly, Shepard crumpled to the ground once again. She quickly scrambled to her feet, her weapon in hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement and turned to see more asari and geth beside each other, shooting. She looked up to where Benezia was and saw the two of them fighting each other.

"Protect Liara!" Shepard yelled, shooting at whatever she could shoot at, hoping to be a distraction as long she needed to be.

"Got one!" Garrus yelled as a geth's light bulb turned off.

Shepard also succeeded in blasting a bullet into an asari head. She turned her head to see Wrex ramming his way through, knocking the wind out of another asari and geth. The commander could also hear the cries from Liara as the two battled, but they were getting tired. She didn't know who would collapse first. Shepard ran over to Liara, shooting her weapon at Benezia. It was a distraction, what the commander wanted.

Shepard heard gunfire stop, and watched Garrus and Wrex making their way up the stair case, aiming their guns at Benezia who had stopped as she lay on the floor. Liara was also on the floor, her face in tears, but she looked so very angry.

"This is not over." Benezia managed to say, "Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light. Everything is clear."

"I expected better from asari commandos." Shepard said, helping Liara up and glaring at the Matriarch.

"I-" Benezia started, standing slowly. Her voice faltered, "I will not betray him. You will-You..."

"You must listen." Benezia managed to say, walking forward, but tripping. She as certainly not very graceful any longer, "Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsion. Briefly. But the indoctrination is strong."

"Mother?" Liara moved over to her mother and caught her before the Matriarch lost her footing completely.

"Liara, my Little Wing." The Matriarch looked at Liara and raised a hand to her daughter's face. "A part of my mind has been sealed from indoctrination. Saving it for a moment when I could help destroy him. It will not last long."

"Your brainwashed?" Shepard lowered her weapon but did not put it away.

"People are not themselves around Saren." Benezia said, turning toward Shepard. Her hand had not left her daughter's face. Her eyes were definitely not the same as they were earlier. "You come to idolize him. Worship him. You would do anything for him."

"The key is Sovereign, his flagship." Benezia told them, one hand was brought to her head, her eyes closed as she continued with a groan, "It is a dreadnought of incredible and its power is extraordinary."

"The ship that attacked Eden Prime?" Shepard asked. Benezia hesitated, then nodded. Shepard sighed, "I didn't think anything that size could land on a planet."

"It has a very powerful mass effect drive." Benezia said, leaning heavily onto Liara, but she was falling. Liara led her mother to table farther in. Matriarch slowly fell to the floor, her face in pain, "But..._ugh..._that is not Soverign's true power. The longer you stay aboard...the more Saren's will seems correct. You...sit at his feet and...smile as his _words_ pour into you. It is subtle at first. I thought...I was _strong..._enough to resist. Instead, I became...a willing tool, eager to _serve_."

"Why are you here?" Shepard said, walking toward them. She bent down, her gun still in her hands.

"He...sent me here to find the location..of the Mu Relay." Benezia continued. It's...position was lost thousands of years ago."

"How can something that big go missing?"

"Four thousand years ago...a star nearby went supernova." Benezia said, she was breathing heavily, her eyes shut. Liara pulled a cloth from her sleeve and wiped her mother's forehead, "The shockwave _propelled_ the relay out of its system, but did not damage. It's...precise...vector and speed are impossible to determine. As millennia passed the nebula created by the nova enveloped the relay..."

"Where is it, Benezia?" Shepard said slowly. "Tell me where the Mu Relay is."

"Look on the table, my daughter. There is an OSD." Benezia said to Liara. Liara turned and found a small drive disk. The matriarch continued, "I transcribed it...in there. Take it...please."

"Knowing the location isn't enough." Garrus said, standing over Shepard, "We need to know where to go from them there."

"Saren would not tell me his destination." Benezia said, opening her eyes and looking up at Shepard, "I knew you were here for some time. I transmitted the coordinates before you arrived."

Just then, the Matriarch yelled out in pain and grasped her head. Her clothing was in disarray and she looked crazed, "You have to-stop-me! I can't-His teeth are at my ear! Fingers on my spine. You should-!"

"Mother!" Liara yelled, reaching for her again, "I-Don't leave! Fight him!"

"You've always made me proud, Liara." Benezia said, giving her a daughter a hug. "Please...kill me."

"No, mother!" Liara yelled.

"Do it!" Benezia screamed, pushing her harshly away. "Kill me!"

Liara yelled and pushed her mother back into the table. A glass window was visible and the Matriarch's body made it crack as she flew into it. She fell to the floor, her head bobbing. Shepard walked over to see if she was still alive. She was, just barely.

"I...cannot go on." Benezia whispered, "You will have to stop him, Shepard."

"Mother, I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Liara whispered back, taking her hand, "I have medi-gel, I can-"

"No, he is still in my mind." Benezia said, "I am not entirely myself. I never will be again."

"Mother, please..." Liara started.

"Good night, Little Wing." Benezia said, plating a soft kiss on her daughter's cheek. "I will see you again with the dawn."

Liara leaned into her mother, her shoulders moving up and down. Shepard bit her lower and lip, then turned to the others.

"Look around," she told them softly, "We don't any more surprises."

Garrus and Wrex nodded before turning around. Shepard looked at Liara for a moment when she heard a noise. It was from behind that window, only it wasn't a window, more like an airlock tube. Shepard took a step closer and realized there was something in it. She narrowed her eyes and realized there was a giant insect in there. She made a face and stepped closer, and the insect began to move, with a little more agitation. Shepard wasn't sure of the glass was bulletproof, but she wasn't taking a chance. She grasped Liara's arms and pulled her behind, her pistol unholstering from her side.

The insect suddenly screamed, scaring Shepard backwards, Liara right behind. Shepard backed into something solid and turned around to see an asari standing behind her. Not standing, floating. Shepard's gun was raised, her eyes moving between the asari and the insect. Shit, it was creepy. The asari continued to move until it was standing right in front of the insect.

"Shepard...!" Liara started.

Shepard raised her hand to quiet her.

"This one. Serves as our voice." The asari said. The eyes were unfocused and dark, the head moving this way and that, as if it were a newborn. Her voice was like a lost echo, "We cannot sing. Not in these low spaces. Your musics are colorless."

"...Who are you?"

"We are the mother." the asari continued, "We sing for those left behind. The children you thought silenced. We are rachni."

"Rachni?" Shepard said, looking at the asari, then the insect. Rachni.

"Impossible!" Wrex growled.

Shepard turned to see the krogan stomping onto the floor, his face visibly angry. Shepard put a finger in the air to quiet him. She turned back to the rachni and asked, "How are you speaking through her?"

"Our kind sing though touchings of thought. We pluck the strings, and the other understands. She is weak to urging. She has colors we have no names for. But she is ending. her music is bittersweet. It is beautiful. You...are not in harmony with those who hoped to control us. What will you sing? Will you release us? Are we to fade away once more?"

Shepard crossed her arms and she heard shuffling from behind. Wrex was by her side, his face very close, "There are acid tanks rigged up on that thing. Set them off."

Shepard said nothing.

"Millions of my ancestors _died_ to put these things down, Shepard. Don't let them come back."

"It's also an entire race you'll put to death." Garrus argued, looking at Wrex. "I understand what your people went through-"

"No, you don't, Vakarian!" Wrex yelled back. "You don't understand!"

"Shut up!" Shepard yelled over all of them. "Both of you! We don't have the time to discuss political sanctimony when there is an insane turian on the loose, and frankly, I don't want to be part of eradicating an entire speices. It's on my head. My responsibility."

Wrex let out a growl but said nothing. Shepard turned toward the rachni, "You're free."

"You will give us the chance to compose anew?" the asari/rachni stated, sounding elated, "We will remember. We will sing of your forgiveness to our children."

Shepard reached over and pressed the console on the airlock tube.

"You're going to regret this, Shepard." Wrex said warningly, "I promise you."

* * *

_Whoo! Long chapter...＼(;´□｀)/_


End file.
